Noblest of the Noble
by wilkins75
Summary: Noble Six along with a group of UNSC marines and civilians got on the last transport off Reach. They crash land on New Caprica. Knowing that they don't have the supplies to last they went into Cryosleep when the Cylons come.M for Violence and Language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Closing Call**

The very skies burned red from the flames from the untold number of fires, entire cities burned as well as thousands of ships of sizes and millions of people. These fire where not limited to just one place the entire United Nation Space Command planet of Reach was burning from the attack of the steamily unstoppable alien alliance known simply as the Covenant. Standing near the remains of a dry dock for the UNSC War Ships stood an eight foot tall walking tank, a Spartan super soldier. This Spartan was possibly the last surviving member of his team, a team that had discovered the covenant infestation of Reach. He was Spartan B312 better known as Noble Six. He had made entire militia groups disappear but not even he was strong enough to stop the covenant takeover of Reach, however he had passed on the AI construct that may hold the key to Earth and the human race survive to captain Key's of the Pillar of Autumn. He had protected its launch from an enemy cruiser at the cost of his own life. Now he had only one mission left survive.

As he looked around the war torn landscape two covenant ground support aircraft or Banshee's flew overhead. Slowly he looked at his Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR he was down to only two and a half clips of ammo and it took around half a clip to take down a Zealot class Elite which he knew the covenant would send to kill him. His shotgun which was located on his back was down to less than three shells. He had already used the five shells he had stored on his wrist; on his right shoulder blade was the pouch holding extra sniper rounds, that was still full however he didn't have a sniper. The tactical pack he kept on his chest was empty apart from a single fragmentation graded and his extra pack on his left leg apart from two clips of pistol ammo was also empty. This magnum pistol located on his right hip was the weapon of last resort when it came to an elite and that was likely going to be the last weapon he held.

"_Looks like I am in a horrible spot." _thought Noble six as he closed his eyes for a moment behind his blue visor as he heard a Covenant transport, a phantom by the sound of it fly over his head. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of landing troops nearby his mark five helmet with UA/Hul attachments meant he could hear the enemy coming, grunts as well as a group of elites. Noble six eyes snapped opened as he raised his DMR_"Well I am going to take as many of those covenant bastards with me to hell."_

He scanned the smoke filled battlefield waiting for a sign of his enemy a sign of his doom however suddenly a voice came over the communication link.

"This is Captain Reed calling on all UNSC soldiers and civilians within the sound of my voice. We are at the Aszod ship-breaking yards dock five we have getting the troop transport ship Gates of Valhalla up and running. If we can hold the covenant off long enough we can get away." said the Captain's voice in Noble six ear "Please if you can make it to our ship please do so, we need everyone we can to protect the citizens we have onboard…please…we need help."

Noble six looked toward the dock; through the smoke was another ship. It was only two docks down from him. All he had to do was cross over the abounded dock where the Pillar of Autumn used to be and pass another dock and he would reach the transport.

Before he could make his move the sound of nearby gunfire caused him to look to his right just in time to see an large door came down as a ranger elite came stumbling out of the smoke. Bullets bouncing off his shields. Reacting like any Spartan would he raised his DMR striking the Elite Ranger in the head just as the shield went down. The bullet ripped though the elite's head killing him. The moment the Elite fell to the ground a group of ODST's came out of the room.

"I hope you burn in fucking hell!" yelled an ODST as he shot a few more shots from his Assault rifle into his enemy.

"Save your ammo." ordered another ODST "We have a long way to go to get to the ship."

"Sir." said another ODST as he noticed Noble Six standing on the remains of the platform

"A Spartan?" asked the lead ODST as Noble Six headed up the remains of the staircase to the team of ODST, there was only five of them and one of them had his arm in a large sling.

"Please tell me you are not alone?" asked one who had shot into the dead ranger

"I am all that remains of my squad." said Noble Six as the sound of a covenant drop ship came from overhead "Second Lieutenant, we need to get to that ship."

"Yes, of course." said the second Lieutenant "Sir you are the higher rank what are your orders."

"What is your condition?" asked Noble six

"We are so fucked up that we don't know the difference between up and down." whispered an ODST as they entered catwalks above the remains of a steal factory. The bodies of dead UNSC soldiers and civilians could be seen littering the floor of the factory a few seemed to be still be alive as teams of jackals moved around them killing the few they found alive. The ODSTs and Noble six didn't engaged instead they kept moving.

"We are down to half a clip each and not much more than that." answered the second Lieutenant as he trained his DMR on the Jackal's head as they passed by them.

"Same here, we need ammo." Said Noble six as he spotted thought a window the remains of a weapon stash flipped over inside a mangers office at the end of the catwalk.

"Looks like luck is with us." said the hurt ODST reviling that the injured ODST and judging from the voice he was actually a she.

"I don't believe in luck." answered the first ODST as he opened the door scanning the room with his DMR. "Clear."

"Take everything you can." ordered the second lieutenant as the ODSTs and Noble six began to load up on weapons.

"Give me those shotgun shells." ordered Noble six as the nearest ODST handed him the last box full of shells.

"Airman Special Blake Adrime." stated the ODST as he loaded his assault rifle "I have a name just because you are a Spartan doesn't make you better than me."

"Yes, it does." said the ODST who didn't believe in luck as he loaded his DMR however instead of loading another weapon the ODST picked up the remains of a needle rifle from dead elite that lied on the ground.

"You are not trained for that." said Noble Six as he placed his pistol on his side before picking up his DMR.

"Yes, I am." stated the ODST as he put the needle rifle down before picking up a covenant energy sword which had been hidden by the dead elite "Until my entire unite was whipped off the face of Reach I was the covenant tech expert. Sergeant Major Alec Fagaly at your servus, until we all turn into a three course meal for some Jackal or Brute."

"I am Chief Medical Officer Laura Adrime." said the wounded ODST as she tried to pick up as much ammo as she could. Instantly Blake as at her side helping her with her weapons

"In some strange twist of fate she ended finding her husband in this twisted mess." said the Second Lieutenant "I am in charge of this misfit outfit, Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor of the 176th ODST squad."

"And the man holding the giant rocket launcher is Crazii." said Alec as Noble six looked at the one ODST who hadn't talked yet. "True Crazii is just a nickname we gave him when we found him a week ago, officially his name is Michael Moreton but he is just crazy, so we call him Crazii."

"Aren't you wondering why we call him Crazii?" asked Ian

"No." answered Noble Six as he placed his shotgun on his back before taking up his DMR and headed toward the exit "We need to get moving."

"Noble Six is right we need to get moving." said Crazii as they started down the catwalks toward their only means of escape. To their surprise they came across almost no Covenant forces as the passed though the dock which had only a few minutes ago held the Pillar of Autumn.

"Where are they?" asked Blake as they opened a door only to see a large open field which was used for truck bring up supplies for the ships however now it was full of covenant forces including four Wraith and a landed Phantom transport. The Covenant forces were walking around as if they belonged on Reach. They could see the large UNSC ship the Gates of Valhalla taking hits from Covenant plasma mortars as the sound of gun fire filled the air. Suddenly the roar of engines filled the air.

"They are taking off." said Ian

"How do we get though that?" asked Alec as they looked around the area, there was no clear way to get around the Covenant.

"Follow me." ordered Noble Six as he moved down a large walkway until they reached the ground.

"Great we found a crazy Spartan." said Ian

"Is there any other form?" asked Alec

"It still doesn't top Crazii's stunt." said Blake

"Nothing can top that." said Ian as the ODSTs followed suit as they took cover behind a large stack of steel beams.

"What is your plan?" asked Ian

"Get a ride." answered Noble Six as he moved from behind cover and moved toward the Phantom.

"Works for me." said Blake as they moved unseen by the covenant forces.

"Can you fly this?" asked Ian as he looked toward the covenant expert.

"Hell no." answered Alec

"I can." answered Noble Six as an Elite walked out of the cockpit. The Elite didn't hear it coming as Noble Six moved up onto the deck of the Phantom and moved behind him. With one quick movement Noble Six ran his blade across the Elites neck almost taking it off sending his purple blood all over the place.

"When I take off shot the plasma tanks beside the Wraith." ordered Six as he moved toward the cockpit. In sat down as he began to power up the systems, as the Phantom lifted off the ground the Covenant forces turned to look at it. The sound caused an Elite looked up and pointed toward the ODST.

"Make it count." said Ian

"I will." answered Crazy as he fired his rocket start toward the plasma tanks which exploded in a giant fireball. At that very moment the Gates of Valhalla lifted off the ground powered by its lift rockets. The Gates of Valhalla was a little smaller then the Pillar of Autumn but it was still a military transport. It's self protection anti air and anti ship armaments where firing like mad at the covenant ground forces and the air forces as Banshees dive bombed on the armored haul of the ship.

"This is Spartan B312 Noble Six on path to the Gates of Valhalla in a hijacked Covenant Phantom. We require the hanger bays to open." said Noble Six

"This is Gates of Valhalla hanger control we have covenant up our ass we don't have time to open the hanger doors." snapped a nameless voice over the radio

"Listen buddy open the fucking door or else we will blow it open!" yelled Ian

"This is Captain Reeds open the hanger." said another nameless voice as the hanger doors on the side of the ship started to open.

"You have twenty seconds." said the hanger control the huge metal doors of the hanger doors opened up on the Gates of Valhalla.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Ohio class transport ship was in a state of confusion as the mix mashed crew rushed around making sure that everything was ready so that they would have a chance even if it was a slim chance of getting off Reach alive. Standing in the center of the storm watching everything was Captain Elizabeth Reed a 35 year veteran of the UNSC Navy. Her slightly graying red hair was hidden under her hat. Her arm was currently in a sling from a Brute Spiker round that hand landed in her shoulder. Over 5500 souls where onboard her ship only a third of those souls where UNSC armed forces, the rest was a mixture of ground crews from the ship breaking yard and civilians. So many man, woman and children where now depending on her.

"All stations are we sealed?" asked Elizabeth Reed in a calm yet determined voice.

"All but the hanger bay." reported an officer. "They are waiting until the Spartan is onboard.

"Good." said Elizabeth

"Captain three new contacts large tonnage." reported a new voice as a small holographic figure appeared at a computer control.

"Ed what is out there?" asked Elizabeth as she looked at her smart AI.

"Two covenant cruiser and a super carrier are closing on our position we cannot escape from them." stated Ed in a cold unfeeling voice as he looked out at the humans though a pair of holographic glasses.

"Power up the Slip space drive." ordered Elizabeth as the crew looked at her.

"Slip Space in atmosphere?" asked an aid

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Elizabeth "It's not like the wake will hurt any humans, the wake may kill a few covenant."

"Captain we have word that the last transport is onboard." said another officer

"Good, then we will have a Spartan where ever we are going." added Captain Reed as she sat down in her chair before hitting a ship wide speaker system.

"This is Captain Reed we will be entering slip space so hang on." Said the captain's voice thought out the ship including the hanger bay where Noble Six and the ODST stepped off the Phantom. All around the hanger mixed in with the Pelicans and Longsword fighters were marines and civilians most where bloody and wounded but they still looked at Noble Six in a mix of ah and stunned silence.

"Lock all stations!" yelled a mechanic as crew members rushed around to lock the stations down.

"Slip space in atmosphere she must be crazy." said a crew member

"Or that desperate." said another as the slip space drive powered up. The entire ship shock as energy gathered in the bow of the ship as a blow portal opened up.

"ETA to Slip Space 15 seconds." reported an officer as the engines of the Gates of Valhalla powered the multiple ton ship toward the portal.

"Incoming fire." stated the smart AI Ed as three covenant energy projector the weapons that could glass entire planets hit the ship and the slip space portal the moment the ship entered the portal. The Gates of Valhalla shook like mad as the screams from the civilians filled the air as the ship entered slip space much faster than any human ship had ever gone. In the hanger unstrapped crates began to fall. The wake of the Slip space drive was super charged by the weapon fire from the covenant weapon creating an explosion with the force of 14 of the UNSC nuclear weapons. The shipyards along with the covenant forces around the area disappeared in a flash of light. The three covenant ships that had only moments ago been out to destroy the last human ship on Reach had their bows blown off as they crashed onto the surface of Reach.

**Well this is the first chapter of my latest story, I saw that there was no Halo Reach Battlestar Galactica story, so I think I am the first. Also as some may guess the ODST are based off my friends. Now I hope you liked this chapter. Now thanks for reading. Wilkins75.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The Only Way**

Ice cold water dripped down onto the now broken visor of Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor and onto his face. He slowly opened his eyes to see a dripping water pipe above his head.

"We are still alive." said Ian as he slowly sat up.

"Thanks for telling us what we all already know." said Alec as he placed a rag up to his head where some blood was running down his face from a large cut just below his hairline. "We are alive but where we are is anyone guess."

"How is everyone?" asked Ian as he looked around all around people where just getting back onto their feet. The only person who had remained standing during the event was the Spartan noble six. The entire hanger was in a state of causes, water was leaking out of pipes along with oil and the shipping container that had fallen where now open. Ian's eyes widened as he saw that part of the huge hanger door had been bent out of place and was open.

"Don't worry we must be on the ground." Said Michael aka Crazii

"Reach?" asked Ian

"Unknown." stated Noble Six

"Bridge this is, Mechanic Chief Jon Vonden the hanger bay." reported a mechanic into the wall mounted radio.

"Roger…damage report." said the voice on the other side of the radio.

"Some containers broke open and damaged to the other hanger doors but other than that we are fine." reported Jon "Where are we?"

"We crash landed on a planet." said the voice "However we are getting no UNSC or Covenant energy readings so it isn't Reach."

"So where are we?" asked Jon

"Don't know….if possible send out a pelican." ordered the bridge.

"I will see what we can do." said Jon as a steam pipe broke

"Sir, that may be a little bit of a problem." said another mechanic as they opened the hangers doors only to see a dark tunnel.

"What the hell?" asked Jon as he walked up and placed his hand on the stone walls. "We are underground?"

"So it would seem." said Noble Six as he loaded his DMR "I'll scout ahead and see what I can find."

"Alright." answered Jon "Just make sure to be careful."

The Spartan said nothing as he started walking into the darkness with the night vision turned on. As he walked though the cold dark cave he couldn't help but notice dozens of side passages each large enough for a scorpion tank to drive though with easy. However those passage ways where small compared to the size of the main passage which was just as wide as the hanger bay. The sound of dripping water filled the air but no other noises filled the air finally he reached the end of the cave and walked out onto the cold windswept ground. The lone Spartan stood under the weak pale sun as snow rolled over the large mountains that spread out as far as they eye could see. The sky was cloudy but there was no hint of ash which had clogged the skies of Reach at the end. The sound of footsteps in the snow and movement on his motion sensor caused the Spartan to raise his rife just in time to see what looked like a woolly version of a deer walk out of some underbrush. The deer looked at him for a second before rooting out some grass from under the snow.

"We are not on Reach anymore." said Noble Six to himself as the snow lightened but still kept falling.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Gates of the Valhalla people where just beginning to come to terms with what happened.

"Decks One though 10 reported in all green." Said an officer

"Decks 11-14 reports some damaged but overall fine." Reported another officer

"Engineering decks reporting heavy damaged thought out deck 15 and 19 and deck 20th is not responding." said the first officer as Captain Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"What are sensors reporting?" asked Captain Elizabeth

"They were up for just long enough to learn that we are on a planet with an atmosphere that supports life and no UNSC or covenant singles are in the area but they are down at the moment." Said an officer

"Get them back online." ordered Captain Elizabeth.

"This is Noble Six can you hear me bridge?" asked a voice over the radio

"Put that on." ordered Captain Elizabeth "This is Captain Elizabeth Reed report Noble Six?"

"I am currently flying a pelican over the ship." said Noble Six

"What is the situation?" asked Captain Reed

"It looks like we crashed into the edge of a mountain range." said Noble Six as he looked out the pelican window to see a creator the size of the ship had been punched into the mountains, only the top deck of the ships poked out of the top of the mountains.

"How could that be?" asked Captain Reed

"Sensors are back online." reported an aid as the sensors did a sweep of the area. "This mountain side is filled with tunnels, we crashed though them."

"Noble Six keep a channel open and do a patrol; we need to find out where we are." ordered Captain Reed

"Confirm, Noble Six out." said the Spartan Three as he banked the Pelican right heading out of the mountains and toward a large plain. There was no sign of life as the pelican flew over the windswept grassland. The temperature was just over 40F and that was without the wind. For over an hour of flight time nothing appeared apart from a few clumps of trees or a family of those deer like animals walking across the ground, other than that there was no sign of anything. Noble Six banked the Pelican as he began to circle the area around the downed UNSC ship. For a Spartan to see nothing was unsettling there was no enemy and no sign of any intelligent life. Noble Six flew over some more trees before flying back over the mountains and once the mountains disappeared there was an ice filled ocean. Finally he returned to Gates of Valhalla, he returned to find people rushing around putting everything back in its right place. When the Pelican landed some crew members rushed toward the back as the ramp lowered as Noble Six walked down the ramp.

"What is the situation like out there Lieutenant?" asked the chief of the hanger Jon

"Not good but no sign of the Covenant." Stated Noble Six

"Well the Captain is waiting for you on the bridge." said Jon as Noble Six nodded his head as he turned and walked toward the door. As he walked down the corridors he noticed that there was a large number of civilians onboard. Suddenly a small red ball came out of nowhere hitting the seven foot tall Spartan in the knee. The ball bounced off the armor before going into the arms of a small boy maybe six or seven years old. His face was dirty and his shirt ripped as he looked up into the blue visor of the Spartan with his own blue eyes, there was a stunned ah as he looked up at Noble Six.

**Flashback**

"Run!" yelled a woman as an energy sword pierced her chest sending blood flying across the kitchen counter. Already a young man in his mid twenties lied on the ground with a pistol in his bloody hands. The Elite Commander throw the woman's body on top of her dead husband with her dead and the Elite turned his attention toward the only living thing in the room, a small six year old boy with deep blue eyes. With a snare the Elite moved closer towering over the small boy, how held onto a small red ball. The Elite raised his sword only suddenly have his head blown off by two quick shotgun burst as purple blood flowed out of his head and covered the boy and his ball. The boy looked toward the door to see something he had never seen before, standing there towering in the doorway of his broken home was a seven foot tall armored man, his face hidden by a golden visor. The Spartan II said nothing as he turned and kept walking down the hallway leaving the boy in the room with his dead parents.

**End Flashback**

Noble Six saw the same look on the boys face as the one which graced his face when he saw a Spartan for the first time. As a Spartan III he and his fellow Spartans where all taken from the war orphans and of those he was among the few that remembered his parents and the life he once had, his mother, his father and his older sister. He never knew what happened to her but in all likelihood she was turned into glass when their planet burned.

"Get back here Robert." said a voice as a man's with short brown hair came running toward the boy. The man had deep brown eyes, when he saw Noble Six she instantly pulled his son in toward him as he looked at the Spartan. Fresh blood was on his sleeve as he looked at the Spartan with a mixture of fear and reverence.

"You need to keep your son closer." stated Noble Six as he kept walking as he remembered when he was selected for the Spartan program.

**Flashback**

"So these are all war orphans?" asked a UNSC officer as he walked down the walkway.

"Yes, all from New Harmony." said another man as he looked at his files.

"I see." said the UNSC officer as he stopped and looked at a little boy with deep blue eyes and dirty cloths. "This is one right off the battlefield?"

"Yes, saw his parents killed before his eyes before a Spartan killed the Elite who killed his parents." said the man running the orphanage. "Robert."

The officer looked at the little boy who looked back at the officer still holding onto that red ball.

"I'll take him." said the officer with a sick smile on his face.

**End Flashback**

Noble Six forced those memories out of his mind he was Lieutenant Robert 312 of Noble Squad of the United Nations Space Command, nothing more. Noble Six stepped into the elevator which took him to the bridge in only a few moments. He walked onto the bridge only to come face to face with the Captain of the ship Elizabeth Reed who was looking over a holographic table showing the current condition of her ship and the surrounding area.

"Captain." said Noble Six as he saluted his new commander.

"Stand down Lieutenant." said Captain Reed as she looked at the Spartan for the first time. "What is your skill set?"

"I am a highly trained in infuriation and elimination." stated Noble Six

"A Lone Wolf." said a new voice as a man voice as the smart AI Ed appeared.

"I have been called that before." said Noble Six

"And since you know how to fly a pelican you are a pilot too." said Captain Reed

"All Spartans are trained how to fly a Pelican just like we are trained on all UNSC weapon systems." stated Noble Six

"Understood, now Noble Six why where you at the docks?" asked Captain Reed

"Delivering a high valued package to the Pillar of Autumn for ONI. I will not relieve the contains of the package and the importance of it, you do not have ONI clearance." stated Noble Six as Captain Reed nodded her head.

"Alright Noble Six here is the situation as we know it." said Captain Reed "We are on an unknown planet in an unknown star system, our Slipspace drive is damaged beyond our capacity of repair."

"How did we arrive on another planet so fast?" asked Noble Six

"The most likely case is that the plasma energy attacks from the covenant ships hit the slipspace opening." said the smart AI Ed "The distance and speed of the slipspace drive is limited by the amount of energy that can be generated."

"The covenant gave the slipspace drive an overcharge allowing much faster speed than normal." said Captain Reed

"Correct, the question is how much, because that would tell us the distance we could have traveled." said Ed

"Outside of UNSC space?" asked Noble Six

"With ease, for all I or for that matter anyone else on this ship knows we are on the other side of the Galaxy or just outside of Harvest for that matter." said Ed "It all depends on the amount of power that was sent into the slipspace portal."

"So we are stranded with no way to contact the UNSC command or head back to Earth on our own." said Captain Reed

"Correct." answered Ed

"Noble Six what is the situation outside?" asked the Captain as she looked at the Spartan.

"The planet can support life however; average temperature at the moment is around 43F with blowing snow." answered Noble Six "No visible vegetation apart from some grass and trees. The nearby ocean is filled with Ice."

"Not the conditions needed for a colony that is for sure." said Captain Reed as she placed her hand under her chin.

"How many people are onboard?" asked Noble Six

"Current numbers are 5,671 people are on board with only enough food supply for everyone for a week." Stated Ed "We have twelve pelicans…."

"We don't need a weapon list." said the Captain

"Very well…." said Ed "We have some drilling equipment, some plant seeds, lighting tools and other machine parts which was bound for the mining colony on the Boise Asteroid before the attack on Reach."

"That we can use." said the Captain

"Captain, it will take months if not years to grow enough food for all the people on board." Stated Ed

"How many of the cryosleep pods are working?" asked Captain Reed as Noble Six remembered the Ohio Class transport ship had enough cryosleep pods for just over 5,000 troops.

"5,540 are ready to go or require a small amount of repair, an entire level of cryopods was located on the bottom level but they are so buried that they are out of reach and more than likely destroyed." reported Ed "That would leave 131 people without a pod."

"How long would the current food supply last with only 131 people?" asked the Captain.

"Over nine months." stated Ed

"They would have time to start growing food and forming a community here." said the Captain "All the while the rest will sleep until we come into contact with the UNSC."

"I volunteered to be one who stays outside." stated Noble Six

"No." ordered Captain Elizabeth "You are too valuable, if the covenant or some other force finds us first we will need you at your best to defend this ship. You are going into a pod."

"Very well Captain." said Noble Six

"Ed I want a list of people with skills that would be key in the establishment and longevity of a small colony." said the Captain "Mark me down as one of the 132."

"Captain, it wouldn't be wise for you to stay out. I have five years before my seven year life span runs out." said Ed "I can run the colony in your place, if there is a threat."

"Your offer is kind but I can't ask someone else to stay outside while I don't." said Elizabeth with a smile, "Noble Six in the time we have until we start loading people into the pods I want a full scouting report of the planet and a beacon dropped in orbit around the planet."

"Yes, Madam." said Noble Six as he walked out of the room.

Word of the Captain's plan and the current situation that they found themselves in had spread thought out the ship. Over the course of two days most of the soldiers and civilians had been placed in cryopods. Noble Six was among the last group to go into crosleep. They had flown a pelican up into space only to find a thick gas cloud surrounded the planet. After mapping the planet from orbit they placed a location beacon in orbit of the planet. Finally it was his turn, a small group had volunteered to stay out and they were already scouting the tunnels and preparing it with lighting and setting up underground farms.

"Noble Six." said Captain Elizabeth as Noble Six headed toward the cryopod.

"Yes, Captain." said Noble Six as he turned to face his captain.

"I do not know if I will be here if you wake up but whatever happens I want you to protect these people and everyone else on this ship." said the Captain "I know you Spartans sometime do not care about civilians but they are what we are fighting for."

For a moment Noble Six didn't say anything as he nodded his head.

"I will Captain." Said Noble Six as he walked up to the Cryopod, standing there in what was commonly known as cryowear. Which was nothing more then highly breathable clothing, since covered skin would blister when they come out of cryosleep most of the people had to enter the cryotubes in the nude. Spartans where trained to endure the pain and such they went in with their armor on.

"Looks like we are neighbors." said Ian with a smile as Noble six placed his weapons on a rack located beside the pod. "Doesn't talk much does he."

"He is a Spartan, what do you expect?" stated Alec as he stepped into his pod, a second later the pod doors closed as super cooled gas filled the pod freezing him.

"I guess." said Ian as he stepped into his own pod. While everyone entered there pods, Noble Six typed in some codes into the pods computer. As he did the lights turned off leaving the room bathed in a bluish glow from the lights within the pods. Noble Six stopped for a moment as he looked at the people now frozen in time, they would need him on the other side. After locking all his weapons in the rack, he stepped into the pod. He closed his eyes as the door lowered from above, a second later he felt the gas fill the pod, it always took an extra second or two for a Spartan to go into cryosleep maybe it was all the training fighting against the cold gas, or the armor but in the end it was a losing battle as Noble's Six's heart stop mid beat as he entered Cryosleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Soon more elements of Battlestar will make an appearance. Until then I hope you stay will the story. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Long Sleep**

For over twenty years Noble Six along with most of the people of one the UNSC Gates of Valhalla slept. The ones who stayed out where busy growing enough food and supplies to supply everyone both in and out of cryosleep. Soon spring came but the conditions on the ground didn't improve, the temperature rose only ten degrees into the mid fifties upper sixties. Soon an entire colony was formed underground as the surface scares of the crash of the ship began to disappear. Soon the ground where the ship lied looked just like the rest of the mountain range, and so one spring morning just after the twenty first year of their landing the sound of jet engines filled the air.

"This is outpost one, get me the Captain." reported the 18 year old private into a ground line as he and another marine stood at a hidden observation post.

"This is the Captain." said the sixty year old Captain Elizabeth as she sat in her chair on the bridge of her ship.

"This is Private Matt Miller, we have contact with unknown ships." said Matt into the land line which ran underground back to the ship.

"Covenant?" asked Captain Elizabeth with fear in her voice.

"It doesn't look like anything I had seen in the history books." reported Matt as he remembered growing up on the ship he now defended. He was among the first people born on the planet, the ship was his home.

"What does it look like?" asked Captain Elizabeth

"It looks like a silver dart heading toward the plain.' reported Matt

"I understand." stated Elizabeth as she leaned back in her chair, for just over six months reports from coming from the east was of strange sounds and the occasional sighing of a ship. She had chalked it up to people being board on watch but this was the second report of the same ship in less than two hours. She couldn't ignore this anymore.

"Captain.' said Matt "What do you want us to do?"

"Stay on watch." ordered the captain as she slowly reached for her computer pad and typed in a code. "It is time to wake him."

High above the human sentiment of New Caprica a fleet of five Cylon Basestars stood watch like deadly stars. Each ship was fully supplied with over 800 Cylon raiders and thousands of Cylon centurions along with dozens of humanoid Cylons. That wasn't counting the forces on the grounds of New Caprica keeping the humans in line at the same time hunting down the resistance fighters and running the colonial government with the Cylon puppet president Gaius Baltar. Like all the people of New Caprica they were unaware of what was happening in the mountains that loomed in just over the horizon. Deep in those mountains a long forgotten and well hidden UNSC transport ship the Gates of Valhalla lied half buried in the mountain side. Along a the walls of a dust filled room sat row after row of nine foot tall pods each with a small window showing the frozen occupants, their faces frozen in eternal sleep. The pods where filled with man, woman and children. Some old, some young some still wounded from a battle that ended long ago. Near the end of the first catwalk stood one different from the rest, he stood tall in full body armor his face hidden behind his blue visor as the computer beside began to beep.

"Activate dethaw process." stated the computer voice as a thick cloud of ice cold gas escaped the vents below the tube. The moment it did the helmet of the Spartan Warrior Noble Six moved as his hands balled up into a fist as chunks of ice fell off.

High above New Caprica in the heart of the Basestar a group of humanoid Cylons stood watch over the hybrid which beside the seemed to be a human lying down in a pool of strange liquid was in fact a different type of Cylon, one that most humanoid Cylons believed to have a direct link with the one true god however most of the time the words that came out of a hybrids mouth was nonsense and made no sense, the humanoid Cylons stood watch.

"He awakens from the frozen tomb." said the Hybrid as the humanoid Cylons turned their attention to it.

"Who awakes?" asked the model three Cylon as the Hybrid turned and looked at her.

"A warrior." said the Hybrid "He is sixth among the nobles but the nobles of them all. He passed the torch that saved humanity to the demon that broke the ancient covenant. The only one greater than him is the one who defies the Gods of Cylon and Men…..He is a Spartan."

Every Cylon was now looking at each other stunned at the last words Spartans where the legendary warriors that rose up against Ares the god of war and it was said that no one not even the gods could defeat them.

"From the Gates of ice he and others will join with the fight, as humanity head back into the stars until they meet the their brothers and their enemies." Said the Hybrid

"Why are we even listening to this thing.' snapped the oldest among the race of machine's which massacred billions of people on the 12 colonies of Kobal.

"It's a hybrid." said a six as she stood there in her normal cocktail dress "She can hear the word of the one true god.'

'If that is so then why is she talking about Spartans they are legends of the gods of man." snapped the one as a number four walked into the room.

"Here too?" asked the tall black Cylon.

"What do you mean?" asked the one

"It's coming in from every ship that the hybrid's are saying a Spartan is coming." stated the four

"Every ship?" asked an eight as the rest of the Cylons looked at him stunned.

"Even ship over the planet." said the four

"This is a real threat." stated two as his short blonde hair.

"Alright then we must prepare to kill this Spartan." said the one as suddenly the Hybrid broke out laughing like a mad man something it had never done.

"He is an immortal warrior, he can't be killed" laughed the Hybrid as the humanoid Cylons looked at the hybrid stunned.

Meanwhile the immortal warrior Noble Six stepped out of the pod his hand on his knife, just in case there was an enemy nearby. He scanned the room, it was almost pitch black with a fine layer of dust over the controls, quickly he grabbed his pistol from the weapon rack as he kept looking for targets. Suddenly a voice came over the speaker system.

'Noble Six report to the bridge.' said the voice as Noble Six loaded his gun and walked out into the hallway outside the cryosleep chamber room. As he walked down the hallways he noticed different parts of the panels had been removed and replaced with new ones. As he turned the corner he came face to face with a young teenage girl maybe sixteen years old at the oldest. She had deep black hair and dark tan skin. She was clearly of Middle Eastern descent. She was looking down at the hand held computer and didn't even notice Noble Six until his shadow fell down upon her. She looked up and instantly her eyes widened as she looked up at the Spartan. For a moment she didn't say anything.

"Noble Six?" said the girl.

Over a hundred miles away from the Pillars of Valhalla a half broken man lied with his back to a cold stone wall, hidden on the wall were small scratches marking the days he believed he had been in the room, however with each day it was getting harder and harder for him to tell time. Slowly the metal door opened as a man dressed in all black entered the room carrying a metal chair.

"You do realize that every time we take you out of here we change the numbers on your little calendar." said the one with a sick smile on his face. "Now Saul, do you have anything to say?"

"Go Frak yourself." snapped the old war dog Saul Tigh as he snapped at the man who had taken his eye.

"Alright then." said the one "Time to leave."

"What?" asked Saul

"You are free to go, Saul your detention is over….for now." said the one as he walked out of the room leaving the door open.

Meanwhile the lift leading to the bridge of the Gates of Valhalla opened as Noble Six stepped onto the bridge. Sitting there in her chair sat a much older version of Captain Elizabeth reed her red hair had turned grey and a cane now sat by her chair.

"It's good to see you again Lieutenant." said Elizabeth

"Captain." said Noble Six "What is the situation?"

"Overall very good, our population is now just over three hundred with surplus of food and we have a pretty good life underground, entire machine shops underground. The rock face is full of resources and we have used every bit of it." said the Captain "However you don't care about that do you?"

"Contact with the UNSC?" asked Noble Six

"No but we have spotted unknown ships in the east." stated the Captain "The new recruits we have say they don't match UNSC or Covenant ship outlines but it has been almost 21 years things change."

"And you want me to investigate" said Noble Six

"Yes, if anyone can get go in unnoticed and find out what is happening it is you.' said Elizabeth

"Understood." said Noble Six

"I will also send an ODST team with you." said the Captain

"That will not be needed." said Noble Six "I can handle this."

"They are your backup and if something does happen they will report back." said the Captain "This is happening no matter what."

"Very well." said Noble Six

"Good, you leave in two hours." said Captain Elizabeth

"An hour." stated as Noble Six walked away.

Meanwhile an explosion rocked the largest building in the city of New Caprica the explosion was yet another attack in a long line of attack done by the resistance movement of humans of New Caprica against the Cylon occupiers.

"Colonel it is good to see you." said the second in command of the resistance former chief of the deck on Galactica Galen Tyrol.

"It's good to be seen." Said Colonel Tigh as they meet in their underground command center 'And before you guys ask the eye is gone."

"Sorry to hear that." said the third in command of the resistance and former professional pyramid player Samuel Anders

"On the brighter side we have plans for the New Caprica Police Force Graduation." said Galen

"How did you?" asked Saul

'We have a source on the inside and we have been getting information almost every day." said Galen

"Any idea who?" asked Colonel Tigh

"No, and it is better if we don't." said Galen "I have asked him for the wireless frequency to contact the raptor."

"Face it there is no raptor up there, they left us." said Samuel Anders "We are on our own."

"No…the old man is coming back and there is a Raptor up there waiting for us to contact them." snapped Saul "Now we need to hit the higher ups of the government."

"President Baltar will be at the graduation." said Galen "However to get to him without civilians causalities will be hard."

"Don't worry about Causalities." snapped Tigh

Meanwhile in the hanger of the Gates of Valhalla Noble Six was preparing a mongoose to head out. All over the hanger people where looking at him as he made his preparation for being over twenty years old everything was in great shape.

"I hate freezer burn." said a new voice as Noble Six turned around to see four of the five ODSTs which he had made his escape from Reach with. The only one Missing was the female member Laura; her arm was still hurt so she remained in cryosleep.

"Lieutenant what are your orders." said the leader of the ODST Ian as Noble Six looked at him.

"This is a simple scout mission, we cover our tracks and we are not to be seen." said Noble Six as he got onto his Mongooses.

"Alright Crazii your driving." ordered Ian as they got onboard a Gauss Warthog.

"Sure let the insane one drive." said Alec as he jumped onto the gun while Blake got onto another mongooses.

"Just deal with it." said Ian as he got into the shotgun position of the warthog.

"Noble Six you and your team is clear to go." said a voice over the speakers as the doors to the now fixed hanger doors opened showing a perfectly smooth runway leading out into the fading sunlight.

"Here we go." said Noble Six as the Mongooses ripped down the runway toward the open ground.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter next chapter will be longer. Contact between the colonials and the UNSC is coming. I like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Contact**

The sun was rising over the country side as Noble Six along with the ODST parked their Warthog and Mongooses in a large group of trees. They had spotted the strange ships in growing numbers over the past few hours but only now did they get a look at what they were facing.

"Any idea what they are Lieutenant?" asked Ian as he looked though a pair of binoculars.

"Not any Covenant I know." answered Noble Six as he used the built in binoculars to look at the ship, they were not as fast as Longsword fighters or even Pelicans at full speed. However they were making turns that would kill any human pilot with the G forces alone. They had a red visor which marked what had to be the cockpit. Under each wing was a rack full of missiles.

"How can you know that?" asked Blake

"Maybe it was the humans in the tent city." said Alec as he turned his attention to the row after row of tents and makeshift structures that covered a large area in the distance. Mix in the tent city was over three dozen ships all of them landed. However dominating over it all was concrete building with huge walls and guard towers at every corner.

"Separates?" asked Blake as he looked at the mass of humanity huddled in the tent city.

"Maybe." said Noble Six as he watched a pair of eight foot tall metal machines walk down the dirt streets, the humans looked away as the machine's passed. "Or refuges from some other battle who are under the control of rampant AIs."

"So we have a terminator situation?" asked Alec

"You really love those old movies don't you Alec." said Ian

"They are better than the new crap that is out there now." answered Alec as suddenly a huge explosion rocked the largest building as huge smoke rose up. Instantly the fighters and the slower moving troop transports rushed toward the spot of the attack.

"I think we have a resistance movement on our hands." said Noble Six

"Shall we move in?" asked Ian

"Not yet." ordered Noble Six "Radio back to the ship and then when night falls we will move in and grab someone."

"Grab?" asked Ian "I don't like the idea of grabbing civilians."

"We need information and that is the best way." stated Noble Six as he turned around to see the last member of the group the ODST nicknamed Crazii he had taken out his knife and had started to cut a smiling face into the dirt.

"Stop that Crazii." snapped Alec as he kicked over the dirt.

"Why, it is fun." said Michael "Besides how is that any more crazy then what I did on Reach?"

"Please don't remind me." said Alec

"Just send the message to command." ordered Noble Six

"Alright." said Blake as he went toward the radio stored in the back of the warthog. "I hope that the satellite we put up there is still working."

Meanwhile underground in the headquarters of the New Caprica Resistance movement they where once again trying to contact the rescue raptor which they believed and hoped to be out their waiting.

"This frequency is suppose to the weakest when it comes to the jammer?" asked Samuel

"So my source says." added Galen as he moved toward the frequency however suddenly a voice came off the wireless.

"Noble group to Gates of Valhalla." said a male voice as the two resistance leaders looked at each other.

"What the Frak?" asked Sam little did they know they had stumbled upon the radio message from the UNSC ground forces back to their ship. The now 21 year old satellite had been damaged by the wake of the first colonial FTL ship knocking out most of it's systems.

"This is the Captain." said an older woman's voice

"We have discovered a human colony location grid J29 east of the ship." said the first male voice

"UNSC?" asked the female

"Unknown but they appear to be under a as Alec puts it a terminator situation." Said the male voice

"Understood." said the female voice

"Six request grab job at nightfall." asked the male voice

"Understood." said the female voice "Contact again once the mission is done."

"Roger will change radio frequency to code five alpha bravo foxtrot." said the male voice

"Understood." said the female voice "Gates of Valhalla out."

"Ok what the frak was that?" asked Sam

"Maybe it is Cylon." said Galen "Maybe the gates of Valhalla is one of their ships."

"Cylons don't name ships." stated Colonel Tigh as he walked up. "I heard everything."

"It's the best I have." said Galen "But they seem to want to grab someone."

"J29 could that mean housing section J?" asked Sam as he looked at the map of New Caprica "Housing section J was one of the outer rings of tents and could easly be surrounded."

"That is where Laura Roslin lives isn't it?" asked Galen

"Ya, they must be after her or someone else in that house section." said Sam

"You send the message I'll take care getting some fighters together, if we can kill Cylons when they are preparing for a raid it may slow down their raids." said Sam

"Good." said Tigh as Sam ran off to prepare while Galen moved down to the proper frequency.

Meanwhile high above their heads hiding in the gases that surrounded the planet sat a colonial viper waiting for a call four months overdue. Every day they had sat there waiting to contact the ground while they watched the five Cylon Baseships in orbit around the planet. At first they feared that their new city had been nuked from orbit destroying a majority of what was left of humanity however the lack of nuclear fall out and the fact that Cylons kept dropping supplies was a sign they where up to something down there.

"Alright time to spin up the FTL." said the Pilot as the raptor prepared to leave, within an hour another one would take its place on the line.

"Wait….I am getting something." said the electronic warfare officer as he sat at the computer in the back transport hold. "It's colonial…..It's them."

"Send the package and let's get the frak out of here." Said the pilot as she looked out the window her eyes widened as five flashes of light filled space as five new Baseships entered orbit making the total number of enemy ships ten to their two battlestars.

"FRACK." snapped the pilot as the Baseships began to move around the planet in a defensive position and sending out heavy raiders which was full of more troops.

"Did they hear the wireless?" asked the electronic warfare

"I don't know but let's get the frak out of here." snapped the pilot as the raptor disappeared in a flash of light. Little did the Colonials know that the Cylons didn't pick up the message but the new forces where in direct response to the prediction of a Spartan rising to destroy them.

The Raptor jumped back into a fleet demoralized by the lost of so many people on New Caprica, most where frightened and afraid that they were soon going to die; they had lost almost all hope of finding the mythical lost colony of Kobol, Earth. In the center of the ragtag fleet flew a monster that dominated over almost all the ships, this was the flagship of the fleet one of two remaining battlestars in a colonial space flaring navy that used to comprised of over a hundred Battlestars.

Standing in the Combat Information Center or CIC was Admiral William Adama, gracing his face was a mustache that he had grown while they were in orbit over New Caprica for the year before the Cylon's appeared. He had sworn to himself and the gods of Kobol that he wouldn't remove the mustache until he had saved the people on New Caprica.

"Admiral the raptor is back." said his new second in command Karl Agathon

"Put it over the wireless." ordered Adama

"We have made contact with the ground." started the Pilot as everyone in the CIC smiled at the news "Colonel Tigh has formed a resistance movement against the Cylon occupation and has request plans to rescue the people."

"Finally." said Adama

"Also the Cylons have increase their defensives, five more Baseships jumped into orbit just as we left." Reported the pilot as the joy left the room just as fast as it had entered.

"Five more Basestars." said Karl as he looked at his admiral.

"Ten Basestars." stated Adama as he rubbed his brow "How do we deal with ten ships?"

Later that night with Cylon controlled colonial government in total lockdown after a suicide bombing attack, the streets where clear of all but the Cylon Centurions and humans dressed in body armor and black ski masks, these people where members of the New Caprica Police Force. Two members of the new police force stood guard near a crossroad on the outskirts of town.

"Suicide bombers." said one of the policemen "What have become of us."

"Horrible." said another as they stood under a street light. "I didn't think Roslin would give the go ahead to that."

"I know but if she is the resistance leader then she must have." said the first as suddenly the second one fell into the ground. He reached for his gun but he never got close as he got pulled back into the darkness. He felt like he was pressed up against a metal wall as a black as night but sharp knife was pressed against his neck. His partner was pulled back into the darkness by a gloved hand.

"Now who are you?" said a voice that sent a chill down his spin.

"I am a member of the new Caprica police force and I will not give information to you resistance fighters so tell Laura Roslin to go Frak herself." snapped the police officer

"That is the third time we heard the name Roslin, she must be important." Said a new voice

"I think we found a good target." Said another voice

"Agreed, where can we find Laura Roslin?" demanded the first voice.

Meanwhile large group of New Caprica Police loaded up into trucks as the prepared for a raid to take some key targets, number one on their list was the former president of the 12 colonies of Kobol Laura Roslin. At that same moment Sam along with several other resistance fighters were locked and loaded waiting for the New Caprica police to come to take Laura Roslin.

"How long do we have to wait?" whispered a freedom fighter as they lied in the dirt on the other side of the road across from Roslin tent.

"As long as it takes." stated Sam, what neither of the groups knew was that two groups was heading their way. One was a group of dozen New Caprica police while the other was a Spartan super soldier along with three ODST's with a forth ODST providing over watch with a sniper rifle.

"Alright move in three…two…one…move." stated Ian as he lied on a small rise outside of the city looking down the scope of his high powered sniper rifle. In the city Noble Six along with Alec, Blake and Crazii moved across the street just after a ship had flown overhead with a search light on.

Thanks to the padded shoes and the soft ground there was little to no noise as the ODSTs moved though the tent city. Due to the added weight of Noble Six's armor he made slightly more sound then the ODST but he was a walking tank and could handle anything that came his way.

"Housing section J tent 29." reported Ian as they neared the section of tents.

"Anything on thermals?" asked Alec

"A ton, you are surrounded by people all of them in their tents." reported Blake as he looked down his sniper scope.

"Alright, Noble Six will go in and get the target." said Ian as he gripped his silenced pistol his Assault Rifle was on his back ready to go "The rest will provide cover if needed."

"Understood." said Noble Six as he activated the cloaking system within his armor, allowing him to disappear. Slowly he made his way across the road and toward the tent, because cloak had problems marinating itself Noble Six had to move to slowly to maintain it. When he reached the tent he stopped as he prepared his pistol and his knife, then with one movement he entered the tent.

"Sam did you see that?" asked a resistance fighter as Sam head spun around to look toward the tent.

"What?" asked Sam

"The flap just moved." stated the fighter

"Did you see anyone go in or out?" asked Sam

"That is the strange thing nothing was there." said the fighter

"Well we better go check it out." said Sam as he stood up and started to slowly make his way toward the tent.

Meanwhile inside the tent Noble Six scanned the room, there was a small rug. In the corner was a wooden table full of papers and books. Lying with her back to Noble Six on a cot in the corner was a woman with long brown hair partly hidden under a large blanket. On a wooden box turned bedside table was a pair of glasses and a journal. As quickly as possible while keeping his gun on the woman he grabbed the journal and placed it in his pack.

"Noble Six you have incoming." stated Blake's voice as the tent flap opened as a well built man, with what looked surprising like an old AK47 in his hand. For a moment Noble Six felt that maybe the cloak would keep him hidden but the mere sight of his eyes widening as he saw the slight shimmer that the cloak gave when you where close meant he had seen them.

"What the frak?" stated Sam as he looked at the shimmer, it began just below his head and judging from the outline of the shimmer it seemed to be a crouching man but no one was that size. With unheard of speed the shimmer sent a fist flying that went crashing into his face, breaking teeth and bone. The force of the punch sent Sam falling to the ground with blood running out of his nose and mouth along with a broken nose and jaw. The sound of Sam's bones breaking and him crashing into the ground caused the sleeping Roslin to awaken. Her still sleep filled eyes scanned the room, however since she didn't have her glasses on all she saw was blurs until she reached out and put her glasses on. When she did her eyes widened as she saw Sam lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His blood wasn't limited to the ground a small pool of blood was floating in mid air. Suddenly everything changed starting with its hand and feet a another figure appeared. It was dressed in silver white armor with inlays of deep blue and pitch black. There was some blue lights and two large guns unlike anything she had ever seen was on its back which was still turned to her.

"Cylon." said Roslin as she reached for a gun which had kept under her pillow, however as she raised the gun an armored hand struck like a snake grabbing the top barrel of the gun crushing the steel barrel as if it was a piece of paper. Roslin's eyes widened as she looked toward the Cylons face expecting to see the classic red slit like eye, however instead she was seeing a reflection of herself in a deep blue visor.

Meanwhile a hundred yards away from the tent a large heavy duty truck came to a stop as dozens of men and women dressed in green pants and jackets with black bullet proof vests and ski masks jumped out. A few where armed with pistols but most had nothing more then their fists.

"Now remember we are here to take Roslin along with the ten other high targets." said a One also known as a brother Cavil he walked in front of the gathering of New Caprica Police, behind him stood four of the Cylon Centurions ready to help at a moment's notice.

"Alright move out." Ordered the head cop as they started running as quietly and as fast as possible toward the tent unaware of what waited for them.

"What is taking Sam so long?" asked a freedom fighter as she looked toward the tent but saw no sign of Sam. Little did she know that just across the road hiding behind a large wooden pole was the waiting the three ODST.

"We got a traitors." stated another Resistance fighter as she turned to see the New Caprica police moving toward them.

"We got those Frakers now." said the fighter as she raised her gun.

Inside the tent, Noble Six had quickly blindfolded, gagged and restrained the target Laura Roslin.

"You guys have a lot of company coming toward you from the south." stated Blake

"Understood." stated Ian as he leaned forward a bit and saw a group of men running toward them dressed in dark green and black. "Noble Six you ready to move?"

"Moving now." stated Noble Six as he threw Roslin over his shoulder with easy as he stepped over the body of Sam Anders and out the door however at that very moment gunshots filled the air as Noble Six knelt down and raised his pistol toward the source of the gunfire. Because of his training he knew the bullets where flying away from him and the sound told him it wasn't any UNSC weapon shooting.

Outside the tent freedom fighters opened up on the unexpected New Caprica Police force dropping three of them in the opening shoots. The moment's the bullets started to fly Cylon Centurions also known as crown job came rushing toward the gun fire as Cylon Heavy Raider came swopping down toward the freedom fighter's it's powerful spotlight lighting up the battlefield.

"We got those fighters now." said the number one as he watched a freedom fighter get shot, however suddenly he noticed a tied up Laura Roslin hanging in midair. For a moment he was confused until he spotted a shadow of a second figure on the ground."What the?"

Noble Six knew instantly that he was discovered as he threw Roslin onto the ground before raising his DMR as his cloak deactivated.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the first phase of contact between the colonials and the UNSC. This is only part one of a many step process to make contact. Normally I update on Fridays but I will more than likely away from the computer on Friday so I updated today. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Contact Part 2**

Bullets where flying though the streets of new Caprica as Cylon centurions and New Caprica police shot at resistance fighters in the streets, however suddenly a new figure towered over the battlefield. He was bathed in the bright light of the heavy raider search light, his armor a silver white with inlays of blue, the scratches and burns on his armor made it seam as if he had battled the underworld and escaped. His blue visor looking out, to everyone who saw him it was if he was looking straight at them and it was a look that could kill.

"By the Gods?" asked resistance fighters as they turned to see the giant seven and a half foot tall armored creature standing there.

"What the Frak?" asked the One as he felt a chill go down his spine it was strange the thing was just as tall as a centurion but there was something about it. He didn't know how but he knew that there was intelligence behind that visor, a deadly intelligence that had no problem killing. With one graceful move the figure reached up and grabbed a rifle none had of them had seen from his back. By now the centurions had arrived, there were not stunned by the arrive of the new comer. With one quick movement their hands became guns as they moved to fire however with three quick pulls of the trigger holes opened up in the heads of the Centurion. Suddenly a load bang filled the air as the spotlight on the heavy Raider was shot off.

"Get out of there." stated Blake over the radio as he looked away from the his sniper scope.

"They know we are here now so move." ordered Noble Six as he moved passed Ian, Crazii and Alec and into the tent city.

We need to get out of here." stated Ian as more of those fighters started to fill the sky and searchlights all over the city turned on. It seemed almost instantly like the streets where filling up those robots.

"We need to move." yelled a fighter as they ran toward Roslin Tent only to find Sam just getting off the ground with blood rolling out of his nose and a few drips coming off his chin.

"What the Frak happened?" asked Sam

"We will explain later?" said a fighter "Just get moving."

"Well this is certainly fucked up." said Alec as the four of them knelt in an empty tent as a light filled the tent as a fighter flew overhead before moving on."What now?"

"We get the hell out of dodge." said Ian "Forget the mission now."

"Agreed we may complete our mission." said Noble Six as he held up a book he had taken from Roslin

Quickly Ian grabbed the book and flipped through the pages.

"There is a lot about something called Cylons." said Ian

"They called me a Cylon." stated Noble Six

"They must be those terminator want to be." stated Alec

"Blake what is the situation out there?" asked Ian over the radio.

"They have formed a perimeter around the city and they are moving though the city searching for you." answered Blake

"Any ideas?" asked Ian

"I have one." said Crazii with a wide smile under his visor.

"I will hate this idea won't I." said Alec

"Possibly." said Michael aka Crazii with a smile.

Meanwhile all over the city of New Caprica people where awoken by the sound of gunfire and the now the constant low passes of Cylon Heavy Raiders stopped them from falling back asleep.

"What the frak are those Cylons up to now?" asked Saul as he moved away from the bed he shared with his wife Ellen. Saul quickly walked out of the tent.

"Saul get back here." ordered Ellen as a heavy Raider flew overhead flooding the streets with light. Saul looked down the road only to see it wasn't the only one who had come out of his home to see what was going on.

"If you don't get back into your homes now you will be arrested." Ordered a Two as Centurions and New Caprica police force moved though the streets.

Onboard Colonial one the President of the 12 Colonies of Kobol Gaius Baltar, he sat up holding the blanket close as he scanned the darkened room. The Cylon blonde known as Caprica Six had awoken seconds after he had.

"What is wrong Gaius?" asked Caprica Six as she placed her hands on the president's back.

"Something is wrong." Stated Gaius as heavy raiders buzzed Colonial One.

"They never fly that low." stated Caprica Six as she got out of bed quickly pulling on her underwear and her black dress "Something is up, get dressed Gaius."

The streets of New Caprica was bathed in light as the centurions moved down each street slowly checking for their target. They didn't know what they were looking for but they knew something was up. The humanoid Cylons and the New Caprica police also moved though the streets though apart from the one who saw the stranger none of them had seen them.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Blake over the radio

"It's the best shot we have." stated Ian over the radio

"Well here goes nothing." said Blake as the warthog started rolling the front headlights killed so no one could see him coming.

"The actors are here now it is time to raise the current." stated Crazii as he shouldered his weapon

"Did they recruit you out of an insane asylum or something?" asked Ian

"No….but three of my cousins and one of brothers are insatailiozed." stated Crazii

"Now that makes sense." stated Alec

"ETA 60 seconds." stated Noble Six as the onboard computer of his amour estimated the time needed to carry out their goal. "You all know what to do?"

"Yes, sir." said Ian

"Good." stated Noble Six

Just over two hundred yards away a group of centurions moved down one of the main streets that ran though the city looking for their targets. Though his tent cover Saul could see them walking through the streets suddenly a load sound that sounded like those stock car races that had been so popular on Sagittaron. Without warning the Cylons went flying up into the air as they got rammed by a car unlike any he had ever seen before. It screamed military, with huge black tires and olive green painted armor, a gun unlike anything he had ever seen before however so much of it was wrong, for one thing the steering wheel was on the right side instead of the more common left side. He could just make out the outline of the driver who was dressed in black with a dark helmet and visor. The strangest thing was just behind the car attached to it by cables where two what appeared to be four wheelers.

"This is Blake I am in route."

"We will be ready." said Ian as the warthog came closer to them.

"What the frak was that?" asked Saul as the hog kept moving down the road.

"I have no idea." answered Ellen as the sky began to become cloudy as rain began to fall.

The Warthog kept rolling as it's tires began to kick up mud, the raiders started moving toward the warthog however luck was on the side of the UNSC as a storm rolled in, lighting started to fill the sky. A few raiders got hit by lightening forcing them to return to base or risk crashing into the ground.

"Here they come." stated Ian as they looked out the tent as the warthog spun around kicking up mud in the square. The people in the nearby tents looked out to see four people rush out of the tent. Three of them where dressed in black with strange guns in their hands, the fourth was a giant man thing with sliver gray armor with blue highlights and a blue visor.

"I hit the unlocking button they should be free!" yelled Blake as the automatic tow along latches on the back of the warthog released. Normally these would be used to carry around ammo trailers or light artillery pieces, however in a pinch they could pull mongooses.

They are." stated Crazii as he pulled one mongoose away from the warthog as Noble Six did the same with the other. Ian jumped into the passenger seat while Alec jumped on the Gauss canon.

"Let's just get out of here." stated Alec as the warthog took off down the way it had come while Noble Six and Michael headed opposite directions on their mongoose. By now people where outside of their homes in the rain. More than a few people saw a figure rush past them in a vich vehicles unlike anything they had seen. The Cylons gave chase but the downpour of rain and lightening forced the raider to either land or fly above the storm losing the tracking. A few tried to fly though the storm only to have a Gauss cannon round fly though their cockpit destroying the flight control computers causing the raiders to crash into the ground. The muddy ground wasn't helping the Centurions as they got either slowed down in the mud or got blown away by a burst of Assault Rifle fire. Either way they couldn't keep up with a warthog which was designed to move though all types of terrain at high speeds, the mongooses where having a little more trouble but they were passing the centurions.

"What happened!" yelled Caprica Six as she came out of Colonial One with a heavy red rain jacket which was soaked though almost instantly by the downpour.

"Not now." stated the one as a pair of centurions moved around trying to regain order of the colony. Suddenly another One ran up his face covered with mud but smiling none the less.

"We got one." stated the second one as two centurions pulled a figure dressed in black though the mud, his feet leaving tracks in the mud. The Centurions dropped him as he fell face down into the mud, he didn't move he just lied there. "We shot the tire off that vehicle of his and he crashed into retaining wall for that new watchtower."

"Is he dead?" asked Caprica Six as she knelt down beside the figure flipping him over so he faced up. His visor was blackish red, he had black under armor which felt like a harden bullet proof vest, there where harden parts of armor around the chest, arms and legs. A knife could be clearly seen attached to his leg and a pistol on his hip. Slowly Caprica Six grabbed the pistol; it was unlike anything either the Cylons or the Colonials used. On the top of his chest was a symbol she had never seen, it looked like an eagle on top of globe with the words UNSC below.

"Unknown the rest got away." Said the one

"Well we can get this one to talk." said the first one as Caprica Six reached over and grabbed the man's helmet, she gave the helmet a slight twist as she pulled the helmet off. What she saw surprised her like nothing else; there was a man with curly brown hair. Some blood was running down from his hair line between his eyes before running down his far cheek. Slowly his eyes opened as he looked up at Caprica Six with his blue eyes. He blinked for a little bit before passing out again.

"Good he is alive." stated the first one as Caprica Six reached toward a small object around the man's neck.

"What is that?" asked the second one

"Dog tags." answered Caprica Six as she looked at the metal plates. These small objects provided yet another mystery, instead of the normal colonial hexagon it was a rounded rectangle. "Michael Moreton ODST UNSC Reach 69837201 Blood Type AB."

"What does that all mean?" asked One

"We will find out." stated the first one with a smile.

Meanwhile on a small rise outside of the city Noble Six along with the other ODST came to a stop along with their warthog and mongooses.

"Looks like Crazii got his ass captured." said Alec as he watched his teammate get dragged into the main concrete structure in the center of the city. "Well he is their problem now."

"Alec how can you be so cold he saved our ass on Reach." stated Blake

"Because I am a son of a bitch." answered Alec with a smile

"We need to get him back." stated Ian

"Knowing him he will enjoy being locked up in a padded room…like going back home." said Alec "The guy is crazy."

"He is our friend." said Blake as Alec rolled his eyes

"True but he is still crazy." said Ian "I mean how many people would do what he did in front of the Covenant."

**Flashback **

A Covenant Corvette pounded the city of New Alexandria as a group of ODST and Marines tried to hold the line at one of the last pelican landing pads on one of the many high-rises. Behind them a large group of civilians and wounded waiting for pelicans to come and take them to safety.

"Shit." yelled Alec as the beam from a covenant sniper rifle shot past him hitting a large pillar. "I hope you guys have an idea because right now we are so fucked."

"I do but I need a distraction." stated Ian

"I can do that." said the ODST they had meet up with just a few moments ago. "Just cover me."

"Alright. Covering fire!" stated Ian as the ODST rushed off toward the speaker system.

"What is he doing?" asked Laura

"I have no idea!" yelled Alec as a he alarms turned off and a new sound begin to fill the air.

"Is that? What I think it is?" asked Blake as everyone looked at each other.

"Oh God not that." stated Alec as the ODST stepped out of cover without his gun and right in front of the Covenant forces he started to dance the chicken dance. To everyone amazement the grunts stopped firing and watched in a mix of stunned confusion. Even the jackals and the two minor elites stopped their firing and watched.

"What the fuck?" asked Blake as everyone stopped and watched. "Is he Crazy?"

"I think so." said Alec as he reached for his side arm and shot the speaker killing the music. "There now we can all die happy."

A moment later a sound of explosion filled the air as two covenant plasma garlanded landed on the elites. A second late gunfire filled the air as while everyone was distracted by the crazy ODST Second Lieutenant Taylor had gotten back to the machine gun nest which had been overrun and was now mowing down the still confused Covenant. It only took a few moments for the small firefight to end.

"Some distraction." said Laura as the female ODST stood up and looked at the new comer.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Alec

"No….I am crazii." said the ODST.

**End Flashback**

"Doesn't matter I will get him back." stated Noble Six "We can have him giving up information."

"Alright, Blake Alec take the mongoose and bring the information back to the ship." ordered Ian "Noble Six and I will rescue him."

"Negative." ordered Noble Six as the storm kept raging. "I have a plan that may just work and it requires two ODSTs."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the little back story of how the ODST Crazii got his nickname. Incase you haven't figured it out I am basing most of the OC off my friends and one of them happen to be nicked named Crazii so I tried to come up with the most insane stunt someone could do and I think I did that. Now I was saddened by the fact that I only got two reviews last time. I love reading reviews and it allows me to see what you the reader liked. Please keep reading and if you can review. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 This is Crazy**

The rain had lightened but it was still pouring rain, however the lightening had passed as a man carrying a leather bag walked toward the main gate of the Cylon detention faculty. Flanking him on either side where Cylon centurions. In a sign of how on edge the Clyon's where the centurions had their guns out instead of their normal hands. Standing by the large black metal gate stood two more centurions along with two members of the New Caprica police force with their masks on. A second before he reached the gate the bunker like doors to the detention center opened as a number eight walked out.

"Thanks for coming Doctor." said the eight as she offered her hand which the old doctor refused to take. Doctor Sherman Cottle was possibly the only person who worked alongside the Cylons which the resistance members didn't hate. He was well known to treat the wounded Cylons that came into his clinic however he was better known for being let into the Cylon detention center to treat the wounded and sick inside. He was considered an angle of mercy sent by the gods to the people inside, a link to those outside.

"You called." said Doc Cottle as they moved into the center as the centurions stayed outside in the rain.

"Yes…we have a someone we need you to look at." said number eight as they moved into the center. They turned down a path that Doc Cottle hadn't gone before it was much darker and with a lot more guards. The doors seamed heaver made out of solid metal instead of wood with metal covers. He was heading into the maximum security center for the VIP prisoners.

"It may be hard for you to tell but it is me Boomer." said the eight hoping to get a smile from her former shipmate, however she got none.

"That is nice, now will you tell me why have you brought me here?" asked Doc Cottle as they reached the end of the hall where two Cylon centurions stood. Doc Cottle reached for the door only to be stopped by the centurion.

"We want the doors on the right." answered Boomer as they entered the room. Doc Cottle's eyes widened as they entered what appeared to a medical room. There was an operating table with surgical lights overhead. The heart monitor was attached to the wall and was giving out a slow beeping sound. Lying on the table was a man just under six feet tall however they were not alone. Standing there was a number one, Caprica six and to his amazement the adviser to the President Felix Gaeta.

"Who is he?" asked Doc Cottle as he moved toward the man lying on the table. It looked as he had been stripped search and had all but his boxers removed. On a nearby table was lined up dozens of strange items including firearms, hand held computer tablet and strange clothing.

"That is what we want you to tell us." ordered the one

"Well I have never seen him before." said Doc Cottle as he began a physical evaluation. "A man in his early to mid twenties, well built for his size. Probably military….judging from these scars I would say he has seen combat."

"How can you say that?" asked Boomer

"He has scars that seam scars like these from special forces when I worked at the fleet medical hospital on Caprica." said Doc Cottle as he looked at the back of the man's neck to see what appeared to be a bar code with a line of numbers under them."What are these for?"

"No idea the number is the same that is on his Dog tag but why tattoo it onto your neck?" asked Boomer "When you have Dog tags."

"Ever think that the Tags are just for emotional support?" asked Cottle as Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Ever since we started using DNA testing to confirm bodies in the military dog tags have really been pointless but troops like having the tags so we keep them around."

"I see." said Gaeta "The tags may mean nothing but what about the arm?"

"What?" asked Cottle as he moved to the man's arm there about half way down in black and red ink where the words "Feet first into Hell….what does that mean?"

"No idea…is hell like a colonial slang for Hades?" asked One

"No." said Doc Cottle as he checked the head wound "Judging from the head wound I say he will be fine, in fact I don't know why he isn't up already."

"Let me try something." said Caprica Six as he moved toward the man's feet. Without warning she ran her finger down his foot causing it to flinch as a small laugh escaped the man. "You can wake up now."

"He is faking?" said the one stunned as the man opened his eyes and looked at the one.

"Howdy folks.' said the man in a strange accent as he sat up.

"Who are you?" asked the one

"I am the Muffin Man and who are you?" asked Crazii with a smile as the Cylons and Colonials looked at each other.

Meanwhile miles away from New Caprica on the bridge the Gates of Valhalla Captain Elizabeth Reed was still thinking about the message she had gotten from Noble Six.

"Captain what are your orders?" asked her chief military adviser a now middle age man who twenty years ago had been a new drill instructor at a Marine Boot Camp. He and his recruits didn't have to leave the base to go to war the covenant came to them. Gray hairs ran though his deep black hair giving him what was commonly known as salt and pepper hair.

"Sergeant Stose how are the food stores?" asked Captain Reed

"If you are asking can we support the people in the pods then you are correct." said Sergeant Stose "We also finished enough rooms to store people outside the ship."

"You have been busy over the past twenty years." said Captain Reed as she lifted her old coffee cup to her lips, they didn't have access to coffee for years but she still liked to drink from her cup.

"What can I my parents raised me right." said Sergeant Stose

"I don't think this colony would be anywhere without you Sergeant." said Elizabeth Reed "On top of your military skills you grew up on a farm our first planting would have failed if you haven't been there."

"Ya….maybe one day I will see my family home again." said Sergeant Stose with longing in his eyes as he remembered his family farm house in the Ohio district on Earth.

"You will Sergeant." said Captain Reed as she took a deep breath "Sergeant the day has come begin the process."

"Alright." said sergeant Stose as he walked off.

Meanwhile the sun had come up over New Caprica City as the leaders of the resistance meet underground.

"What the frak happened last night?" asked Saul

"I have no fraken idea, I entered Roslin's tent then I got punched by that Cylon thing." Said Sam as he held a bloody rag up to his broken nose it was a miracle that his jaw wasn't broken little did he know that Noble Six was taking it easy.

"What was that thing?" asked Galen

"I have no idea." said Sam

"Doesn't matter we need to get a the people off this planet and back to Galactica." stated Saul "Worry about some new Cylon type later."

"If it was a new Cylon type then why was it fighting them?" asked Sam

"Who fraken cares." snapped Saul as the wireless chirped to life.

"We got a message from Galactica." said Galen as Saul got to his feet, hoping for good news. The look on Galen's face told him all.

"Five more Baseships are in orbit….they can't move until they leave." Said Galen

"FRAK!" yelled Saul as he turned to a nearby table throwing the paper to the ground.

"However they still want update on resistance strength and plans." added Galen.

Meanwhile another meeting was taking place, this time on Colonial One as Caprica Six prepared the president of the 12 colonials for an emergency meeting of the humanoid Cylons.

"So we know nothing yet?" asked Baltar

"Nothing much. We can't even get pass the desk top screen of his computer. It is some picture of a cartoon rabbit with the name Bugs Bunny under it." said Caprica Six "He is more than a little strange."

"What do you mean?" asked Baltar as Caprica six pulled out a small disk

"Take a look what the video monitors saw." said Caprica Six as she put the disk into Baltar's computer, almost instantly the image of a man standing in a cell appeared, however he was doing strange movements.

"What is he doing?" asked Baltar as Caprica six turned up the sound.

"Heeeeey Macarena." said the man as he kept dancing.

"He is dancing?" asked Baltar stunned as he watched the video

"If you call it that." said Caprica Six

"How long as he been doing this?" asked Baltar

"Since he was captured almost six hours ago." answered Caprica Six as she fast forward the recording, stopping it near the end of the recording

"You put your left elbow in, you take your left elbow out, you put your left elbow in then you shake it all about you do the hokey Pokey and your turn yourself around that is what it is all about." said the man

"He has been doing this for over hours without rest, the guards are gone crazy." said Caprica Six

"What is wrong with this man?" asked Baltar

"No idea, he doesn't answer any questions he just keeps dancing or talking telling use to shut the fuck up." said Caprica Six

"Fuck…not frak?" asked Baltar

"Ya, they must mean almost the same thing but still it is something to add to the mystery about this guy." said Caprica Six as suddenly Felix Gaeta rushed into the room.

"What is it?" asked Baltar

"You have to see this yourself." said Gaeta as he pointed toward the window. Instantly Baltar and Caprica Six moved toward the window which gave them an almost clear look toward the center of the market place. Their eyes widened as they saw a giant figure standing in the center of the market place. The civilians were looking at him with stunned looks on their faces, he had silver white armor with blue inlays. The Centurions had surrounded him but didn't move any closer than a good five yards.

"That is what the one saw?" asked Baltar

"I'll find out." said Caprica Six as she moved out the door.

Noble Six stood in the center of the market place all around him stood those giant robot warriors, the human civilians either had ran away or had moved behind some make shift cover but watched. A few stood their ground, among those where three man who had ran toward the center of town, one he recognized from the night before when he had entered the tent.

"That is what you saw?" asked Galen as he, Saul and Sam looked at the figure standing in the center of a ring of death. It was probably close to 6'8 only a hair shorter than the seven foot tall centurions.

"Ya." said Sam as he got a better look at the figure, what appeared to be shotgun shells on its arm with large sniper rounds on one of his shoulder. On his back was a large shotgun and a large strange looking rifle. Attached to its hip was yet another strange looking a pistol.

"What is that thing?" asked Saul as the centurions parted as a woman dressed in a designer red coat walked into the sunlight.

"Hello." said Caprica Six as she looked into the blue visor of the stranger. "What are you?"

There was a long pause as everyone watched for something to happen, the newcomer appeared unafraid of the fact that it was surrounded by centurions..

"You have one of my man." stated Noble Six in a forceful tone.

"I see you want him back?" asked Caprica Six as Noble Six said nothing as he smiled under his helmet.

Meanwhile deep inside the Cylon detention center two humanoid Cylons entered the staff lounge.

"I hate this sometimes." said the two as he powered himself a cup of coffee

"Having trouble playing house?" asked a number four as the medical expert of the Cylons drank his own cup of coffee.

"She killed me again." said the two

"Why are you focused on this woman?" asked the four "She will never love you…"

"Love is well love." said the two "And I have a plan this time."

"I hope you are right." Said the four as he stood up to refill his drink leaving the two at the table. "Because….."

"Because what?" asked the two as he waited for an answer, slowly he turned around to see the four leaning against the counter with blood dripping out of a wound on his neck. "The Frak?"

He never got a chance to say anything else as a knife went through the back of his neck the tip coming out of the front of neck. He couldn't move, he could even breathe as the knife had cut though his spinal cord and at the same moment pricing his wind pipe. For a split second he remained alive before he died.

"Clear." stated Ian as he put his knife back as Alec jump down from the air vent his silenced pistol raised.

"Why do we have to save Crazii can't we just kill him and leave?" asked Alec as he moved to the door pointing his gun down the empty hallway.

"Alec shut up." ordered Ian as he moved the two dead Cylons into the bathroom before putting an out of order sign on the door before the two of them moved down the hallway with their guns at the ready.

In the center of the market Noble Six stood across from Caprica Six with Cylon centurions surrounding him.

"What is your name?" asked Caprica as she looked more closely at the figure

"Noble Six." stated Noble Six as Caprica Six eyes widened as she remembered the words of the hybrid

"_The Sixth amongst the Nobles but the Noblest of them all."_ said the hybrid's force in her mind

"Well Noble Six?" asked Caprica Six as Noble Six said nothing "We have so many questions that need to be answered before we can release your man, now if you would come with me and answer them I a sure we can come to an understanding."

"Negative." stated Noble Six

Meanwhile back in the detention center two Cylon stood at the end of a long hallway with pair of human guards.

"Gods when will he shut up?" asked one of the human guards as the sound of really bad singing filled the air.

"I am going to use the restroom." stated another guard as he turned to walk away.

"Again?" said the first guard

"Do you blame me?" asked the second as he started to walk away however as he neared the end of the hallway two figures dressed in black appeared from around the corner.

"Frak!" yelled the guard as the two ODST's opened up on the Cylon centurions at the end of the hallway. The bullet pierced though the heads of the centurions, however as one of the centurions went down it's gun started firing hitting the two human guards killing one instantly and ripping the others body open.

"Move." stated Ian as they moved down the hallway until they reached one of the large metal doors.

"Well I would ask if that is him." said Alec as he placed a small cylinder on the door before backing away a few feet. With a single push of the button the door flew open as the small explosive charge busted the lock. Instantly Ian and Alec stormed the room only to find their teammate standing there doing the chicken dance. He didn't say anything and just kept dancing.

"Crazii we are here to save you." said Ian as he tossed Crazii's ODST pack which he had stolen back from the Cylon on the ground at Crazii's feet.

"Hang on I am almost done." said Crazii as he kept dancing.

"Can we please shot him? I don't think anyone will care." asked Alec as a load pounding sound came from another nearby door.

"Check it out." ordered Ian as Alec moved toward one of the other large doors. To his amazement the door itself was unlocked. Alec raised his pistol as he entered another much smaller hallway, there at the end was a metal bared door, standing at the bars was a woman with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Thank the gods." said the woman "Galactica came."

"Yes." answered Alec as he placed a charge on the lock. "Stand back."

"Alright." said the woman as she stepped back as the charge went off. "When did the marines wearing start flight helmets?"

"We aren't." answered Alec as he raised a separate weapon slamming it into the woman's neck.

"What are you doing you Irish son of a bitch?" asked Ian as he and Crazii entered the room to find Alec pulling his stun gun away from the woman's neck.

"We came for information might as well take it." answered Alec as he picked the woman up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sure go with that. We all know that is the only way you can get a girl." said Ian as he tapped his radio "This is rescue group one we have Crazii plus one."

"Understood ETA 2 minutes."

"Let's make our exit." said Crazii

Outside in the center of the marker Noble Six stood at the ready surrounded by centurions with their weapons at the ready. They couldn't see Noble's Six's eyes under his visor in fact for all they knew he was like the centurions a robot, however any robot was but mincemeat to a Spartan. They had no way of knowing that he had already sized up the weapons, strengths and weakness of the Cylon ground soldiers.

"So Noble Six what are you?" asked Caprica Six as the sound of screeching filled the air. There was no time for anymore words as a missile streaked down hitting Noble Six causing a massive plume of dirt and smoke rose as the centurions who had been thrown back by the missile strike regained their footing. The civilians and Caprica Six where slower in getting back to their feet, the centurions had moved back but remained standing.

"What the Frak was that?" asked Caprica Six

"That was me." said a one as he ran up holding his hat with one hand while smiling more than Caprica Six had ever seen on any One.

"Why?" asked Caprica Six however the one never got a chance to say anything as a small gust of wind passed her head. Her eyes widened as a combat knife impacted the one right between the eyes sending blood flying over her jacket. Slowly she turned around to see something she believed impossible as the smoke cleared there without a new mark on his armor stood Noble Six.

"I am a Spartan." answered Noble Six

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the breakout of Crazii. I wanted to end the chapter with the words I am a Spartan. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Breakout.**

Those words rang though the head of Caprica Six causing her heart to stop in fear as she looked at the Spartan; with unheard of speed he pulled a giant shotgun from his back as he raised his pistol with his other hand. Then with one movement he pulled the trigger of both guns at once, the shotgun pellets ripped though a nearby centurions. The pistol shot ripped through another centurions red visor. The other centurions opened up with their own machine guns however to the amazement of everyone the bullets that did it the now moving Spartan bounced off a golden barrier. Using gravity and a flick of the wrist the shotgun re cloaking itself before blasting of the head of another Cylon. With that a centurion moved in with their razor sharp claws.

By now Saul Tigh along with Sam and Galen as they watched the Centurions attempt to attack the so called Spartan. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, going against a Centurion in hand to hand combat was almost unheard of and nine times out of ten would result in the death of the man stupid enough to try and those where the older molder, the new models where a lot stronger and faster than the older ones. To the amazement of everyone this Spartan didn't flinch under the attack instead it grabbed the first Cylon by the arm and for a moment it seemed like the Cylon stopped and looked at the Spartan as if it was surprised then with one movement the Spartan ripped off the Centurion arm as if it was held on by nothing more tin foil. Then before anyone could blink the Spartan deliver an upper cut that sent the Cylons head flying into the air landing at Caprica Six's feet.

"By the Gods." said Saul as more bullets moved toward the Spartan as it used the now dead Centurion as a bullet sponge while he pulled his large rifle from his back. Then while still using the centurion as a shield he pulled the trigger bring down the a Cylon with each shot.

Meanwhile on the door to the roof of the Cylon detention center burst open as two ODSTs came out with their weapons at the ready. The centurion guards along with the human New Caprica Police where quickly brought down by their fire. Once the way was cleared the last ODST came out carrying a knocked out woman.

"This is Ian we are at LZ." stated Ian over the radio

"Roger pop smoke." ordered a voice over the radio as Ian pulled out a small canister; he popped the top causing a stream of green smoke to rise. Almost instantly a plume of smoke rose up into the air. All over the city of New Caprica people looked up as the smoke rose up thanks to the size of the structure most of the citizens had a clear view as a strange looking aircraft came swooping in from the clouds. It was at least two times larger than a colonial raptor and slightly bigger then a Cylon heavy raider. The olive green paint made it stand out as it came to a hover by the smoke spinning around so the back was to the smoke. Unseen by the people on the ground the back ramp of the Pelican droop ship came down showing a young marine standing at the heavy machine gun.

"I thought there was only three of you plus Noble Six?" asked the gunner private Matt Miller

"We picked up a date for Alec…" laughed Crazii as they stepped onto the Pelican "It is the only way he can get a woman."

"I will kill you." said Alec as he strapped the woman into one of the chairs that lined the side of the pelican. "Slowly."

"Whatever." said Crazii as they sat down on the chairs as the pelican kept moving. By now the Cylon raiders had received orders to engaged the strange aircraft and had made moves to engaged. However out of now where heavy Guass cannon fire began firing from other pelican which had stayed in the cloud covering the rescue mission. The Raiders broke off their attack runs as they struggled to find the pelican which had somehow managed to stay hidden from their on board DRADIS systems. Unknown to even the UNSC the anti radar paint that was standard issue for all pelicans to provide some stealth against low level radar worked perfectly in hiding them from the Cylon or Colonial DRADIS.

"Alright we got group one moving to pick up Noble Six." Stated the Pilot as the pelican moved toward the center of the market. By now the Cylon centurions lied destroyed in the streets and Noble Six stood without a mark on him. Slowly he placed his weapons back in their spots before moving toward Caprica Six who still stood there stunned with the one's blood on her coat. Noble Six said nothing as he moved passed her before pulling his knife from the neck of the one. At that moment the Pelican came in for a low hover.

Saul and the other resistance leaders eyes widened as they noticed that the two pilots of the strange ship appeared to be human and on top of that they were not any known humanoid Cylon.

"Lieutenant time to go." stated Private Miller as Noble six moved toward the pelican. As he passed the still stunned Caprica Six as the Pelican moved away from the New Caprica city. While it flew it away the ramp closed as Noble Six sat down as the pelican moved away faster than a Cylon raider and thanks to the stealth system on board Cylons couldn't follow him.

Almost as soon as the pelican disappeared over the horizon a large group of Centurions stormed the market place searching for enemies as the different human models followed them to see what had happened.

"What the Frak happened here?" asked a three before looking at the still stunned Caprica Six "Caprica Six?..."

Slowly Caprica Six turned and looked at her fellow Cylon

"A Spartan." stated Caprica Six as the other Cylons looked at her "I just saw a Spartan do battle."

"My God." said an eight

"Let's get her inside." ordered the three as they lead Caprica Six back toward Colonial One. By now the leaders of the resistance had disappeared from the market place and had gone back underground.

"Out what did we just see?" asked Saul

"Besides a bunch of toasters getting their asses handed to them?" asked Sam as he looked at the old war horse.

"It said it was a Spartan." said Galen as the other looked at him.

"You heard of these things?" asked Saul

"Ya, it was one of my favorite stories from the holy scrolls." said Galen as he leaned back in a very old chair. "The Spartans are a group of warriors that served Areas the God of War…they where unstoppable never losing a battle that they fought in. It was said that they were dressed in armor that couldn't be destroyed not even by the Gods. That a single Spartan could make entire armies disappear into the underworld in a single night. Areas started to use these warriors against the followers of the other Gods."

"What happened?" asked Sam

"The Spartans rebelled." answered Galen "They turned on Areas and the greatest of their warriors was moments away from killing Areas when Zeus stepped in."

"Theses Spartans could kill one of the strongest Lord of Kobol?" asked Saul

"It is said that a Spartan can't be killed that not even the underworld can contain them." Explained Galen before he returned to the story "Zeus was the only Lord of Kobol that the Spartans respected made a deal to spare his fellow god's life, the Spartans left Kobol and the lords of Kobol where sworn never to make any warrior greater than them."

"The Gods can do anything why would they agree to that?" asked Sam

"Because the Spartans where that deadly." answered Galen "That is as far as most people know the story….if that. People don't like hearing stories where the Gods are shown as weak…..however my parents did uncover something left out of the mainstream text when they were looking for the eye of Jupiter."

"What?" asked Sam

"That the Spartans where the protectors of the 13th Tribe." said Galen as Sam and Saul's eyes widened "The Spartans went with the 13th tribe to Earth."

"By the Gods." said Sam as he showed the small religious side of himself "Are you saying that…."

"Yes, that may just be the 13th colonial….we may have just meet our cousin's from Earth." said Galen "We have to tell the Admiral."

"Go ahead but it still doesn't matter if a Spartan or the Lords of Kobol themselves appear it changes nothing." snapped Saul "We have to get these people off the ground and back into space."

"But Earth…they could lead us to Earth?" asked Galen as he stood up.

"Did you ever think for a second where they came from?" asked Saul "I mean if there was a ship in orbit why didn't the Cylon's find them…I may hate those Toasters but a ship of any good size can't hide for long from all the Basestars they have over our heads."

"So it must be a small ship maybe a scout ship." said Sam

"And once scouts do there scouting they leave." said Saul "So the Spartan if it is a Spartan is long gone."

The old war dog was wrong the ship wasn't above the planet it was mostly under it as the two pelicans began their final approaches to fly down the long underground runway that lead to the Gates of Bahaullah. The pilots had to fly a very narrow path in order to fly into the tunnel and not into the side of the snow swept mountains. To make it even worst the cross wind had picked up making the flight even worst.

"This is ground control to Raven flight." said a voice over the radio "Call the ball."

"I have the ball, ground control." said the pelican Pilot as a small red light activated beside the cave wall.

"You're a little bit far right." stated Ground Control as they sat in a well hidden bunker beside the tunnel.

"Making adjustments." stated the pilot as the pelican moved to the left

"You are on target." said the ground control as the first pelican came in lower and lower. The sound of the radio and the movement of the pelican caused the woman who was locked into her chair eyes to open.

"What the Frak happened?" asked the woman as she rubbed her forehead as she regained her composure. She blinked a few times as she got a look at what was around her. The first thing that she saw was one of those SOBs in black sitting across from her. He had his helmet off showing his short red hair with stubbles like he had missed a shave or two. He was talking with another red haired man only this one had a clear shaven face.

"Why do I have to be on a team with a ginger and an Irish man?" asked one who was still wearing his helmet as he looked toward the one who needed a shave.

"And he isn't even descendant from Irish people you were born in Ireland." added another one with brown hair.

"I should have shot your head off on Reach Crazzi." stated the one with the stubble.

"If you hadn't noticed your guest is up." stated a new voice as the woman looked toward the end of the ship to see the back of a towering figure. He was dressed head to toe in armor with weapons she had never seen, slowly he turned to show his deep blue visor.

"Cylon scum I will kill you all." snapped the woman as she fought against the restrains.

"Looks like someone doesn't like you Noble Six." said the youngest person onboard as the woman turned her attention to the young soldier, he seemed maybe 17 or 18 years old however like everyone else he was dressed in a strange uniform.

"What is your name?" asked the kid

"Like you don't Franken know already traitor." said the woman

"I don't." said the kid

"Fine, it's Starbuck." stated the woman

"Your named after a coffee chain?" asked the clean shaven man

"No you Fraken idiot, it's my call sign." snapped Starbuck

"So we have ourselves a flygirl." laughed the other red haired man.

"What is your name?" asked the clean shaven man

"Kara Thrace."

"Nice to meet you, I am Ian Taylor, the other red haired is Alec Fagaly and those two are Blake and Crazii." said Ian "We are ODST."

"ODST?" asked Kara

"You never heard of ODSTs?" asked Private Miller

"Frak No." stated Kara

"Well…." started Ian

"Stop it." ordered Noble Six as instantly everyone shut up "She is to inform us not the other way around."

"Understood, Sir." said Ian as the ship shock as the engines died down.

"We are back onboard." said a voice as Kara snapped her head toward the cockpit.

"Where are we?" asked Kara

"You will see." said Ian as he placed his helmet back on, almost instantly the clear visor turned an almost black color. Starbuck turned her head toward the back ramp as it started to lower.

"Behavior and we won't restrain you." said Ian as he unlocked Kara's restraints as the ramp in the back went down. Finally Kara was beginning to notice the ship itself it was larger than a colonial raptor and the ramp in the back of the ship was unheard of. She knew of no colonial or Cylon ship of that size was designed with a ramp with the back. She followed Ian out of the ship and out under the artificial lighting. What she saw made her hair stand on end as she looked around what for all measures appeared to be a flight deck. There where lines of strange looking aircraft lining the walls each fighter or transport in their own bay. There was also vehicles that seemed so different and yet so familiar. Her eyes widened as what for all purpose where Ground Cyclopes.

"So they got the scorpions out." stated Alec as the two scorpion main battle tanks rolled past "Nice to have tanks out and at the ready."

"Spartan on deck!" yelled an unseen voice as Starbuck looked toward the source only to have her eyes widened. There running into rows and columns where soldiers dressed in the same strange uniform and armor of the young man on the ship. To make it even more stranger was she saw no Cylon face or even faces that she recognized from the fleet. Everyone one of the men and women in the formation looked toward Nobel Six with reverence in their eyes.

Noble Six looked toward the line of Marines knowing full well what they were doing. It was common for whenever a Spartan or a Spartan team came back from a mission for the local base commander to line up their soldiers and Marines so that they could get a look at the most powerful weapon in the UNSC. It was a publicity stunt and it helped the troops feel better but it was a part of the mission that every Spartan hated. Quickly a man dressed in a duty uniform instead of a combat one.

"Noble Six the Captain wants a debriefing." stated the man

"On my way Sergeant." stated Noble Six as he moved away as the sergeant looked toward Kara Thrace.

"Second Lieutenant take our guest to holding cell three." ordered the man

"Understood." said Ian "Shall I begin the questioning?"

"No." said the sergeant as he looked at Starbuck "We have someone else in mind."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I updated early because my favorite college football the Ohio State Buckeyes won today even though I didn't think they would. I hope you liked the chapter and the fact it came earlier than normal. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Questions and Answers**

Noble Six walked onto the bridge of the Gates of Valhalla, dozens of people where moving around being systems that had long been on standby back online. More than a few had red marks on their arms or face, these marks nicknamed freezer burn was one of the tell tailed signs of cryosleep.

"Welcome back Noble Six." said Captain Reed as she turned to face the Spartan.

"Captain." stated Noble Six

"It appears that your mission wasn't a total success." said Captain Reed

"No, we were discovered." stated Noble Six "However we have recovered or destroyed all UNSC property and captured two pieces of lintel."

"What are those?" asked Captain Reed

"A prisoner and this." stated Noble Six as he pulled a book from his hip mounted pouch.

"I see and you apparently where not followed." said Captain Reed "Alright, then."

"Captain if you do not need me I will integrate the prisoner." stated Noble Six

"No we have someone else to do that." ordered Captain Elizabeth as she grabbed a nearby walking cane "I want you to come with me….we are to be ready to defend ourselves against this threat you need to know what we are capable of."

"Understood." said Noble Six as Captain Reed left the bridge with Noble Six at her side.

Meanwhile Kara Thrace sat on a metal chair in a dull brown room with a single wooden table in the center of the room. The room seemed very different than anything she knew of in the fleet, the one thing that stood out the most was the rectangles. She had never seen so many rectangles in one place, it was a tradition that all corners on paper, tables and whenever possible buildings be edges rounded. In most cases this took the form of rounding ceiling and wall panels but here everything was in the form of a rectangle. Her eyes snapped toward the door as it swung open and a man just a little taller than her entered. He was dressed in olive green pants with same color shirt. In his hands he held a small computer tablet which was becoming all the rage on Caprica before the fall, not like she could ever afford those expensive mother Fraking items.

"Hello I am Officer Tyler Potter of the UNSC Military Police and I will be asking you a few questions today." said Tyler as he sat down across from Starbuck placing the tablet down before pulling out her colonial military tags placing them beside the tablet.

"I may have told you friends my name but that is all you are getting out of me." stated Starbuck

"Alright, but just a formality let's talk." said Officer Potter as he crossed his arms and looked at the woman the brim of his hat casted his brown eyes in darkness as he glared at Starbuck. "What planet are you from?"

"If you have my tags why are you asking that?" asked Starbuck as she picked up her tags flipping them over to show the flag of her birth planet engraved on the back."Caprica. How could you not know that?"

"Our tags are a little different." stated Officer Potter as he pulled his dog tags out from under his shirt, slowly he took them off and showed it to her. At first she just looked at the strange design.

"Mars?" asked Starbuck "What is that?"

"You have got to be shiting me." laughed officer Potter "Please every human knows Mars."

"Well they must have skipped that lesson in school." Stated Starbuck

"I don't think so, Mars was the second planet humans ever settled." stated Officer Potter as Starbuck's eyebrows raised. "It's right next to Earth."

While Starbuck's eyes were widening at the claim made by her captors the Cylons where gathered on Colonial One.

"That fraken hurt." snapped a one as he pulled a glass of whisky up to his lips "The first time I downloaded I had some dizziness and a slight headache now it feels like a knife though the eye."

"No offense but you did have a knife though your eye." said a three as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Doesn't matter." stated a two "We also lost Kara Thrace."

"That doesn't matter." snapped the one

"I believe it does because it shows the ability of the people surrounding the Spartan." stated the two

"He's right, we still have no idea how they got into the building." Added a three as she crossed her legs "This is a real problem, we were warned of his coming and he has come."

"What do you mean warned?" asked Baltar as he sat behind the president's desk.

"Gaius, the hybrid warned us that a Spartan was coming and he has appeared." explained Caprica Six

"The question is what are we going to do about this?" asked an eight

"We have the one true God on our side we should be able to crush the Spartan." stated a five as the other Cylons looked at each other.

"But the Hybrid said he can't be killed." said the eight as suddenly a load boom filled the air.

"Please let that be a suicide bomber." said the one "At least that we can deal with."

Meanwhile Starbucks was still trying to figure out what to say to the guard.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Tyler Potter as he looked at the prisoner

"Earth your from Earth?" asked Starbuck

"No, I just said I was born and raised on Mars." said Tyler "It is in the same system as Earth."

"So our cousins went out and colonized other worlds." said Starbuck with a smile as Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tyler

"Surely you know about the story from the scared scrolls, humanity lived on Kobol with the Gods until the tribe known as Earth left." Said Starbuck as Tyler's eyes widened at that "Well 2,000 years after your tribe left the other 12 tribes of humanity left and formed the 12 colonials of Kobol. It's been just over 4000 years since our tribes meet."

"And that is where you are from?" asked Tyler

"Ya….you have to help us destroy those toasters." said Starbuck

"Toasters?" asked Tyler

"Sorry, toaster is slang for Cylon." said Starbuck as she smiled.

"Cylons….what are they?" asked Tyler as Starbucks took a deep breath

"This is going to take a bit." said Starbuck "Alright around 60 years ago we created a race of robots to make our lives easier."

"Let me guess they rebelled against you?" asked Tyler

"Ya, how did you know that?" asked Kara as she looked at the officer

"It's been a plot in more movies then I can count and we actually call when an AI goes rampant a terminator situation after one of the first major movies about that." explained Tyler "But please go on."

"A war raged between humans and the Cylons then suddenly for no real reason they made peace and went their separate ways." explained Starbuck "then after 40 years they returned and in just over a day nuked all 12 of our worlds leaving only a few thousand alive on some FTL ships."

"I see." said Tyler "I am sorry for your lost."

"It seems like so many years ago when in releatly it was just over two years." said Starbuck "Then once we finally find somewhere we think is safe, they show up and take over our colony."

"So your people are under occupation?" asked Tyler

"Frak ya." said Starbuck "One of the skin jobs took me and was playing house with me because he loves me."

"Skin jobs?" asked Tyler

"The Cylons aren't just the robotic form they somehow found a way to take human form." said Starbuck "True there is only seven models but if you kill one they just download into a fresh new body."

"Interesting." said Tyler

Outside the cell walking though the dozens of large tunnels that the UNSC forces who stayed outside had made during the 20 years was Captain Elizabeth and Noble Six.

"We now have over two dozen tunnels like this radiating off from the ship." said Captain Elizabeth as they passed a premade bunker which had been dug into the rock face. "Coming off each road is several rooms some as long as 1000 yards."

With that Noble Six and the captain walked into one of the larger side rooms to see row after row of corn planets rising out of the soil with artificial sunlight shinning down on them. "We can meet the food requirements for everyone onboard even those who are just waking up from Cryosleep."

"Captain." started Noble Six

"And before you ask, I have decided to wake everyone because this threat is real and I want people at the ready." explained Elizabeth

"Then just wake the Military." stated Noble Six

"You're a Spartan so I don't expect you to understand but those people we do wake up most of them have family members onboard." said Captain Elizabeth "I will not separate families."

"Understood, but you can't support an entire population on what is grown you need other supplies." stated Noble Six

"And we have those, the rock is rich in tones of minerals and we even have a pretty good size forge going." explained the captain "We have domonstaced some of the local animals for meat and fabric. Lastly we have a pumping station about a mile south of here pulling up oil. Apparently this planet once had a good amount of life which we are now using."

"I see." said Noble Six as he tried to hid his stunned voice.

"Captain I was told I could find you here." stated a new voice as Noble Six turned and looked to see a woman in her mid to late twenties standing there. She had deep blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, the red marks on her arms showed freezer burns meaning she had just awoken from Cryosleep.

"Ah. You're the civilian senator right" said Captain Elizabeth as she searched her memoires.

"Correct Lisa….Lisa Rancord." said the woman as Noble's Six's eyes widened behind his helmet.

**Flashback**

"Happy Birthday Robert." said a woman with bleach blonde hair as she placed a large stack of Pancakes in front of the young boy.

"Thanks mom." said Robert with a smile.

"Happy birthday Ro." said a young girl maybe eight years old as she used her nickname for her little brother. She sat across the table from Robert as she crossed her arms waiting for her food. "I hope you enjoy your pancakes.

"Now Lisa, it's your brother's birthday so he gets the first round." said the woman as she went back to the oven. Just as a man walked into the room wearing a UNSC police uniform.

"Well happy birthday my little man." said the officer with a smile as the boy laughed.

"Can I open presents now Dad?" asked the boy

"Not until after supper." stated the woman "Now dear you better be heading off to work."

"I know." said the man as he stood up showing his name tag

**End Flashback**

"Officer Bob Rancord." stated Noble Six quietly to himself as he remembered one of the few memories he had of his family before he became a Spartan, however his family died he saw his parents get killed and his sister was only eight at the time there was no way she could have gotten off New Harmony.

"What?" asked Lisa Rancord as she looked toward Noble Six.

"Nothing." stated Noble Six

"Now Captain as the highest member of the UNSC civilian government left I need to be brought up to speed." said Lisa

"Of course, I was just bring Noble Six up on our capabilities." explained the captain

"I see." said Lisa as she eyed the Spartan "No offense but is it wise to trust a Spartan over the civilian command."

"No offense but you where just a newly elected senator on the Reach government council and have no real combat training." said Elizabeth

"Sorry but Spartans do not care about people, they are only killer and do not care at the cost." stated Lisa as she eyed Noble Six "Trust me I know Spartans, they didn't save my parents or my little brother Robert on New Harmony."

Thousands of miles away from New Caprica onboard Galactica Admiral William Adama sat in his office/living quarters looking over the latest report from the ground. In the reports was a list of numbers of fighters in the resistance which was much lower than it should be given the number of colonial military personal that had been on the ground when the Cylons appeared. This meant that a lot of the military people where not fighting. The next report was possibly the strangest one he had ever given in his years of command.

"A Spartan." said Adama as he looked at the report maybe it was the fact that while he was born and raised on Caprica, his family came from Tauron that he knew of the Spartan legend. They were considered something to fear since they could defeat Areas which was the protecting god of Tauron and its people. Young kids would often ask their parents to cheek the closet to see if a Spartan was there, kids from other colonies feared the toll man of the River Styx would come to take them to the underworld, Tauron children feared the Spartans would come and kill them in their sleep. "How can a Spartan be real?"

Slowly Adama stood up and headed toward the only person in the fleet he felted he could talk to, however she wouldn't be called a person by most.

Back on the Gates of Valhalla Starbucks couldn't help but smile, while she was still reserved that these people where in fact the 13th tribe she let herself grab on to that hope.

"But now we can unite with our cousins and whip the floor with those Toasters." stated Starbucks

"Kara Thrace I am going to be honest with you." said Tyler "I don't know how much help we can be."

"What?" asked Starbuck

"Your war with the Cylons isn't the only war humanity has fought and for all I know Earth along with every other UNSC world has been turned into glass by our enemy." said Tyler as Starbuck's eyes widened.

"What enemy?" asked Kara

"The Covenant." stated Tyler

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was shorter than normal. I introduced a major new OC and a minor one too. I want to explore more into the psychology and personality of a Spartan because even though they are Spartans they where all human. Now I know some will say Spartan III are all war orphan with no family and I will explain everything later. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 The Differences**

The streets of New Caprica was filled with a mixture of fear and hope the Tauron citizens had heard of a so called Spartan and what Noble Six had done to the colonials. Now people where whispering that this was a sign from the Gods that the Cylons would soon be defeated. The link to Earth wasn't openly shared so there was many stories about where the so called Spartan came from. Some thought the Gods had sent him to deliver them from the Cylons, while others believed the Spartan was a new kind of centurion that had rebelled against the Cylons and now they couldn't contain them. Only a small group thought that the Spartan was from Earth.

Walking through the streets where now three times as many Centurions walked the streets so much so that Galen couldn't walk more than a hundred yards before passing a centurion or a pair of Police Officers. Suddenly a load boom filled the air as smoke rose from the pumping station. Galen didn't flinch he already knew it was a suicide attack; he shook his head he hated what Tigh was doing to bring down the Cylons. He stopped at the corner and looked toward a dog; there right at his feet was an overturned yellow food bowel. Galen smiled as he walked inside and pulled open a draw from a cabinet only to find some documents waiting for him, his source inside Baltar's administration had given again.

Unknown to him or anyone else in New Caprica City on a small rise hiding almost the trees lied a man in green armor with a sniper rifle in hand. Over his body was a ghillie Suit which hid him from view.

"Looks like another explosion." said the Marine Sniper as he adjusted his scope.

"That is the third one in three days." said his spotter as the he crawled toward his partner with a sandwich in hand.

"Ya." said the sniper as he took a bit from his food.

"Identified any key people?" asked the spotter

"I think." said the sniper "Take a look at grid four by the red post."

"The blonde hair woman?" asked the spotter as he held a pair of binoculars up to his eyes.

"Ya." said the sniper

"Well she is hot." stated the Spotter as suddenly two more identical copies of the woman walked up to the first. "Triplets….now I see what you're thinking Zack."

"That would be fun, strike that very fun but no, check grid 5 by the food stand." said Zack as he moved his sniper rifle toward the market. There where another set of blonde hair bombshells.

"Ok that is weird." said the Spotter

"Ya." answered Zack "And that isn't all I got seven people who I keep seeing constantly and the rest of the people really seem to hate them."

"The ruling class?" asked Zack's spotter

"Possibly." said Zack as he looked toward the sports field to see a bunch of guys playing a game that they hadn't seen before. "However I think I am finally getting the rules of this game."

"I thought you hate sports?" asked the spotter

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that they are talking about over throwing these Cylons things." answered Zack as his spotter looked at him

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I can read lips." answered Zack

"So we know where to find the resistance." said the spotter

"More than that….I think I found some of the leaders of the resistance." said Zack "They guy with a half way broken jaw and a fully broken nose."

"Brown hair with tattoo on right arm?" asked the spotter

"Ya." answered Zack "He and the old man with only one eye seem to be the ring leaders."

"Should I send a message back?" asked the spotter as Zack checked his watch.

"Sure... we have only an hour until our scheduled update might as well get the stuff to the higher ups." stated Zack as he pulled a small computer chip from the gun before handing it to the spotter "And when you come back bring some more water I am almost out."

"Sure." said the spotter as he crawled away back to the armored personal carrier which was well hidden under some camouflage nets. The vehicle was a more advanced form of the Stryker. Standing around the vehicle taking their break was another sniper team and a squad of six regular marines

Back onboard the Gates of Valhalla Starbuck's head was spinning as she tried to process the information that this man was telling her, if what he was saying was true then their cousins had been though Hades. They had raged a war with a collection of alien races for almost twenty five years and it was a war that they were slowly losing.

"Then they struck Reach, our fortress amongst the stars." said Tyler "Reach was the base of operation for entire fleet."

"Like Picon Station." said Starbuck as Tyler raised an eyebrow "It was home to our fleet headquarters."

"I see, well Reach was an entire planet with around 2/3 of the entire planet decanted to the military. Huge factories making every kind of weapon, military training camps and giant ship yards that covered hundreds of miles." said Tyler "The covenant destroyed it all….this ship is likely among the last to get off world but millions of people died."

"By the Gods." said Starbucks

"That was over 20 years ago but it was like yesterday for me." said Tyler as Starbuck as she looked at the man he looked maybe 30 so he had to be 10 when the battle happened.

"You where a kid?" asked Starbuck

"No…I didn't finished we crash landed here and then most of the population went into crosleep." explained Tyler "People are still waking up at the moment, some still wounded from the battle with the covenant."

"So Earth may be gone?" asked Kara

"It's a possibly with Reach gone most of our military making capacity has been destroyed." stated Tyler "With Reach gone nothing stood between the Covenant and Earth. That being said Earth was the most heavily defended planet in the UNSC."

"But you can lead us to it?" asked Starbuck

"Sorry but no, we have what is call the Cole Protocal we can't lead any none UNSC ship to any UNSC planet in order to protect the safety of Earth and the population centers of humanity." said Tyler

"WHAT THE FRAK!" yelled Starbuck as she jumped to her feet her face red with rage "We have been searching for you and you can't help us."

"Can you wait a second….there is a clause in the Cole Protocal that if high command approves we can bring you to the UNSC." Said Tyler as Starbuck's instantly calmed down. "We would have to make contact with the UNSC and if they approve we can bring you back to the UNSC."

"Can you do that?" asked Starbuck

"We are unable to do that at the moment, for one thing we have lost our long range Slipspace transmitting beacons." said Tyler "And that is on top of the fact we have no idea where in the galaxy we are. We could be right on the edge of the UNSC space or on the other side of the galaxy."

"Galactica would know that." stated Starbuck as Tyler raised an eyebrow "It's one of our two remaining warships if you can get a hold of them you can find the location of Earth and send the message?"

"It would be up to the captain but I don't see why not." said Tyler as the door opened as a female UNSC marine entered the room carrying a small computer pad.

"These just came in from the sniper team and the captain wants her to identify people." Stated the marine

"These are right off the gun camera?" asked Tyler

"Of course." said the woman "Also Mass is at nine tomorrow."

"Thanks for finding that out for me." said Tyler but wishing she hadn't brought up religion.

"Mass?" asked Starbuck

"A religious ceremony." explained Tyler as turned the pad over to the Kara. "Now we need you to tell me everyone you can in these photos."

Meanwhile onboard Galactica William Adama sat in a cell but it had become home to the only humanoid Cylon in the fleet and the only person Adama felt he could trust, a model eight Cylon named Sharon Athena Agathon.

"More?" asked Athena as she held up a small pitcher full of water.

"No….I am good." said Adama

"So you said ten Baseships." said Athena as Adama nodded his head.

"We can't handle ten Baseships and they are not leaving." stated Adama as Athena raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"it's just to have ten ships guarding the planet would be a high number given the fact that they would require so many ships to send supplies from the 12 colonies to New Caprica." Said Athena

"You think they are using parts from our home to supply New Caprica?" asked Adama

"More than likely." stated Athena "You said they had trucks on the ground now?"

"Yes." said Adama "The Cylons must have brought them."

"They could also be bringing raw material and other goods as long as it is radiation levels where low enough." added Athena as she looked into her glass of water "However that would take a lot of ships running supplies back and forth, not counting the time it takes to find, load and unload the supplies. That is on top of finding the supplies the Cylons themselves need to keep going. Ten ships is overkill."

"So the question is why would they do that?" asked Adama

"Ya." said Athena as she looked into the Admiral's eyes "There has to be something and you know what it is."

"There is but I can't bring myself to believe it." said the Admiral as he handed the paper over to Athena.

"A Spartan?" asked Athena

"If you believe the legends they are warriors that could send the Gods themselves to their knees and Galen thinks that this Spartan may be a warrior of the 13th Tribe." said Adama "However we never detected any ship in orbit and we have been watching for months."

"A stealth ship maybe?" asked Athena

"Possible." said Adama "But still I find it almost impossible that a Spartan would appear now."

"Don't you believe that the Gods would send him?" asked Athena

"Maybe." said Adama as he slowly adjusted his glasses "I have become less of a believer though this event."

"I don't really know Admiral but what I do know is that whether it be the Gods of man or the God of Cylons or something else pulling the strings that the only thing we can truly control is our own actions." stated Athena as Adama smiled.

"Thank you." said Adama

Meanwhile under the very streets of New Caprica the resistance leaders gathered as the sun started setting over the horizon.

"So what does your insider have for us today?" asked Sam as he rubbed his still hurting jaw, his nose had been broken by the Spartan.

"Well it's about the Spartan." said Galen as the lights shock a bit like they did every time a vehicle rolled over their heads.

"What about him?" asked Sam

"Him, we don't know what the frak that thing is." stated Saul

"Well it seems that something called the Cylon Hybrid warned the Cylons that a Spartan would rise to lead humanity back to the stars." said Galen "basically they are scared of him and that is why they have been dropping so many heavy raiders full of Centurions."

"How many are we up too now?" asked Saul

"From the people watching the space port over 15 heavy raiders full of centurions have landed." said Sam "That is 150 extra centurions and that isn't counting the heavy raiders full of heavy weapons. Motors, missiles one even thought he saw at least a pair of Ground Cyclops maybe more." (Tanks)

"All this to take down a single thing." said Galen

"It doesn't fraken matter because of that thing there is now more Cylons than ever here." Snapped Saul "It fraked up everything, I hope they destroy each other.

At that very moment Noble Six walked through the Gates of Valhalla until he reached a large metal door. With a few presses of the computer panel on the wall, once that was done the door shot open as Noble Six stepped into the room, closing the door behind him locking it the moment it his the ground. His eyes scanned the room to see six beds built into the walls. Along the wall where six out covers each with different stands built in, slowly Noble Six walked over to the first stand before twisting off his helmet placing it on the very top stand. He knew the drill this was a room designed to hold a six man Spartan team during the rare time they had off. They may be Spartan but they were still human which meant they still required bunk time even it was only around two hours a night. Even the armor had limitations, needing to be powered off from time to time so the power source could either be replaced or recharged. Slowly he did what every Spartan knew he had to do but what they all hated. Spartans where well known to keep to themselves and not allowing the general people not even other marines from seeing them outside their armor. Finally Noble Six placed stepped out of his shoes as his normal feet touched the ground. Slowly he reached into his side pouch of his armor. In his hands he held three pairs of dog tags.

**Flashback**

"Listen Reach has been good to me. Time has come to repay the favor." said Jorge as he grabbed Noble Six hand passing the dog tag to him. "Don't deny me this."

Noble Six looked into the eyes of the Spartan II as he carried him toward the shield door.

"Tell'em to make it count." stated Jorge as he tossed Noble Six out the shield door and away from the Covenant Corvette on a one way trip to take out a Super Carrier over Reach.

**End Flashback**

Noble Six looked at Jorge's dog tag in his hands before looking toward the another one of the tags.

**Flashback**

"A sniper why is it always a sniper." said the shotgun wielding member of Noble Team, Emile as they stood in the fallout shelter of ONI tower in New Alexandria. Kneeling beside the body of their fallen teammate was Noble Six.

"At least she died quickly." Stated Carter as he looked down at Kat, they had been teammates since training and now she was gone.

"Commander Pelican is coming in." stated Jun as the team sniper looked toward their leader.

"Alright, we have to complete our mission." said Carter

"What do we do with her?" asked Jun

"After dropping us off the pelican will take her somewhere where she can rest." said Carter as he lied not only to his team but to himself. They all knew that more than likely her armor would be stripped and reused, it was too valuable to waste. Her body would be destroyed no Spartan could be KIA only MIA.

"Understood." said Noble Six as he reached to a small compartment in the armor where all Spartans kept their dog tags.

"What are you collecting them now?" asked Emile.

"That is enough." stated Carter as Emile walked away. Once he was out of the way he turned back to Noble Six "Keep them, be our recorder."

"Yes, sir." Answered Noble Six

**End flashback **

Noble Six ran his fingers over Kat's tags there was still a little flecks of her blood on it as he placed her tag next to Jorge's on a nearby table. Finally he looked toward the last of the tags.

**Flashback**

The roar of the Pillar of Autumn's engines filled the air as Noble Six stood on the platform where his fellow Spartan had fallen. For a moment he just stood there watching the cruiser fly into safety, once it had disappeared into the sky Noble Six moved toward the body of his fallen teammate. On either side of him were elites as blood spilled out from the sword wound. Slowly Noble Six pulled Emile's dog tags as the sound of breathing filled the air. He turned his head to his left to see the elite that Emile had dove his Kukri knife into. The Elite's eyes where looking at Noble Six with pure hate. The Elite was still alive but unable to move as blood poured from his wound.

Noble Six he reached for the handle of the kukri before pulling driving it deeper into the elite's neck killing the elite. Once life had left his eyes he took the knife back out before placing it back in Emile's hands.

**End Flashback**

Noble Six placed the tags of three of four of his fallen teammates side by side on the table.

"I will make it count for all of you." stated Noble Six as he lied down on the bed the lights turning off almost instantly.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the scenes I added between Noble Team. Also I added a new Halo Vehicle because it makes sense in any military to have an APC. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Contact Take II**

The sun was just rising over New Caprica but the people locked up inside the Cylon Detention center didn't know what time it was or even what day it was for that matter. The sound of the key turning inside the lock caused the former president of the 12 colonies of Kobol Laura Roslin to look toward the door. Thanks to the remove of her glasses all she saw was a blurry as two people walked into the room each carrying a chair. After setting the chairs down one left the room while the other took a seat.

"I am sorry that it had to come to this." said a voice that Laura knew all too well.

"Baltar." said Laura as she moved to the other seat.

"Here I brought you something." said Baltar as he held out the pair of glasses that was taken by the guards when they brought her in. Slowly Roslin placed the glasses over her eyes as Baltar came into view he seemed tried, worried and downright scared. "I am sorry how you have been treated but it wasn't my call."

"Not your call." said Roslin with a smile "Somehow I don't believe that."

"I understand why you wouldn't but please understand theses suicide bombing have to come to an end." said Baltar "It could push the Cylons over the edge….so together you and I will release a statement condemning these attacks."

"I don't think so." said Roslin

"I know you can't possibly approve of this." stated Baltar

"Anything to win our freedom and bring you to justice." stated Roslin

"Justice, I have done nothing wrong." stated Baltar as Roslin glared at him "I had no choice in surrendering to the Cylons it was either that or be totally destroyed."

"Always out to save your neck aren't you Gaius?" asked Roslin

"I did what I have too but these suicide attacks must stop and stop now." Stated Baltar

"Or what?" asked Roslin "The Cylons send their new centurion down."

"That centurion, who came for you that night, isn't Cylon." stated Baltar "The Cylons believe he is a Spartan and they are so worried about him that the number of centurions on our streets have tripled and plans are to increase those numbers. If the suicide attacks keep happening they may start removing humans so that they won't have to fight a two front war."

Roslin didn't say anything as she glared into Baltar's eyes as he stood up.

"Now you are to be released and I want you to follow your heart." stated Baltar as he walked out of the room before turning toward the guard "Get her out of here."

Meanwhile Noble Six was inside his room with the door locked, his armor stood on the shelf where he had left it the night before. Sweat rolled down Noble Six's shirt as he finished his fourth set of 1000 one hand pushups in the past hour. The medical treatments done to his bones to make them stronger and flexible as well as his bodies ability to remove the lactic acid that wore down a normal human's muscles helped. Suddenly a beeping sound came from the wall mounted intercom. Quickly Noble Six activated the intercom but not the video mounted system, no reason why they needed to see a Spartan's face.

"Noble Six."

"Noble Six is the video feed broken I can't see you." said a young voice maybe 17 or 18 years old.

"I turned it off." stated Noble Six

"Why?" asked the voice

"What is the message." ordered Noble Six in a tone that got the kid's attention.

"Sorry, yes the captain requires you on the bridge at the first possible moment."

"Understood." said Noble Six as he looked at the wall mounted cloak "be there in 10 minutes."

"I will inform the captain." said the voice as Noble Six cut the link. Before walking toward his armor for a moment he paused and looked into the blue visor with his own blue eyes.

**Flashback**

The newest Spartan walked down a long corridor dressed in his black bullet proof shirt and green pants with military boots on. At the end of the hallway stood a set of sliver armor with inlays of blue. He stopped in front of the armor to look at it, written along the side by the neck was his name Robert B312, the symbol his symbol was painted onto his armor. A black phoenix contained within a blue shield. Slowly he looked into the blue visor, this was now his body, his armor his skin and the visor his eyes. He was now a Spartan.

**End Flashback**

Robert shock his head as he snapped out of his memory before moving to put on the leg armor and get his true skin back on.

Elsewhere onboard the Gates of Valhalla a half asleep Kara Thrace rolled over on the cot in her cell. She had spent most of the night identifying different photos off a computer screen. Some people she didn't know apart from seeing them in the corridor onboard Galactica or on the streets of New Caprica. Others she knew in more detail, the last image was her husband Sam, he looked hurt with wrapping around his nose. The Cylons where going to pay for that but first she had to help the 13th tribe. They seemed strange with customs that where radically different then what she was used to, rectangles that were not rounded, calling Ground Cyclops tanks and then that Spartan thing. Suddenly Starbuck felt movement on the bed sheet as her eyes snapped opened as she bolted up. She half expected to see that Tyler Potter had come back to ask more questions however instead she looked down to see the source of the movement. There looking back at her with green eyes was a brown cat with black strips and white fur running down its body.

"How do you get in here." asked Starbuck as she rubbed the cat's ear which purred almost at once before moving closer. Kara couldn't help but smile her favorite pet when she was growing up was her car De and there were no cats left in the fleet only about a dozen dogs.

"Ah I see your awake." said Officer Tyler as he entered the room carrying a plate of food. "And Minion found you."

"Minion?" asked Kara

"The cat." answered Tyler "One of the guards let it in last night apparently it went straight to you. Direct decent from pets people saved from Reach."

"I see." said Kara as Tyler placed a tray full of food on the bed. "Once you eat and get ready we can take a tour of the ship."

"I would rather contact my husband and get you guys to help us." Stated Kara

"That is already being arranged." Stated Tyler

At that moment Noble Six walked onto the bridge already waiting for him was the captain along with Ian Taylor in his ODST uniform, also standing there was a sergeant his salt and pepper hair poking out from under a combat baseball cap.

"You needed me." stated Noble Six as he walked up to a holographic table.

"Yes, I want you all on standby." ordered Captain Reed as the map of the area including an pretty detailed map of New Caprica City based on the image mapping done by the sniper team and the pelican fly over during the rescue of Crazii. At the moment we have two operations that will be taking place in the next few hours. "In about two hours a storm will be coming over this area which will provide cloud cover for a pelican launch. Once they are a safe distance away they will move into orbit and retrieve the satellite we placed all those years ago. Hopefully they can fix it in orbit and get it back to full strength."

"Why wasn't this done sooner?" asked Ian

"Wasn't a high priority, it was still providing short range sensor sweeps and sending out our SOS." stated Captain Elizabeth "And we needed every hand on deck to bring in one of the harvest and flooding that took place in one of the tunnels."

"Will Longswords be standing by?" asked Ian

"Yes." said the Captain "Noble Six I want you and your team."

"My Team is gone." stated Noble Six

"I understand I will rephrase." said Captain Reed "I want you along with Ian's ODST squad standing by to cover the second operation."

"What is that?" asked Ian

"We are going to make contact with the resistance and they may need to get pulled out." stated the Captain before she looked to Sergeant Stose.

"We are already moving into several defensive positions, some of them already prearranged." said the Sergeant as he pointed toward the positions on the map. "Also based on the sniper team reports we are sure these Cylons have ships in orbit."

"What do we have to take them down?" asked Ian

"We have some anti ship missiles both for Longswords and on the ship mounted turrets." said Stose

"So our best chances for victory is to have this ship remained hidden." said Noble Six

"From Officer Potter's report these Cylons used Nukes to destroy the human colonies." stated Ian "Can this ship take a nuke hit?"

"We can seal the entrees to the cave and live out medium to low level nuke strikes but only a few hits." stated Sergeant Stose

"I see." stated Ian

"Before we start worrying about nuke strikes lets first worry about these operations." ordered Captain Reed

"Who is making contact with the resistance?" asked Ian

"A sniper named…..Zack Gould." stated Sergeant Stose as he looked at his handheld computer.

"Oh….him." said Ian "Better not that to Alec."

"You know him?" asked Sergeant Stose

"Ya, last we saw him he was getting on a Falcon to go to a sniper nest near sword base. Sword Base fell two days after that I figured he died there." answered Ian

"And why would one of your teammate hate him?" asked Captain Reed

"Don't know but when Zack left for Sword base Alec gave him the one finger salute which Quincy returned at once." said Ian "They want to stand over the others grave and laugh. The only person Alec hates more than Crazii is Zack."

"Will this cause a problem?" asked Captain Reed

"I do not think so, they may hate each other but they are soldiers first." stated Ian "They will wait to kill each other.'

Starbucks walked through the corridors of the ship with two armed female marines following her everywhere she went even to the bathroom. What she saw both amazed her and frightened her more than a few people had those hand held computer pads and computer thermals lined the walls. Armed soldiers and marines stood at different doors marking off limit places. Some corridors where being worked on with men standing on ladders putting up new pipes along with other items. Then they walked though what appeared an airlock however instead of stepping out into space they stepped out into a large underground tunnel with lights hanging form the ceiling.

"By the Gods." said Kara as a olive green vehicles rolled by pulling along a medium sized piece of Artillery behind it. A second later a ground Cyclops or as the 13th tribe called it a tank came rolling by heading down a different tunnel. With her back to the two marines she couldn't see their eyebrows go up at her saying Gods.

"Shall we keep going?" asked the lead Marine

"Sure…but will you tell me your name because calling you private is getting old." Said Starbuck

"I am Aesha." said the one with slightly darker skin

"I am Hong." said the other one as the three of them kept walking.

"So where are you from?" asked Starbuck as she tried to dig for information, the 13th tribe wasn't telling her everything then again she wasn't giving them everything. For one thing there was no copy of the scared scroll in the cell like it was for all prisoners in the 12 colonies. She saw a few guys with tattoos but instead of the seeing Zues or another god more than a few had crosses and one she saw was a picture of guy with a crown of thorns around his head, who he was she had no idea.

"Reach born and raised." stated Hong

"I was born here." said the younger Aesha

"I see." said Starbucks as suddenly the sound of music filled the air. "What is that?"

"I don't think you want to go that way." said Aesha as Starbuck's followed the music.

"She will find out sooner or later." said Hong with a smirk on her face.

Starbuck followed the music until she entered a large room carved into the rock face. It was the largest room she had seen so far with a high ceiling which was arched with columns rising up from the floor. There was wooden benches that ran that looked toward the front which was raised up. On the walls where six different symbols she had never seen before each with its own out cove, one was a cross (Christianity). Another was a six point star (Judaism), yet another was a crescent moon with a single star (Islam). The other three was circle with lines radiating from the center point (Wheel of Dharma Buddhism), beside that one looked like a flower (Lotus Flower Hinduism) Beside that was yet another circle only this one was one half black one half white with dots of the opposite color inside the circle. A large group of people had gathered as a man dressed in robes stood at the front.

"Now let us pray in the name of our lord and savior Jesus Christ." said the man as Starbuck's eyes widened "The only son of God."

"BY THE GODS YOU ARE JUST LIKE THOSE FRAKEN CYLONS!" yelled Starbuck's as everyone turned around to look at her. Instantly Officer Potter moved toward them.

"Get her out of her!" yelled Potter as Hong and Aesha grabbed Starbuck's arms as she began to kick and scream.

"YOU BETRAYED THE LORDS OF KOBOL!" yelled Starbuck as Tyler looked at her.

"Listen we are a people of many faiths, Hong is Aithist and Aesha is mulsim and I am Roman Catholic." Stated Tyler "Now calm down and I will explain or we will take you back to your room."

"You will burn in the fire of Hades!" yelled Starbuck

"Take her away." ordered Tyler

A little bit over an hour later Laura Roslin stormed into Saul's tent. Standing there talking was Sam, Galen and Saul's wife Ellen.

"You have a lot of fraken never to do this." stated Laura Roslin as she glared at the leader of the resistance.

"What's got you upset now?" asked Saul

"You are suicide bombers?" stated Roslin

"Your point…it is pushing the Cylons and that is what matters." laughed Saul

"There are some lines that shouldn't be crossed and you are crossing them." Stated Laura

"Don't you fraken get it?" asked Saul as he light a cigarette "This is war and it doesn't matter if a person dies inside a Raptor or pushing a button on a suicide vest it doesn't matter."

"It does." stated Laura

"Why don't you go back to being a school teacher and let the warriors fight the war." said Saul as suddenly a resistance fighter appeared out of the hidden entrees to the Resistance HQ.

"What are you doing!" yelled Saul

"You have to see this." said the fighter

"What is it?" asked Sam

"We have company." said the fighter

The six of them followed quickly down into the hidden rooms that made up the base of all resistance activities. What they found was a two colonial resistance fighters with their assault rifles which looked strangely like the old AK-47s drawn. They were aiming toward a corner where a man they had never seen leaning back in a chair with his feet on the table. He was dressed green armor they had never seen before. A huge sniper rifle could be seen leaning against the wall and a pistol was hanging on his hip. The man was currently cutting of the skin of what appeared to be an orange with a darkened combat knife.

"About time someone get down here to talk." said the man as he lifted the fruit to his lips.

"Who are you?" asked Galen

"That is the question isn't it?" asked the man "I go by many names, I been nicknamed the White Death thanks to my actions on the frozen plains of New Babylon. However you can call me Zack."

"And why are you here?" asked Roslin

"Well I was ordered here by the higher ups." said Zack "My Captain wants to begin talks with the resistance leaders of the Colonies of Kobol and the UNSC."

"UNSC?" asked Roslin "What is that?"

"United Nations Space Command, sworn to defend Earth and all her colonies from all threats." said Zack as if it meant nothing.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I know some people would like to see more action but that is on the way. Everything has to be set up and that is what I am doing. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Setting the Stage**

"Earth?" asked Roslin stunned as she looked at the new comer

"Is there an echo in here?" asked Zack "Ya, Earth."

"You are from Earth?" asked Sam

"No….I am from Chi Rho." stated Zack as the colonials looked at him"One of the planets under UNSC control."

"The 13th tribe colonized other words?" asked Ellen "But isn't there a commandment saying not to colonize worlds outside of what the gods gave mankind."

"Alright I may be atheist but that is no commandment in any of the religious text I ever heard of." said Zack "And if it is them we really screwed that rule."

"Wait you don't believe in the Gods?" asked Roslin

"No….I don't believe in Christianity, Islamic, Buddhism or any other religion." said Zack "To me they are no different than believing in Zeus or any other of the religions humanity gave up thousands of years ago."

"What?" asked Roslin "You don't believe in the lords of Kobol?"

"Lords of what?" asked Zack

"Zeus, Ares, Athena the Gods of man." stated Roslin

"You mean the Greek Pantheon?" asked Zack "No one has believed that for over 2,500 years."

"How could you forget your history?" asked Roslin "Humanity was created on Kobol by the Gods then your tribe left and headed to Earth 4,000 years ago."

"Please the great pyramid of Giza is almost 5,000 years old and unless one of your gods is named Ra it was built for a different religion." laughed Zack "Besides the millions of years worth of fossil evidence that human evolved on earth."

The colonies where stunned at the man's words.

"Now I don't care about religion you can worship the great pumpkin for all I care." said Zack as he pointed to a spot on the resistance map "Now if you want to talk to my captain meet here in two days at sunrise."

"Why two days why not now?" asked Galen

"Don't ask me, I am just the massager." said Zack as he grabbed his rife "Now if you excuses me I have to get going."

"Wait how did you get in here, the Cylons haven't been able to find this place in six months but you found it?" asked Saul

"It wasn't that hard." Laughed Zack "All you have to do is watch your movements it isn't hard."

"Wait….the streets are filled with Cylons let us help you get out." stated Galen

"Not necessary." said Zack as he moved toward the ladder leading up to the street level. "I once snuck though a covenant forward base and snipped a Zealot in the head."

The Colonials looked at each other with confusion as the newcomer disappeared up the ladder.

"Get on the wireless." ordered Saul "The old man has to

Meanwhile a pair of colonials sat in the raptor in orbit of New Caprica, they where there for two main reasons. First was to receive the update from the ground and the second was monitor the movements of the Cylon fleet hoping to find a hole in their defense, however there didn't seem to be one. Five Basestars where in geocentric orbit over New Caprica while two more where based at the poles, two more where east and west with the last Base on the other side of the planet across from the main battle group. Thousands of protoling Raiders filled the sky however they never went into the dust cloud that surrounded the planet, which belonged for the moment to the colonials.

"How long until the update?" asked the Pilot

"Around ten minutes." stated the electronic warfare officer as he sat in the back of raptor "Besides Racetrack do you want to be back flying more drills with the rest of the fleet?"

"Not really." answered Lt. Margaret AKA Racetrack as she looked out the window of her raptor for any sign of raiders however something else caught her eyes. It was a small heat glow normally meaning that a ship was leaving the atmosphere and coming into space, however it was too far north and too far away from New Caprica City to be a Heavy Raider coming back from dropping off its cargo. "What is that?"

What she was seeing was a UNSC Pelican leaving the planet its engines burning strong to push the ship into orbit.

"Alright we have reached space." said the pilot as they flew toward the salalight location.

"My God." said the co-pilot "Valhalla I have ten ships all small tonnage but I have more fighters then I have ever seen on Radar."

"Give me your best guess on fighter number." ordered Gates of Valhalla Space control

"Over 5,000…easlly." Said the co-polit

"Understood, avoid them at all cost and carry out your mission." Ordered Ground Control as the two pilots looked at each other.

"We will try our best." said the Pilot as they moved though space. Luckily a Pelicans on cruise where faster than a Cylon raider on combat cruisers and a Cylon raider flew on DRADUS until they found a target then and only then did their red eye open allowing them to hunt by sight. That knowledge wasn't known to the UNSC as the pelican moved to avoid the patrols. Finally they approached the remains of the satellite, part of the solar panels was gone and two of the three radio dishes were not working.

"Alright ground control we have the satellite in sight we will be taking it down in order to repair it." said the pilot as the doors behind the cockpit closed forming an airtight barrier between them and the work crew in the back of the pelican.

"Understood carry out your mission." said ground control.

Unknown to the UNSC they were being watched by Racetrack. The strange ship moved faster than the Cylons but it wasn't on her DRADUS screens, to her amazement it back up toward a small object, so small that her eyes had missed it so many times before. It was probably only two yards square. Suddenly a back ramp lowered as two human like figures moved out before pulling it into the ship.

"We have the Satellite." said Jon Vonden as the ramp of the Pelican moved up and oxygen was pumped back into the hold.

"How bad is it?" asked the pilot

"It will take a few hours but it is do able." answered Jon Vonden

"Alright, let's move into the nebula…." said the copilot as the pelican moved toward the unseen raptor.

"We have incoming….do we have the message?" asked Racetrack

"Just got it….decoding now." answered the electronic warfare officer

"Worry about that latter let's get back to the fleet." said Racetrack as the Raptor's FTL spun up before it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Did you just see a flash of light?" asked the pelican co-pilot

"Ya, but what was it?"asked the pilot

"I don't know." said the co-pilot as the Pelican slipped into the nebula almost in the same spot the Raptor was only seconds ago.

Meanwhile inside Colonial One an emergency meeting of the Colonial Government along with their Cylons allies onboard Colonial One.

"There was another suicide attack today this time at the water treatment center." said a Four

"The people are turning against us that is what matters how can we win the hearts and minds of the people when we have centurions filling the streets." stated Caprica Six

"Did you forget about your little run in with the Spartan?" asked the One

"No." said Caprica Six as she tried not to remember the fear that filled her body when she saw what a Spartan could do.

"If we want and I personally think we should just nuke the entire planet from orbit then we need to remove the Spartan." said the One "He is providing hope for the resistance, we need to crush that hope."

"You remember what the Hybrid said…." said Boomer "He can't be killed."

"Nothing can live though a nuclear explosion." Stated the one "All we have to do is find him and then send in a raider with a nuke and it is all over."

"Did you ever stop to think where the Spartan came from?" asked a two "It brought humans with them."

"You think they are from Earth?" asked Baltar as he joined the conversation for the first time. The other Cylons looked at the human president it was uncommon for him to talk since.

"We will have to weigh that possibility." said a three as a second one ran into the room holding a large piece of paper.

"What is it?" asked Caprica Six as the second one placed the paper on top of the coffee table between them all.

"We found something." Said the one as a bloom up image was lied out infront of them. "A Heavy Raider took this only an hour ago by the north pole."

"That looks like an oil platform like the ones in the 12 colonies." said a two

'Yes, and it wasn't made by us so either it was made by the colonies which I don't think it was or it was this Noble Six group." said the one as suddenly the meeting was interrupted as Felix Gaeta came in.

"Mr. President we have something on wireless." said Felix

"What is it?" asked Caprica Six

"You have to hear it." said Felix

Meanwhile miles outside of New Caprica City a lone Pelican flew though the air.

"This is a bad idea." said Alec as he loaded his assault rifle

"Luckily Captain Reed saw the light and is deciding to avoid yet another war." said Lisa Reacord as she sat in the pelican along with five ODST and a small squad of Marines. Standing by the ramp was the only one Lisa didn't want to come. He stood to her as a symbol of everything wrong with the military, the Spartan Noble Six.

"You want to talk to a group who nuked 12 planets full of people?" asked Ian

"I know it sound strange but it is our best option." stated Lisa "You military personal tend to shoot first ask question never….I would rather try to make peace and for all we know they have a Slipspace drive we can trade for."

"That would be nice….to get off this rock and back home." said Blake as he looked toward wife Laura, her arm was still hurt but it was well enough to be out of a sling.

"That is if the Covenant haven't turned the entire UNSC into ash and glass." stated Alec

"Always a party pooper aren't we Alec?" asked Crazii with a small laugh.

"We got a response." said the pilot "They want us to land at their space port."

"No." stated Noble Six as everyone looked at him.

"You don't make the call." snapped Lisa

"I was sent to guard you and that is place is full of enemy troops." Stated Noble Six "Inform them we will land in the market place in front of their government building."

Lisa glared at Noble Six but decided to give in.

"Send the message." ordered Lisa as the pilot nodded his head as he sent the message "Are you happy now?"

Noble Six said nothing as the Pelican kept moving.

Meanwhile inside New Caprica a large group of Cylon Centurions and New Caprica Police moved into the market place cleaning it out of every human in sight as they formed a perimeter.

"What is going on?" asked Roslin as she walked up to her long term aid Tory Foster stood on the outer edge of the Cylon defense line.

"I have no idea they just started clearing out the entire market place." said Tory as suddenly a line of every model of humanoid Cylon came walking out of Colonial One and to everyone's amazement out came Gaius Baltar.

"Baltar out in the open?" asked Roslin as a roar filled the air as everyone looked up to see a strange ship lowering itself toward the ground with its back facing the gathering of Cylons. Two long landing pads came out of the back beside the ramp as a front landing gear touched the sand. Roslin could just see the writing on the ship, UNSC Gates of Valhalla.

"What are they doing here?" asked Roslin to herself wondering if the UNSC was to timing them and where now going to make a deal with the Cylons. As the engines powered down the back ramp lowered as the Cylons and Baltar's eyes widened as out stepped Noble Six flanked by two ODST. The next person who came out was a woman her blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail. She had on a pair of blue jeans with a thick jacket over her top. She stood at least as tall as Caprica Six but she was at least a foot shorter then Noble Six.

"Hello." said the woman as she held out her hand "I am Lisa Rancord a civilian representative of the UNSC."

"Gaius Baltar President of the 12 colonies of Kobol." said Baltar as he took her hand

"I must apologize for the actions of the military arm of our government." said Lisa "They tend to be heavy handed. Luckily I was able to talk the Captain into letting the civilian authority take a try in making a peace before anything else happens."

"Totally understand." said Baltar

"Now if you would like to come in out of the cold." said Caprica Six

"Thank you." said Lisa as she moved away only to have Noble Six follow her as the other ODST and Marines took positions around the pelican across from the centurions and police force.

"I am afraid he will not be a loud to come." said a one

"At least armed." added Caprica Six as the one glared at her.

"Very well." stated Noble Six as he tossed his gun toward Ian who caught it at once. Quickly the Spartan disarmed himself, his pistol gone, his grenades gone and even his knife was removed. He appeared to be totally disarmed however a Spartan was never truly disarmed. Slowly Noble Six followed Lisa into Colonial One.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was shorter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Negotiation**

All eyes were on Noble Six as he stood in the corner of Colonial One, like a tiger waiting to strike. He was appeared disarmed but he was arguably the most dangerous man in the room if not the entire planet. He stood right behind Lisa his arms behind his back as the Cylons moved so that they could see him but remained what they felt was a relatively safe distance.

"I welcome you to New Caprica Miss Lisa Rancord." said Baltar as he took his seat behind the wooden desk that had become the desk of the president of the 12 tribes of men.

"Mrs. Rancord." corrected Lisa with a smile

"I am sorry." added Baltar

"That is ok." said Lisa "I must apologize for the actions of the Military and the Spartan, they are hot headed."

"You don't seem to be a fan of your military." said Caprica Six

"My political party is called radical by the military industrial complex because we believe that they cause more harm than good and only by talking with our enemies can we end conflict." Said Lisa with a smile as Noble Six lowered his head so slightly that no one noticed. Inside he was shaking his head his sister was the member of the party that every Spartan laughed at. They wanted to talk with the covenant and try to come to an understanding.

"So are you a pacifist?" asked a two

"I personal am not, but members of my party are. We are just for peace before military." said Lisa "See I lost my parents and my younger brother in a battle and the military did nothing to help save them. That is why I am a member of the party, the military does what is good for the military not the people. Once again I apologize for the military actions."

"Mistakes were made on both sides." said Baltar

"Yes, they where now the best thing we can do is move forward to help all of the people of this planet." said Lisa

"Very well said." added Caprica Six

"Yes, however we have questions." said a three as she crossed her legs "Firstly where are you from and what is Noble Six?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you anything about the Spartan Program since that is highly guarded secret." said Lisa "However as to where we are from I can answer that. Most of the people on our ship are from a Planet we call Reach."

"Reach?" asked a two as the Cylons looked at each other.

"Yes, Reach a one of the major core planets of the UNSC." answered Lisa

"One of the planets?" asked Boomer

"Yes, there is 800 worlds that is claimed and colonized by the UNSC." Said Lisa as everyone's eyes widened at the news that they were facing a something that sounded impossible.

"800 worlds?" asked One "That is impossible."

"I can't force you to believe me however the people of Earth have spread across the stars." said Lisa as every Cylon and Baltar's eyes widened at the news.

Meanwhile outside Ian walked around the Pelican drop ship his Assault rifle resting in his hands with his finger on the trigger. He couldn't help but eye the Cylon Centurions across from them or the New Caprica police.

"I just hate tense stand offs." said Alec as he held a DMR at the ready. "I would rather be shooting then talking."

"Why are we even talking to these people they nuked a dozen worlds didn't they?" asked a Marine

"Yes, but if Lisa can get a Slipspace drive then I don't care if we have to wait a bit and that we had to deal with some SOB." said Ian

"Didn't you here the captain the lowest deck isn't airtight yet because it was crushed by rocks when we landed." stated Alec "A Slipspace drive is pointless."

"We can fix that problem in time." said Ian unaware of the important issue that was

"Earth….your from earth?" asked Caprica Six as she looked at the woman.

"No I was born on New Harmony one of the outer colonies of the UNSC but like all humans I trace my ancestors to Earth." said Lisa

"Wait all humans?" asked Baltar

"Yes, according to our prisoner Kara Thrace you believe that humans came from a place called Kobol." said Lisa "From everything we know that is a total falsehood."

"How could you possibly know that?" asked a three as she looked at the woman.

"Simple History." stated Lisa "We have structures made from the first civilization on Earth that are over 4500 years old when we where according to your beliefs to still have been on Kobol….that is on top of the evolutional history that traces humanity back several millions years on earth."

"Really?" asked Baltar as the scientific mind weighed the possibilities "Then how do you explain us?"

"Well we are not entirely sure….see you worship a religion that died out over 2,000 years ago on Earth but you seam at around three to four hundred years behind us." said Lisa "We have some ideas but no way to prove them."

"What are your ideas?" asked Caprica Six

"Well there is a chance that your ancestors where one of the lost settlement ships that left Earth two hundred years ago." said Lisa

"Our history is over 2,000 years ago longer if you count the time we spent on Kobol." said Baltar

"The more insane idea is that thousands of years ago when people still believed in Zues and those other Greek gods that some aliens came and took your people away." Said Lisa

"So you don't believe in the Lord's of Kobol?" asked Caprica Six

"No, Earth and her people has many faiths but none of them believe in the Lords of Kobol." Said Lisa

"Do some believe in single God?" asked a three

"Some do." answered Lisa as most of the Cylons eyes widened at the news "However we are not here to talk about faith."

"Why are you here?" asked the one

"Our ships slipspace dive is damaged beyond our capability to fix it….we need another one along with a star map in order to get home." Said Lisa

"So your ship FTL is disabled?" asked the one with a smile

"If by FTL you mean our Slipspace drive then yes but our weapon systems aren't." added Lisa

"Tell me do you have AI in the UNSC?" asked the One as Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes we do, different levels based on their intelligence and usefulness." said Lisa

"Are your AI's slaves just like we were to the people of the 12 tribes?" asked the two

"I wouldn't call them slaves… AI run different programs like a ship, science station or entire cities." explained Lisa "See they don't have physical bodies and the higher level ones have a very limited life.'

"So you enslave AI's?" asked a four "Just like the people of the Kobol."

"I wouldn't say that." said Lisa as the tension in the air began to rise at an alarming rate.

"The masters never say that slavery is wrong they say it is for the good of the slaves." Stated the one as the four and five nodded their heads in agreement. The female Cylons where not as sure but all but Caprica Six seamed to be leaning toward agreeing with the Cavils.

"What will you give us for an FTL drive?" asked Baltar as he tried to change the subject

"We can't give you military technology but we do have a large supply of food, metal and other raw material that we will be willing to give in exchange for the Slipspace drive….if it works with our ship." Said Lisa

"Not good enough, you will surrender and after the Spartan is killed your people will be welcomed into new Caprica under the protection of the Cylon race." said Cavil as Lisa looked at him.

"Not going happen." said Lisa

"Then maybe this will change your mind." said Cavil as he reached behind his back and pulled a small automatic pistol.

"Move!" yelled Noble Six as he pushed Lisa into the corner as he moved in front of her as the bullets bounced off the shield as if it was nothing. Noble Six rose his arms over his face as his armor transferred energy to the shield increasing its strength.

Outside by the pelican the sound of gunfire coming from Colonial one filled the air as instantly the ODST's and Marines shoulder their weapons as the Cylon Centurions arms turned into guns.

"Fire!" ordered Ian as they opened up on the Cylons as they returned the favor. Instantly the air became thick with bullets as centurions along with marines fell.

"Let's get these Fuckers!" yelled a marine before a centurion bullet ripped though his lower face killing him instantly. For a moment Ian stopped firing as he looked at the man, he had lived though Reach only to die now.

"Ian, what do we do!" yelled Laura as she fired her pistol at a centurion.

"Get that bird in the air!" yelled Ian as the engines onboard the pelican came alive as the pilot powered up the engines. Alec was on a knee shooting at some centurions he was so focused that he missed the single centurion moving up to his right with his razor sharp claws at the ready. The first sign that anything was wrong was the shadow of the centurion on his skin.

"Crap." stated Alec as he looked up to see the red visor of the centurion and with claws only inches away from him. There was no time for him to move, he was about to meet his end. However it wasn't the end as a sniper shot rang out as a bullet ripped though the centurion's arm stopping the attack from killing Alec. A second shot rang out as the centurion's head ripped apart.

"Looks like I saved your life." said a laughing voice over Alec's radio as Alec's blood began to boil.

"Quincy." stated Alec as he looked toward his right, his helmet zooming in on a small rise just outside of the city limits. His suits computer system indentified the sniper team on the ridge including the shooter Zack Gould. "I fucking hate you."

"I know." laughed Zack

"Wait stop!" yelled Caprica Six as the one kept firing toward Noble Six who stood there taking the bullets with ease as Lisa sat in the corner watching the bullets bounce off the shield giving off a golden glow. The one pulled the trigger only this time nothing came out as the Spartan's shield returned to full strength as Noble Six lowered his hands as he reached into his pouch before pulling out a small item that none of the colonials had seen before, it was silver with two ends sticking out from the top and bottom of the Spartans hand.

"We disarmed you." said Cavil

"A Spartan is never disarmed." stated Noble Six as everyone's eyes widened as out of nowhere beams of energy shot out forming a sword unlike anything they had ever seen before. The one had no time to react as the covenant energy sword went though his neck decapitating him in a single graceful move of the Noble Six's hand. The four and five had raised their own weapons pulling the trigger point blank in Noble Six's face only the bullet bounced off the shield hitting Caprica Six in the eye sending her to yet another death. Noble Six's sword struck into the heart of the four however as he moved to take down the four, the four pushed boomer into the ways of the strange blade in a failed attempt to save himself.

"You son of a Fraker." said Boomer as she looked at her fellow Cylon as he turned his gun not on Noble Six but on Lisa. He never stood a chance as Noble Six sent the sword though this waist cutting him in half as his legs separated from the rest of his body. As suddenly as it had started it was all over, the only Cylon left was the three who just stood there stunned as her fellow Cylon's blood rain down her face and shirt, Baltar's head was just poking out from under his desk and Lisa the woman he was sent to protect was sitting in the corner stunned without a drop of blood on her but looking at the carnage.

By now a pair of centurions who had remained outside could be heard moving toward Noble Six. With one movement he sent his sword striking forward only this time into the very haul of Colonial One, everyone watched as Noble Six sword ripped though the haul of the colonial ship like a hot knife through butter before moving down in a arc. The sounds of the Centurions tried to fit though the passage way and into the president's office. Then with a signal kick to the now weakened haul an opening wide enough for their escape.

"What….." started the stunned Lisa as Noble Six moved beside her.

"Time to go." stated Noble Six as he grabbed her arm and forced her to her feet but she still wasn't moving.

"LIZ….we have to get out of here." stated Noble Six as Lisa turned to look at him, she hadn't been called that name in years, her husband had once called her that once only to have her break into treas.

**Flashback**

"I am going to get you Liz…." yelled her younger brother Robert as they played a game of tag in the park with a bunch of other neighborhood kids.

"I don't think so Ro." yelled Lisa back using her nickname for her brother just like he was calling her.

**Flashback**

"Robert?" asked Lisa as she looked at Noble Six's visor

"We need to move." Ordered Noble Six as he picked her up in his arms before jumping out the hole he had created and out onto the ground below. The drop would have broken a normal human's legs but for a Spartan it was nothing as the sound of gunfire filled the air as UNSC forces around the pelican fired on the Centurions. Centurion bullets bounced off the metal haul of the pelican as trails of blood lead toward the pelican.

"We need to get moving!" yelled Ian as the Pelican's engines came alive as Marines rushed inside as the pelican lifted off the ground. Lying inside the pelican where four bodies of marines who had fallen.

"We can't leave Noble Six." yelled Blake

"We have to get the hell out of here." stated the pilot as Noble Six came crashing though the chain link fence the marked the boundary between Colonial One and the market place.

"Here they come." yelled Laura as Noble Six did something none of them had seen he jumped off the remains of a food stand before grabbing onto the pelican's ramp with only one hand. The Strength of his hand bending the steal as he held on as the pelican moved over the city.

"Pull him in." yelled the pilot

"Take her first." ordered Noble Six as he held Lisa up as the Marines pulled her into the pelican.

"Don't worry we got you." said Blake as the ODST's grabbed Noble Six's arm as they assisted in pulling him up and into the pelican.

"Well I guess peace talks didn't go well." said Alec

"You think?" asked Crazii as Lisa focused on Noble Six trying to process what had just happened. How could it be her family, her mom, her dad, her brother died on New Harmony, she only survived because she was at a friend's house when the covenant attacked. They got her off world and to Reach where she lived with her grandparents. There was no way, that this Spartan Noble Six could possibly be her little brother, it was impossible. Yet how did he know her childhood nickname, how did he know.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I updated early because the Ohio State Buckeyes beat Wisconsin in a really great game. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	13. Chapter 13

**Important Note**

**I have been told that sometimes hard to tell when the scene changes, to help I put the first word after any location change in bold. I hope it helps please tell me if it does.**

**Chapter 13 Family**

Unaware of anything happening on the ground admiral Adama was having a meeting on board Galactica. Lying on the table where different maps and images including the image taken off the gun camera of the raptor showing the strange ship.

"This is a strange looking ship.' said his William Adama's son and commander of the only other remaining Battlestar, Pegasus.

'Yes, Lee however the question is what to do now.' said William Adama as he looked at his son over the past few months he had been gaining weight and spending more time asleep then awake.

'Well the answer is clear we can't do anything while the Cylons have so many ships in orbit.' said Lee

"I disagree the resistance is fighting back and this Spartan is a huge destruction.' said Lee's wife Anastasia who had taken the position as Executive Officer or XO of the Battlestar Pegasus. "And the resistance says they can strike back against the Cylons. Give them the weapons, a few raptors with combat ready Marines can go along way."

"There is more to it than that." said Admiral Adama as he held the one piece of information that could change everything back. "In the latest update there was more than the image of a strange ship… the Spartan's group called the UNSC made contact with Saul."

'What?" asked Karl Agathon

"They want to talk to them." said Adama

"Do we know anything about this UNSC?" asked Karl

"They are sworn to protect earth and all her colonies.' said Admiral Adama as all the colonials looked at him.

'Earth they are from Earth?' asked Dee

"If you believe them…however in the report it is also said that they no longer believe in the Lords of Kobol.' added William Adama

"How can they not believe in the Gods?' asked the current leader of the Galactica fighter wing.

"Doesn't matter.' said Lee

'How could it not matter?" asked the CAG

"I agree with lee if them or anything else can help us free our people from the Cylons then we must use it." said Adama as he looked at everyone in the room "That is why we are going to put soldiers on the ground and I know who is going to lead our forces.'

**Meanwhile** in the snow swept mountains a pair of pelicans flew though a large valley as they lined up for a landing.

'Alright you can go first you have wounded onboard.' said one of the pilots as he pulled the pelican back giving the other one the right away to land. "All we did was fix a satellite."

'Thanks….see you at home.' said another pilot as he looked behind him to see three bodies bags and more than a few others with wounds wrapped up. Standing near the ramp was Noble Six without a clear mark on him. The entire ride had been quite with no one really talking after it was explained that the Cylons had opened up on Lisa Rancord in their governmental office.

It was a test book landing as the pelican flew down the tunnel before entering the hanger bay. There was a line of medical personal at the ready to treat the wounded and take care of the dead. Also standing there was Captain Reed.

"Looks like your mission didn't go well did it Noble Six." said the captain as the ramp of the pelican went down showing the landing bay of the Gates of Valhalla.

"No it didn't." stated Crazii as Noble Six stepped off the pelican

"Mom." yelled a voice as a little boy ran toward the pelican. Noble Six eyes widened under his helmet as he remembered the boy….it was the same boy with the ball that he had seen all those years ago when they arrived. The boy ran into Lisa arms as she hugged him behind them stood a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, the same man who had been with the boy right after they left Reach.

"Robert I missed you so much." Said Lisa as she hugged her son "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Is mommy ok?" asked Robert

"Yes…just happy to see you." said Lisa as Noble Six stood there watching something that didn't go unnoticed by Captain Reed, a Spartan watching a family reunion was strange. Slowly Noble Six turned and started to walk away.

"Wait Ro." said Lisa as suddenly Noble Six stopped dead in his tracks before slowly turning his head to look back at the family. "It is you…..isn't it?"

By now everyone in the hanger was watching as Noble Six said nothing, the only sign of a response was his head lowering ever so slightly before he walked away.

"Am I missing something?" asked Lisa husband Chris Wolf, Lisa never took her husband's last name but it didn't mean she didn't love him.

"He called me Liz and his name is Robert." answered Lisa as her husband's eyes widened

"Are you saying?" asked Chris as Noble Six disappeared down one of the corridors out of the hanger.

"Yes, but I don't know how it could be." Said Lisa

'What is going on?" demanded Captain Reed as she looked at the leader of the civilians. "What happened out there."

"Well they started shooting at us after we refused to surrender totally to them." answered Lisa "Then Robert got me out of their government headquarters."

"Ok, why does the name Liz and Ro matter?" asked Captain Reed

"Because Noble Six called me Liz the only person who know that is my nickname is my family and they know that to call me that.' said Lisa "because my dead brother Robert gave me that name, just like I named him Ro when we where little."

"You think Noble Six is your brother?" asked Elizabeth

"Yes, I have to talk to him see if somehow it is him." stated Lisa

"Talk to a Spartan….good luck." said Elizabeth as Lisa took off after Noble Six hoping to get to him before he disappeared into some unknown part of the ship. It didn't take long for Noble Six to reach the door to his quarter, he was typing in the door code when the sound of heavy breathing filled the air. Noble Six turned his head to see Lisa standing at the far end of the hall panting hard and looking as if she had just spirited as fast as she could.

"Robert!" yelled Lisa as Noble Six pressed the last button as the door opened. Without saying a word Noble Six walked into his room as Lisa ran toward the door just as it locked. "OPEN THIS DOOR ROBERT!"

Inside the room Noble Six stood by the door listening to his sister yell at him from the other side of the door.

"Come on brother open the door." pleaded Lisa as tears rolled down her face "I thought you were dead for twenty fucking years, I just want to talk. You're my brother."

"I am Spartan….nothing more.' said Noble Six as he repeated lines that had been drilled into his head ever since he entered boot camp when he was six years old.

**Meanwhile** Saul, Sam and Galen where meeting underground considering what move the resistance would do next.

"What do you mean you don't want to meet with the UNSC?" asked Galen

"They tried to talk to the Cylons." stated Saul as he sat in a corner with a cup of water in his hand "We can't trust them."

"And look how well talking to the Cylons worked for them." stated Sam as he sat on a stroll looking at the old war dog. 'Now would be the time to talk to them and see if we can work together."

"Maybe they have a way to blow those Baseships out of the sky." stated Galen

"They have probably one ship out there and one ship can't stand up against the amount of missiles ten Base ships and their raiders can put out." Said Saul as he looked into his water "And that isn't counting if they fire nukes….Gods know I would love to see those Cylons ships burning in space but one additional ship won't win the day. No we need something else….Galen what is the most powerful explosive you can make?"

"I can rig up a pretty big one….why?" asked Galen as Saul smiled just a bit

"It's time to show them how far we can strike." stated Saul

**Back** on board the Gates of Valhalla Captain Reed walked toward Noble Six's room, she had been avoiding this as long as she could but she just had to know if it was true, could a Spartan have a sister. She knew it was none of her business and it didn't matter but she still had to know. When she turned the corner she found Lisa sitting with her back to the bulkhead next to the door waiting for it to open. She had clearly been crying, her eyes were red and tear lines could be seen on her face.

"Captain… can you open this door I need to see him." pleaded Lisa

"Lisa listen to me….let me talk to him first so why don't you stand back for a moment." said Elizabeth "Spartans can be tricky to talk to."

"He isn't a Spartan he is my brother. I know it." yelled Lisa

"No, you don't you think he is your brother let me talk to him and maybe we can sort it all out." said Elizabeth "Now stand aside."

"Very well." said Lisa as she moved a little bit down the hall as the Captain typed in her override code unlocking the door. She stepped inside as it instantly closed and locked behind her. What she found was a room in pitch darkness, the only light came from the back center of the room where Noble Six's amour facing the door, however she knew that wasn't Noble Six.

"Why are you here?" asked a voice as Captain Reed looked toward the source to see a man, maybe 25 or 26 years old sitting on the ground his back against the bulkhead with one foot lied out straight while the other was up. He was in almost the exact same spot that Lisa was in on the other side of the wall. He had on a green military pants with a black short sleeve armored shirt with the UNSC logo on the right breast. On his right arm the Captain could just make out a tattoo of a blue phoenix incased in a black shield the same symbol that graced his armor. His short blonde hair was cut in a tradition military buzz cut as he looked forward toward his armor with deep blue eyes. This was only the second time she had ever seen a Spartan without his armor, the first was when a Spartan need medical attention during the second battle of Harvest.

"So is it true?" asked Captain Reed as she looked at the unarmored Spartan "Is she your sister?"

In a way she already knew the answer, Noble's Six movements said it all, he didn't jump to attention the moment she walked in, meaning he was thinking about something other than his military training. If it was a huge mistake a Spartan would just say it and leave however he did. On top of that he and Lisa looked like sibling, similar bone structure, hair and eyes.

'Take a look." said Noble Six as he tossed a computer pad at the captain. Elizabeth looked down at the pad. It was a DNA blood test between Noble Six and Lisa Rancord, it was customary for blood samples to be taken from everyone before entering cryosleep only Spartans where exempt. Noble Six must have done it himself comparing his DNA to her.

"Sibling match." said Captain Reed "She is your sister."

"Yes." stated Noble Six "She is."

"I see so you never though you would see her again after the UNSC took you." said Captain Reed as Noble Six looked up at her, his eyes said it all.

"How did you know?" asked Noble Six

"I saw a Spartan in need of medical attention a long time ago." said Captain Reed "She had to take off her helmet to get treated and what I saw under it wasn't a highly trained ODST like the news reports said but what it really was a scared 16 year old girl who was bleeding from an exploded needle to the eye."

'So you know." said Noble Six

'That the UNSC kidnapped little kids and war orphans and turned them into fighting machines at the cost of their humanity?" asked Reed "Ya…I knew…..see after I saw the girl I confronted my cousin and she explained everything to me and I was ordered not to share the information."

"Your cousin?" asked Noble Six

"Catherine Halsey." answered Reed

"So you understand that I am a Spartan and nothing more." said Noble six

'No…you are a human who became a Spartan." said Elizabeth Reed "You are still human and you now have a chance no other Spartan has ever had. Taking back the humanity that was stolen from you."

**Meanwhile** above their heads another group was meeting.

'This will not work.' stated the one as he and the other freshly resurrected Cylons walked though the corridor leading to the very heart of the main Base Ship.

'It is worth a try.' answered Caprica six 'Thanks to you will not learn anything from the UNSC.'

'I did what was needed.' stated Cavil as the large group of Cylons entered the hybrid's chamber.

'How was shooting them need?" yelled Caprica Six

"They have AI slaves.' stated Cavil

"No they said their AI die.' stated Boomer 'Not slaves.'

'Doesn't matter now does it.' said a three 'We have to deal with the situation at hand.'

'Exactly and doing this is a waste of time.' said Cavil

'It is worth a try….' said Caprica Six 'It is said that you can pose a question to the Hybrid and if God is willing to share his knowledge he will speak though her.'

Slowly Caprica Six walked up to the Hybrid before knelling beside her.

'Space…is turning the light is bright….section five needs repair.' Stated the Hybrid in her normal half insane logic

"Oh mighty God I ask for your blessing please grant me the answer to my question how do we defeat the UNSC and their Spartan. So that we may spread your love though out the stars?" asked Caprica Six as everyone stood around watching and waiting, yet nothing happened.

"Maybe it didn't work." said Boomer as suddenly the Hybrid let out a load scream as she arched her back in the tank.

"The Key….the key….it is turning." said the Hybrid as she looked around with a look of total fear in her eyes. "The seal is broken, door is open."

"What is opening?" asked Boomer

"The shrine of the ancient ones is opening." stated the Hybrid as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates "The place where the great undertaken was broken and the Cylon Race was born."

"My God." said a Two as all the Cylons looked at him.

"She is talking about the first temple of God, where the five came from." said the two as the one glared at him.

"We are not to talk about the five." ordered Cavil

"But…."

"NO!" yelled the one

"Who is opening it?" asked Boomer as she knelt down beside the hybrid. "Is it the Spartan, Noble Six?"

"The ones who Cylons where made to protect have returned to reclaim what is there's and the Cylon race will pay for breaking the great undertaking." stated the Hybrid as she looked at the eight before raising her hand and resting it on her cheek "The great shame of the Cylons will be revealed as the old myths of man and Cylons are broken by the sword of truth. The Door is opening now and it can't be stopped all."

'Who is opening it?" asked Boomer again

"It is opened by the Third amongst the Nobles." stated the Hybrid "Who touch is long but his heart heavy."

"Didn't the Spartan call itself Noble Six?" asked the three

"Ya….so now we are dealing with the third of the Noble?" asked five

** Millions** of miles away from New Caprica hidden underground on a planet known to the Colonials and Cylons as Kobol two giant doors slowly began to open as a group of UNSC marines and ODSTs armed with the best weapons arrived trained on the door. They were not alone standing there holding the same sniper rifle he had taken from Reach all those years ago was the command of the expiation and one battle hardened Spartan.

"Sir it is open." stated a marine

"Alright move in." stated the Spartan III Jun A266

**I hope the extra spaces helped you follow along better. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Secrets**

'Clear right…" yelled an ODST as he held up his SMG as the lights started to turn on as the marines, ODSTs and the Spartan III Jun moved though the structure.

"Clear left." Said another ODST

"Keep eyes on your motion trackers." ordered Jun "Flood spores are small and fast we have to be careful?"

"Understood." stated a marine as his assault rifle not much different than the ones used since the early days of the Covenant Human War was at the ready. Jun knew while he along with all the Spartans where trained and equipped with the newer stronger version of the Assault Rifle however most of the UNSC still relied on the old workhorse.

"I think that would be clear." stated a voice as Jun looked over his shoulder to see a Sangheli or better known to human as an Elite. Ever since the fall of the covenant and the victory of the UNSC at the battle of Earth, the humans and the elites have had a weak but strengthening alliance. Both sides still distrusted each other from decades of war. Though the years after the battle of earth the UNSC had proved support to the Sangheli campaign against the Brutes, turns out Elites really like chicken, pork and strangely pineapples which the UNSC supplied. On the more military side Spartan ONI teams where deployed to do deep strike hits against the Brutes and the remains of the Covenant. All these missions where separate from the Elite high command since most elites didn't like how Spartans and humans did deep strike missions. Most of the UNSC fleet was busy either being refitted with improved weapons and Slipspace drives or working with the UNSC Recolonization Organization retaking the worlds they had lost during the war. This mission was the first official UNSC Sangheli joint operation since the end of the war.

"Nice for you to join us.' said Jun as the Elite eyed him though his SpecOps helmet

"I was checking for any sign of enemies.' stated the elite as he held his Carbine rifle

'I understand." said Jun as he looked at the Elite "So Tul'Hungrel what do you think."

"What I think doesn't matter Spartan, the sooner we uncover the propose of this Forerunner instantiation the better." said Tul as Jun looked at him. He knew that no Elite wanted to be on this mission, it was considered a shame to work with humans. Normal humans had shown that they where worthy of some respect but they could never be the equal of an Elite, the Spartans proved to be a tad bit more worthily only the great demon 117 was the equal of an Elite. So be sent on a mission with humans was considered a sign of dishonor.

"Commander I think I found something!" yelled an ODST as the UNSC forces entered a large circle room with line after line of holographic computer controls floating in midair. Almost instantly a giant holographic image of the planet appeared over their heads, they could even make out the ONI Stealth ship Nightingale floating over the planet along with its sister ship Dark Moon.

"I think we found the mother load." said Jun as he hit his radio "Nightingale….we found the command center send in the scientists and the engineers."

"Understood they are on route ETA 10 Minutes sending the other Spartans." stated Nightingale Control

"Alright we will set up base here." Said Jun

"Commander." said an ODST as Jun walked toward him.

"What is it?" asked Jun

"Take a look." said the ODST as the image of a nude human man and woman appeared on the screen as well as line after line of text in the language of the Forerunners.

"Interesting." said Jun as pressed a button on his helmet as he began streaming the image back up to the ship. "Ben what do you think?"

High above their heads on the UNSC Nightingale an image of an old man with thick glasses and a receding hairline appeared. 'It is too early to tell.' Answered the 3rd generation AI Ben 'However what stands out is a something called the Kobol Plan."

"Kobol plan?" asked Jun "Could that be the secret project hinted at in the Artifact's database back on Earth?"

"Possible more research is needed and I will need direct access to the Forerunner mainframe." stated Ben

**Billions** of miles away onboard the Gates of Valhalla Lisa Rancord waited by the door to Noble Six's room. Every second seamed to drag on for hours as she waited to see if the man on the other side of the door was really her long dead brother. Finally after what seemed like hours the door to the room opened as captain reed walked out, before slowly taking off down the hallway away from her.

"It's unlocked what are you waiting for?" asked Captain reed as she turned the corner, Lisa didn't have to be told again as she bolted into the room only to stop in her tracks as she came face to face with Noble Six. She could see herself in the deep blue visor.

"Listen I know the olds are against me but I have to know are you really my brother? Are you really my Robert?" pleaded Lisa as Noble Six said nothing. "Answer me please."

'It's empty, Liz." Stated a voice right beside her as her head snapped to her right, her eyes locked onto a pair of deep blue eyes. His blonde hair was cut short in a buzz cut, mentally she laid the image of her father over the man face, apart from being younger and the slightly lighter hair it was a match.

"Robert?" asked Lisa

"It's me." answered Robert as Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her brother close as she began crying into his chest. Noble Six just stood there stunned, Spartans knew how to handle almost every military situation but when it came to feelings they were lost. True he had been hugged by the one or two carrying aids in the Spartan program but most of the time he was shown no real love or caring. They where soldiers military tools to kill the enemy and in the case of most Spartan III to be used in suicide attacks. That being said Spartans did have friendships and even relationships. Slowly Noble Six returned the hug making sure not to hurt his sister with his strength from years of training and the medical enhancements done by the UNSC doctors.

"We thought you were dead, just like Mom and Dad." cried Lisa "What happened to you?"

"I was told you where dead." stated Robert unfeeling

"What about Grandma and Grandpa why didn't they send you to them?" asked Lisa

"I was told they had passed away as well." answered Robert as Lisa pulled away and looked at him.

"How could that be? Every orphan DNA is tested." said Lisa, it had become mandatory that the DNA of all people to be on file so that identities could be confirmed. The system was modified to unite families torn apart by the war.

"Doesn't matter." said Robert

"Yes, it does." said Lisa

"No it doesn't." said Noble Six

"Yes, because it is a huge part of your life." said Lisa "We checked to see if you where alive every day for months on the databases and I for one would want to know where you where?"

"I was on Onyx." stated Robert as he remembered the cold rocky planet which was so rich in minerals and home planet of the Spartan III program. A planet so secret that ONI had taken control of the planet and used it as testing ground for their Spartan program and other weapons.

"Onyx that is a planet I never heard of." Said Lisa

"No…you wouldn't." said Robert as he walked away from his sister before turning on the lights on in the room. "It belongs to ONI."

"So you where adopted by someone assigned to the planet?" asked Lisa

"You could say that." said Robert "How did you get off New Harmony?"

'Well I was at a friend's house when the Covenant attacked.' Said Lisa as she sat down on one of the beds "I tried to get back to you all but the area where we lived was sealed off as the covenant forces poured in from their ships."

"They used the park just across the street as their landing zone." said noble Six as he remembered the drop ships landing in the large 10 arc park.

"I told a Spartan team that was preparing to move in that you would be there." said Lisa "I told them the address, tenth floor overlooking the park but they didn't say anything. When you didn't make it off world I assumed that they never went to save you."

"They came." said Noble Six "Shot the Elite that killed Mom and Dad and then used your room as a sniper point against the covenant. An ODST medic carried me out and to Neil Armstrong spaceport."

"I see." said Lisa

"How has your life been?" asked Robert as he leaned against the far with his hands crossed over his chest

"Good." answered Lisa as she struggled where to begin"Went to College got a political science and social serves degree, meet a wonderful man married him. Grandma and Grandpa died five years ago, long enough for them to hold their grandson…we named him after you."

"I met him in the corridor when we first arrived." answered Robert

"What about you?" asked Lisa

"I have served on the battlefield." stated Robert as his mood kept getting worst.

"What is wrong?" asked Lisa

"I shouldn't even had told you I am your brother….it is a violation of everything I have been trained for." stated Noble Six

"I am your sister now tell me everything." stated Lisa

"You don't have ONI clearance." stated Noble Six "And while I have crossed some lines I will not cross others."

"Are you insane you are following those ONI orders?" asked Lisa "In case you haven't noticed there are no members of ONI on board, so why are you listening to them."

"I am a Spartan I follow orders to my last breath." stated Robert as he repeated what he had been told so many times in his training "I kill without hesitation."

"You're my brother….the boy who started crying when you killed a fly." said Lisa "You're not a mindless killing machine."

"I have killed more than just flies." stated Noble Six coldly as a chill went down Lisa spin, the look in her brother's eyes where cold and unfeeling "I have killed members of the covenant and even human instructions, I did it without hesitation and regret I am a killer."

"You can't be this cold and unfeeling." stated Lisa

"I am what I have to be to defend humanity." stated Robert "Now I believe you should be going."

"What?" asked Lisa as she stood up "But we just started talking, we haven't seen each other for twenty years."

"I have told you too much." stated Noble Six

"Robert I am your sister…." pleaded Lisa

"Please….get out." said Noble Six as she showed a moment of weakness before the force of his Spartan training returned "Or I will force you out."

"I am not moving." stated Lisa as she planted her feet.

"Then you force my hand." answered Robert as he moved faster than Lisa could even see as he wrapped his hand around her neck picking her off the ground. His grip while strong wasn't hard enough to kill and in fact Noble Six was holding back most of his strength. Lisa began kicking her brother as she tried to force her way out of what seemed to her to be a death grip. Slowly he began to move toward the door their eyes locked on each other, the same shade of blue they had gotten from their mother looking at each other. One pair full of fear and sadness the other full of force and pain "I am a Spartan don't you understand I am not your brother anymore I am a Spartan now get out."

Once they reached the door it automatic opened and with one moved Noble Six tossed his sister out the door, her back crashing against the wall as she fell to the ground with a thud. The toss was weak for a Spartan but hurt like hell for Lisa weather the biggest blow came from the physical side or the emotional blow of being rejected by her own brother.

"Robert." cried Lisa as she looked up at her brother as he stood at the door a look as cold as ice on his face.

"I am a Noble Six." stated Robert as the door closed separating the two of them.

"What have they done to you." cried Lisa unaware that on the other side of the door Robert was on one knee crying as his humanity began to do battle with all his Spartan training.

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" yelled Robert as he punched the a storage rack made out of solid steal so hard that it actually bent from the force of his hit. Blood from a small cut from his hand smashing against the metal rack ran down his arm and onto the ground the sound of each drip filling the air.

**Back **on the streets of New Caprica Sam Anders walked as quickly as possible toward the large tent that had become the local school. He stopped at the opening as the students rushed out on their way back home. Slowly Sam entered to find the former president of the 12 colonies who had returned to being a teacher.

"What is it Sam?" asked Roslin as the last student left the room.

"It's Saul….he isn't going to send anyone to meet the UNSC." stated Sam

"What?" asked Roslin "But they are the 13th tribe."

"The fact that they don't believe in the Lord's of Kobol and the talks they tried to have with the Cylons and he is focused on his greatest bombing hit ever" stated Sam as Roslin thought for a moment

"I mean ya, I care that they don't seem to follow the Lords of Kobol but if it gets rid of the Cylons I don't really give a Frak." Added Sam

"I have to admit the fact that they don't seem to believe in the lords of Kobol makes my skin craw but they seem to know of them.' said Roslin "They called them the Greek Pantheon so maybe they have just forgot there history I would love to know why this happened."

"Well Saul may not want to meet them and now he is focused on some big attack he has plan." Stated Sam

"An attack would be crazy the streets are full of Centurions." Said Roslin

"Saul doesn't seem to care." Added Sam as he rubbed his temples "But listen a few of the other fighters and I are going to meet the UNSC. Do you want to come."

"Of course." said Roslin

"Well it takes about a day to get there so we will have to leave by tonight." said Sam

"I will be ready." stated Roslin

"We will come by around Midnight." said Sam as he started to walk away

"Sam any word on Kara?" asked Roslin

"No.' answered Sam as he lowered his head as he walked away.

**Unknown** by her husband but Kara Thraca was no longer in the hands of the Cylons but in a cell onboard the Gates of Valhalla. She had been left alone for a little but over a day with her only contact coming whenever someone brought her some food. She had to admit she over reacted to the knowledge of the religion of the 13th colony. She turned to trying to figure out why the 13th tribe would turn against the Lords of Kobol….there has always been a very small minority of people in the colonies who believed in a single God such as the terrorist organize called the soldiers of the One. Most of the monotheist religions had been crushed by the majority….maybe it was the other way around in the 13th colony and a monotheist religion drove the true religion out. At the moment it was only a theory and with no way of finding the truth. Finally the door opened as Officer Potter returned.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked Tyler as he sat at the table in the center of the room.

"I will not talk with some traitor to the Lords of Kobol." stated Kara

"Alright if you insult.' said Tyler as he walked toward her with a computer pad in hand "I download text from all the different religions in Earth's history if you want to learn about us."

"Go frak yourself." stated Kara

"Like it or not we mean you no harm." stated Tyler as he tossed the pad on the bed before walking out.

**High** above New Caprica onboard the flagship of the Cylon occupation fleet Caprica Six along with other freshly arisen Cylons prepared to return to the surface.

"We have to talk about taking out that pumping station we found of this UNSC. A quick Nuke from orbit" stated Cavil as they waited to boarded a refueling heavy Raider.

"We can't use Nukes there." Said Boomer "It is too close to New Caprica City the fall out would reach them and the water supply would be irriated."

"So the old fashion way a bunch of troops marching on the position." Stated Cavil as they moved toward the raider suddenly a beeping sound filled the air. "What is that sound?"

'I don't know…"answer Boomer as suddenly the raider exploded as the time G-4 explosive pack, the kind used by the colonial military attached to the Tylium fuel tanks detonated. The force of the blast combined with the nearby large Cylon Tylium fuel tanks exploded with such force that half the hanger went up in a fireball that forced open the hatch exposing the hanger to open space which sucked out the air and the fire into space. The fireball lit up space a fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Colonial Raptor hiding over New Caprica.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I had some people raise some questions on how I am setting up the differences between Spartan II and III programs and I will address them in later chapters. As for Noble Six being more human than a Spartan. I always felt the Spartans where too dehumanized and I want to bring that out. If you don't care for it I am sorry but this is how I am going. Thanks for all the reviews and I ask you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Discoveries **

Night had fallen over New Caprica as people slept in their tents as Cylon Centurions and New Caprica Police patrolled the cities. Unaware to any of them was the fact that just over a small rise and hidden under his sniper ghillie suit was Zack Guald though his scope he could see almost every detail of the city. He pulled away from his scope as he looked down at his watch, it was just after midnight about the time when the human police would switch out and a new shift would come on. In about three hours he would change positions with the other sniper so that he could get some rest. He turned back to his scope just in time to see a line of six heavy duty trucks come rolling out of the detention center. They looked just like the old duce and a half that had been by so many militaries in the early 21st centuries.

"What are you up too?" asked Zack to himself as he zoomed in on the trucks as they rolled out in pairs toward different housing blocks. Zack followed one of the pairs until it came to a stop just outside the housing section in front of the sniper post. Dozens of men in skies masks jumped out along with one of the leaders he had spotted around town. Zack zoomed in as one man stood beside the leader.

"Now I want you to get them all." stated the Cavil as he handed a list to the officer

"I know some of these people." said the officer

"Then it should be easy to round them up." stated the Cavil "Now do it"

"Alright." said the officer as they began moving out.

Up on the hill Zack knew everything they said, because of his skill of reading lips. At first he just shrugged his shoulders, it would be an interesting addition to his report but it was no reason to give away his location. Suddenly he noticed a group of four people armed with guns hiding beside one of the tents.

"Looks like the resistance leaders are moving." said Zack as he recognized one of the man from the time he sneaked into the resistance HQ. A second after he started watched them one of the two women who was in the HQ appeared. "It's about time it would take them all day to get to there on foot."

"Crap." said Zack as he looked up to see several cops moving toward the unaware fighters. He raised his sniper rifle a few degrees as he picked his target, he slowed his breathing holding his breath at the last moment as he pulled the trigger. The shot rang out as the round left the chamber and flew down range. The high velocity round impacted the ground right in-between the legs of the lead police officer

"WHAT THE FRAK WAS THAT!" yelled the officer as Sam and the other resistance fighters turned their heads to see the stunned officers who had stopped in their tracks

"We have to move." said Sam as he, Laura Roslin and the other resistance fighters moved off staying just in front of the Caprica Police.

"Zack what is happening?" asked a marine in the APC also known as a cougar

"Just had to give a warning." answered Zack as he scanned the area but it seemed that no one had seen the small flash from his gun. The cops had something else to deal with people awoken by the yelling cop, people where rushing out of their tents. Zack followed the resistance fighters as they moved out of the city. "Prepare your man…we got some people to grab."

**Light** years away from New Caprica on a planet now called X-4051 by the UNSC but Kobol by the Colonials five pelicans where unloading some of the most advance computers in the UNSC. All around the camp Marines where setting up chain link fences and defense positions. At the very far end of the base stood the two giant doors built into the mountain which only hours ago had been hidden by large grouping of trees.

"We should be totally online within three hours." said a Marine as Jun nodded his head as he stood near a command post located near the center of the base. Spartan team Zulu was finishing up their sweep of the Forerunner structure located inside the mountain. In all total it was smallest they had ever encountered, to their luck there was no sign of the flood.

"Good." said Jun as suddenly his radio came alive.

"Commander this is patrol Nine we have something interesting." said a marine's voice

"Patrol nine?" asked Jun as he looked down at the computer hand held map, patrol nine was over ten miles away from their position out. "Go ahead."

"We have what appears to be a crashed ship." said the marine

"Covenant?" asked Jun

'Negative….and it isn't UNSC either the writing on the said says raptor 9 Galactica." said the marine

"Galactica?" asked Jun

"Correct." said the marine "And this is the really strange thing there is a burnet body in there and from the looks of it, it seems human."

Jun paused for a moment as he tried to process the information, how could a human ship be out here.

"Understood I am on my way hold position." ordered Jun as he picked up his sniper rifle as he headed out.

**Back** on New Caprica Lisa walked toward the Captain's cabin, after explaining everything she could to her husband she had tucked her kid into bed. Her little boy, she named after her brother a boy she wanted to grow up in a time of peace. Sleep was out of the question luckily the captain had called her to the cabin which was located just off the bridge. Lisa knocked on the door.

"Come on in." said Captain Reed's voice as Lisa entered to find the captain sitting at a table reading a book. The strange thing was it was actually a paper book which had fallen out of favor hundreds of years ago with the accessibility of tablet computers in the early 21st century. "I am glad you where able to come."

"No, problem….if I can ask what are you reading?" asked Lisa as Captain Reed smiled as she took off a pair of glasses. If she had been in the UNSC she would have aged more gracefully then she had in the field. In the UNSC the average age was getting close to 140 years.

"The collective works of Hamlet." answered Captain Reed as she closed the book. "It's the only thing I have from my dad…he gave it to me when I was but a kid right before he left on his first captainship. He died on that ship when the slip space drive exploded."

"At least you had something when your family died. I left New Harmony believing that I had lost my enter family and with nothing more than the cloths on my back." said Lisa

"Then you discovered your brother is alive and is now a Spartan." said Captain Reed

"Yes….and he won't let me talk to him." said Lisa "He is just not the same kid I remember. I know there would be some differences but he is so different now."

"It is because of what we at the UNSC did to him and the other Spartans." said Elizabeth "See you like everyone else has been lied to by the UNSC."

"Lied too?" asked Lisa

"You have no idea what a Spartan really is." stated Elizabeth

"What? But everyone knows Spartans are just highly trained ODST." said Lisa "That is what every news outlet and report says."

"The reports are wrong all Spartans are raised by the UNSC and trained from the age of six or seven to fight." Said Elizabeth as Lisa's eyes widened "I would be killed for telling you this but I don't really care and Noble Six."

'Robert." Corrected Lisa

"Yes, Robert will not tell you himself." said Elizabeth "They trained him too well, see the truth is that all Spartans III where for the lack of a better term kidnapped into the military."

"What do you mean?" asked Lisa

"This is how the system worked; an ONI officer would go to the orphanages after any major battle and pick out one or two kids between six and twelve years old." said Elizabeth "Then they asked the scared, frighten kid if they want to help the UNSC and get back at the creatures who killed their parents. If the kid said yes and normally they did, they belong to the Spartan Program."

"They trick them?" asked Lisa

"Basically, I guess the fact the kids volunteered made the people taking away their humanity feel more human but it doesn't change the fact what they did to those kids.' said Elizabeth "Your brother had his humanity taken away and turned into a perfect weapon."

"They raised him as a child solider?" asked Lisa as she looked at her brother as she remembered the horror stories in history of the child soldiers, the experiences of knowing nothing but pain and war. The fact that her own government was carrying out such actions made her sick and to make it worst her own brother was among the victims.

"Yes, they raised him in a brutal field without love and trained him to kill at any moment. They taught him to repress his human side and every emotion they can." said Elizabeth "And he seems to be very good at it."

"My God." said Lisa

"However Robert is by far the most interesting Spartan I have ever met." said Elizabeth "Every Spartan II and most Spartan III that I have meet are cold unfeeling and don't give a damn about people only the mission. He seems to care but he knows as a Spartan the mission comes first."

"How can I bring him back?" asked Lisa

"I don't know if you can. Spartans belong to the UNSC, they know that they will die on the battlefield." said Elizabeth "However you have to understand this is just a big of a shock to him as to you, to him he sees himself as Noble Six not your brother Robert. His only friends where his teammates and fellow Spartans who died on Reach."

"I saw in his room, photos of different people." said Lisa

"Noble Team." said Elizabeth as she handed Lisa a pad "Robert doesn't know this but when he loaded his armor's computer to get those photo's he downloaded basic information on his team. Maybe this will help you get your brother back."

"Are you going to use him as a weapon?" asked Lisa as Elizabeth lowered her head.

"I am because to him the battlefield is home and the way for him to work though this is on the battlefield." Explained Elizabeth

**Meanwhile **Laura Roslin along with four resistance fighters with Sam in the lead finally reached a small rise, they dashed over the hill before rolling down into the thick tree cover below.

"We made it." Said a fighter

"No we just got out of the city we have a long walk in front of us to meet the UNSC." said Sam as suddenly the six of them where bathed in light as if from a pair of headlights.

"Not as far as you think." said a voice from behind them as the colonials looked to see a man standing right past where they ran past. He was dressed in a strange looking suit what seemed to match the brush around them.

"Zack?" asked Sam

"Bingo." said Zack as the light faded as a group UNSC Marines appeared from out of the light their weapons lowered but at the ready. "You want a lift?"

**While **it sun was rising over New Caprica the sun was setting over Kobol as a pair of pelicans hovered over the heads of a group of marines. Two warthogs where on station their headlights along with the spotlights on the pelicans bathed the strange craft in light. The burned remains where still sitting in the cockpit but it seemed human. To make it even stranger the they had found what appeared to be stone remains of some kind of building.

"This is strange." said Jun as he looked at the burnt remains which was pinned in the pilot's chair.

"You're not kidding." Said a fellow Spartan, only this one was a new breed of Spartan, a Spartan IV. Unlike the Spartans II or III Spartans four where a new breed, they where all former ODST just like the original Spartans where believed to have been. During the battle of Earth someone saw files that they shouldn't have and then leaked the information about the truth of Spartan program out. As expected it caused a firestorm in the UNSC press and the civilians where in an uproar. People wanted to know if their sons or daughter who died because of some mysteries sickness or accident was really kidnapped by their own government. They wanted to know if a family member was taken and turned into a living weapon. The UNSC had to bow to popular demand as the files on all Spartans where released, only Spartan Jon 117 was kept secret. Families where notified and if the Spartan requested they could meet their family, most Spartans refused because their family had become fellow Spartans or the only family members left alive was such a distance that is was pointless.

The New Spartans where now taken from the ranks of the ODST and while they could never equal the ability of the Spartan's II or III they were quite good at combat. Their scarifies to become a Spartan was the fact that they had to give up at least 15 years to the core and they were not allowed to leave. No starting a family and very limited family contact if at all.

"What does the DNA scanner say?" asked Jun as the Spartan IV looked at his arm where a small holographic screen built into his suit appeared.

"From the small amount of skin cells left on the body, it is male but the closest DNA is so distance it means nothing." said the Spartan

"Everything means something." said Jun "Tell me."

"Well it seems that the closest match the computer can bring up is the bodies of some dead ancient Greeks." said the Spartan

"The mysteries deepen." said Jun as he looked at the rest of the marines "I want this thing taken back to base.'

"Yes, Sir." yelled the marines as they began to work.

**The** sun was had just risen over the New Caprica as Ellen Tigh moved toward a meeting she didn't want to go to but knew she had too. She ducked inside one of the many tents that lined the area just outside where colonial one sat. Inside waiting for her was the last person she wanted to see, there was the Cylon model one better known as Brother Cavil there were also two centurions.

"I believed you heard about the raid that took place last night." Said Cavil

"Yes." Said Ellen

"Now I will ask you one question and if you don't have the information I want I will have your husband sent back to detention it will take more than a few good frakings to get him out." stated Cavil as Ellen's eyes widened. "Now we have almost everyone on our list however we are missing Laura Roslin, where is she."

"I don't know." said Ellen

"Fine…then your husband will walk back into dentition…but I don't think he will walk back out." Stated Cavil as he stood up to leave only to have Ellen grab his arm.

"What if I had something else." said Ellen as Cavil turned and looked at her.

"I am listening." said Cavil

"The day the UNSC ship landed in the market the resistance was contacted by a man from the UNSC….they set a meeting for tomorrow at the Lion's gully." Said Ellen

"Very good but I need more." Said Cavil

"Why?" asked Ellen

"Because I don't like getting blown up by a bomb on my own ship." stated Cavil

"I didn't know he had that planned until he did it." said Ellen

"Convince me." stated Cavil 'Or else Saul gets thrown back in a cell."

"Alright, just before I left to meet you they got word from Galactica that they are sending down some weapons and an officer." Said Ellen

"Where are they meeting?" asked Cavil

"Breeder's Cannon." answered Ellen "They will meet in two days, I don't know anything more than that."

"Alright I believe you." said Cavil with a smile "Now why don't you go back to your husband enjoy his company….for the moment."

**Elsewhere **in Caprica City two old friends meet, one a leader in the resistance the other working for the government.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Galen as he looked at Felix.

"Detention is run by a separate organization." answered Felix

"But why did they take her…she is my wife." said Galen as he remembered coming home from a resistance meeting to find his three month old son alone in a crib without his wife Cally. "We have a son for Gods sake."

"I will try to find out something." said Felix

"Thanks Felix….thanks for nothing." snapped Galen as he walked away as Felix looked down before pulling out a small piece of paper. Slowly he walked toward a small yellow dog bowl. With a simple move he flipped it over before placing the latest report from the Cylons.

**Meanwhile **in the UNSC Cougar APC rolled though the hard ground. The wheels six wheals of the Cougar gave it a great stable platform for weapons such as a chain gun or rocket launcher however that stability meant it was slower than a warthog. Inside the Cougar Laura Roslin along with Sam and the resistance fighters sat across from a group of UNSC marines. The Resistance fighters had been disarmed but not tied up however no one was really talking as they kept moving across the ground. The marines had cloth facemasks over everything apart from their eyes with a strange see though orange visor over their eyes.

"How much longer?" asked Sam

"Not much longer." said the driver as he sat in front of all of them. Suddenly the sound of the wheels on the ground changed.

"That almost sounds like we are on a road." said Roslin

"Because we are." said the driver as the Cougar rolled down one of the hidden tunnels spread out all over the mountain range. "The Captain will be waiting for you when we arrive including our prisoner."

"Prisoner?" asked Sam

"Ya…the ODST took some woman from that detention center." answered the driver "something Thrace."

"Kara Thrace?" asked Sam with hope in his voice.

'You know her?" asked the driver

"She is my wife." stated Sam

"Well then maybe you can calm her down, word is she freaked out the other day." said the driver

"What did she freak out over?" asked a fighter

"I will let the captain explain everything." said the driver as they neared the underground motor pool.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I updated early like I do every Saturday that Ohio State wins a football game. Now I know some people have asked for more action and I know there hasn't been a lot of fighting going on. However I feel I update a lot faster than most writers normally two or three times a week so to me the fact that there isn't a lot of action per chapter is overruled by the speed of my updates. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Branches of Humanity**

The one of the UNSC armored Personal carrier also known as a Cougar rolled down one of the main tunnels that crisscrossed though the mountain range that had become home base for the UNSC. Finally the APC came to a stop in a large chamber which had become the motor pool for all the UNSC ground vehicles. They were luckily that they had gotten off reach with so many vehicles and weapons however the vehicles needed to be repaired. Broken hoses need to be fixed and other general upkeep items. The Cougar came to a stop near the center of the pool.

"Well we are here." said the driver as the back ramp lowered as Laura Roslin and the resistance fighters along with the UNSC marines walked out. Standing there waiting for them was the almost seven foot tall Spartan warrior.

"I thought the Captain was going to meet us?" asked Zack as the sniper who had slept most of the way back to the ship walked out.

"Change of plans she is waiting on the bridge." stated Noble Six as he looked at the new comers.

"You're the creature that tried to kidnap me." said Roslin

"And the one who broke my nose." stated Sam as he glared at the Spartan

'If I had wanted to I could have killed you both in the tent with ease." stated Noble Six "Now follow me."

Everyone was looking around at the large number of people who were working on the strange vehicles. They smiled as they saw no sign of the Cylon models or anyone they recognized from the fleet.

"Are we underground?" asked Roslin

"All will be explained when we reach the bridge." Stated Noble Six as they neared a large metal door flanked by two pillboxes with machine guns poking out of slits in the wall. Standing by the door where two armed guards who opened the door as they walked though what appeared to be an airlock.

"Sniper you come with me the rest of your team get some rest." ordered Noble Six

"I do have a name." said Zack as Noble Six glared at him as the Marines went off in a different direction as the Colonials, Zack and Noble Six entered one of the lifts.

"Where are we?" asked Roslin

"Onboard the UNSC transport ship Gates of Valhalla." answered Zack

"A transport ship?" asked Sam

"Ya." answered Zack as the lift stopped as they walked out into a short hallway with a large door at the end. Flanking the door where two of those black armored warriors each with their guns across their backs.

"Well look what the cat dragged in and pissed all over." said one of the black armored man.

"Shut up Fagaly, you Irish Ginger Pansy." stated Zack as Alec laughed.

"I will feed you to my pet llama, Carl when we get back home." stated Alec

"Your llama is dead just like everyone else you family." said Zack

"Fool, I hate every member of my family." laughed Alec

"Will you two cut it out.' yelled a voice from the other side of the door as everyone moved inside to find a large table right in front of them and then number of computers facing away from them. Unlike the CIC on any Battlestar where the commander stood at a large table surrounded by different stations, they seemed to be set up where the commander is in the back overlooking every position. Standing at the end of the table was an older woman her hair had faded but it was clear it used to be a bright red. Also standing there was the blonde hair woman who had tried to talk with the Cylons, the last two people standing there was a black clad soldier with his helmet off and an older man with salt and pepper hair.

"Welcome.' said the older woman as she walked toward Laura Roslin "I am Captain Elizabeth Reed."

"I am Laura Roslin former present of the 12 tribes of Kobol."

"Sam Anders second in command of the resistance." stated Sam the fighters didn't say anything as Sam introduced them.

"Allow me to introduce my staff." said Elizabeth

"Sergeant Daniel Stose who is in charge of the defensive of this ship." said Elizabeth as the older man with salt and pepper hair bowed his head. "Lisa Rancord head of the civilian groups on this ship."

"You're the one who tried to talk to the Cylons." stated Sam

"Yes…it was a mistake." said Lisa as she looked at Noble Six

"Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor head of ODST and special forces." said Elizabeth as the black armored man took off his helmet to show his short red hair and with a smile on his face. "Lastly is Noble Six."

"What is it head of?" asked Roslin

"He is a Spartan….he will be on the front line of any operation." said Elizabeth "Now please take a seat."

Slowly everyone apart took a seat around the table with the colonials on one side and the UNSC on the other. Noble Six's chair was reinforced to take the extra weight of his armor.

"Now where to begin?" asked Elizabeth

"If it is ok I want to see my wife." said Sam as Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Turns out our prisoner is his wife, captain." explained Zack

"Ah….well I am afraid Kara isn't being very helpful at the moment, she threw a little bit of a fit when she found out we worship different religions then you people.' said Elizabeth "She had to be confided to her cell and she isn't helping her cause, last report was she was taking her time to get up here."

Just at that moment a pair of doors opened as Starbuck's escort by officer Potter appeared.

"Sam." cried Kara as she rushed forward as Sam got to his feet and moved toward her. Instantly the two of them embraced right there on the bridge of the UNSC ship. Starbuck crying into Sam's chest as he pressed his face into her hair and inhaled her scent.

"Ah how touching." said Lisa

"They haven't seen each other for four months." explained Laura "They didn't know if the other was dead or alive….it must have been hard to go through that."

"Believe me it is hard." stated Lisa as she looked toward her brother wondering if he was looking at her from behind the blue visor.

"Now let's begin." said Elizabeth as Sam and Kara slowly sat down but remained closed. "We have learned most of your basic history so we will begin with ours."

With that the lights dimmed as the table itself began to glow as before the colonials eyes a large spiral of light appeared. Slowly the image of a blue and green world appeared. Laura's heart rate picked up as she realized what she was seeing.

"This is Earth capital planet of the UNSC and home world of all humanity." said Elizabeth

"All humanity?" asked a fighter

"We have fossil evidence the put show humanity evolving on Earth for millions of years before the first civilizations arose." said Elizabeth as the image changed to show a very large stone pyramid in what appeared to be a desert. 'The great Pyramid of Gaza for example predates our arrival on earth by your text. The Pyramid and the ones built before them where designed to house the Pharaohs bodies who believed in a different religion then yours."

"How is that possible?" asked Sam

"We can't explain your being however a religion not so different than yours was worship on Earth for a while in a place we call Greece." stated Elizabeth as the image changed to show what the colonials assumed to be the area called Greece. "They believed in Zeus and the other gods you call the Lords of Kobol. This place is also considered the birthplace of western civilization."

"Western Civilization?" asked Roslin

"Yes, see the city state Athens developed the form of government democracy which became the staple of the western world." explained Elizabeth "The Greeks themselves where conquered by the Roman Empire who adopted the Greek religion but changed the names of the Gods. Zeus to Jupiter, Areas to Mars and so on, it was the Romans who spread the Greek ideas throughout Europe."

"If they believed in the Lords then why don't you?" asked another fighter

"Because the Roman Emperor adopted a new religion a religion based on the teacher who to this day a large number of people in the UNSC believe to be the only son of God." said Elizabeth as the image changed to show a man on a wooden cross "Jesus Christ, who died for the sins of man only to be raised up on the third day."

"You have people who believe this?" asked Sam

"I believe it." Stated Dan as Sam looked at the older Sergeant

"I am Jewish so I don't however my people share a holy text with the Christian." Said Elizabeth "A few centuries later after the fall of roman a new religion based off the teaching of the Prophet Muhammad arose in the Middle East. This religion would rise to become one of the most domination religions in the world. Other religions include Hinduism and Buddhism which grew out of India, Confucianism and Daoism from China, Shinto from Japan and not counting the dozens Christian denomination that broke off during the centuries."

"You have that many religions?" asked Laura

"Yes, and we have had many wars over religion." said Elizabeth "From our understanding you didn't have that problem."

"Not really we had cases where different sects disagreed on the way to worship the Gods but no real wars." said Laura

"Lucky you." said Elizabeth "Now moving away from Religion in the early 21st century the seven major powers of the world United States of America, The European Union, the Russia Federation, The People's Republic of China, Japan, India and Brazil joined together to from the forerunner to the UNSC and with that we began to colonize planets within our solar system. However even this was too small for our population so we developed Slip space drive."

With that the image of a ship appeared in the hologram as a portal opened up in front of it, then slowly the ship entered the portal.

"What was that?" asked Sam

"A ship entering Slip space." answered Lisa "Isn't that how your FTL works?"

"No…our ships just disappear in a flash of light and reappear somewhere else." explained Starbuck

"Interesting different forms of faster than light travel." said Lisa

"Now within the course of 300 years the UNSC had settled just under 800 worlds some with a population only in the low millions. Others we called core worlds had populations averaging 7 billion."

"Seven billion?" asked Laura

"Correct.' said Lisa

"How many of these core worlds?" asked Sam

"Around 350 or so." said Elizabeth

"By the Gods." said Laura as she imaged just how far their cousins had gone.

"Then came the darkest day in human history…contact Harvest." said Elizabeth as the image of a strange ship appeared. It had curved front with a large center. "Just over 45 years ago the human race on our farthest out colony Harvest came in contact with a first nonhuman race."

"Non Human?" asked Roslin as the image changed to show a bird or lizard like creature with razor sharp teeth.

"These are Kig-yar or better known as Jackals." said Dan

"So you meet real aliens?" asked Sam

"Not just one." said Elizabeth as more images came up, different face for different creatures. "What we came across was a collection of alien races called the covenant….and they declared a holy crusade to whip humanity who they see as an ad front to their religion from the stars."

"Harvest started a war that would turn entire UNSC worlds to glass, billions of human life would be lost as the war raged.' said Lisa "A war humans where slowly losing."

"Is this war still going on?" asked Sam

"We don't know." answered Ian

"How could you not know?" asked Sam

"Simply put we have been out of contact with the UNSC for twenty year after we did a blind slip space jump and crash landed on this planet after escaping Reach." said Elizabeth

"Reach?" asked Roslin

"Reach one of the main worlds of the UNSC and home world of the entire UNSC fleet." explained Elizabeth

"That happened over twenty years ago." said Lisa "However almost everyone on board was alive during the battle."

"How is that possible?" asked Roslin

"Cryo sleep." answered Ian "Basically we where cold storage until we where unfrozen."

"That sounds like science fiction." said Sam

"It's been used for almost 250 years." explained Ian

"So this planet reach is gone but the rest of the UNSC may be fine?" asked Roslin

"Yes, Reach is gone and it is possible something happened to turn the tide but…." said Elizabeth "You have to understand Reach was our forests amongst the stars, it had around a third of the military factories on it and even more of the ship yards. With Reach gone there is nothing standing between the Covenant and Earth."

'So Earth may be gone." said Laura as her heart sank

"Maybe." said Ian

'Maybe not." stated Noble Six as everyone looked at him as he decided to go against some of his orders "My mission on Reach was to carrying a high priority AI to the Pillar of Autumn to get her off world. Doctor Halsey believed she was the key to developing a defense against the covenant."

"What sort of information?" asked Ian as Noble Six looked at him, the look said he wasn't about to give out the information.

"And she got off world." said Elizabeth with a smile

"Correct." said Noble Six "I stayed behind to man the MAC gun to cover her retreat."

"So there is hope." said Ian

"Wait did you say AI?" asked Roslin

"Correct." said Lisa "See we use AI to help run our ships and our cities."

"But you may have something like the Cylons happen to you." said Sam

"Not likely since our AI don't have solid forms like yours do." said Lisa "And smart AI are treated well and they only last seven years because of how they are created."

"How is that?" asked a fighter

"They are created by flash cloning the mind of a human." answered Elizabeth as the colonials eyes widened cloning had been banded for sixty years in the colonies "This means they have a limited life until they think themselves to death."

"And what about it?" asked a fighter as he pointed toward Noble Six "Isn't it like your version of a centurion?"

"He is….' started Elizabeth as she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Noble Six reaching for his helmet with a slight twist he lifted off his helmet to show to the colonials a man in his mid twenties with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Noble Six as he placed his helmet down on the table.

"Your human?" asked Roslin as Noble Six nodded his head.

'I have been genetically and surgery enhanced along with my two decades worth of training and combat experience." stated Robert "I am a Spartan."

"Robert." said Lisa "You're not a Spartan you're my brother."

"What?" asked Ian and Dan as they and the colonials looked back and forth between Noble Six and Lisa. They did share a lot of similarities it wasn't a huge leap to see them as siblings.

"I am both, sis" answered Robert aka Noble Six

"Can you help us get back up into space and to Earth?" asked Roslin

"We can help you get back into space but at the moment we are 90% the way to having a space ready ship." said Elizabeth "Our lower levels are still not air tight in fact we haven't even reached the lowest level do to damage during the landing, the rest of the ship including our engines are working."

"Sounds like time is all you need." said Roslin

"We need a Slip space drive." said Elizabeth

"Would an FTL work?" asked Sam

"Unknown but even if it could we don't have a spar map to locate where we have to go." said Dan

"We can get that from Galactica.' said Sam "And if it means getting to Earth one of our ships can give up its drive."

"It isn't that simple." said Starbuck as the colonials looked at her "I already asked they have something called the Cole Protocol."

"The what Protocol?" asked Roslin

"To protect Earth and the rest of the Core planets of the UNSC, no UNSC ship can be captured by any alien force. They must remove the data from the nave computers or if possible carry out a self destruct. No none UNSC shall under any circumstance lead a none UNSC ship to Earth or any UNSC world without the express permission of High Command or a direct order from ONI.' Stated Noble Six

"What does that mean?" asked a fighter

"That they can't lead us to Earth unless they get an order from their commanders." said Kara as the UNSC nodded their heads.

"But we are your cousins." said Roslin

"You are not UNSC we have to defend humanity." stated Elizabeth

"But we are members of Humanity." cried Roslin

"We have no real idea where you came from." said Elizabeth "And we have to defend the UNSC first."

"But…." started Roslin

"However if we contact high command and they approve we will lead you to Earth or another UNSC world."

Roslin and the other fighters seemed to be in a state of shock, the idea of them finding their long lost cousins wasn't as hard to believe however the idea that their cousins would refused to help them was hard to believe. Roslin was clearly shaken like a someone who had just had a door slammed in their face after confessing their love for the person on the other side.

"What happen if Earth is gone?" asked Sam

"Then we are all in the same in the sinking life boat." stated Zack as suddenly a resistance fighter's stomach growled.

"Why don't we take a break get something to eat and process the information." said Elizabeth "We have a lot of information from Zack's team to process so that you can answer questions for us."

"Alright." said Roslin

"Ian can you and your team show them to the cafeteria?" asked Captain Reed

"Of course." said Ian "And I will keep Crazii and Alec away from them."

"Why would you keep people away from us?" asked a fighter

"Because one is insane and the other threatens to feed people to his llama." explained Ian "And the sad thing is they are among the best teammates I ever had."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the meeting between the colonials and the UNSC. I know some have asked for more action and I promise it is on the way. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Kobol Plan**

Bright lights filled the prefabricated structure as a group of engineers looked over the strange craft. The craft was isolated from the rest of the UNSC ships which was suppose to use the hanger. A special isolated computer was set up to protect against any virus and the medical officer was taking a look at the dead body. Sitting on a chair by the main opening was a six foot tall Spartan warrior; his helmet was off as he looked at his hand held computer tablet.

"So what are you doing down here captain?" asked Jun as he moved his finger across the screen as he kept his game of solitaire going.

"Came to see what this thing really looks like." said the Captain of the ONI ship Nightingale Sunil Malhotra

"I thought the dozens of photos and technical report would be enough." said Jun as he looked up at the old man, his bald head was hiding under his cap.

"Nah I wanted to see the bird in person." said Captain Malhorta

"I don't blame you it is an interesting ship." said Jun "It is at least 300 years behind our tech but it was found beside stone building remains that are at least 2,000 years old."

"So we know these people are behind us in tech." said the Captain

"When it comes to almost everything however the engineers think they found something like a miniature slip space drive." said Jun

"Miniature?" asked Captain Malhorta "Ya but it looks like a heavy caliber bullet ripped though it so we can't be sure."

"How do you know it is a Slip space drive?" asked the Captain

"Well i's labeled Faster Than Light Drive on it." explained Jun "And that is what a Slip space Dive is."

"I see." said Captain Malhorta "Have they found anything else?"

"They think they have a map from the ship's computer." said Jun "It shows there known space."

"Anything interesting in that?" asked the Captain

'Well they only have 12 planets mapped and a few planetoids nothing we don't already have." Said Jun

"What of the 12 worlds?" asked the captain

"Well it is system of four stars and dozens of planets." explained Jun as he changed out of his game and back to a report "According to a mapping report done before the war there is between 8 and 14 habitual worlds inside the same star system and they recommend more detail mapping and colonization."

"Why didn't that happen?" asked Sunil Malhotra

"The week before the report was released the battle of Harvest began." explained Jun "It may have been in the opposite direction from Harvest and the Covenant front but there was no ships to spare."

"Ya, those where dark days for humanity." stated Sunil

"Yes they were." said Jun as a Marine rushed into the hanger.

"Sir…we have something." said a marine

"What is it?" asked Captain Sunil Malhorta

"You have to see this." said the marine as the Captain and Jun followed him out of the hanger and toward the far end of the base. There in the side of huge mountain stood two glowing blue doors. There was a double guard posted at the door with one pair of guards looking in toward the Forerunner installation and another looking out. Both at the ready for any threats. Jun and the Captain followed the marine toward the center of the installation where all the computers where gathered. Some of the most advance computers in the UNSC had been brought along to try to understand the meaning of this forerunner installation.

"What have you found?" asked Captain Sunil as a holographic man appeared out of a small holographic generator. Unlike the older smart AI systems the new holographic computer systems allowed a smart AI to get rid of the blue lines of code that ran down their bodies and replace them with a more human appearance.

"We are still searching though all the files." answered the smart AI Ben "However we have found something very interesting that shed light on the dual roles of this installation.'

"What are the roles?" asked Jun

"It seems this place, for the lack of a better term is a radar station." said Ben as Jun and Captain Malhorta raised an eyebrow

"What does that mean?" asked Captain Malhorta

"I too would like to know that." said a deep voice as the Elite Tul'Hungrel walked toward them.

"Let me show you." said Ben as the lights faded as the image of red world with two small moons appeared, filling the entire ceiling. Three bright Suns could be seen in the distance.

"Sanghelios." said Tul as he saw his home world, suddenly as a small ship launched off the world flying toward the nearest of the small moons.

"What is that?" asked Jun

"That appears to be the first space fairing ship we launched." said Tul "Over 1250 years ago your time."

"Correct this is a recording." stated Ben as the image disappeared as Ben returned "We are still trying to access current readings but it seems to be able to detect and monitor anything within its range."

"And how large is that?" asked Jun

"About a quarter of the whole Galaxy." answered Ben as the three of them eyes widened "That includes all of UNSC, Sangheli and even covenant Space with room to space."

"My god this is amazing." said the Captain "It's like a intergalactic radar station."

"It is more than that, it records and stores all items in its range." added Ben

"ONI will want this place at once." added the Captain

"There is more Captain, this place had a secondary objective." stated Ben

"What is that?" asked Jun

"The data base calls it the Kobol Plan." explained Ben "It seems the Forerunners didn't want the human race to die out."

"They named you reclaimers in the hope you would take their place." stated Tul

"How did they do that?" asked Jun

"They planned to take samples from Earth and seed them on different planets." explained Ben "This may explain where that ship came from."

"Other branches of Humanity?" said Captain Malhorta "ONI will want to know this at once."

"Sir what if those 12 worlds on the ship's map is where a branch of humanity is located." stated Jun

"You want to lead a mission to there don't you?" asked Captain Malhorta as Jun nodded his head.

"We could be there within three days using the new slip space drive and I am sure ONI will send a fleet here once they know how important this place is." Stated Jun "Might as well map out the lay of the land."

"Alright, take the Nightingale and two Spartan teams, No contact unless it is needed." ordered the Captain

"Understood." said Jun as he moved off as Tul followed him.

" I am coming as well Spartan." said Tul "This place bores me."

"Alright." said Jun as the two of them headed away from the main chamber; they said nothing as they boarded a Pelican to head back into space.

Jun knew full well why he had been selected to lead the Spartan team on this joint mission. He was well known from his time as Noble Team's only surviving member and his ability as a sniper. On top of that he was among the only Spartans with a lot of combat experience who didn't hate the Elites. His saying "I kill them but I do not hate them" was well known amongst the UNSC higher ups. It was his time with Noble Team which gave him the most nightmares at night. He had gone with Dr. Halsey to Castle Base making it less than ten minutes in front of the covenant assault. He snipped until the last moment before falling back into Castle Base. They held out for almost a week thanks to the fact that a majority of the fighters where Spartan II and III before the covenant gave up on ground assault. They came with four super carriers and there was no stopping them, they turned part of the base front gate into glass opening the door for a flood of Covenant forces to enter the base. Jun closed his eyes as he remembered.

**Flashback**

The lights flickered as Jun sat on a chair with a sandwich in his hand; he was just looking at it for what seemed like an entirety.

"Are you going to eat it or stare at it?" asked a female voice as Jun looked up to see a one of the few Spartan III in the base.

'I am not in the mood Mai." said Jun as he took bit of his sandwich "I just spent seven hours shooting the heads off any covenant who came in my sights."

"And I heard you did good." said Mai as she drank some water her long red hair was strange for a Spartan who normally liked having short hair to fit the helmet on better "Jun we finally got a message from one of our UAV."

"One managed to get out." Said Jun

'Dr. Halsey sent it to Aszod Ship yards." said Mai as Jun looked at her; suddenly his sandwich or his hungry stomach was the last thing on his mind.

"Anything?" asked Jun

'I am sorry Jun." said Mai "Aszod is a waste land now and only thing moving down there belonged to the covenant."

"Did the ship get off world?" asked Jun

"Unknown it looks like a Nuke went off right where the Pillar of Autumn should have been." explained Mai as looked down before placing a hand on Jun's hand "And they found Carter and Emile….they didn't make it."

"I see." said Jun as a boom larger than the rest rocked the bomb proof base a second later an alarm filled the air.

"Covenant inside the base….White Glove online….eta five minutes." said Doctor Hasley's voice "You Spartans know what to do."

"Crap." yelled Mai as she threw her water aside before putting on her recon helmet as Jun put on his Scout Helmet and his sniper rifle. They bolted out of the room knowing that fighting the covenant was pointless now.

"Move your ass Jun." yelled Mai as the two Spartan III ran down the corridor toward one of the many elevators that ran up and down the base. They reached the door just in time to see the elevator car fly past them on a none stop plunge to the bottom of the base. Mai looked up toward the next level to see a group of Jackals standing by the elevator door. They began firing at the two Spartans.

"Well looks like we have to do it the hard way." said Jun as the two of them took cover as Jun pulled a grenade. With one quick movement threw the grenade against the far wall allowing it to bounce up into the face of the Jackals which exploded instantly.

'Nice job sniper." said Mai as the three minute alarm went off.

"We still need to get out of here." said Jun as he put his rifle across his back before jumping onto the still dangling evaluator cable. "Fastest way down."

"Right behind you." said Mai as Jun fast roped down a solid steal cable, sparks flying off his hand and legs from the friction caused from the rope against his armor. A few seconds after he hit the top of the burning remains of the elevator followed by Mai. Together the two of them moved toward the sealed door, the solid steal evaluator doors where no match for two Spartans as they where wrapped open.

"Move." ordered Mai as the two of them stated running down the long hallway at the very bottom of Castle Base. A head of them coming out of different lifts and staircases where other Spartans and Marines, somewhere walking wounded others were already all but dead. Slowly the large concrete hallways began to disappear as they entered the series of tunnels which used to be titanium mine. Finally a large solid steal blast door not unlike the ones that used to grace cold war fall out bunkers on Earth.

"Get in here." yelled Doctor Halsey as she and a large number of Spartans and Marines stood beside the wall.

"Doctor we don't have time." said a Spartan

"Alright." said Halsey as the Spartan began closing the door, Jun and Mai along with a few other Spartans barely made it through the door as it close. The people who didn't make it where sealed inside as the thermal nuclear bomb at the heart of the base exploded. They were too deep to be killed by the nuke itself however when the base fell down everyone not on the side of the door with Halsey was crushed by falling concrete and rock.

Jun lowered his head as he thought about the people who where now dead, who where only feet away from safety.

"It was between them an us." stated a Spartan II in a cold monotone voice.

"They had a chance." stated Jun "It could have easily been one of us out there.

"Whoever said life is fair was lying." stated Halsey as she looked at the Spartans and Marines "Come on we have to get moving."

"Yes, Doctor." yelled a Spartan II as they began to move deeper into the tunnel network after the Spartan II had moved forward Halsey turned toward Jun.

"I am glad you made it Jun." said Halsey "Now pick yourself up Noble Three."

"Yes, Doctor." said Jun they spent almost a week underground until they reached the surface. By then the covenant had left Reach allowing an ONI stealth ship to pick them up. Instantly they turned toward Earth however they arrived two days behind the covenant fleet.

**End Flashback**

So focused in his memories that Jun hadn't even noticed that the pelican had docked with the Nightingale. He stood up without a word as he began to move toward the bridge, he walked on to find all the stations at the ready.

"Sir the Captain has told us what is going on." said Second Officer Stiller

"Good then lets head out." said Jun as he took off his helmet and sat down on one of the chairs. The ONI crew was used to seeing Spartans without their helmet and since Jun was head of the ground forces it wasn't uncommon for him to be on the bridge.

"All stations break orbit and power up slip space drive." yelled Officer Stiller

"So we are going on yet another trip?" asked a voice as Jun looked over to see the Spartan he had escaped Reach with and one of his teammates and closest friends. Jun was technical part of Foxtrot team or better known as Fox team but on his armor the words Noble Team could still be seen.

"Yes, Mai." stated Jun as the ship broke orbit.

"Good, I was getting boarded." said Mai as the large blue portal opened up in front of the ship. Within a second everyone and everything lurked forward as the ship entered Slip space.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was all about Jun. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Talks**

"So this two wanted you to love him?" asked Sam as he finally had a meal with his wife. It had been months since they had time to talk yet alone have a meal together.

"Yes, I must have killed him a dozen times but he just kept coming back." said Kara as she looked into Sam's eyes "I missed you so much."

"As much as I would like to watch this reunion what have you're learned about the UNSC?" whispered a fighter as suddenly a person sat across from her.

"You could just ask?" laughed Ian as he and sat down in the large cafeteria along with the colonials.

"Well we can't really trust you can we?" said the fighter

"Alright lets start at the beginning." said Ian as he held out his hand "Hello I am Ian Taylor an ODST with the UNSC."

"Alright I will play." said the fighter "Amanda, a former farmer turned resistance fighter."

"Nice to meet you Amanda." said Ian

"If you don't mind me asking what is an ODST?" asked Roslin "I noticed that you have a different set up then others."

"Ya, my team is only one of five groups that got onboard." said Ian with a heavy hearted laugh "As to what we are ODST stand for Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."

"And what does that Franken mean?" asked Amanda

"Basically we are the modern Paratrooper." explained Ian "We get dropped in behind enemy lines and we do recon, search and destroy and be a general pain in the ass for whoever we are messing with."

"So you get dropped off in those pelican ship?" asked Starbuck "No big deal."

"Please ridding a pelican down is for pansy." laughed Ian "That would be an easy ride, no we get dropped in pods which fall to orbit above the speed of sound."

"That is insane." said Roslin as Ian grinned as the colonials looked at him.

"Feet first into hell is our motto." laughed Ian

"What does hell mean?" asked Roslin strangely it was Starbucks who answered.

"It's their version of Hades."

"Ya, that is why we are nicknames Hell jumpers." laughed Ian "It's one hell of a ride until your lid pops and you come face to face with a brute chieftain. Then it isn't so much fun."

"And you do this all the time?" asked Amanda

"I am a fifteen drop veteran." said Ian

"Mind if we join you?" asked a new voice Ian looked up to see Blake and Laura each with their food in hand.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Ian as he looked at the two married ODST in his team.

"Did you think we would sit with Crazii and Alec?" asked Blake as he looked toward the table in the corner where Alec and Crazii where sitting "Crazii keeps laughing/giggling to himself and Alec is….."

"Alec." finished Laura "I swear those two have a lot of mental issue."

"Wait is this Crazii the guy who kept sing though the walls at the detention center?" asked Starbuck

"Ya." answered Ian

"You let insane people have guns?" asked Roslin

"They are among the best trained people on this ship." explained Ian as he lowered his head "Well I can't speak for Alec but Crazii has a good reason why he is that way…."

"What do you mean?" asked his fellow ODST Laura

"I won't go into detail because he trusted me." started Ian as a load bang filled the air as everyone looked toward the far end of the cafeteria to see Alec on his feet, a tray full of food lying on the ground.

"I am going to beat you, you SOB." snapped Alec

"How unlike you I don't play the stupid thing anymore." laughed Zack

"I will have my revenge." said Alec

"You have been sending me death threats since we went through boot camp together when we where eighteen and guess what you haven't done anything." laughed Zack

"I am waiting for the right moment." stated Alec

"Are you going to wait until I am on my death bed to end my life?" laughed Zack

"No….that would be showing you mercy." stated Alec "However would granting you extra life in long lasting pain be worst then ending you in life in a brutal but short way? So many choices."

"Alec you are insane." stated Zack

"Please you call me insane." said Alec as he looked toward Crazii who had moved from giggling to himself to balancing on his head with whistling.

"That proves nothing." said Zack as Crazii rolled out of his headstand before spreading his arms wide before starting to run around the room as if he was an airplane. He actually started making sounds.

"Looks like Crazii is being extra crazy today." said Blake as Crazzi started to run around the tables. Everyone simply shock their heads as they went back to eating their food.

**Meanwhile** upstairs in the officer's mess Noble Six sat waiting for the meeting to begin again. To entertain himself he had disassembled his pistol to clean it, the parts where organized in front of him.

"Hello Robert." said Lisa as Robert looked up at her "I noticed you didn't put your helmet back on after you downed that sandwitch."

"Does that matter?" asked Robert as he looked back down at the weapon.

"It's just nice to see your face." said Lisa as she sat down across from her brother, just looking at him. He seemed focused on cleaning every detail of the weapon but at the same time he seamed to notice everything go on in the room.

"You have a question so might as well tell me?" said Noble Six as he picked up the slide bolt.

"Well….what sort of Spartan are you?" asked Lisa

"Why does it matter?" asked Robert as he put his weapon down and looked at his sister.

"Well I want to know what my brother does for a living." said Lisa "How you earn a pay check."

"Spartans don't get paid." answered Robert "However we don't have to pay for anything either, I got my symbol tattooed on my arm and the UNSC paid for it, food, housing everything is paid for. All I have to do is fight and die."

"I see." said Lisa

"As to what type of Spartan I am." said Robert as he looked toward his sister as he started to reassemble his weapon without looking down. "I was the second highest scoring Spartan on every combat test; I was selected for advance training. I was assigned to half a dozen secret projects until I was put on Noble Team the same day the Covenant was discovered on Reach."

"What where your teammates like?" asked Lisa as Noble Six stopped in his tracks and looked up at her.

"What did you say?" asked Robert

"Well your code name is Noble Six so there has to be at least five other members of Noble Team." lied Lisa hoping the answer would hid the fact that the Captain had told her some things.

"You are lying." said Robert as he looked into his sister's eyes "The Captain told you a little."

"Well yes….when you loaded your suits the onboard camera into the ships computer. She found the photos of them with some basic information not much." answered Lisa "I just want to know about your friends."

"I see." said Robert as he said nothing as he finished putting his gun back together only to start taking it apart again. Lisa waited and waited but Robert said nothing as he kept taking it apart, it wasn't until she stood up to return her tray that he spoke up.

"Our leader was Carter, Noble One." started Robert as Lisa stopped in her tracks before sitting down "He was among the greatest leaders I ever served under. He actually cared when he lost someone, some high command don't care about Spartan III they are built to die. He saved my life by slamming his pelican into a scarab."

"A suicide mission." said Lisa

"I have done a lot of missions that would be called suicidal but I made it back." explained Robert

"Who else?" asked Lisa

"Kat, Noble Two." said Robert "She was among the smartest people I have ever met, she was a pain in the ass but she was brilliant. It was her plan that allowed us to take out the first covenant carrier. She died at the hand of sniper, quick and painless a luxury for a Spartan."

"Then there was Emile." continued Robert as he kept putting his gun back together "The cocky son of a bitch who would stand his ground no matter what, his last act was stabbing an Elite Zealot with his knife even after he had an energy sword though his chest. He was a Spartan to the end."

"Then came Jun….he may actually be alive. Last I saw the rifleman he was escorting Doctor Halsey to Castle Base." said Robert before he laughed a bit which caused his sister to smile, the first time she heard him laugh since they where kids. "He actually didn't hate the covenant; he always said how he respected the Elites for their skills."

"I always believed that we could get along with the covenant if we really tried." said Lisa

'You're a fool sis." said Robert "Everything I know of the covenant tell me that humans and the covenant as a whole will never get along. Maybe separately we could come to some form of peace, the elites seam honorable enough. Hell their deep strike teams always fire a warning shot into the air before they attack you."

"Why would they do that?" asked Lisa

"Most Spartan believe it has something to do with honor and their warrior way." explained Robert "Sort of like the Bushido code when you come across a sleeping enemy you should wake your him, give them a him sword before you attack. Personally I would rather be alive and have victory."

"The other members of the covenant?" asked Lisa

"Maybe the grunts because they seem to be nothing more than cannon falter, however nothing beats killing an Elite and watching those easy targets run away like a chicken with its head cut off." added Noble Six "Brutes, Jackals and Buggers no way the first two love the taste of human flesh."

"I see." said Lisa "There is at least one last member of your team."

"Noble five, Jorge." said Robert with a smile "He was my closest friend on the team, treated me like I though an uncle would. Always with a joke but yet he was among the strongest Spartan I met. He was the soul of Noble Team and he died thinking he saved Reach when he activated a rigged slip space drive which teleported the carrier to hell. He told me to make his death count and I failed, I failed to save Reach, I failed to save my fellow Spartans, my friends."

"You can't blame yourself for that Robert, your human." said Lisa as Robert finished putting the gun back together. Faster than even Lisa could see her brother slammed a clip into the pistol's handle and cocked the gun loading a single bullet into the firing chamber. Slowly he stood up placing the pistol on his hip and his helmet under his arm.

"How isn't it? I could have done more than the average human." said Robert as he put his helmet on "Or for a Spartan for that matter."

"Nice talking to you Robert." said Lisa as Noble Six started walking away.

"You too Lisa." said Robert as he walked toward the door "Come on the meeting will begin soon.'

"Coming." said Lisa as she put her food tray away.

**Across **the planet a pair of centurions was hard at work repairing the hole caused by Noble Six in his escape. Inside the humanoid Cylons along with the President Baltar where having their own meeting.

"We need to take care of this Spartan and the UNSC." said a four

"The issue at hand isn't if we take care of the Spartan but how." stated Cavil "Now I still say we just nuke this platform we found."

"No." said five as Cavil looked at him.

"I expected you would agree, with me." said Cavil

"I would if we knew where this ship is, however we don't and this platform is the best place to find information." said the five as Cavil nodded his head.

'I see however we need to deal with the resistance.' stated Cavil 'We can't win against the UNSC if we are dealing with the resistance in our own backyard."

"What do you recommend?" asked Boomer

"We have a large number of known or believed supports of the Resistance." stated Cavil "We do a little clean up."

"You mean kill them?" asked Caprica Six

"It's the only way to make sure they stay down." said Cavil

'No…it isn't right." said Caprica Six

"We can't live in a dream land Caprica this has to be done." said a three "We agree this has to be done."

"So does the two."

"We agree." added Boomer as slowly one group at a time the Cylons agreed.

"Then it is decided." stated a thee as she slammed a piece of paper on to Baltar's desk.

'What is this?" asked Baltar

"We are here as allies of the 12 colonies so in the end it is your choice." said the three as Baltar looked down at the three pages full of names.

"Gaius don't do this." pleaded Caprica Six "Don't go into sin."

"I wouldn't push this Caprica." said the three as she pulled out a gun and shoot her fellow Cylon in the head. "Because I am not in the mood, now where were we?"

Baltar was shaking like a leaf as the gun was turned on him.

"You where about to sign that piece of paper." stated the three as she placed the gun to Baltar's temple. Baltar looked toward the paper as he felt an invisible hand go over his.

"It's alright Gaius this has to happen in order for the great undertaking to be reviled." said an invisible Caprica Six as she stood there in her skin tight red cocktail dress. Baltar turned and looked at her as suddenly the paper disappeared as Baltar looked toward the Cylons who where all smiling.

'Thank you Baltar." said the three as she held the death orders for around a hundred people.

**Elsewhere** a young UNSC marine Matt Miller sat in a conceal watchtower which was nothing more than a hunter's tree blind. He wasn't alone sitting in another blind a few yards away was yet another marine, a woman who had her red hair pulled back into a short pony tail.

"Why are we even here?" asked Matt into his radio "Those Colonials are already back at the Gates of Valhalla."

"Shut up and do your job kid." said the marine

"I am only a few years younger than you, Kim." said Matt

"First off I am six years older then you even if I wasn't frozen for twenty years." Said Kim as she glared at Matt "I fought on Reach you were born here and never seen combat…also I would have been an ODST if that stupid rope hadn't snapped when I was climbing it. Fell twenty feet and broke my leg three days away from graduation."

"Sucks to be you." laughed Matt as Kim glared at him from across the way as suddenly a flash of metal bouncing off the metal caused both of them to look toward a small clearing a few hundred yards away as five of those centurions walked out their guns scanning the field. Instantly Kim raised her DMR as she looked at the Cylons, Matt did the same as he prepared to fire.

"Hold your fire." ordered Kim, when the centurions where half way across the field another twenty centurions walked into the field along with two humanoid Cylons.

"We can't take them all down." said Matt

'Want to bet?" asked Kim with a grin as she hit her radio "Eagle's nest come in Eagle Nest this is Red river outpost."

"Go ahead Red River." said a voice on the other end of the line

"We have twenty five plus targets in an open field." said Kim "Map grid section F grid 22."

"Understood." said Eagle's nest as the Cylons stopped in the field, the two humanoid Cylons stopped as they looked down at a map to cheek their directions.

"They are sitting ducks." said Kim

"We have the green light firing one shot." said Eagle's Nest as a distance boom filled the air, the Cylons never even heard the boom it was too far away however they felt the effect as the artillery shell landed at the far tree line. The humanoid Cylons jumped as the explosion hit the three centurion rear guard who where just coming out of the trees.

"Fifty feet forward and bring the rain." said Kim as a rain of artillery shells began falling on to the field. The Cylons found themselves in the center of hell as the artillery hits fell hard and fast. Centurions where being whipped out by the explosions. After only a minute and a half the shelling stopped but the damage was done. All the centurions lied on the ground in pieces. The two humanoid Cylons couldn't be seen but it was a safe bet that they were gone.

"Shall we go see what is left of them?" asked Matt

"Yes, however the question is how did they find us?" asked Kim

"Do you think they knew about this meeting?" asked Matt

"What do you think kid?" asked Kim as the two of them started to climb down from their lookout points.

"**Since** we already know about the Cylons and the basic history of your people from Starbucks let's talk about how we can help each other." Said Elizabeth as the meeting between the UNSC and the Colonials began again on the gates of Valhalla.

"You said you need a star map and an FTL." said Sam "Now we have made contact with Galactica they will have a star map…."

"The FTL would be more of a problem." said Roslin "Now that I think about it we will need all the ships to support our people once we get back into orbit."

"So we need to find a Slip space drive somewhere." Said Dan Stose

"Captain, there are ten enemy ships in orbit." Stated Noble Six as everyone looked at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sam

"We take the slip space drive from them." Stated Noble Six

"It can be done but we would need all the information you have on their ships." Said Ian

"Alright that would be on Galactica." stated Sam

"So looks like we need to send a radio message to Galactica." said Ian

"Radio?" asked Kara

"Radio….sends messages in radio waves across long distances." said Zack "I saw you guys had a radio transmitter when I broke into your base."

"You mean wireless." said Sam

"Wireless….Radio whatever just send the message." said Zack as he rolled his eyes

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the talk I had between Noble Six and his sister. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Long shot**

Far away from New Caprica inside the old warship Galactica William Adama sat behind his wooden desk. He was looking at the latest reports from the raptors over New Caprica, they were less than 24 hours away from sending three raptors full of Marines, Heavy Weapons and the humanoid Cylon turned Colonial Officer Athena Agathon down to New Caprica. Suddenly a knock on the large metal door caused Adama to look up from his desk.

"Enter." stated Admiral Adama as the door opened as his only living son Lee Adama entered the room.

"Admiral we need to talk." said the commander of Pegasus

"Lee, you can drop the Admiral we are alone, son" said Bill

"Alright Dad, then answer me this what the Frak are you thinking sending her down there!" yelled Lee Adama as Bill slowly took off his glass.

"Lee, did you know the centurions can't tell the difference between Athena and the other of her model." said Bill "The Cylons didn't want a rebellion of their own on their hands so they dumb down the centurions….I find that poetic."

"I don't care about something being poetic." said Lee "We can't trust her."

"We must trust her." said Bill "We need to find the launch keys for all those ships and only she can get them for us."

"Even if you get the keys you still have ten ships in orbit." stated Lee

"We will need the keys no matter what better to have them sooner than later." explained Bill 'However we have a larger issue at hand."

"What is that?" asked Lee

"We got another message from the resistance Sam and Laura made contact with the UNSC and they want to change the location of the meeting and we need to bring star maps and information about the base ships." said Bill

"Alright what is wrong with that?" asked Lee

"Saul stated in his last report that he wasn't going to make contact with the UNSC and Sam along with Laura where missing." added Bill

"So is it a trap?" asked Lee

"In the message Laura says Saul has gone off the deep end using suicide bombers." said the Admiral as he poured himself a drink "The sad thing is I can see him doing that."

'So can I." added Lee "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" asked Bill

"You are going to put your trust in her aren't you?" asked Lee as his father nodded his head.

**Deep **under the snow topped mountains of New Caprica a lone Pelican came to a stop inside the hanger of the Gates of Valhalla. The Ramp came down as a group of marines walked down the ramp behind them on a small equipment carrier rover. Lying on that six wheeled carrier where the remains of three centurions and the burned remains of a model one Cylon.

"So you had some fun out there." said Sergeant Stose as he walked toward the marines.

"Yes." Answered Kim "Sergeant this no random patrol they knew that was the meeting point."

"Understood." said Sergeant Stose "I will take care of these you two get some rest."

"You don't have to tell again.' said Private Miller as he walked away.

"I want the robots taken to the motor pool let the engineers take a look at them and make sure they are guarded." ordered Stose "Bring the other one to Doctor Spence see what he can learn from it."

Later that night the de armored Noble Six lied on his bed just looking up at the ceiling, he had looked over all the data from Zack's sniper team. He know knew almost every detail about the city and key players. For some unknown reason he was drawn to stand up and move toward the door. Noble Six paused for a moment at the door, as a Spartan he was only required to wear his armor in battle outside of battle he didn't have to however he did. His armor felt more natural to him then his own weak skin. Slowly he pressed the buttons on the door; he stepped out into the hallway dressed in the standard issue off duty uniform. Olive green pants with a black shirt with his name and rank on it. In the case of Spartans it only had his first name Robert on it. Robert had no real idea where he was going but he was going there, it felt strange no one was really looking at him. An armored Spartan draw attention an un armored Spartan just appeared to be an extremely fit person.

Noble Six moved out into the string of tunnels that ran around the just started running, he just ran as fast as he could. Even without the extra speed of his powered armor he was fast. The self made wind from running whipped against his eyes as he kept running, however his mind was running faster than his legs could take him. He was fighting between his training as a Spartan and his humanity. As a three they were allowed more freedom of expression then a Spartan II however the Spartan II where held up as the ideal and most Spartan III wanted to follow their lead. His head was full of memories as he ran.

**Flashback**

"You will become Spartans in order to protect humanity not only from the covenant but from itself." said a drill instructor as a seven year old Robert stood beside other seven and eight year old kids. "Without the UNSC the human race would fall apart and the covenant will kill us all….Do you understand."

"Sir can't we try talking with them?" asked one of the other boys beside Robert as the drill instructor marched toward him.

"Talk? You can't talk to someone who wants your total destruction." snapped the drill instructor before punching the kid so hard in the stomach that blood came out of his mouth. "Now know this….this war is kill or be killed and you will be on the front lines of this war. If you stop to talk to your enemy you will die, you must purge all emotion from your body only then can you save humanity."

**End Flashback**

Robert would follow the Drill Instructor orders and try to purge as much of his humanity as he could on the outside it seemed like he had however inside he was a war with himself. He was a loner even for a Spartan, most of his Spartan III had best friends or when they got older lovers. He made some friends but always kept them at a distance, he never had a lover because they had a habit to disappear either dying on mission or being taken away. The remove among the Spartans was if a Spartan ever became pregnant that the child would be taken away and turned into a new Spartan. That is something Noble Six didn't want to deal with, his heart was still heavy over the last of his family to lose someone else that close would be just as painful so he closed himself down. Finally a burning sensation could be felt running up his feet as he slowed down to see that the hardened rubber on the bottom of his boots was actually starting to weakening from the force and speed of his run. He slowed down coming to a stop at one of the stone benches which was made into the rock face. He sat down as he finally felt what a normal human would have felt a long time ago as his muscles screamed out in pain, his shirt was totally covered with sweat. The sound of footsteps coming toward him caused him to look up as a woman around his age with deep red hair came around the corner.

She slowed down as she neared Noble Six as she took out her headphones.

"Morning." said the woman

'Morning.' said Noble Six as he checked his watch, he tried to hid his surmise when he saw he had just gone on an seven hour run at almost full speed it was now just after 6:30 in the morning.

"I haven't seen you on this run before.' said the woman as she took out a water bottle

"First time running this rout." answered Robert

"I see, Kim Reed and no I am not related to the Captain." said Kim as she offered her hand to Noble Six

"Robert….Rancord." said Noble Six as he used his last name for the first time in a long time.

"You had to think about that didn't you?" laughed Kim "I mean I look good but not take your speech away good."

'I am just tired after a long run." explained Robert

"Well I am heading back to the ship want to join me." offered Kim

"Alright." said Robert as he stood up just as another group of runner came around the corner.

"Why do we have to run together?" asked Alec as the ODST team that had escaped Reach with Noble Six came around the corner.

"Because we are a team." answered Ian as he noticed Noble Six standing there without his armor on. One look from Noble Six told him to keep the fact he was a Spartan to himself.

"Alec stop trying to trip him." ordered Ian as they passed by the two of them. Kim just rolled her eyes as she started a slow jog which was pretty much a walk for a Spartan as the two of them started back. For some reason it felt nice to run beside someone instead of running alone.

**Meanwhile** underground in the headquarters of the colonial resistance Saul Tigh sat by the wireless waiting for the confirmation that a raptor was coming with weapons and real marines. Suddenly the trap door opened as Galen came rushing down from the street level.

"What the Frak are you doing here?" asked Saul "You should be getting ready to heading out to meet the raptor."

"Saul we just got this from my source on the inside." stated Galen as he handed Saul the piece of paper, his hand shaking. "It's a death list."

"By the Gods." said Saul as he looked down the list; there at the bottom was Guises Baltar's approve.

"Cally's name is on this." stated Galen "We have to go out and save her."

"Now listen Chief, I know this be hard but we have more important things to deal with." said Saul "Without the people on the raptor we may never save everyone else."

"What?" asked Galen as he looked into the eyes of Saul. "How could you say that?"

"Listen with Sam gone you have to go meet the raptor I would never make it out there in time." explained Saul "She and everyone else will die so that everyone else can live."

"Are you that cold hearted that you don't care about over a hundred of our people." yelled Galen

"It has to be done, there where survivors on the 12 colonies but we didn't go back at first to save them did we?" asked Saul "No because we have to protect the majority of people."

"You are Franken Insane." said Galen as suddenly the wireless chirped to life as bought both man attention as Saul looked at the read out.

"What?" asked Saul "The old man has gone off the deep end."

"Hard to beat you." stated Galen

"He is sending the raptor to meet the UNSC not us, it seems that Sam and Roslin went out and made contact with the UNSC." stated Saul

"Good, maybe we can send a message and they can help save our people." said Galen as Saul's eyes widened.

"No…we will save ourselves; I refuse to be saved by someone other then our own government." Stated Saul before his voice rose and shook "IF WE CAN'T SAVE OURSELVES THEN WE MIGHT AS WELL DIE."

"Are you so prideful that you can't deal with the fact that this UNSC and not you will defeat the Cylons?" asked Galen

"Now chief you will stay right here while I send a message to get the old man to send the raptor back to us." Ordered Saul

"No." stated Galen as he threw his entire force behind a single punch which sent Saul cashing into the back wall and to the ground. Taking the opening to send the information about the death list to the raptor hiding in orbit, they didn't go back to Galactica instead they sent the message back down to the planet on the frequency that the UNSC had given them.

**The** message came into the bridge of the Gates of Valhalla just as Zack was going over different locations within New Caprica City.

"Captain message from the colonials." yelled an officer as everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" asked Reed

"Message reads, hundred prisoner going to be excluded outside of New Caprica City please help." said the officer "It also list a location for the execution."

"Get sniper team two to confirm if vehicles have left and at the same time I want Noble Six and two squads of Marines to move to stop this attack." ordered Captain Reed before looking toward Sergeant Stose "I think you better prepare for more guest."

**Half** an hour later a group of five large duce and half trucks came to a stop by a rocky dry river bed. Sitting in the lead truck sat one of the Cavils.

"Stop here and let them stretch their legs." said the one as the officer nodded his head as the cops and the prisoners got off the trucks.

"Fools." said Cavil as he stepped out of the truck with a smile on his face, only he and the officers knew what was about to happen. He turned toward the small rise on the other side of the river in only a few moments a group of centurions would come over the rise and end a small portion of his human problem. The sound of footsteps caused everyone to look toward the rise however the thing that walked into there sight wasn't a group of Centurions but Noble Six and a group of ODST. In Noble Six's hand was the head of a Cylon centurion which he instantly dropped down into the dry river bed.

"Frak." yelled Cavil as he turned to run only to see dozens of armed man and women with guns at the ready.

"Everyone down on the ground." yelled a UNSC marine as they moved into the crowds of people, Cavil moved as fast as possible as he reached for his gun to end his life and download into a new body. A shot rang out as Cavil's pistol fell from his hand with a sniper bullet in it.

"You're not getting out of here that easy." stated Zack as he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Get your fucking ass on the ground." ordered a marine as he threw Cavil on the ground with an Assault rifle pointed at his back. The Marines spread out restraining the New Caprica Police officer and making sure the cilivains where safe. The look of fear was on everyone faces as they looked at the strangers with strange guns and strange uniforms. Their fears where lifted when three UNSC Cougar APC rolled up to the position. The back ramp door lowered as out came the former president of the 12 colonies Laura Roslin. She slowly got up onto the top of the lead APC so that everyone could see her.

"Listen everyone, don't be afraid." said Roslin "These are our brothers and sisters of Earth and they are going to take us somewhere safe."

Instantly the crowed jumped to joy and thank the gods for their salvation. Cavil struggled against the restraints as a black and silver metal boot appeared before his eyes. He titled his head up to see above him stood the towering figure of Noble Six.

"Tell your comrades they have two choices….leave these people in peace or face the UNSC and my wraith." stated Noble Six "Make sure you tell them that."

"So you're not taking me prisoner?" asked the cavil

"No, because you would kill yourself at the first moment so why give you any more details on us." stated Noble Six as he pulled out his knife as Cavil's eyes widened.

"Not again." said Cavil as he remembered the knife in his eye, with one quick movement Noble Six plunged the knife into Cavil's head.

**Well I hope you like this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading. Since I don't plan to update again until Friday I want to wish you all an early Happy Thanksgiving. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Houseguests**

A light snow fall was falling as a convoy of vehicles rolled into the mountains. Of the five colonial vehicles that had brought prisoners to their death four where being used, the fife was left behind to make those prisoners who wanted to return to their families in New Caprica and the police officers home.

"Shouldn't be much longer." stated Ian as he sat on the edge of the truck looking at the load full of people. Each and every one of them was shivering in the cold as the snow kept falling. Ian was thanking God that his ODST uniform was almost totally air tight and kept most of his body heat inside.

"You said that five minutes ago." stated a civilian as suddenly they moved out of the falling snow and the wind as they entered a large tunnel.

"What is going on?" asked another civilian

"Don't worry." Said Ian as the vehicles kept rolling as the few lights that ran across the top and sides of the tunnel.

"Why are we underground?" asked a scared woman

"Don't worry." repeated Ian as the vehicles kept moving down the tunnel which also doubled as the runway. With a single burst of speed the vehicles moved into the brightly lights of the Hanger bay. Two scorpion tanks where on either side of the entrees with the ships four Longsword fighter-bomber and the two dozen pelicans in their bay. The few falcons were also in line. A large group of Marines where rushing into position along with medical personal.

"They want to put on a show." said Ian to himself as the trucks came to a stop and the people started to come out. The colonials where looking around their eyes as wide as dinner plates as they looked at the marines and weapons. Suddenly appearing on a small raised section was Captain Reed and Lisa Rancord

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention." said Elizabeth as everyone looked at her. "Welcome to the UNSC ship gates of Valhalla, I am Captain Elizabeth Reed and I am in charge of this ship. Now in a few moments we will lead you to the cafeteria for a hot meal and where you will be staying. If you have any questions please seek out either myself or the woman standing beside me Lisa Rancord, she is the leader of our civilian population on this ship. Also you all know your former President Laura Roslin; she will send any issue you may have to me."

"Excuses me." yelled a voice as Elizabeth looked down toward the crowed to see a man with deep black hair. "They should come to me."

"Who are you?" asked Lisa

"Tom Zarek imprisoned vice president to these people." said Tom

"Very well, I will need to talk to you after everything is settled but for the moment if you have any issue please see one of us three." said Elizabeth as she prepared to take the plunge on a topic that could be vey explosives. "Now I am sure you have many questions for us and I will let Laura Roslin explain everything to you all, however I feel this should be brought up at once. The UNSC doesn't believe in your Lords of Kobol."

Instantly the crowd turned from happiness to a mix of confusion and anger.

"What?" yelled more than a few people, one of the people in the crowed, a woman fell to the ground in tears as she pulled out a small book and started reading it. The members of the UNSC looked at the reactions of the colonials with a mixture of confusion and understanding. Some where wondering how they could take their religion so far while others understood that when a person any person loses everyone and everything they tend to turn to religion. A fact that had been seen so many times in human history.

"Now understand we will not force you to stop worshiping your gods or anything like that, we told you this to avoid any issues down the road." stated Elizabeth as Laura Roslin walked up to stand beside the other two women.

"Now people remember the teachings from the holy scrolls whenever you a guest in someone else's house and eat at their table treat like you were visiting Zeus and Hara in their home." stated Roslin as she quoted one of the famous words of wisdom from the holy scrolls. That seemed to calm the people down as Roslin spoke up again "We are guests in their house we must respect their ways."

"We will not turn our back on the Lords of Kobol." stated a member of the crowd.

"We are not asking you too, freedom of religion is written into the founding documents of the UNSC." stated Lisa "You respect us and we will respect you."

"See, we just have to respect each other." added Roslin

"Now let's get something to eat." said Lisa

**Meanwhile**onboard Galactica three raptors where preparing to leave the ship, onboard the raptors where some of the best marines and weapons they had left on the ship. Also standing there in a colonial uniform was Sharon Athena Agathon.

"Any last orders for me Admiral?" asked Athena

"Get the keys and our people off that rock." answered Adama as Athena nodded her head.

"And come back alive." said her husband Karl Agathon

"Don't worry." said Athena as she stepped onto the lead raptor. It only took minutes for the Raptors to leave Galactica and disappear in a flash of light, a second later the three raptors reappeared in the middle of a snow storm with the mountains only a hundred yards away.

"Why did they have to pick a landing zone in the middle of a snow storm." yelled the copilot as the raptors moved though the snow storm.

"It will provide cover at least.' answered Athena as she sat in the pilots chair "How far do we have to go?"

"Not far." answered the copilot as suddenly out of the snow came the figure of a craft they had never seen, the engines of the craft burned right in front of them.

"Frak!" yelled Athena as she pulled back on the controls

"Sorry if I scared you." said a female voice over the wireless. "This is Pelican 245 call sign Raven do you copy me Colonial Raptor?"

"Yes, this is Colonial Raptor 201 call sign Athena." Said Athena into her wireless set

"Welcome to the little rock we call Valhalla or as you call it New Caprica." said Raven flight

"Nice to be here." said Athena

"Alright follow me and let's get out of this snow." said Raven flight "Turn due north and follow me, we have houseguests you may know back on the ship."

"More guests?" asked Athena

"You will see." said Raven as the pelican lead the three colonial Raptors deeper into the northern mountains. It only took the flight a few minutes to reach their destination as the Pelican began to descend toward the mountain, going lower and lower with no sight of a landing strip.

"Raven what are you doing?" asked Athena over her wireless.

"Just follow me." ordered Raven flight as the pelican dropped in speed "The landing strip is underground."

"Frak me." stated the copilot as the pelican dove into a large cave opening with the Raptors in hot pursuant. "This is crazy."

"Sometimes crazy works." stated Athena as the lead raptor flew down the cave with lights lining the sides, roof and floor. She flew the raptor close enough to see the pelican but far enough away for her to stop if she really need too.

The lights along the wall was getting closer and closer until suddenly they entered a large well light hanger. The pelican pulled up giving the much smaller raptors more room to move as the three raptors found a land stop alongside the falcons. The side ramp for the falcons opened as two squads of colonial marines stormed out weapons lowered but still at the ready. Standing alongside the falcons where their counterparts of the UNSC marine core. The last person to walk out of the Raptor was Athena as she came face to face with a man dressed head to toe in black armor. Only his head wasn't covered with black, his red hair stood out against the black armor.

"Welcome onboard the Gates of Valhalla." said the man as he held out his arm "Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor Special forces commander."

"Junior Lieutenant Sharon Athena Agathon." stated Athena "But call me Athena."

"Well if you would follow me the Captain wants the star maps and information on those Cylon ships as soon as possible." said Taylor "The rest of you can go eat, we rescued some of your people from the firing squad."

"We shouldn't split up." stated a Marine as she looked at Athena

"We can't let the people see me; they may freak out and think this is a Cylon trap." added Athena "Go eat."

Athena walked though the ship following a Marine until she reached the bridge of the UNSC ship and was absolutely amazed at the amount of technology, apart from the holographic table which showed a detail map of the city. Standing there looking at the map was an older woman with fading red hair, alongside her was a giant man dressed in silver amour with blue highlights, his blue visor covered his face.

"Athena meet captain Elizabeth Reed and our Spartan Noble Six." stated Taylor as Noble Six looked at Athena it seemed as if he was gazing into her very soul.

"Welcome on board." said Elizabeth with a smile

"It is a pleasure." said Athena with a smile

"Do you have the maps and plans?" asked Noble Six

"Yes." Said Athena as she pulled out a small flash drive "Since we know you used computers we loaded the information on a portable hard drive."

"Thank you." said Elizabeth as she took the flash drive from Athena.

"I can understand why you want the star maps but why do you need information on the Base ships?" asked Athena

"We are going to steal one of their slips pace drives and you are going to help us." stated Noble Six

**Well I hope you had a Great Thanksgiving, in the spirit of the shopping holiday of black Friday I plan to update again around the same time tomorrow. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 The 12 Colonies  
><strong>

Light years away from New Caprica twelve previously busy planets where just over two years into a nuclear winter caused by thousands of Nuclear explosions that hit every major city, billions of souls where claimed in nuclear fireballs. Most of the people remaining where either claimed by the after effect radiation, Cylon ground troops or simply died from lack of supplies. That fact was unknown to anyone onboard the ONI ship Nightingale as it came out of a blue vortex of energy as it left Slip Space. Instantly the advance sensors on the Nightingale kicked to life searching for any sign of a threat or anything that gave them the lay of the land. The lay of the land wasn't good; the hulks of destroyed ships could be seen on the edge of sensor range and radiation levels from the closest planet was high. Standing on the bridge dressed in his Spartan armor minus the helmet was Jun A266.

"What is the situation?" asked Jun

"Doesn't look good." said an officer as the sensors kept sweeping "We are getting multiple contacts around the edge but they are all broke apart. Reminds me the after math of so many battles of the covenant war.'

"Sir the radiation levels are high." stated another officer

"A nuclear war?" asked Mai as the officer nodded his head

"How old?" asked Jun

"Judging from the decay less than five years old." explained the officer as the Nightingale's engines pushed deeper into the system, pass the destroyed hulks of the once proud Colonial fleet.

"Are all the planets we can scan in a similar state?" asked Jun

"We can't get a good look because the radiation levels are too high." explained the officer "But it seems that some planets got it worst then others."

"Alright which planet has the least amount of radiation?" asked Mai as a holographic map of the system appeared.

"Here the closest to us." explained the officer "However the orbit is full of remains of ship, easy for a ship to hid in there."

"Then we can hid in it." explained Jun as he stood up "I want three pelicans with Marines in anti radiation gear ready to go in ten minutes."

"Sir the odds that any people living though this is so low it is almost impossible." said the officer

"We found people who lived though a covenant glassing." stated Mai

"They were in the deepest bunkers and glassing destroys radiation inside the atmosphere." explained the officer "Once it is over it is over."

"Even if we don't find anyone then at least we can learn what happened to them." explained Jun as he and Mai disappeared out of the door.

**Down** on the colonial planet of Libran the former great courthouses lied in ruins the mushroom shape clouds that had covered the cities of the planet had faded however the scars remained. It was the least hit of the 12 colonies of Kobol; it had the least military bases compared to the population of the planet. That was partly the reason why the planet was spared so that the population could be used in the failed Cylon human hybrid breeding programs also called farming.

"Why are we here?" asked a four into his mounted wireless set. He and the other humanoid Cylon where dressed heavy duty anti radiation suits. They were not that different then the large bulky biohazard suits worn on Earth at the turn of the century. They provided some extra protection against the radiation, which at the moment was below lethal levels but they didn't want to spend more than four or five hours down on the surface.

"We need to find some medical supplies." answered a six as she looked though the half destroyed remains of a rural ER. The racks had been ransacked sometime during or after the fall but some supplies did remain.

'Why don't they send Centurions?" asked the four

"Because for all of their skills they can't handle some breakable stuff very well." answered the six as she carefully pulled out a glass cylinder full of blue liquid. "Like this anti-cancer medicine would have been broken by the centurions. It isn't there fault it is just their metal hands would break the glass. The people on New Caprica could use this."

"It is still a waste of time." stated the four as the sound of engines filled the air. "It's too soon for the heavy Raider to come back."

"That doesn't sound like a raider." answered the six as the two of them looked out the small window which was their only source of light only to see a ship unlike any they had seen before coming down vertically in an empty space the centurions had cleared out for raider landings.

"What the Frak is that?" asked the four as figures dressed head to toe in battle armor came rushing out. Most were a little bit taller than the average colonial but their outfits where radically different. They had helmets with slightly green see though visors their guns were also totally different. Following those people where four larger figures dressed in radically different armor.

"Alright teams of five with at least one Spartan in each begin sweeping the area for any sign that tells us what happened here." ordered the one dress in green as he looked toward the one dressed in dark blue armor "Chris take your team north and report anything you find, Mai take your team into the hospital see what you can find before heading west, Mike take your team south and my team will take east. Check in every ten minutes."

"Understood." stated the female one as each of the Spartans headed in a different direction with four marines following them.

"Spartans?" asked the four "Just like the reports from New Caprica."

"We need to get out of here." stated the six as they left everything before moving out into the hallway where a pair of centurions where standing guard. They quickly started to move toward the nearest side exit. However the glow of a flashlight hitting the side wall in front of them caused them to stop.

"Anything?" asked a voice

"No all these people are dead and gone." stated another voice "Hold."

"What is it?" asked the voice as the two humanoid Cylons heart's raced.

"Looks like a Newspaper." said the second voice as the sound of paper being moved reached their ears.

"Newspapers like that haven't been used in over three hundred years on Earth." Said the first voice as the two humanoid Cylons eyes widened.

"Earth?" whispered Six "They are the UNSC, like the people on New Caprica."

"Shut it." whispered the four

"What does it say?" asked the first man

"It says Cylon Attack, Cylons have taken human form." stated the second

"Cylons?" asked the first "What the hell is that."

"I have no Fucking idea. Maybe it is the huge robot thing in the photo." stated the second person as the lights started moving closer and closer.

"We need to move." stated the four as the Cylons started to move but the two centurions didn't move quietly as the mechanical sound of their footsteps reached the UNSC Marines.

"What was that." stated the first voice.

"We need to leave these two." stated the four as the centurions looked toward their humanoid masters.

"Lie down maybe they will think your dead." ordered the six as the centurions lied against the wall as if they had fallen in battle.

"Why do you care about the centurions they don't feel anything." stated the four as the two of them ducked into a side room. They could still see the centurions as the two UNSC Marines turned the corner their weapons at the ready, their lights falling on empty blood gurney that used to have colonial bodies on them until the first Cylon ground sweep two years ago had cleaned them up. Their lights also fell on the two centurions who where pretending to be disabled.

"Looks like we found a pair of these Cylon things." stated the voice of the lead man.

"Wait a second." ordered the second as he aimed at the centurions "Something isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" asked the first

"The bodies are gone and yet these two remain?" asked the second "And almost everything is covered in dust but not these two?"

"A trap?" asked the first as his gun raised.

"Let's pop them." ordered the second as he fired his battle rifle quickly the two bullets going though the centurions head.

"Frak." whispered the six as the two figures moved forward. The second one kneeling down beside the now destroyed centurions. The man raised his arm as a holographic computer pad and screen appeared out of his wrist mounted computer. This little bit of technology had just been introduced a few days before the battle of Earth but it wasn't able to spread it out to frontline troops. Over the nearly two decades since the battle of Earth and the end of the war it had taken the place of the old computer tablets which had been carried by ODSTs and frontline squad leaders.

'What are you doing?" asked the first

"Hacking into its systems." answered the second as he hit the holographic keyboard with his free hand.

"You can do that?" asked the first

"When I was 16 I hacked my way into ONI command center and introduced a virus that turned all their words backwards into the system." laughed the second

"They didn't kill you on the spot?" asked the first

"No….they offered me a job." laughed the second man "Alright I am in….starting download of fresh memories maybe we can get an image of what these things saw last.'

"We need to get out of here." stated the Six as she looked around the room however they were trapped in what appeared to be an ex ray room. Suddenly a new voice filled the air outside the hall.

"Team two report to third floor room 45." stated a female voice

"Looks like the Spartan has found something." said the first

"I'll finish the download later." added the second as the holographic computer screen disappeared as the two marines started off in a different direction.

"Thank you God." prayed the six

**Meanwhile** upstairs on the third floor the female Spartan III Mai knelt beside a woman, her cloths where dirty and parts of her skin was falling off due to long term intake of radiation.

"Who are you?" asked Mai

"Sue….Sue Gerdon." stated the woman her eyes have glazed in death as the other members of her squad showed up including the team medic.

"My God." said the medic as he looked at the three fully grown adults bodies that lied around the room, boxes had been ripped open and trays turned upside down as if they were looking for something.

"Do you have any anti radiation medicines?" asked Sue in between breaths as she moved her hand away from her chest before looking down into a small bundle in her arms "We couldn't find any and my daughter needs it, I gave her my last one."

"We will take care of her and you." said Mai in the softest kindness voice a Spartan could give.

"Please help her." said Sue as she held out her only daughter.

"We will." answered Mai as she took the bundle into her arms as the medic began trying to save the woman but it was already too late. The medic tried to save but even if the frontline medic had the best medical technology in the UNSC to use the woman who had somehow lived though years on the edge of a nuclear wasteland was too far gone. Moments after passing her daughter to Mai whatever life was left faded away.

"We lost her." said the medic "Let me take a look at the baby."

"Don't bother." stated Mai as she looked at the baby, it was dead and judging from the everything a Spartan knew about death she had left this world at least five days ago.

"Why didn't she known her daughter was dead?" asked a Marine

"She lost everything when the world blew up; she wasn't going to lose on being a mother." stated Mai "She probably only stayed alive as long as she did because she was trying to save her child."

"Do you think anyone else is alive on this rock?" asked a marine

"Not likely." stated Mai

"Maybe not." said a marine as he handed Mai the newspaper "Something called Cylons attacked here and they appear to be robots.'

"Robots don't really care about radiation." stated Mai as she placed the dead baby beside her mother, wrapping the woman's arm around her daughter. For a moment no one said anything as suddenly the radio sprang to life.

"Mai." stated Jun's voice in her ear.

"Go ahead." stated Mai

"We have spotted a craft coming toward you." stated Jun

"Understood, we have discovered that the planet was launched a surprise attack by a group of robots called Cylons other than that no none reason." stated Mai as she looked at the newspaper "They also have appeared to take human form."

"Well if it is a group of robots then feel free to have some fun with them." stated Jun

"You know full well what my kind of fun is." laughed Mai as she pulled a Spartan Laser off her back placing her Assault rifle in its place.

"Ya, I do." answered Jun "These Robots nuke 12 planets full of humans."

**Meanwhile** the six and four had made their way out of the hospital and out into the parking lot. They were about to hit their own wireless transmitters to call for a different landing point for the heavy raider landing spot when the raider showed up its engines roaring.

"Frak do you think they hear that?" asked the four as the six looked at him. She didn't even have to answer before a small thin red beam hit the heavy raider followed a second later by a much stronger and powerful laser beam that ripped though the heavy raider's armor like a knife through butter. The raider exploded in a giant fireball before falling to the ground in a heap of burning twisted metal between them and the hospital.

"Frak." stated the six as she looked at the flaming hulk that was there only fast way out of the place without killing herself and resurrecting. Suddenly out of the burning twisted metals appeared the female Spartan, her bright red armor glowed against the flames of the destroyed heavy raider.

"I think the word you are looking for is fuck." stated Mai

"A Spartan." cried the four as he reached for a shard of metal to stab himself in the neck, however it never got that far as Mai pulled her pistol hitting him in the shoulder disabling the entire arm. All the while Mai still had her Spartan laser on her shoulder.

"Not so fast." stated Mai "How do you know what a Spartan is?"

"Go Frak yourself." stated the four as Mai came closer and closer.

"You're going to make me hurt you." stated Mai

"Lieutenant." stated a new voice as Mai turned to look toward one of the Marines

"What is it?" asked Mai

"I downloaded this from that robot's memory banks." Explained the marine as holographic image of the two humanoid Cylons appeared only they were still inside the hospital.

"Earth?" whispered Six "They are the UNSC, the people on New Caprica"

"So you have meet people of the UNSC." stated Mai "Now where is this New Caprica?"

"Go Frak yourself." stated the four as Mai shot the man square in the head.

"Now then care to tell me?" asked Mai

'No." stated the six

"Too bad." stated Mai as she pulled the trigger again killing the six. Before turning toward the her marines "Search the ship find anything that looks like a NAV computer."

"At once." stated her marines as she hit the button on her radio

"Jun…this is Mai apparently these Cylons have meet the UNSC before." stated Mai

"How?" asked Jun

"They meet them somewhere called New Caprica." said Mai "We are searching their ship for any star maps that could lead us to them."

"Understood we got nothing here." stated Jun "We will come back and help."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Feet First**

"This is insane." said Athena as she sat in the back of the pelican, her flight uniform was on even her helmet was on.

"Insane tend to work." stated Ian as he double-checked his own suit making sure it was airtight as the pelican flew higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"Now you are sure they can't see us on radar?" asked the pelican pilot

"No your pelicans where invisible on our DRADUS and raiders don't hunt visually until they detect something on DRADUS." explained Athena as she looked around at the squad of marines and ODSTs, each with their own air tight suit on. Everyone was checking their weapons as the prepared for what was needed.

"This is Raven One we have sighted the target." stated a voice over the wireless.

"Alright Marines listen up!" yelled Ian as he got to his feet as everyone turned their attention to him. "We are about to storm the castle and steal their version of a slip space drive. Now Athena here is our specialist we can't carry out our mission without her, so keep her alive. However you will see copies of her walking around the ship, feel free to shot those mother fuckers head off.'

"We are here." yelled the pilot as the marines stood up in two single file lines.

"Check your gear." yelled Ian as the marines started to cheek the gears of the person in front of them. They began to call off numbers as they checked the gears.

"Good luck Marines." yelled the pilot as the door between the pilot and the cargo bay closed as the air left the room. The back ramp lowered to show the void of space, the wisp of nebula gases could be seen in the distance. However before them was the metical surface of the Cylon Basestar.

"Lets go." yelled Ian as he jumped off the ramp falling the few feet onto the outer haul of the Basestar, the magnetic shoes allowing him and the other marines to walk on the surface. A few yards away Noble Six and another group of marines moved toward them. Athena looked around she could see the planet surface over her right should and over her left was the main group of Cylon Base ships hovering like deadly angles over new Caprica.

"Move." yelled a marine as the two squads of marines rushed toward one of the airlocks that ran around the Basestar. The locks where there to allow centurions to go out of ship easily to carry out repairs.

'I still don't get why we just don't go though the hanger bay?" asked another marine

"There is too many fighters flying in and out of there to land without getting seen." explained Ian as Noble six placed a small object on the door. After typing in a few buttons the door began to open.

"The hack lock will prevent them from knowing we are here." stated Noble Six as the door opened as the marines and Athena entered the small airlock.

"Remember team one will move and take over the hanger bay so the next flight of pelicans can land, team two will take out the bridge while team three secure the secondary bridge." ordered Ian

"It is called the Hybrid's chamber." explained Athena as the door opened as the marines moved out. Each with their weapons raised, the front and rear guards armed with silenced weapons.

"You are coming with me." ordered Noble Six as he grabbed Athena as they started down the empty corridor.

"This is strange there should be more centurions here." said Athena

**Meanwhile** down on New Caprica over five thousand Centurions where being lined up inside the largest hanger at new Caprica Space Port, normally the hanger would be full of heavy raiders but now it was full of centurions. In a nearby hanger twenty Cyclopes what the UNSC would call tanks were being prepared.

"I don't like this idea." said Boomer as she looked out over the lines of centurions packed together so tight it was almost impossible for anyone to move.

"It has to be done." stated a one "Or we could use a nuke either way I would be happy."

"No…no nukes." said Boomer

"Then tomorrow we will launch our attack on the UNSC." said the one with a smile "Those humans will have no idea what hit them."

**The** One had no idea what was happening on one of the base ships as UNSC marines quickly and quietly but with no real sign of any enemies.

"This is team one we are in position outside the hanger." Said Blake as he and his squad prepared to storm the main hanger

"This is team two we are outside the bridge." stated Ian over the radio as Noble Six and Athena reached the door that lead into the hybrid's chamber. Noble six pulled out a small metal object no larger than a normal pen, however on the end instead of point it was a small camera which allowed Noble Six to see around corners and into the room.

"There should be one of each model." Stated Athena

'Confirmed." stated Noble Six as he pulled out his pistol and his knife before looking toward Athena. "Stay here."

"Alright." stated Athena as Noble Six activated his cloak and disappeared into nothingness.

Inside the room like always the humanoid Cylons stood vigil over the hybrid waiting for another message from the one true god. Some of the less faithful Cylons such as the ones, fours and fives would play a game of cards as they waited. The threes and eights would commonly read a book or look over reports. Only the sixes and twos would kneel beside the hybrid constantly in prayer waiting for another message from god. Most of the time all they got was nonsense about flying though space and different ship functions.

"You have come." said the hybrid as the humanoid Cylons looked toward the hybrid as her eyes moved toward the six. "The six."

"I am here, what does the voice of God want of me?" asked the six

"Robert, The Spartan, the reclaimer." said the Hybrid "You have come to light up the sky."

"What is she talking about?" asked the One "The Spartan isn't here."

The one never had a chance to answer as a bullet flew though his heart killing him instantly. The humanoid Cylons jumped to their feet but all they did was make larger targets for Noble Six, every shot was a kill shot as the humanoid Cylons fell. The last Cylon standing was the six as she scanned the still empty room trying to find the source of the gun fire. She tried backing up into a corner only to hit something that didn't feel like the wall of the ship. She didn't have time to turn around as Noble Six grabbed her forehead pulling it up as he ran his knife across her neck giving her what is commonly known as a second smile.

"Clear." ordered Noble Six as Athena entered the room, trying not to look at the dead bodies of her fellow Cylon.

"Cutting off the bridge and other controls." said Athena as she put her hands onto the computer pad as the information flowed in to her. "Done."

"Team one, team two we have control.' stated Noble Six over his radio as Ian looked toward Crazii and Alec.

"Ready?" asked Ian

'Let's get this over with." stated Alec as he held a flash bang grenade in his hand.

"Do it." Ordered Ian as Alec and Crazii threw in the flash bang, the half dozen humanoid Cylons on the bridge didn't have time to react before the flash bang went off blinding them in, the centurion guards had either visor blinded by the flash of light. It left them open as the marines stormed the control room firing in control bursts taking down the Cylons quickly. The centurions returned firing randomly in the air. The centurions hit one of the marines causing him to fall to the ground his finger still pulling the trigger.

"Clear." yelled Ian as he stood near the center of the room with his pistol in hand.

"Clear.' stated Alec on Ian's left as he kicked over the dead body of a humanoid Cylon.

"Crazii? asked Ian as he waited for a response "Crazii are you clear on the right?"

"Sir!" yelled a marine as Ian rushed over toward the sound of the voice. His eyes widened as he saw Crazii with his back against the wall with blood running from bullet holes in his armor, Ino hit his radio as he called for help.

"Laura we need you up here." stated Ian

"Why? We just cleared the hanger and pelicans are coming in." asked Laura over her radio

'Crazii's been hit." explained Ian as he removed Crazii's helmet only to show a grinning Crazii with a small amount of blood running out of his mouth.

"I think the word I am looking for is ouch." said Crazii with a grin.

'What happened to you?" asked Ian

"Damn rookie." stated Crazii as he looked toward a dead marine behind him. "When he died he kept firing into my back."

"Well this just proves friendly fire isn't that friendly." laughed Alec as Ian glared at him.

**Meanwhile **down below Noble Six was unaware of the situation as Athena finished isolating every passageway that the UNSC didn't need.

"How much longer?" asked Noble Six

"Not long." said Athena

"Robert…." said the hybrid

"Why does she call you Robert?" asked Athena

"It's my name." answered Noble Six as he knelt beside the hybrid looked at him.

"You are a reclaimer." said the hybrid

"What does Reclaimer mean?" asked Athena

"Don't know." answered Noble Six

"The endless tide was stopped by the strongest of the reclaimers but it up to the second amongst them to unite the sons and daughters of Kobol with the true home of mankind, Earth." said the hybrid as she raised her hand stretching out as she tried to reach Noble Six's visor "Let me is the face of the reclaimer. Noble Six's answered came in the form of a bullet as he pulled his pistol and shot the hybrid in the head.

"Let's get to the bridge." ordered Noble Six as he left the dead hybrid behind him, her blood mixing in with the fluid in her tank.

**Back** inside the hanger a group of marines lead by head mechanic Jon Vonden moved toward a large structure located along the back wall.

"We have to move this?" asked a marine as he looked at the structure the size of a tractor trailer truck.

"Consider yourself lucky according to the reports the Cylon version of this FTL of them is five times smaller than the normal Colonial one." stated Jon "And the Cylons designed them to be interchangeable so we can remove them."

"So the machines embraced interchangeable parts." laughed a marine as the marines began to work cutting off the metal restraints holding the FTL down. While others began to hook up heavy duty lift straps so that a pair of pelicans could lift the FTL up. Once those straps where on the marines started to cover the FTL with heat resistance foam so that it would make it back to the gates of Valhalla.

**It** didn't take long for Noble Six and Athena to reach the bridge, some marines were busy getting as much data as they could from the ships computer system. A large group of marines where gathered in a single spot.

"Can't you do anything?" asked Ian

"I am doing everything I can." yelled Laura as Noble Six moved toward the group only to see Ian, Alec and Laura trying to save Crazii's life as he just kept smiling as blood came out of his mouth.

"Don't you have any Biomedical foam?" asked Ian

"Those things expire in 10 years and we can't make more." stated Laura

"He is gone." Stated Noble Six as everyone looked at him, including Crazii.

"He isn't dead yet." Said Laura

"The bullets hit both lungs, and his liver." stated Noble Six as he remembered the instructions he had on boat camp on the best place to kill a person and the slower way to kill a person. "Nothing can save him….he will be dead within an hour."

"How can you say that we could save him!" yelled Laura

"Oh well." laughed Crazii

"Michael." Said Ian as Crazii pulled out a small photo from his vest. The blood stained old famish print photograph showed Crazii standing beside an older man and woman with a teenage boy standing infront of him.

**Flashback**

Banshees filled the skies as Michael Moreton skidded over the hood of a half destroyed car as he ran down the streets of the small city outside the UNSC city of Reykjavik, capital of the UNSC outer colonial world of Sera. The freshly fallen snow was darkened with ask from the burning buildings from the covenant attack. Christmas lights and decorations where in every window as Michael reached his target a small brownstone building which was modeled after the historic brownstones in New York City.

"Michael what are you doing!" yelled a marine as he and two others ran up to their squad leader "We have been ordered to the city so that we can get off this rock."

"We can't leave them." yelled Michael as he entered the house to find the place torn apart, the pictures ripped down and blood covering the wall. He entered the living room to find the Christmas tree on the ground with the bodies of a man and woman each with their heads bashed open from what had to be a brute hammer.

Michael's eyes widened as he moved into the kitchen the same kitchen he had so many dinners before. There with his back to him was a brute chieftain eating the large Christmas ham which Michael would have been eating today if it hadn't been for the Covenant Attack. The Brute never saw it coming as Michael shot him in the back of the head pointblank range with his shotgun. The brute's blood covered the white walls.

"Sir we why are we here?" asked a Marine before he saw the family photo over the fireplace. "Ah…sorry sir."

"My brother may be here." stated Michael before he noticed the dead body in the corner, his Ipod still playing even though his head was gone. Michael fell down as the blood from his family covered his pants as the sound of his brother's stupid music filled his ears. Michael suddenly started laughing like a mad man as he took his brother's blood stained music player.

**End Flashback **

"Well….looks like it is about time for me to jump off the crazy train." laughed Crazii before looking toward Noble Six "Looks like I will need a real coffin instead of a fake one."

"Crazii don't say that." said Laura

"Well looks like I won't have to deal with your insanity anymore." laughed Alec as the radio came alive.

"Noble Six we have the FTL." said the pelican pilot

"Understood. Leave four coffins behind" ordered Noble Six

"Yes, sir." said the pelican pilot as everyone apart from Noble Six, Athena, Ian, Alec and Crazzi. They waited until they had word that the pelicans had made their escape before carrying out the next part of their plan.

"Time for phase two." stated Ian as Crazzii forced himself to sit in one of the few chairs on the bridge.

"Understood." said Athena as she deactivated the ships defense systems as they waited for the strike.

**Meanwhile **outside the ship a colonial raptor hid in the nebular with its missiles at the ready.

"Racetrack we got the message to carryout operation Night wish." said the wireless operator.

"Alright." said Racetrack as she targeted the Cylon Base ship with four of her long range missiles. She pulled the trigger as the missiles fried off the rack. With the defensive down the missiles flew true impacting the sides of the Base Ship.

**The **attack on the Base ship caused every Cylon on the nearby Base ships to jump to battle station as Athena got onto the wireless.

"Mayday…mayday we are under attack by colonial raptors." yelled Athena "Taken heavy damage falling back to the fleet."

"Do you think they will buy that?" asked Ian as he looked at the DRADUS screen as all the raiders started to fly pass the hijacked base ship toward the source of the attack.

**Meanwhile **on the flagship of the Cylon Fleet one of the Brother's Cavil rushed to the bridge.

"What is the situation?" asked Cavil to a two.

'Looks like Admiral Adama wants to make sure we remember him." said the two as the wounded Base star joined the rest of fleet moving into the center within a few hundred yards of the flag ship.

"Get me that ship." ordered the one "I want to know what is going on."

:Alright." said the two as he began sending wireless messages to the wounded base ship only the bridge was almost totally abounded only Noble Six along with dying Crazii remained.

**The** rest where sprinting down to the hanger bay where the pelicans had left four small escape pods which were designed so that pelican pilots could bail out in space. The small cylinders had just enough room for a single person to squeeze in and enough shielding to survive entree into a plants atmosphere. The escape pods where nicknamed coffins since they were painted black and most of the time a covenant banshee would pick the pods off.

"I would start running if I were you." said Crazii as more blood ran down his face as he reached for a button on the UNSC computer which had been hooked up to the Cylon Base ship own central computer. "Time for my one way trip."

"We all have to make it eventually." Stated Noble Six 'Just make them pay."

"I will." laughed Crazii as Noble Six began to sprint down the corridor as the missile tubes all over the base ship opened up and began targeting the other base ships which surrounded them.

"What are they doing!" yelled Cavil as the alarms on the flag ship went off. Cavil rushed over and ripped the wireless out of the two's hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Suddenly over the wireless came a voice that belonged to none of the Cylons.

"John….Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt…..his name is my name too." said Crazii over the wireless as Cavil's eyes widened as the base stars full complainant of missiles began fire like no tomorrow. The missiles which had always been meant to bring down Galactica or Pegasus where now hitting Cylon ships.

Flying out under the power of the small engines built into the coffins where Alec, Ian and Athena as they started diving toward the planet as Crazii kept singing his song.

"Whenever I go out the people always shout….their goes John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt." sung the dying Crazii over the radio and wireless.

"Why does Crazii have to piss me off even when he is dying!" yelled Alec as the small coffins began to dive toward the planet.

"Alec shut the fuck up." ordered Ian as the ship dove into the atmosphere.

**Back **onboard the hijacked Base ship the Cylon missiles began hitting it causing the entire ship to rock from each hit. Noble Six ran down the corridor which was now filling with flames. He jumped over fallen wall panels as if it was a track hurtle. The way the ship rocked he knew he didn't have long until it was nothing more than rubble. Suddenly a missile strike caused the corridor to break apart cutting Noble Six off from the hanger bay and the coffin however the strike opened up a small rip in the haul showing the void of space. Without a second thought Noble Six leapt though the hole and left the doomed ship. The nearby blasts from the missiles pushed noble Six toward the planet as he heard the voice of his dead teammate in his head.

"Lock your amour Spartan!" yelled Jorge's voice in his memories as Noble Six transferred all power to his shields praying that combined with the reentry pack on his back was enough to save his life.

The missiles that flew from the base ship had already sent one Cylon base ship to the scrap yard as two more where on fire and venting atmosphere. Finally the base ship broke apart in multiple explosions as the missiles stopped flying as Crazii stopped singing as his life came to an end.

"What the Frak happen?" asked Cavil as smoke filled the flagship.

"The ship appeared to have been hijacked." stated a two as the raiders returned to their damaged fleet. "We are down to seven ships and three of them are damaged."

**Down **on New Caprica no one knew about the battle that raged over head. Caprica Six was in the market walking with some of the New Caprica Police force, while the other Cylon models didn't go out into the street without at least four centurions Caprica Six tried to lower the number of centurions.

"How much for the bread?" asked Caprica Six as the stand owner looked at her.

"Five dollars." stated the owner with hate in his voice.

"Alright." said Caprica Six as she pulled out the money before she could give the money a load bang filled the air. Caprica Six ducked as she turned toward the sound. Rising up only a few yards away was a small cloud of dirt and dust. Slowly Caprica Six moved toward the impact as everyone else moved away. She had no idea why she didn't run like the humans or her fellow Cylons, it was if someone told her to move though the dust. Slowly she moved until her foot reached the edge of a creator in the streets of new Caprica. Suddenly as if the hand of God moved the dirt and dust aside clearing the air however the air only cleared around the edge of the creator. The creator was covered with a white parachute which a second later blew away to show what lied beneath. Lying there face down in the dirt was the Spartan, he was still in one piece but he seemed lifeless.

"Is the Spartan is dead?" asked Caprica Six out load to herself as suddenly everything changed as Noble Six stood up the dirt falling off him in clumps.

"Spartans…." started Noble Six as he slowly turned to face Caprica Six. Caprica Six eyes widened as she looked at the Spartan, his deep blue visor had split with a large jagged chunk missing. Though the split Caprica Six could make out deep blue eyes which seemed so cold and heartless but yet so much filled with humanity. A small amount of red blood could be seen from a cut under his eye. It was eyes that had seen so much war, so much death and yet it was still human. "Never die."

"What are you?" asked Caprica Six as suddenly the Spartan grabbed her by the neck lifting her off the ground and to his eye level. Fear filled Caprica eyes as she felt the Spartans breath coming though the split visor.

"I am a human….who became a Spartan." stated Noble Six as he dropped Caprica Six as the he hit a button on his helmet which drooped a new clear coating over his visor, it was original designed as a backup in case a Spartan with a damaged helmet had to go out into space but it worked here too. Without saying another word the cloaking system activated as starting at his feet and hands the Spartan disappeared, for a moment his face remained as Caprica six looked into the eye of the human before that disappeared as well.

**Well I hope you liked this long chapter and the action within in it….yes Crazii is dead. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Discoveries**

A cloaked Noble Six had to walk out of New Caprica city with a slit limp, his armor had protected him though the fall from the covenant corvette on Reach but the fall from the base ship had shown that his armor was getting old and weakened from the two major falls. His suit's internal systems was telling him it had multiple injuries not only to his face where blood still ran from a cut under his right eye but his right tibia bone was broken and so where a few ribs. A normal human would have been unable to move but Robert was a Spartan. He went over a small rise as New Caprica city disappeared behind the rise. Waiting for him was a landed pelican, with medical personal waiting for him. He de cloaked as the medical personal ran toward him.

"Don't worry Noble six….your safe." said a medical officer as Noble Six moved inside the pelican. Inside the craft was Ian and Athena with grim looks on their faces from the lost of Crazii while Alec simply grinned. Noble Six sat down as the medical official moved toward him.

"Will you remove your helmet?" asked the medic as Noble Six compiled removing his helmet as Athena's eyes widened as she saw that the Spartan was in fact a human.

"You're the guy who was running with Kim." stated Alec as the medic began stitching up the cut from the broken visor glass.

"Alec shut up." ordered Ian as the pelican took to the air on its way back to the Gates of Valhalla.

**Meanwhile** the humanoid Cylons where gathered together along with the Baltar onboard Colonial One.

"They hijacked a Base Star?" asked Caprica Six

"So it would seem." said a three "Then they must have faked an attack by either a raptor or one of their own ships."

"Then we did what they expected us to do….move our wounded ship back into the fleet." said a four "Then they fired our own missiles against us."

"I have to admit that was clever of them." said Boomer as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.

"It probably wouldn't have happened if we hadn't placed so many of our centurions on the ground for your attack." said a two

"Do we have enough forces left to keep the planet and strike back against the UNSC?" asked a five

"Yes, we have seven Base ships able to fight to some degree and the last group of Cyclopes (Tanks) arrived yesterday." answered the One "However I think we need more."

"The longer we wait the more time the UNSC have to come up with some crazy idea." said a four

"I don't think we will have to wait long….we use the colonials." said the One

"What?" asked Baltar

"Yes, why would we be the only one fighting?" asked Cavil with a grin "I say we give the colonials some weapons and have them march in front of our soldiers, if they run we shoot them."

"Are you crazy?" yelled Caprica Six "We can't do that."

"Why not?" asked a five

"It would be a sin against God." said Caprica Six

"It is for the greater good." answered the four "However the humans may turn against us."

"That is why we send every other one into battle with a gun…they can pick the weapon off the battlefield after the first one dies." laughed Cavil "Half of them will be disarmed."

"I like it." said the four

"You can't do that." said Caprica Six

"Watch us." said Cavil as Baltar's eyes widened as he felt a hand brush across the shoulder as a second Caprica Six appeared before him only she was dressed in red cocktail dress.

"So we have finally come to it." said the other six as the Cylons argument amongst themselves.

"What has come?" whispered Baltar as he felt the other Caprica Six sit on his lap before gently turning his face toward her.

"The final act is about to begin Gaius." Stated the Six as she looked out toward the Cylons "They focus on the threat on this world….they do not realize that the real threat to their survival is gathering as we speak and soon they will be hear and their entire world will be turned upside down."

"How do you know that?" asked Baltar "And don't tell me you're an angle from God."

"Gaius….Gaius." said the Six with a small laugh "I am a massager from those who came before."

**The **pelican flight carrying Noble Six, Athena, Alec and Ian landed within the hanger bay of the Gates of Valhalla. The ramp lowered as Robert put on his helmet, like most Spartans he didn't want to be seen without his armor. As they walked out they passed the Cylon FTL being loaded onto a home built trailer so it can be pulled into a cargo boy by the engine room. Noble Six stood tall even though each step hurt like a knife in leg.

"Noble Six, you need to go to the medical bay." said the medical official as he struggled to keep up with the Spartan "I don't even know how you can still be moving."

"Negative." ordered Noble Six "I need to report to the captain."

"I will go." answered Ian as he looked at the ground

"Alright, tell her I need someone who knows how to fix my visor." ordered Noble Six

"I will." stated Ian as he, Athena and Alec headed toward the bridge as Noble Six headed to the medical bay. It didn't take them long to reach the medical center, while smaller than the average UNSC ship the Gates of Valhalla was equipped with advanced medical tools most of which had sat unused during the twenty years of cryo sleep but was now being used. They entered to find a small group of colonials sitting on a bench awaiting a visit from the doctor.

"Doctor Spence." yelled the medic as a doctor in his mid to late twenties walked out from behind a white certain. His black T-shirt, metal chain necklace, long hair with bangs that covered the upper parts of his face made him look like he belonged more in a rock concert then in the medical.

"A Spartan." said Dr. Spence as the colonials looked at Noble Six, they were unable to make out his human face behind the broken visor.

"A Spartan who just went though entry in the atmosphere." said the medic

"Alright come right here." said Dr. Spence as one of the colonials jumped to his feet.

"Why would a robot need medical attention!" yelled a colonial

"He is a Spartan not a robot." Yelled the medic "And he and his team just took down some of those Cylon Base Ships over head."

That instantly shut up the Colonial as Noble Six followed the doctor behind a curtain.

"Alright give me the medical chip." said the Dr. Spence as Noble Six pulled a small chip from his arm, like all UNSC combat armor there was a small chip either located on the arm or on the back of the neck that recorded all medical information from the armor's sensors.

"Here" answered Noble Six as Dr. Spence put the chip into the medical computer tablet.

"Broken leg, three creaked ribs and a laceration below the eye….just an average day for a Spartan." read Dr. Spence with a small laugh but Noble Six said nothing. "I will need you to remove your armor so that I can treat your wounds."

"Alright." stated Noble Six as he began to undo his armor as the doctor walked away. Thanks to Robert's heightened sense due to years of training he could almost tell where everyone in the room was just from listening to their movements. The doctor was moving down to the makeshift stall at the end.

"So what is the issue?" asked Dr. Spence

"My wife thinks I need to have this cough looked at." said a voice Noble Six knew belonged to the resistance leader Sam.

"You had that thing since before I went into detention." said Kara Thrace

"Well we will treat you well, just let me do a few scans." said the doctor as Noble Six pushed that out of his mind.

**On** the bridge of the Gates of Valhalla Captain Reed sat along with Athena and Laura Roslin around the holographic. Standing at attention at the edge of the table was Ian and Alec.

"So Crazii stayed behind and launched missiles until the end." said Ian

"Not to mention driving us up the wall with his sing." said Alec

"How many base ship was destroyed?" asked Roslin

"The satellite shows three Base Ships in total destroyed with another three taking heavy damage." reported Captain Reed "Two other took minor damage."

"That leaves only two totally fine….maybe we can hit the Cylons using your ships combined with Galactica and Pegasus." said Roslin "Your Pelicans can get in close and hit them hard."

"Maybe however this ship isn't flight ready, we need to dig out the lowest level and that could take up to a week or two to do." said Elizabeth

"Then why did we do the attack now?" asked Athena

"Because it may take the same amount of time to adapt the Cylon FTL to our own systems." explained Elizabeth

"Have you learned the location of Earth?" asked Roslin

'Yes, however that isn't our target detestation." said Elizabeth

"Why not?" asked Roslin

"Because Earth while the capital world of the UNSC doesn't mean it is the closest to our location." explained Elizabeth as Roslin looked down.

"Sorry, what is our target?" asked Roslin as the holographic map came up showing a small star system.

"We call it Peirs system after the sciences who discovered it." said Elizabeth as Roslin and everyone else looked at the system.

"There is nothing there…a few small planets which is way too close to the star." said Athena

"True, but there is the location of an unmanned telescope that is under the control of the UNSC science and exploration department." explained Elizabeth "It is outside of the UNSC but we can contact the UNSC high command from there."

"That wouldn't violate the Cole Protocol." said Ian

'That is the plan." said Elizabeth

"How long would it take to get there?" asked Athena

"From the range of you FTL and if we jumped every day at least once it would take us around ten months to get to the telescope." explained Elizabeth

"Ten months.' said Roslin "We would have come across the telescope if we had kept going instead of settling on New Caprica."

"No you wouldn't have." stated Elizabeth as the map zoomed out "You where heading partly the wrong way."

"The wrong way?" asked Roslin two star glowed green on the map.

"Yes, this is your home system the Twelve Tribes of Kobol and her is New Caprica." said Elizabeth as a red line connected the two. The line kept going out into space, as a third system light up this one below the line by. 'You where heading away from the UNSC and using a driving term you missed the last exit ramp."

"Oh." said Roslin

**Back** down below in the medical bay Noble Six had finished removing his armor placing it on a nearby table. He had just placed down his leg armor when the sound of someone outside the door caused him to look toward the curtain as a finger Noble Six had only seen two times before. The first time when they first arrived on the planet with the kid who he later learned to be his nephew.

"Chris Wolf correct." said Robert

"Yes, and you're my wife's so called dead brother." said Chris with a smile as he held out his hand but Robert refused to take it."Now I am here to fix your armor."

"You?" asked Noble Six

"My wife may have been a few steps short of a pacifist but I am not." said Chris "I designed some of the new ODST armor, so I am the best to fix your armor."

"I see." said Robert as Chris started his work checking the different systems within the suit, neither man saying much of anything.

"Lisa wants you to come to dinner with us." said Chris as Robert said nothing. "Your nephew wants to meet his name sake."

"I don't think that is a good idea." said Robert "It would be better if he didn't know about me being a Spartan."

"We didn't tell him you where a Spartan, only an ODST." Said Chris

'I will think about it." said Robert

"I think I can work on these better with I use my tools." said Chris

"Then use them." ordered Noble Six

"I left them at my place." said Chris with a smile

"On purpose." stated Robert "Fine, take them but leave my weapons. Once I am done I will come and get it back."

"Alright." said Chris as the doctor came back.

"Noble Six we are ready at the bone growth station." said Doctor Spence as Robert followed him to a large machine in the corner of the room which speed up the rate of bone growth so that a broken bone could be healed in a few hours instead of months. "Lie down and relax your injuries will take a few hours to heal good. Maybe you should take a nap."

"I'll take your report on the humanoid Cylons instead." stated Robert as he lied down on the bed below the machine as his body began to tingle as the bone cells where excited and began to grow and divided.

"Alright." said Dr. Spence as he transferred the preliminary report to Noble Six's computer tablet.

**Back** inside New Caprica city the Cylons where still debating if they should force colonials to march against the UNSC.

"We can't trust them….some of them would rather shoot at us even if it costs them their lives." said Boomer

"What if we told them the truth, the UNSC believes in different in a single God." said a four

"You want to use their religious tedious against them?" asked Caprica Six as the four nodded "Turn this into a religious war."

"Why not? If it destroys that pumping station and delivers a blow to the UNSC then it is all good?" asked Cavil as they noticed a new figure standing by the door.

"What is it Felix?" asked Baltar as he looked at his chief of staff

. "I have the DNA results you wanted." answered Felix as he stepped over the three's legs to hand the file to his president.

"What is that?" asked the three

"We found some blood on some of the blue shards in the pit where the Spartan crashed so I ordered a DNA test." explained Baltar as he took the file from Felix and slowly opened it.

"What does it say?" asked Caprica Six

"It is human." said Baltar

"What the Spartan is a human?" asked the four

"I told you, he said he was a human who became a Spartan." said Caprica Six

"But how can he do the thing he does, no human could have that speed and strength." said a two

"Maybe it is his armor?" asked Boomer "It may give him enhanced speed and strength."

"I don't think so." said Caprica Six

"Why not?" asked Cavil as Caprica Six remembered those blue eyes behind the visor of the Spartan. Those where eyes that would forever haunt her.

"Even without his armor he could kill everyone on this planet." Answered Caprica Six

After several hours the bone growth machine finally turned off as Noble Six stood up, his bones healed but still a little weak.

"Well looks like you are done." answered Dr. Spence as Robert placed on a holster, even if his armor was being repaired doesn't mean he had to be unarmed.

"Yes." answered Robert as he checked his gun.

"Robert is it?" asked Dr. Spence.

"What is it?" asked Robert wanting to leave and regain his armor.

"We have a situation." said Dr. Spence as he handed Noble Six a report. Robert quickly scanned the report. 'I have checked this five times, it is a match."

"Alright, inform the captain and get an ODST team down here." ordered Noble Six as he pulled his side arm.

"What is taking them so Fraken long!" yelled Starbucks "It has been four hours.'

"Well they are busy and they only have one doctor." answered Sam "Besides a Cold is rather low on the need list."

"Still." said Starbucks as suddenly the curtain moved behind her. "Finally…what the Frak took you so….long."

Starbuck's eyes widened as she turned expecting to see the doctor instead she was face to face with half a dozen armed ODST with a man she recognized as the unarmored Spartan. Everyone one of them had their weapons pointed either at her or Sam.

'Don't move." ordered Robert

"What are you doing?" yelled Starbucks

"Your husband is a Cylon." stated Robert as Starbuck's and Sam's eyes widened. "Come peacefully or we end you here and now."

**Elsewhere **on the ship several UNSC marines where working along with an engineer as they moved some of the fall metal beams from the corridor. They were finally getting around to unearthing the lowest level of the ship which had been cut off when the ship crash landed all those years ago.

"According to the ships plan the next room should be the cryo room?" answered the engineer as they cut though two solid titanium beams to reached the hatch.

"Sir there is still power down here." said a marine

"Well that means the power systems are still working." said the engineer with a smile "Now cut though the door."

"Hold on a second." answered a marine as he moved toward the door.

"You are going to try to open it?" asked another Marine as the first placed his hand on the door control "It is probably blocked."

"Worth a try." answered the marine as to everyone's amazement the door opened. "You where saying."

"Fuck you." said the marine as they entered the room; to everyone amazement the room was largely intact.

"Well this makes our jobs easier." said the engineer

"Sir." said the marine as he suddenly pulled his weapon. Instantly every Marine pulled their side arms as they noticed the glowing purple items in the room.

"That is covenant tec." said the engineer, there in the center of the room was a group of dead grunts remains along with a single Elite minor armor. "Thank God they are dead; they must have gotten onboard when we left Reach and gotten trap down here."

"No they are not." said a marine as his light fell on the cryo pod, there frozen in time was an Elite Zealot.

"Fuck." said the engineer as he looked around the room every one of the working pods was filled with covenant ground solders.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the surprises I had in this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Problems**

"What is the situation?" asked Captain Reed as she sat at the holographic table on the bridge, gathered around her was Sergeant Stose, Doctor Spence, Ian Taylor, Lisa Rancord and her brother Noble Six.

"We came across two problems within minutes of each other." stated Sergeant Stose

"Problems you call covenant onboard this ship a problem?" asked Lisa

"They are contained within the cryo pods." said Ian "We have armed guards with heavy machine guns trained on them constantly."

"How did they even get down there?" asked Lisa

"They must have boarded on Reach and got trapped down there." answered Robert "Can we cut power to the cryo sleep chambers and kill them while they sleep."

"Negative they hocked their own plasma cells to into our systems, if we cut the power they will fall back on that." said Ian "Alec says they set up a DNA lock on the power systems if anyone who isn't a member of a covenant race tries to unlock the panel it will exploded."

"What damage would that do?" asked Dan Stose

"The little buggers placed it by a power conduit, if it goes say goodbye to the half the ship." said Ian "And it's a main conduit we can't bypass it."

"What is there force?" asked Robert

"One Zealot class, seven ranger class, one major and four minors with a dozen grunts and two brutes to finish it off." said Ian "The remains of a Brute Chieftain was found crushed under some fallen I beams along with a minor and a dozen grunts who died of starvation. Alec maybe a lame joke about that."

"Our systems can keep them alive?" asked Lisa

'As long as it fits within the pod, it will work." explained Dr. Spence 'They once shipped some gorillas from Earth for the Reach Zoo, they used regular Cryo pods so there is no reason why it wouldn't work on any member of the covenant."

'Alright what about Sam Anders?" asked Elizabeth

"His blood is filled with small nanobots almost a perfect match to the ones I found within the Cylons bodies." said Dr. Spence "We almost didn't even pick it up."

"So he is a Cylon?" asked Ian

"Yes, and to the icing on the cake is this.' said Dr. Spence "I did a quick brain scan and his brain has silicon instead of flesh neural pathways, just like all the humanoid cylon bodies I have in the morgue."

"How did you restrain his wife?" asked Ian

"That was harder than taking him into custody." said Robert "He thinks it is a big mistake and went easily."

"This is no mistake." stated Dr. Spence

"Alright, Doctor you, Dan and I will go down and explain the situation to the colonials." said Elizabeth "Ian you have something to take care of."

"Yes." said Ian "Crazii's get buried tomorrow morning."

"Noble Six I need you back in your armor at once." ordered Captain Reed

**Deep **down in the belly of the ship, only two deck floors above the frozen covenant forces, Sam Anders sat in a cell with his friends and wife standing on the other side of the reinforced bullet proof glass.

"They think he is a Cylon." said Starbucks to the former president of the 12 colonies Laura Roslin.

"Why would they think that, we know all the Cylons models and he isn't one of them." stated Laura as she looked toward Athena.

"No…you don't." said Athena

"You know of other Cylon models and you didn't tell us?" asked Roslin

"There is an old belief of the final five Cylons models who where the original humanoid Cylons and made us all in God's image." explained Athena "No living Cylon has seen the final five and some believe it to be nothing more than a myth. Sam may be one of the final five."

"That is impossible." Said Starbuck 'Sam killed Cylons on new caprica, he resisted them not once but twies."

"He may not know that he is a Cylon." Said Athena

"No…I refuse to accept that possibleity." Stated Kara

**Meanwhile **Noble Six walked outside of the ship toward the nearest of the housing sections which had been cut into the solid ground using the earth removal equipment which was originally meant for a mining colony. Over the twenty years that most of the ships crew had been in cryo sleep the rest had dug out tunnels to grow food using fake sunlight and living areas. While not the greatest living conditions it was better than the average colonial in new Caprica. Most of the rooms were more like military barracks only a few people had separate living areas. Mostly the members of leadership or those with high skills.

"I wish I had more time to prepare for a dinner." said his sister as she had to speed walk to stay alongside her walking brother.

"I will not be staying long." stated Robert "We have two threats to the ship and they need a Spartan in case something happens."

"You can always stay for a little bit." said Lisa "Meet your nephew outside of your armor…..come on Ro for me?"

"Fine." said Robert as they reached the door to Lisa's house. When they entered the found it to be very simple, a stone table which had been made by not removing some stone. A few chairs with a cot in one corner.

"That is where Robert sleeps." answered Lisa "They didn't design these rooms for families."

"I see." said Robert as a sound came from other room. Instantly Noble Six looked towardthe door only to see a little boy run out of the room only his face was hidden because he had slipped on Noble Six's Mark VB MJOLNIR helmet. The blue visor had been repaired.

"Look at me mom I am a Spartan." Said the little boy Robert

"Take that off." ordered Noble Six as he almost ripped the helmet off the boys head.

"Robert why did you do that?" asked Lisa

"he is worried about the internal security system." said Chris as he walked out of the room. "However I disabled it."

"What?" asked Lisa

"Every Spartan armor is equipped so that if someone without the proper Biomedical chip in the back of the neck it would activate the defense system." explained Robert "In the case of the helmet locking the helmet on and removing all the air."

"It would do that?" asked Lisa

"If it was attached to the rest of the armor it would overload the power system and cause a self destruction." added Chris before looking at his brother-in-law "You're here for the armor not a dinner are you?"

"A situation has come up and they need me." stated Robert

"Alright, I need a few more minutes." explained Chris as Noble Six look down into the eyes of his nephew.

"So you're a Spartan?" asked the six year old boy

'No I am an ODST." lied Robert

"But that is the Spartan's armor Daddy is working on." said the boy

"Robert." said Lisa as she knelt down to look her son in the eye "This is your uncle."

"My uncle?" asked little Robert as he looked up toward Noble Six

"Yes…he is my brother." answered Lisa

"Your brother is a Spartan? Mommy?" asked young Robert

"Yes, I am a Spartan." answered Noble Six as the boy looked up him with wonder in his eyes.

'But you can't tell anyone." added Lisa

"Why not?" asked young Robert

"Because a Spartan's identity must be kept secret." answered Noble Six

"Can I be a Spartan?" asked little Robert as Noble Six's eyes widened

**Flashback**

"So Robert do you want to help the UNSC and get back at those evil monsters who killed your parents?" asked a UNSC official as he sat across from a scared and traumatized Robert Rancord.

"Yes." answered Robert as the official smile.

"Congratulation you just signed up to be a Spartan." said the official

"A what?" asked Robert.

**End Flashback**

"You don't want to be a Spartan." answered Noble Six

**Meanwhile **down in the belly of the Gates of Valhalla Alec stood guard along with over three dozen armed UNSC soldiers all ready to start shooting if the covenant should suddenly come out of Cryo sleep.

Alec was sitting in the corner with his Assault Rifle was on the ground beside him as he played a game of solitaire on the computer.

"What do you want?" asked Alec as Ian walked up to his teammate.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to say anything at Crazii's funeral tomorrow?" asked Ian as Alec started laughing.

"Alright, I am sad that you are dead…sad that I didn't kill you myself. Sad that I didn't let my llamas eat your flesh while you are still alive." laughed Alec "I hope your soul burns in hell."

Alec's laughter stopped when suddenly Ian sent a fist flying straight into Alec's face, sending him backwards so hard his head bounced off the metal deck of the ship.

"You fucking Irish son of a bitch he saved your life so many times on Reach and then here and you laugh at his death!" yelled Ian as Alec sat back up before standing up.

"I am a son of a bitch and that is why I don't give a fuck if Crazii, you or anyone else dies." laughed Alec as a small amount of blood ran down his face from a busted lip "Everyone on this piece of rock could die I would laugh."

"You are a monster." said Ian

"Thank you." laughed Alec

**Only** a few decks above them Starbucks along with the other colonials where looking over the reports from the UNSC.

"This can't be right." added Starbuck as she looked at the medical reports.

"I ran it many times, it came back the same thing every time." added Doctor Spence

"I am not a Cylon." stated Sam

"Yes…you are." said Dr. Spence "Everything matches up."

"That is impossible." said Sam

"You could be one of the final five." Answered Athena as the UNSC members plus Sam looked at her. "The final five are the first humanoid Cylons who created the rest. No one knows who they are."

"Captain this may be the person who informed the Cylons about the original location of the meeting between our groups." added Dan "It would explain why a large group of centurions showed up to attack the meeting place."

"I am not a traitor!" yelled Sam

"You may not know it." answered Athena "A program kicks in and you do something without even knowing you did it."

"No…I would know if I was a spy." answered Sam

"We have to hold it in the realm of possibility but other people knew of the meeting." Said Elizabeth before looking toward the doctor 'Has anyone else blood came back positive for being a Cylon?"

"Only Athena here but we already knew that." added the doctor

"Alright lets say Sam isn't the one who told the Cylons about the location of the meeting between our groups who else knew?" asked Elizabeth "Who was there when Zack paid you a visit?"

"Well the only ones not here are Galen, Saul and Ellen." said Sam

"So unless it is one of them then it is you." said Elizabeth

"It can't be any of them." stated Roslin

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth

"Because they are some of the most trusted people in the colonies." explained Roslin "Saul was second in command of Galactica."

"Let me tell you a story, I trace my ancestry back to a nation on Earth called the United States of America." Stated Elizabeth as the colonial's wondered where she was going "In the history of the nation there is a man named Benedict Arnold."

"What does some man have to do with trusting people?" asked Starbuck

"Because this man was the right hand man of the general in charge of the American war for independence George Washington." Stated Elizabeth "Benedict Arnold sold out his nation to the enemy and is still known to this day as one of the biggest traitor in history. The meaning of the story is that anyone can betray you."

**The** following morning a single coffin stood at the foot of the alter in the religions room, it was draped in a bright red flag with a red flaming scull incase in the yellow drop pod. The coffin was empty but the room was patched with members of the UNSC military plus a fair number of colonials who wanted to see how their cousin's worship. They had been warned by Roslin to stay in line as they watched the ceremony. The colonials watched as a man who was dressed in black with a strip of black cloth red from a computer pad about how some guy who they claimed to be the son of a single god rising from the dead and that he will welcome Michael Moreton into the kingdom of heaven.

Finally two ODST dressed in their battle armor minus their helmets moved forward picking up the flag from the coffin. Slowly and carefully they began folding it into a triangle. Once they did they moved toward Ian who stood along with the rest of his team in the front row.

"Here you go sir." said an ODST as he handed the folded flag to Crazii's commanding official to the right stood seven armed UNSC soldiers with Sergeant Dan Stose in command.

"Present arms." ordered Dan as the seven UNSC soldiers dressed in their battle armor instead of the traditional dress uniform because they didn't have them.

"Fire." Ordered Dan as the seven soldiers fired in unison 21 times each before stopping as the minister spoke up again

"Before we bring Michael Moreton to his final resting place we will honor a request he left in the computer will." said the Minister as suddenly the speaker system came alive with Crazii's own record voice.

"Do you believe in life after love." sung Crazii voice from the audio recording as a silent groan came from a lot of the people in the gathering. Only Alec smiled as Crazii kept sing.

"Why are you smiling…this song is horrible." said Blake

"That is why I am smiling, I love seeing people in pain from this song." explained Alec "Finally Crazii did something right."

**Watching** everything from the bridge viva one of the hidden cameras was Noble Six dressed in his full armor.

"Shouldn't you be down there?" asked Elizabeth

"No…Spartans never attend funerals not even of their own." explained Robert as suddenly the radio came alive.

"Come in Gates of Valhalla…this is sniper team two." Said a voice

"This is Captain Reed." said Elizabeth into the radio "What is the situation in New Caprica?"

"We got trouble." reported the sniper team located outside of New Caprica city. "I got twenty tanks along with three dozen armored personal carriers rolling out of city along with centurions moving along with them."

"What direction are they heading?" asked Elizabeth

"Toward you." answered the sniper team.

"Understood." said Elizabeth "Monitor the situation and report every half an hour."

"Yes, Captain." answered the sniper as the radio cut out as Noble Six headed toward the door.

"Where are you going Noble Six?" asked Captain Elizabeth

"To War." answered Noble Six as he stepped off the bridge

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and soon a ground war between the UNSC and ground forces of the Cylons. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The Price of a Mile**

The snow whipped though the mountain pass as Noble Six stood looking out at the hundreds of UNSC soldiers who were busy finishing up their defense line. They had taken a page out of the history book of human history and digging a half mile trench with fix machine guns and firing positions. Behind the lines where vehicle trenches where three scorpion tanks pulse some warthogs sat low to the ground to hide their profile.

Noble Six looked at the internal clock which appeared on his freshly fixed visor, right below the time was a timer running down to when they believed the Cylons would make their appearance in the small valley.

**Flashback**

"We got 25 tanks, three dozen armored APC and around a 1000 ground solids moving on foot." Said Captain Elizabeth Reed as the leaders of the Gates of Valhalla gathered around the holographic table they had invited the colonial leaders however only Laura Roslin and Athena had shown up, Starbucks had chosen to remain with her husband.

"And they are heading this way?" asked Ian

"In a way." answered Dan "Judging from the way they are traveling they are heading toward the oil platform we have in the north."

"You have an oil platform to the North?" asked Roslin

"Yes, while we have fuel cells for our vehicles and aircraft we needed oil for other supplies such as lubricant for the machine parts, plastics and the high grade engine fuel we will need to launch this ship up into the air so that we can use that FTL we stole." explained Elizabeth

"Can we abound the station?" asked Lisa

"We could but it would cut off a good part of our supplies and it would be very easy to trace the oil pipes that run from the station to the ship." explained Elizabeth

"So we have to fight." said Ian as the UNSC noodle their head "So where do we make our stand?"

"Here." said Noble Six as he pointed toward a mountain pass which the Cylons had to pass though in order to reach the station. "We can bottle them up in the pass and stop them in their tracks."

"What about enemy air support?" asked Ian

"They have air support flying over them and it seems like a massive air strike force is awaiting on an order to launch an air attack." said Noble Six

"So we have to deal with air and ground." said Ian

"Raiders don't handle well in cold weather." explained Athena as the UNSC looked at her. "They were mostly designed to deal with space fighting then fighting in the atmosphere."

**End Flashback**

Noble Six looked at the defensive line they had set up against the coming storm, he looked over to his left about a mile away from their location was another larger defense line at the end of the valley. That line was the last defensible position before the platform itself which sat just off the shore of a frozen plane. They had to defend this location we else's they would lose the station and a key part of their way off the planet.

**Meanwhile** on one back of one of the many heavy duty trucks heading into the cold north was Galen Tyrol wrist was tied down and his legs where latched together and chained to the person next to him.

"Galen where are they taking us?" asked one of the people he had worked with on Galactica

"I don't know." answered Galen as he remembered being in the market when a large group of centurions and New Caprica Police members appeared. They had rounded up everyone they came to, there was even a ten year old kid chained up across from him. The weather was turning colder and colder with each passing moment as the snow kept falling. Galen looked out to see centurions running beside the moving truck like they had been for the past hours without rest or break. Not even the four inches of snow slowed them down. The Cylon cyclones were moving just in front and behind them, there double barrel turrets pointed forward. The armored transport vehicles where reserved for centurions, humanoid Cylons and some of the members of New Caprica police which had come along.

"But I know they aren't just going to execute us." said Galen

"How?" asked a woman

"Because you don't need a gun that big to take kill a group of civilians." explained Galen as the hills turned into mountains.

**A** little bit ahead of the trucks carrying the hundreds of colonials that had been drafted into the army was a Cylon personal carrier. To an UNSC historian the Cylon version of an APC which was designed very similar to M113 from the Vietnam era. Sitting in the front seat looking out was the self appointed general of the Cylon strike force Cavil. A few other humanoid Cylons where spread out thought the strike force.

"How long until we reach this platform?" asked the voice of a three over the wireless as she sat near the center of strike force.

"We are just under an hour from the platform." answered Cavil as the APC stopped in its tracks as the outline of a figure appeared though the now blowing snow. Cavil popped the top latch as he stood up into the blowing snow whipping across his face. The fur lined coat hardly help keep him warm however the sight of the person standing in front of him caused his blood to boil. Standing there in the snow storm his sliver white armor blending in with the blowing snow, his blue visor sticking out.

"So you are here." said Cavil

"Turn around, or else you will pay." stated Noble Six

"No I think you will pay." said Cavil as one of the Cylon Cyclopes better known to the UNSC as tanks moved its double barrel guns toward Noble Six. Noble Six quickly sized up the tank, it looked like an old Abrams A1 main battle tanks used by the United States Military up to the 2042 only the Cylon version had double barreled guns and a small rise where the hatch would be only instead of a hatch there was the classic red silted visor of a Cylon.

Before the Cylon tank could fire the top part of the tank blew off as a slug from one of the scorpion tanks slammed into the top of the tank. Cavil's eyes widened as the tank turret landed in the snow, its internal flesh burning in the snow.

"You mother Fraker!" yelled Cavil as he turned back to Noble Six only to find him gone without a single mark in the fresh white snow. Cavil turned toward one of the centurions "Get the humans out and get them ready."

**Hidden** among the large mountain rocks where dozens of sniper nests, in the closest one to the Cylons laid Zack.

"So do you think they will turn tail and run?" asked another sniper though the radio from his sniper location higher up on the mountain side. Zack looked though the scope but thanks to the step above white out conditions he couldn't make out much with the normal scope but a quick switch to thermal showed the truth. The heat from the centurions light them up as they moved to form battle lines not so different then something out of the Napoleonic wars in the early 1800s. Suddenly out of the trucks came around a hundred humans dressed poorly for the conditions, some had coats which would be called a rain coats nothing to really help them in this cold. Zack zoomed in on his scope as the snow started to lift as much better supplied man with a black mask on handed every other one of them a gun and the other got an extra clip.

"Crap they are going Soviet." Said Zack as the humans where forced at gun point toward the front.

"What does that mean?" asked another sniper

"Shut up." Ordered Zack as he hit his radio and reported back to Sergeant Stose who was taking command in the secondary defense line. "This is sniper lead, we have a situation."

"What is it, Sniper lead?" asked Dan

"The Cylons are putting armed colonials and marching them ahead of their armies." stated Zack "What are your orders?"

"**Try** to save them but if need be you have permission to shot." said Captain Reed all the way back on the Gates of Valhalla.

"What are you doing?" asked Roslin "They are our people."

"I am trying to protect my people." explained Captain Reed "And if I really wanted to I could order the artillery to fire and kill them all right now."

**The** snow was lifting rapidly as the tanks lined up a hundred yards behind the destroyed tanks just outside the range of the UNSC scorpion tanks. In front of them was Galen along with his other colonials began to move forward with a line of centurions marching behind them with one of their two machine gun arms pointed at the colonial's back as the other scanned the area for targets but saw nothing. This fact was because of the snow combined with the armor of the UNSC which because of the pre-covenant war one sided war on Harvest where separates stopped UNSC soldiers in the frozen north because of lack of thermal heat depressing within the armor. To the basic civilian heat sensor in the UNSC which was compliantly to the most advance one to the colonials a UNSC marine with his or her visor down was thermally invisible until they were within 10 yards of them.

"What do we do?" asked the ten year old girl as she walked beside Galen, shaking like a leaf from the cold and her fears. In her hands was the extra clip of the gun he had in his hands. He didn't want to say it but he had no idea what to do, they where human shields. To make it worst he had no idea if the UNSC would follow the traditions of the colonial military rules and not fire on civilians a rule that they had broken during their exudes from Caprica. Suddenly the roar of engines filled the air as Galen looked up to see more raiders then he had ever seen in his life fill the sky, even more raiders than when the Cylons took New Caprica. Hiss of steams could be heard behind him, he knew that those where heavy raiders landing behind the lines dropping even more centurions. The next sound was a series of load booms as the lead raiders exploded in giant fireballs.

"What the frak!" yelled a man down the line as almost everyone looked toward the sky as missiles hit the raiders. However Galen wasn't looking at them instead he looked down the line of people as they marched into the valley that is when he saw him ducked behind some rocks out of view from the Cylons was the Spartan, Noble Six. In his hands was an object unlike anything he had ever seen.

**Noble **Six was ready as the colonials walked past him as he raised his weapons as the lines of centurions marched forward. Robert was in luck the robot nature of the centurion's meant they were moving in a perfect line.

"Sniper teams target centurions at the far east of my positions." ordered Noble Six as the sniper teams trained on the centurions at the end of the line. .

"Order everything forward." ordered Cavil as the twenty-four remaining Cylon tanks along with the rest of the strike force moved forward into the range of the UNSC not that they knew that. Suddenly out of the corner a red beam of light shot out striking though three quarters of the line centurions. The following second the remaining centurions fell with bullet wounds in their heads. Seeing the opening the humans took off toward the UNSC lines as Noble Six stepped out from under cover with a Spartan laser in hand.

"Humans are cleared." stated Noble Six as a rumble filled the air as the UNSC artillery began firing over his head; the tanks started shooting at their Cylon counterparts. The power of the UNSC was on full display as their shells fell like rain destroying the Cylons with easy.

**At** the main defense line Sergeant Stose watched the destruction with a smile on his face knowing that at this rate the battle will soon be over. Suddenly everything changed as an explosion hit a landed pelican behind their lines.

"What is that?" asked an aid as Sergeant Stose looked up to see lines of missiles coming down from the sky. There was no time to send any orders as the Cylon missiles struck the defense line and everything else around them. There actuary was something to be needed but the numbers made up for them.

**Cavil** was smiling as the missiles from the Cylon Base ship which had moved overhead ran down at a rate of speed that would force anyone back. The big Guns of the UNSC fell quiet as the tanks and artillery where turned into burning mounds of twist metal from missile strikes.

"Move forward." Ordered Cavil as the remaining Cylons moved forward into the smoke filled valley.

**The** UNSC defense line was in a state of confusion the missiles where falling all around striking randomly. Sometimes hitting no one and sometimes hitting a group of people.

"Where are coming from!" yelled Laura as the missiles strike sent a nearby Marine flying though the air his head striking the mountain side. He went down never to get up again.

"We have incoming!" yelled Ian as lines of centurions running at full speed charged toward the defense line. The centurions didn't care if they got hit by friendly fire from their own missiles strikes. The Remaining UNSC forces fired with their small arms which ripped though the centurions but it was clear the centurions with their overwhelming numbers and their space launched missiles was going to overrun the UNSC.

**Ahead** of the breaking defense line out by himself was Robert AKA Noble Six, he had thrown his Spartan Laser aside as he pulled his Assault Rifle out. He was surrounded fighting with little cover mostly made of fallen centurions whom he had killed. Noble Six was speed loading his assault rife as fast as possible every once and a while taking down a centurion with her hands. Staying back watching the Spartan fight for his life was Cavil with a smile on his face as the centurions got closer and closer and the Spartan got desperate.

**Back** on the bridge of the Gates of Valhalla Captain Elizabeth looked at the holographic map watching the battle from the scans from the satellite and the video feed from the camras built into the amor of every UNSC soldier.

"By the Gods." said Laura Roslin as she watched the battle in real time.

"Order our forces back." Ordered Captain Reed "We can't win while that ship is in orbit."

Lisa Rancord said nothing as she watched the video feed from her brother's helmet, he was surrounded by the enemy fighting a losing battle as he threw his now empty assault rifle away using his hands and his pistol instead. There was nothing she could do to save him, he was going to die.

**High** above their heads the Base Ship was firing missile after missile as fast as they could. The Cylons on the bridge where so focused on the firing down at the planet that they didn't even notice the spike on the deep in the heart was the Cylon hybrid lied almost unattended in the battle only a two and a six remained to watch over her.

"Firing missiles, the burning….." said the hybrid, those lines kept repeating one after another until her eyes widened. "Space is ripping, they have come…the song bird which sings the song of war."

"The song bird?" asked the six as suddenly the entire ship rocked the ship.

**Outside** the ship watching from a distance was the Colonial Raptor, the pilots eyes widened as the entire top half of the Base Ship blew off.

"What the Frak?" yelled Racetrack as a second later the bottom half of the base Ship blew apart from an unseen attack. The raiders looked around in confusion as a strange ship powered out of the nebula. It was in the shape of a large capital T with it's engines in the flat part at the back. It was maybe 3/4th the size of Galactica but it was moving as fast as a viper at full speed.

"Sir we have destroyed the enemy ship hitting UNSC singles on the planet." Reported the AI onboard the UNSC ship Nightingale as her captain stood onboard.

"Good job Ben." said Captain Sunil Malhorta as the Nightingale single low power MAC gun powered down even as they moved toward the planet. They had been picked up by the Jun and the others on their way toward the planet.

"Sir, I am detecting a small UNSC satellite along with radio chatter." stated the Smart AI Ben as the anti air fire from the Nightingale whipped the floor with the Cylon raiders.

"Patch me in." ordered the Captain "Come in UNSC forces on the planet below….this is Captain Sunil Malhorta of the UNSC ONI ship Nightingale."

"This is Captain Elizabeth Reed of the UNSC gates of Valhalla." said Elizabeth into the radio as everyone on the bridge of the gates of Valhalla eyes widened could they be that luckily.

"Captain according to our AI your ship was destroyed at Reach." said Captain Malhorta

"That will take some time to explain…however we are currently under attack and require ground support." stated Reed "Can you help."

"We are moving into position who is in command on the ground?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Radio contact is interrupted now, due to unknown reasons but Sergeant Dan Stose and Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor is in direct command." stated Captain Reed "However our Spartan is in desperate need of help."

"This is Jun A266, Don't worry we are Spartans onboard." said Jun as he got into a drop pod pushing buttons to prepare for a drop "Who is the Spartan?"

"Robert B312.' answered Elizabeth as Jun stopped in his tracks his finger hovering over the button.

"Noble Six." answered Jun as the pod moved into firing position "Captain drop me as close as possible to Six."

"Understood." stated Captain Malhorta as his drop pod was the first launched off the ship toward the planet followed seconds later by the other pods and pelicans.

**Noble **Six was unaware of any of this; his helmet had taken a heavy blow cutting off his radio. He had thrown his pistol aside when the last clip ran dry. His knife had shattered against a centurion and now he was using hand to hand combat. He had tried to fall back but the centurions had cut him off.

"Time to end this." said Cavil as he singled toward one of the few remaining ground Cylons who fired both barrels toward Noble Six who went flying though the air landing flat on his back in the snow, steam coming off his armor as the alarms blared within his suit. His shields where gone, his weapons where gone and his suits internal power system was damage meaning the extra punching power from his suit was gone. Robert looked up into the snow filled sky maybe it was the fact he was close to death or the force of the tank shell exploding under his feet but he could swear he saw his parent's faces along with his teammates.

"I failed." said Noble Six as a centurion appeared over him with his gun pointing toward him. A second before it fired a boom filled the air as the centurion fell down beside Noble Six.

"Six get up Six!" yelled a voice in the distance as Noble Six looked toward the voice only to see someone he believed dead standing there in his green armor with a sniper rifle in hand.

"Jun?" asked Six as his teammate offered him his arm as he pulled him to his feet. as Noble Six looked around just in time to see more drop pods landing behind them, out of the pods came even more Spartans. Pelican drop ships and more longbow fighters were flying down from orbit whipping the floor with the Cylons.

**Cavil's** eyes widened as he saw not only this green Spartan but even more Spartans landing in strange pods.

"Fall back." ordered Cavil as he tried to get back into the APC only to get his head blown off by Jun's sniper as the Cylons retreated

"You're alive." said Noble Six as Jun looked at his long time teammate.

"I could say the same thing Robert." said Jun

**Noble Team is back together and now the Cylons have to deal with the UNSC as a whole. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 A New Situation**

The Pelican flew low though the mountain pass, behind them were the pelican transports both from the Gates of Valhalla and the Nightingale.

"We are about there." answered the pilot as he looked back to see the cargo bay full of Spartan warriors. Sitting on the end of the line was Noble Six, his armor had regained some power but the Cylon tank shell which had landed by his feet had caused even more damage. Sitting across from him with his helmet off was his teammate Jun. Unlike Robert who thanks to the cryo sleep hadn't aged, Jun had he now looked in his late forties early fifties. His head was still shaved and his tattoo of a hand grasping a bungle of arrows still covered the left side of his face by his ear.

"We thought you were dead." Said Jun as the pelican began to lower as it goes down for a landing.

"Spartans never die." stated Robert as Jun laughed a bit as he remembered those lines from training.

"True but they do go to hell to regroup." added Jun

"Jun did we win the war?" asked Robert

"In a way." said Jun as the Pelican "The war against the covenant is over."

"How did we win?" asked Robert

"In a way we didn't." answered Jun "The Covenant broke apart thanks to the actions of the Master Chief John 117."

"Him." said Robert as he remembered the one Spartan who always topped him on the charts of mission skills. "How did he do it?"

"With the help of the package you brought to the Pillar of Autumn." said Jun "Together they broke the covenant and showed the elites that the prophets had lied to them. They turned on them and the covenant civil war began."

"I see." said Noble Six as the pelican began to lower. "Listen Jun onboard the ship is my sister."

Jun's eyes widened at that news as he looked at his teammate.

"That is impossible, Spartan III are war orphans." said Jun "Your family died just like mine did."

"That is what I thought but it seems my sister made it off New Harmony and to our grandparents on Reach." said Robert "However the question remains did they UNSC know about it and lie to me or it was an accident."

"I see." said Jun

"She knows who I am." Added Robert "In violation of ONI orders, I will take any punishment they see fit, just leave my sister alone."

"Robert the UNSC you knew isn't the same as it is now." stated Jun as he looked toward the Spartan IV "They are all highly trained ODST who signed up to be a Spartan."

"Like we were supposed to me?" asked Robert

"Only they really are that." stated Jun "They released all the names of all the Spartans II and III apart from the Master's Chiefs. Your name is public knowledge."

"I see." said Noble Six "That is different."

"They even offer us to get married, retirement or even quite the military." added Jun as the pelicans went underground. It took only a minute to reach the hanger of the Gate's of Valhalla.

The Pelican came in for a landing with Captain Reed waiting for them. The ramp lowered as Noble lead the other Spartans out of the pelican, a moment later another pelican landed beside the first. The back ramp lowered as Captain Sunil Malhorta flanked by two ODST in front and two more in back forming a small box around the captain. Captain Malhorta moved toward his counterpart.

"Permission to come onboard Captain Reed?" asked Captain Malhorta as he saluted his counterpart.

"Granted.' said Captain Reed as she took Malhorta's hand "I can't tell you how happy we are to see you."

"I can imagine." said Captain Malhorta as they began to walk down the corridor and toward the bridge with Noble Six and Jun joining them "Your ship was listed as destroyed at the battle of Reach."

"We carried out a blind Slip space jump and got hit by covenant plasma weapons….it increased the speed and range of our drive and we crash landed on this rock." explained Captain Reed

"I see." said Malhorta as they moved toward the bridge.

"Tell me…did we lose the war?" asked Captain Reed

"No, we won." said Captain Malhorta as the large lift came down.

**High** above New Caprica within a sealed room Galen Tyrol sat up his body covered with an almost glue like liquid. Galen's eyes widened as he looked around the room.

"Welcome back Galen." said Cavil's voice as he stepped out of the darkness with a pair of centurions on either side.

"How did I get here?" asked Galen

"You died." answered Cavil as Galen's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

The air which had been chocked by snow only minutes ago was now filled with smoke and explosions. Galen ran though the explosions as suddenly a burning vehicles fell down out of nowhere landing right in front of him.

"Frak!" yelled Galen as he held up his hands to shield himself as the warthog exploded in a shower of burning metals. The blast sent him flying backwards into the snow, strangely Galen felt no pain as he looked into the sky as his lower half became cold, slowly he tried to force himself to his feet only to see that his legs and everything from the waist down had been blown off. Strangely a sense of peace came over him as life faded from his eyes; his only regret was leaving his son and wife alone.

**End Flashback**

"How did I get here?" repeated Galen

"Wait a few minutes it will all come back to you." said Cavil with a grin as Galen grab his head as memories came flooding back.

**Flashback**

"Morning Galen." said the fruit stand owner as Galen walked though a market place on Earth 2,000 years ago.

"Morning." answered Galen as he took a few more steps before a blinding flash of light filled the sky behind him as he vaporized in the fires of a nuclear explosion.

**End Flashback**

"My God I am a Cylon." said Galen

"Yes, Galen." answered Cavil as he looked toward one of the final five, the only one of the final five which he actually liked and respected. "You are a Cylon."

"Wait…if I died on Earth then how can the UNSC be from Earth?" asked Galen as he got out of the resurrection chamber.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." answered Cavil as suddenly Galen's eyes widened as he remembered an old myth from his days on Earth.

"It can't be." said Galen.

**Back** onboard the Gates of Valhalla both Captains had reached the bridge of the crashed ship the UNSC leadership was holding a meeting, the colonials had been taken out so that sensitive materials could be shared.

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Captain Malhorta of the UNSC stealth ship Nightingale currently under ONI command." said Captain Malhorta before gesturing toward Jun

"Spartan Commander Jun A266 leader of Fox team." said Jun before looking at Noble Six "However when I was on Reach I was a member of Noble Team."

Lisa's eyes widened as she remembered who was on her brother's team.

"Your Noble Three." answered Lisa

"And who are you?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Lisa, Lisa Rancord I was a civilian leader on Reach." answered Lisa

"She is also my older sister." added Noble Six as Captain Malhorta eyes widened a little bit before calming down.

"Alright." said Captain Malhorta as he pulled a small chip from his front breast pocket placing it inside a slot "Then there is only one last person we have to introduce."

"That would be me." said a new voice a second after the chip entered the system, the next second the image of an older man appeared out of the holographic system. "I am Ben."

"A smart AI." said Elizabeth with a smile "Ours died years ago."

"Yes…I am still processing the data left by him and the new information in the system." said Ben "Captain you may have to fill them in on the UNSC while I process the information."

"Alright." said Captain Malhorta as suddenly the door opened as Laura Roslin along with Athena entered the room.

"Captain Reed we need to talk about what happened out there." started Roslin until she noticed the extra Spartan and the blue glowing man.

"Who are you?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Former President of the 12 tribes of Kobol Laura Roslin." said Laura

"Junior Lieutenant Athena Agathon of the Colonial fleet." said Athena a Ben turned and looked at her.

"You're a Cylon." said Ben "A race of AI who had somehow found a way to become humanoid."

"What are you?" asked Laura

"I am Ben a level III smart AI." answered Ben as Laura's and Athena's eyes widened seeing their cousin's form of AI. "I will ask you questions after I finish processing this data."

"We will talk about whatever you want after we take care of things here." Said Elizabeth

"Actually stay….it will save time." Said Captain Malhorta as Athena and Laura moved to stand against the far way away from the ODST who stood spaced out against the wall behind Captain Malhorta and Jun.

"What is situation within the UNSC?" asked Lisa

"The war with the covenant is over…" said Captain Malhorta "Not because we won outright, it is more of the covenant itself broke apart due to the actions of the Master Chief John 117. Who combined with the AI you delivered to the Pillars of Autumn Noble Six helped turn the tide. They destroyed the super weapon built by the Forerunners?"

"The Forerunners?" asked Elizabeth

"They are the race that built the structure below Sword base." said Jun as he looked at Noble Six "The one we fought to defend."

"See hundreds of thousands years ago when the human race was just mastering fire the Forerunners were waging a war against a parasitic race we known as the Flood." stated Malhorta "They knew that they couldn't win and knew that the Flood would rule the galaxy."

"They decided the best way to win was to destroy the Flood was to starve it to death." said Jun "And their food source was intelligent life. So they created their ultimate weapon Halo."

"Halo." said Noble Six "The Covenant whenever that translator system in the armor worked which was almost never said something called Halo."

"It is a weapon system that removes all intelligent life in the galaxy." said Captain Malhorta as he began to inform everyone about the events that happened in the distance past and the events of the tail end of the human covenant war.

**Meanwhile** light years away Admiral Adama was looking over the latest reports from New Caprica, namely the fact that yet another UNSC ship had appeared and destroyed one Base Ship without taking any damage. He was almost at the CIC when his XO Karl Agathon rushed to his side.

"Admiral Adama are you sure you want to do this?" asked Karl Agathon

"You said it yourself the people are talking and word has leaked out of strange ships around New Caprica." said Admiral Adama as he looked down at the photo of the UNSC ship "And with the arrival of this Nightingale it means we will likely have to get used to the UNSC."

"I guess so." said Karl as they walked into the CIC.

"Admiral the wireless waves are open and waiting for you." said the wireless operator as Admiral reached for the wireless.

"People of the Fleet, this is Admiral Adama as some of you have probably heard stories of strange ships over New Caprica." said Admiral Adama "The stories you have heard is true."

He paused for a moment as he waited for the people to take in the idea that strange ships where over New Caprica.

"These smaller ships belong to a group called the United Nations Space Command operating out of a single ship called the Gates of Valhalla. This ship clams to be from a planet called Reach." stated Adama as he prepared to take the plunge "One of the words settled by our cousins on Earth."

A gasp filled the CIC as he was sure most members of the fleet where standing around stunned at the news that they may have found their lost cousins.

"Less than two hours ago another UNSC ship entered orbit around New Caprica destroying a Base Star in the process." stated Adama "Now our people are not off New Caprica yet, and we are still not sure how much help the UNSC may be but we are closer then we have ever been in the past. Soon our fleet will be back together and maybe we will join our cousins. I ask you now to hang on just a little longer our journey may soon be over."

**Laura** Roslin stood there in silence as she listened to the story the UNSC captain was saying. An ancient race who in an attempt to stop a deadly parasite race destroyed all intellect life in the galaxy only to repopulate it, naming humans as their successors. Then during the war a single UNSC ship came across one of their weapons and after preventing it from firing they destroyed the ring with the flood. Then their home world, Earth came under attack and then one race they called Elites broke off from the covenant after being betrayed by the leadership. These Elites joined the UNSC and their hero a Spartan called the Master Chief went off to destroy the covenant.

"So the current state of the UNSC is what?" asked Captain Elizabeth

"Most of our forces are dedicated to rebuilding what we lost." stated Captain Malhorta "However they predict it will take between 85 to 120 years to bring the human race back to the numbers prewar. That is even counting in the baby boom that has happened since the war ended."

"The other part of our forces are helping the elites take on brutes and the remains of the Covenant." said Jun

"So that is why you have cloaked Elite behind you." stated Noble Six as everyone apart from Jun's eyes widened.

"Why I am not surprised you knew he was there." stated Jun as a large shimmer went off behind Jun in between the two standing ODST. The Colonials along with the UNSC members of the Gates of Valhalla as the seven foot tall creature dressed in grayish armor reached up with its three fingered hand removing its helmet. To show it's split jaw with razor sharp teeth, with armor on its jaws.

"It's a Demon!" cried Roslin as the Elite turned and looked into her eyes with his owns silted yellow eyes.

"No…human I am Tul'Hungrel a member of the proud Sangheli race." stated Tul as he activated his energy sword before placing it in front of his face the tips pointing up in salute.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to have Galen die and remember that he is indeed a Cylon. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 The Past**

"You're an alien." said Roslin as she looked at the Elite who stood across the table from her, she was the first colonial to see a breathing alien.

"Actually to him you are the alien." stated the Smart AI Ben before turning toward his attention toward the Captain. "Sir I finish complying the data and cross referencing it with the data we took from the Kobol installation, I believe our theory is correct."

"Kobol?" asked Roslin

"Tell them." commanded Captain Malhorta

"Sir this mission is classified by ONI as level One information, for members of ONI only." stated Ben

"If the date is conclusive then I order you to inform them." said Captain Malhorta "It's their history."

"I was going to tell them anyhow." said Ben as he looked toward Laura Roslin and Athena Agathon. "Basically your history and our history are linked in ways you never thought possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Laura

"Remember how we told you that the Forerunners named humans as their successors?" asked Ben

"Yes." answered Laura

"Well like all good long term planners they hedged their bets." said Ben "They started an operation codenamed the Kobol plan."

"What was the goal of this plan?" asked Athena

"To settle humans on 12 different planets thought-out the galaxy so that if earth should be destroyed by natural or human means the human race would survive." Stated Ben as Laura's and Athena's eyes widened "Your ancestors where taken from Earth to Kobol."

**High **above the heads a now dressed Galen sat across a small table from Cavil a cup of tea infront of both of them.

"I loved this tea." stated Galen as he took a long drink. "I can't believe I refused to try it while I was in the Colonial Navy."

"I missed our talks." said Cavil "If only you hadn't sided with the other makers, I wouldn't have sent you to learn a lesson."

"Nothing we can do about that now can we?" asked Galen

"You could tell me what you think of the UNSC." Said Cavil as Galen looked away "I know you know something."

"You nuked 12 worlds full of people, knowing that part of us teaching you resurrection technology was to leave the humans alone." said Galen "I may have been more worried than the others that the colonials wouldn't keep to the treaty but still you shouldn't have launched first."

"I was saving mine…no our people." said Cavil as suddenly the doors opened as two centurions walked in flanking a stunned number eight.

"Chief?" asked Boomer as she looked at her one time love on Galactica.

"Boomer." answered Chief Galen as he looked away.

"Ha, Boomer so glad you could join us." said Cavil "Come sit, I was just having a nice talk with one of the final five."

"What?" asked Boomer as she looked at Chief Galen Tyrol

"He is one of the final five and he has information about the UNSC." Said Cavil as Boomer sat down at the table placing her arm on top of Tyrol's.

"Please…Galen tell us." pleaded Boomer

"You ordered the death of Cally." said Galen

"Now how could you know that?" asked Cavil "Unless you have a source within our government feeding you information."

Galen said nothing as Cavil leaned back in his chair.

"Even if we do, we were smart I don't know who he or she is." Said Galen

"Very well, but if we simply kill every member of the civilian government apart from Baltar then we solve that problem." said Cavil as Galen's and Boomer's eyes widened "However if you tell us that will not happen."

"I want my son brought to me, if you do that and promise not to excute the members of the government I will tell you anything you want to know." said Galen.

"Deal." said Cavil

"Fine." stated Galen as he took a deep breath before looking at Cavil "Not all the memories you put in my head where fake, my parents on Earth. The Earth that was destroyed in a nuclear holocaust 2,000 years ago were religious historians studying the Eye of Jupiter only from our end not the colonial end."

"And what did they discover?" asked Cavil

"In the oldest versions of the religious texts of the Cylon race the story of the creation of by God is different than the newer one." said Galen

"How so?" asked Boomer

"It says that God didn't create the Cylon race and the humans of the 12 tribes of Kobol first." said Galen as his fellow Cylons looked at him. "The before the Cylon race and before the humans of the 12 tribes of Kobol there was a first chosen people of God.

"You think the UNSC those people?" asked Boomer

"No, they where whipped out by a great flood." explained Galen "However they had chosen a new race to take their place as the chosen people of God, the humans."

"Humans?" asked Boomer "But we are the chosen people of God."

"Yes, it is said that God then created the Cylons to watch over the humans as protectors." explained Galen. "However after the humans sins God freed the Cylons from their mission as protectors of human."

**Unknown** to them a similar story was being told on the Gates of Valhalla by the Smart AI who had downloaded as much information as he could from the Forerunner's computer.

"After the firing of the Halo rings and the destruction of all life in the universe, Forerunner AI began their work seeding life back to the galaxy." said Ben "A special sub group of AI was created to monitor Earth and the human population, unlike other forerunner AI's these where flesh and blood and appeared human."

"Cylons? This Forerunners made Cylons?" asked Athena

"Yes, they created your race to blend in with the human population on Earth." said Ben "However the flesh limited life spans so they found a way to download information from a destroyed Cylon to a waiting copy by transmitting the information though slip space."

"Resurrection technology." said Athena

"Correct, now the Cylons goals were to first monitor the human race without interfering and once they reached a safe pollution level they where to gather a large group of humans and take then to Kobol." said Ben "Once there the Cylons would watch over then until they reach a high enough population to split among 12 planets across the galaxy."

"The tribes of Kobol." said Roslin as she felt her faith falling with each passing moment.

"Correct." Said Ben "After the humans where sent to 12 different worlds the Cylons where to be shut down and die."

"That didn't happen." stated Athena "I am still here.'

"Rampancy?" asked Noble Six

"Rampancy?" asked Athena

"When AI goes crazy." Laughed Ben "Yes, that is likely what happened, the Forerunners made these Cylons human in almost every detail. The Cylons started having offspring and they wanted to save their race."

"Can't blame them." Said Lisa

"No." said Ben "Most of the Cylons left on the Key ship which had taken the humans from Earth to Kobol and headed to a world of their own but not before damaging the guidance systems on the other 12 Key Ships. Only a few remained choosing to follow the orders of the Forerunner and in the last report they say that they had to move as a fleet to take all the humans of Kobol to 12 habitable planets they found in the same system."

"The founding of the 12 tribes of Kobol." said Laura as she tried to process the information her faith, the faith of her people was all a lie and their cousin's from Earth

"So it seam." said Ben

"So what do we do about the Cylons in orbit?" asked Jun

"First I think we need to deal with two other problems." Stated Ben "Captain they have a group of Covenant including Elites frozen in Cryopods."

The news of fellow Sanghelli onboard caught Tul'Hungrel's attention.

'The Covenant rigged the cryopods so that only a member of the covenant could open it without blowing up the ship." stated Ben

"Why didn't you just shot them though the glass?" asked Jun as Tul looked at him "They didn't know that the war was over and the elites are now our allies."

"We thought about it." answered Noble six "They rigged it so that if one of them die the systems explodes."

"While a warrior sleeps he is still at war, if you must die in your sleep take your enemy with you." stated Tul'Hungrel "A quote from the great General Irisula."

"Basically their version of Sun Tzu." explained Ben as the UNSC members nodded their heads.

"I can wake them." said Tul

"Good, now as for the colonials and the civilian population we should try to get as many of them off world." said Ben "May I recommend we use some of those Colonials ships the raptors to transport civilians to the ships they have out of system."

"Won't more ships of yours come?" asked Laura

"Most of our fleet is on the other side of UNSC space, it could take them months to get here even with our faster Slip space drive." Explained Captain Malhorta "The 176th battle is nearby settling a new world and who knows if they can or will be able to send any ships."

"But you have a ship in orbit right now, you could destroy the Base Ships and free our people." said Laura

"The Nightingale is a stealth ship it is designed for speed and stealth. Even its primary weapon, a MAC cannon is designed to power up slower and there for weaker to hid from detection from Covenant ships." explained Captain Malhorta "We can easily take on one or two ships with easy but if they outnumber us our limited armor would likely fail."

"So at the moment we are on our own?" asked Elizabeth "So how do we end this war without fighting."

"We do what any good poker player do when we have a weak hand…we bluff." stated Noble Six "Force them off the table."

"Will that work?" asked Lisa

"How do you think the Cylons would react to knowing that not only is the UNSC against them but a new race unknown to them." said Noble Six as he looked at Tul "Seeing that they are up against not only the might of the UNSC but the Elites may cause them to run away."

"If that should fail?" asked Laura

"Then we have a full go shooting war." stated Captain Malhorta

"I will do it." Stated Tel

"First I recommend you wake up the elites in cryo sleep." said Ben

**It** took only a few minutes for Noble Six, Jun and a cloaked Tul to reach the cryo room where the Covenant was in cryo sleep.

"Clear the room." ordered Jun as the UNSC marines looked at the two Spartans.

"Sir?" asked a marine "What if the Covenant wake up."

"We plan to do that." explained Noble Six as the marine's eyes widened.

"The war is over." stated Jun "The Elites broke off the Covenant and are currently fighting a war against the brutes in which we are helping them."

"What?" asked another Marine

"The captain will be making a speech to explain in more detail but the Elites are our Allies." Said Jun

"Even if that is true how do you plan to wake them?" asked a marine

"I will wake them." stated Tul as he de cloaked right behind the two Spartans.

"My God." said a marine

"Now clear the room." ordered Jun

"You heard the Spartans." said the marines as they moved out as Tul moved to the stand in front of the Zealot.

"Do you know him?" asked Jun

"No but his mark is of the Lucian clan." stated Tul as he placed his hand on the computer pad as in front of the Zealot. The pad read his DNA picking up a race of the covenant the pod door opened as the Zealot began to awaken.

"_Brother?" _asked the Zealot in his native language as the translators within Jun's and Noble's Six's armor did their work. Both Spartans being careful to remain out of sight.

"_What is your name Brother?" _asked Tul

"_Yuoz Luician." _stated Yuoz

"_I am Tul'Hungrel." _stated Tul

"_I have heard of you, in your many battles against the humans."_ stated Yuoz

"_The war with the humans is over brother."_ stated Tul as Yuoz grinned.

"_So the human rats are gone."_ stated Yuoz

"_No brother, we were lied to."_ Said Tul as Yuoz looked at him _"The Prophets lied to us and they betrayed us. They said that they where the priests of the forerunners when humans are the true reclaimers."_

"_What."_ stated Yuoz

"_Yes, then the Prophets with the brutes killed the council and tried to kill every one of us."_ stated Tel _"Only when the Arbiter joined with the greatest demon did they kill the prophets and stop them from using the Halo rings to kill all life in the galaxy."_

"_What of the humans?"_asked Yuoz as Tel looked toward the Spartan's locations as the Zealot looked to see Noble Six and Jun.

_"They are our allies."_ explained Tel _"Now let's wake the others and kill the brutes. Then I will explain everything." _

**It **was just before lunch and the sun was high over New Caprica City as Saul Tigh moved though the market place looking for the best food he could find for himself and Ellen.

"How about this?" asked Ellen as she held up a piece of meat, which looked as if it had been taken off a rabbit.

"That is at least a week old." stated a voice as Saul and Ellen looked to see a Caprica Six standing there.

"What do you want?" snapped Tigh

"What I can't come and see how you are doing?" asked Caprica Six with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to help you two?"

"Go die and don't come back." Snapped Ellen

Suddenly a load scream filled the air as the crowed broke apart making a huge circle around a seemly empty area.

"What is going on?" asked Caprica Six as she, some of her fellow humanoid Cylons and a few New Caprica Police appeared. Some centurions also appeared scanning the area.

"Do you see anything?" asked Cavil to the centurion who scanned the area with every sensor they had including thermal and electrical. The Centurion shock his head causing everyone to relax. Cavil turned his back to the open space "Alright everyone move along."

"Cavil." said Caprica Six as he slowly turned around to see a seven foot tall creature with strange split jaws full of teeth. In its three fingered hands was the same strange sword that the Spartan Noble Six had used to cut his way out of Colonial One. Its legs were reverse jointed and the whole creature was dressed in armor.

"What the Frak?" asked Cavil as everyone stood in stun silence as the silted creature's eyes fell on Cavil.

"Hello Humans." said Tul as two more elites decloaked beside him each armed with needle rifles.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and how I explained the originals of the Cylon race and how the humans came to Kobol and the 12 tribes. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 The Game has Change**

Everyone was too stunned to do anything as they looked at the Elites it was the first time that any of them had seen an alien and now three well armed aliens stood in front of them. The five Centurions where the first to react as they raised their weapons only to suddenly fall with bullets in their heads. The low velocity rounds fired from the UNSC Snipers hiding outside New Caprica went though the centurion's visors but not out the back disabling them without hurting anyone around.

"What the?" asked Cavil as the centurions fell to the ground.

"Those are the Spartan Snipers which will stop you from doing anything rash human." stated Tul as suddenly one of the creatures dressed in the strangest armor with the most elaborate headdress turned toward the talking on and started speaking in a strange language.

"_Being protected by humans is unhonorable." _stated the Zealot Yuoz

"_The humans never lied to us like the prophets did, we where dishonored ourselves by following the prophets we will repay dept." _stated Tul in their nature language.

"What are you?" asked Caprica Six as the two elites turned and looked at Caprica Six.

"We are members of the Sangheli race; you humans tend to call us Elites." stated Tul "We are the allies of the UNSC. They sent us to try to make a peace."

"And what if we don't want peace?" asked Cavil as Tul smiled showing his row of teeth.

"Then you will make me very happy, we Sangheli live for battle and war." laughed Tul 'It will give my brothers who have slept for decades a chance to regain their honor after the war with the humans ended."

"Wait you went to war with the humans?" asked a four "Maybe we can join forces and remove the humans from the universe?"

Tul laughed as the other Elites looked at him.

"You don't realize what you are up against do you?" asked Tul

"We destroyed 12 humans worlds." stated Cavil in a proud voice with a smile on his face.

"Twelve….twelve." stated Tul as he looked at Cavil "During the twenty one year long war between the covenant and the UNSC my race destroyed three hundred worlds of the UNSC and that is just under half of the UNSC forces….we killed just under a trillion humans in our war, and yet all it did was make them stronger. The UNSC has over a trillion warriors and thousands of Spartans, you barely handled a single Spartan and his forces."

Cavil's eyes widened as he heard Tul stated that their race had killed so many humans but yet there was so many left alive.

"That is impossible." snapped Cavil "They can't be that many humans."

"They control 800 worlds only 300 where destroyed by us in the war and most of those where the less populated ones. There are worlds with two to three billion humans on it." stated Tul "If you wish to avoid war, you must leave this planet within two days and fall back to the fat side of the armistice line within two weeks."

"We will never agree to that." stated Cavil

"Then it will be war and if you should chose to go to war against the UNSC you will go to war against us as well." Stated Tel "And the thousand clans of the Sanghelli race will whip you from the galaxy."

"If we are at war then you will be the first to die." stated Cavil as suddenly the crowed was bathed in darkness as a strange sound filled the air. They all looked up to see a strange ship hovering over their heads making a sound very different then the colonials or even the UNSC. Suddenly a strange purple light shot down from the ship hovering the Elites.

"You will make a mistake if you make war." stated Tel as the two Elites on either side of him shot up the gravity lift followed a second later by him. Once onboard the Phantom took off faster than anything in the Cylon fleet.

**In** deep space Admiral Adama was waiting for the latest report from New Caprica. Finally the DRADUS beeped as the Raptor jumped into range. Instantly Admiral Adama along with his XO Karl Agathon reached for the pair of speakers.

"Racetrack this is Galactica Actual what is the message?"asked Admiral Adama

"They want us to start sending Raptors down to pick up our people they have rescued." stated Racetrack "They have over two hundred."

"That can be done." whispered Karl as Adama nodded his head.

"They also want to send some of their own people." said Racetrack

"Racetrack this is Pegasus actual, isn't the ship on the ground a war ship?" asked Lee Adama as he joined the conversation from the Pegasus.

"According to the message the ship crash landed after making an escape from a battle, they have more refugees then soldiers." Said Racetrack as Adama lowered his head. Refugees meant they were losing a war was this UNSC nothing more than dust in the wind. Was this latest ship just like them running away from an enemy. "They want one of our ships to bring some of their population off world and to safty, they are offering food and other supplies in return."

"Agreed." said Adama as he turned to Karl "Get on the horn to the Coba's captain and tell him to clear the civilians out and prepare for new guests."

"The Coba is the third largest ship we have and the best equipped we have ." said Karl as he remembered a brief visit to low budget cruise liner "The people onboard will not be happy."

"Tell them the truth, we need to make room for UNSC civilians and they are going to big us extra supplies." explained Adama "That should get them moving."

"Yes, Admiral." said Karl

"Lee I need you to plan your raptors for pick up the people." stated Adama "I want to start in just over an hour."

"Will do." stated Lee Adama as he lowered his own headset and started working.

**The** strange ship and the strange creatures was the talk of New Caprica as Ellen Tigh lied in her cot looking at the small baby sleeping beside her. Will Cally gone Galen had asked her to watch his son, Nicholas whenever he was with the resistance and with Galen grabbed up in one of the police raids she had taken him in. She looked at the sleeping boy with a mix of longing in her eyes, she had always wanted a kid but they never had kids, maybe it was the work or the half broken marriage that got in the way. The sound of the tent flap moving didn't cause her eyes to move away from the sleeping baby.

"So Saul what is the word in the street about those monsters?" asked Ellen

"Those Monsters are Elites." stated a voice that didn't belong to her husband as she turned to see one of those legendary Spartans only with deep red armor.

"Who are you?" asked Ellen as the Spartan tapped a button on the side of the helmet causing the visor to become clear.

"My name is Mai and I was sent to pick up little Nicholas." said Mai "His mom is onboard our ship and she wants him."

"What?" asked Ellen as suddenly the Spartan moved to the corner of the tent and cloaked, a second later Cavil walked in.

"Hello." said Cavil as Ellen's eyes widened. "Surpised to see me?"

'Yes." said Ellen as she looked toward the Spartans location only to see nothing. "Why are you here?"

"I come for the kid." answered Cavil "And if you don't give him to me then I will throw your husband back in detention and don't think the fact you gave me the information about the UNSC changes nothing."

"Really we were wondering where the leak was coming from." said a new voice as hand covered Cavil's mouth stopping him from making a sound. Cavil turned his head just enough to see red armor, Spartan armor. "Have a nice trip to hell."

Within a split second Cavil's neck was snapped as Mai stepped over Cavil's body and toward Nicholas. Ellen was a little too stunned to do anything as the Spartan picked up the sleeping baby in her arms before pulling out a small silver black and placing it over the baby. To Ellen's amazement the silver blanket cloaked along with the Spartan making both of them invisible.

**Back** onboard the Gates of Valhalla an armored Noble Six sat on a chair looking up at the far wall his helmet rested on the table beside him. The sound of the door beeping wasn't a surprise to him as he reached up and unlocked the door. He knew who it was at the door as Jun walked into the room. Jun slowly lifted his helmet as he looked at what his teammate had set up, there along the wall where images of every member of Noble team with their dog tags hanging from a small hock under their photo's only Carter's and Jun's dog tags where missing.

"Did the Elites make it back?" asked Robert

"Ya." answered Jun as he sat beside his teammate placing his helmet beside's Roberts as he looked at image of his teammates. "You know they would be happy that we made it though the war."

"They would." said Robert as Jun slowly reached into his pouch pulling out a pair of old dog tags.

"I think he would want you to have them." Said Jun as Robert looked at the tags.

"Carter." read Robert as Jun nodded his head.

"Got this when we retook Reach, it was still wrapped around his neck." said Jun as he ran his finger's over the tags. "I looked for yours and the others but we couldn't find it and for good reason.'

Slowly Jun held out the tag to his teammate.

"He would want you to have them." said Jun as Robert took the tags before slowly standing up and placing the tags on the wall right below Carter's photo. Noble Six walked back to his chair sitting down beside Jun

"Noble Team is back together." said Robert as he looked at the photos.

"Now all we have to do is get back to the UNSC." said Jun

"The Cylons aren't going to let us go." said Robert "They aren't going to walk away from the table, they are going to double down and try to win whip us out in one movement. Jun I want you to promise me something."

"Anything?" asked Jun

"I want my sister and her family get off this rock safe and if anything happens to me I want you to take care of them." Asked Robert

"Of course but you have to promise me something Robert." said Jun as Robert looked at him "Once this fight is over you will have a life outside of being a Spartan."

"What can I do? All I know is how to be a Spartan." said Robert

"You can be a Spartan but have a life, I do." said Jun "I have let's just say I have a life outside the Spartan program. I have thought about getting married, true she is also a Spartan."

"I will try." said Robert as Jun nodded his head.

**Up** on the bridge of the Gates of Valhalla the two Captains where going over their plans on how to get off this rock.

"Do you think you can be launch capable within three days?" asked Captain Malhorta as a holographic map of the ship structural integrity appeared most of the ship was covered green with parts of the lower decks in yellow and a few spots in red.

"Three days would be pushing it Captain." stated Ben "Even with the fact that with me the matching of the Cylon FTL with the ship is moving ahead faster, I would still need four days at least."

"Four days is pushing it, those Cylon ships haven't moved but they may bring in more forces by then." said Captain Malhorta

"They still don't know this location." said Ben "They may have figured out the area we are in but not the location of the ship."

"We will make three days." stated Elizabeth

"Hopefully we can begin evacuation the civilians off world just in case something goes wrong." said Captain Malhorta

"Will we head to the UNSC?" asked Captain Reed

"No….we have set up a forward operation base on the planet the colonials called Kobol." explained Malhorta "We left a ship there and that is the distention of the main fleet, they should get there within four to five days."

"Well before we do using the colonial's limited range FTL." stated Ben

"We will still need to get the people in the city off world, in case the Cylons decide not to leave." said Captain Reed "If I may recommended, the original plan of this Admiral Adama was to first get something called the launch keys."

"All they are, are small computer chips incased in metal. We can easily make them." said Ben "There primary use it a failsafe so that the onboard computers don't go rampant, like a computer of that caliber could."

"Aren't they are different?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Put a remote uplink and I can hack in a few seconds at the most." said Ben

"They will face anti air fire when they take off." said Malhorta "Ben could we hold off those base ships long enough for them to get off?"

"With Spartan ground forces and our Long Swords holding them back we will have at most 20 minutes of direct combat before we would have to enter Slip space." stated Ben

"Alright." stated Malhorta "We will still need to get people off world before then."

"Well a flight of 20 raptors just appeared on radar." stated Ben

"Let's put the plan into action." said Captain Malhorta

**Meanwhile** an emergence meeting of the Cylons onboard Colonial One.

"Aliens really for life Aliens." said Caprica Six

"We have to really consider leaving." added Boomer "We are not just dealing with the Colonials and the UNSC now we have another race against us. We need to pull back and regroup."

"If the UNSC is the size the Elite said it is we have to consider giving up reforming humanity period." stated the three "We don't have the forces to convert trillions of humans to follow the one path of God."

"It's a bluff." stated a four "There is no way that in the time they had away from Kobol that a single tribe of humans could reach 800 worlds."

"How do we take care of this then?" asked a five

"The Goliaths." answered Cavil as the other Cylons looked at him.

"What are Goliaths?" asked Baltar as the Cylons looked at him.

"You will see, if the Goliaths don't beat them nothing will." stated Cavil

"It will takes days for the Goliaths to get here…it may be too late." said a three

"I sent the order out before we launched that attack on the pipe station." said Cavil as Caprica Six jumped to her feet.

"You had no right to sent that order." stated Caprica Six "Only a majority can carry out that order."

"And we need them now." said Cavil "They should arrive within a day, then lets see this UNSC fight back."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Doubling Down**

The civilians of the twelve colonies of Kobol who had made it to the Gates of Valhalla where gathered in the cafeteria. Everyone was talking as Former President Laura Roslin walked up to a microphone as everyone turned their attention to her.

"A few minutes ago a flight of Raptors reached us and within the hour we will be back with the fleet." Stated Roslin as instantly the crowd cheered.

"Thank the Gods!" cried a woman as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Now we can't all go at the same time." stated Roslin the crowed looked at her "There is simply not enough room so some of us will have to wait for later flights. Now there is another thing."

The crowd looked at Roslin waiting for the condition.

"In return for food and other supplies we will be taking members of the UNSC we will be splitting the raptors with them." said Roslin "We will each have seven raptors with six carrying supplies."

"They are our Raptors why do we have to share them with those godsless people." yelled a man

"Those people have saved us in our time of need." stated Roslin "We will help them."

"Who goes first?" asked a voice from the crowed.

"The UNSC is allowing us to decide that, however they are insisting that anyone who leaves take a small blood test." stated Roslin as instantly a large part of the crowed mostly the Sagittarons turned against her. The Sagittarons where always known as being deeply religious and anti technology. They hated medical technology and believed that only the Gods could truly heal the sick. "Listen they have a test which can tell Cylons from humans, quickly and easily."

"We already know the Cylons we saw them every Fraken day in the city!" yelled a man.

"There are five models we don't know yet and we already found one and we don't want one of the other four making back to the fleet." Explained Roslin

**Down **in the morgue Cally Tyrol was crying as she looked at her husband's body, which lied on one of the many tables. A sheet covered most of his body including the wound that killed him on the battlefield. Cally's tears where interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked up to see a red armored Spartan however her eyes instantly moved down to the small bungle in her arms.

'Nicholas." cried Cally as she took her son from the arms of the Spartan. "Thank you, thank the Gods."

"No problem." answered Mai as she looked at the little child in his mother's arms. "I'll make sure you and your son get off the ship and back to your fleet."

"What about my husband." said Cally

"Sorry, he will have to stay." stated Mai as she looked around the room, the morgue was filled with the remains from the battlefield, Colonials and UNSC lied side by side in death.

"What is going to happen to them?" asked Cally

"They are going to hold a massive funeral before laying them to rest inside the mountain side." Explained Mai as suddenly her helmet beeped as a message from command popped up on her visor screen. She moved her eyes over the message causing it to open.

"_New Cylon Model found…..identified from blood taken from the corps Galen Tyrol." _Read Mai as the image of Galen came up, her eyes widened as she realized that the man lying in front of him was really a Cylon.

"I just can't passed the idea that I will never see him again." said Cally as she placed her hand on her husband's cheek.

**The** twenty Colonial Raptors filled the hanger bay as their pilots scanned the area their eyes locked on the Spartans and UNSC marines which walked along the catwalks. Lines of colonial civilians where being loaded up into the lines of Raptors.

"My Gods look at that." said Racetrack as she looked toward a pair of Spartan IV who stood by the door their large battle rifles looking small in their hands.

"What are those?" asked her electronic warfare operator

"Those are Spartans." stated an older man as he walked toward them, he was flanked by another pair of those armored giants. The man had salt and pepper hair and he had a large freshly healed cut under his right eye. "Sergeant Dan Stose and you will be our pilot."

"We will?" asked the electronic warfare operator

"Yes, the captains want me to talk face to face with your Admiral Adama." explained Sergeant Stose as two ODST joined the Spartans. Suddenly a load voice filled the air as an older woman struggled against a pair of UNSC marines.

"Calm down." Ordered the marine 'Once we process you can leave."

"I will not let your Godsless technology touch me." Yelled the older woman

"Do we have to do this, can't you just let us go?" asked her full grown son.

"No, it is either that or you don't go." Stated the marine

"You're not doing it to your people?" yelled the son's wife.

"All members of the UNSC have their DNA taken at birth." Stated the marine "All they have to do is place their hand on the scanner and it compares their DNA to the one on record."

"That doesn't matter." snapped the man as he pulled a small knife as instantly the Marines jumped back raising their own weapons

"Put down the knife." Yelled a marine

"We will not let you contaminate ourselves with your technology." yelled the man only to suddenly have his body shake as two small darts landed on his back. He fell to the ground his body shaking with the volts of electricity coming from the darts. The Marines looked to see a woman dressed in a colonial uniform with what seemed to be an old fashion taser.

"Take the fraker's blood and get it over with." snapped the woman as the UNSC marines followed her orders and took the man's blood, the others gave in as they started to board the raptors. More than a few Colonials where glaring at the seven raptors being loaded with UNSC civilians, 9 to a raptor with the tenth seat being filled by an armed UNSC marine so that they would be protected within the colonial fleet. Six other raptors where being loaded with different supplies mostly food but some of it was items such as blankets made of animal fur and plastics.

"That was interesting." said Racetrack

"We better get going." stated Sergeant Stose as he boarded the raptor followed by a pair of ODST, the two Spartans were about to board when their commander Jun appeared.

"Greg, Mary stop." ordered Jun as the two Spartan IV's stopped.

"What is it sir?" asked Greg

"I have a last minute order." stated Jun as the two Spartans looked at the legendary commander, Noble Team was second in the history of the Spartan program only to the legendary Master Chief and Cortana. "You are aware that Noble Six is on this ship.'

'Yes, sir." said Mary as she looked to see Noble Six leaning against the far wall his head lowered but it was clear he was checking the room for danger. "It is a miracle that the second greatest Spartan ever to live is alive, makes me hold out greater hope that the Master Chief is alive."

"Now do you see that blonde hair woman hugging the kid by the Raptor?" asked Jun

"Yes, what of it sir?" asked Mary

"That is Noble Six's sister and nephew." stated Jun as the spartan's eyes widened under their helmets "Your additional orders are to protect them."

"Will do sir." stated Greg

"That is all." stated Jun as he walked off letting the two Spartans get into the raptor which groaned as it reached its max takeoff weight.

"Alright, here we go." said Racetrack as her raptor took flight down the runway and out into the cold mountain air. They gained some height before jumping away in flashes of light. Inside the hanger Lisa walked away as the raptor carry her son and husband took off, once they disappeared she walked toward her brother.

"You should have gone with them." said Robert as he looked at his sister

"I am the civilian leader and I should stay with the people." said Lisa "You should have gone, you have seen enough combat for a life time."

"Spartans live for the battle, the only way I am getting off this rock is when everyone else gets off this rock." explained Robert

**The** fight of raptors reappeared in flash of lights as the colonial fleet come into view.

"Galactica Racetrack we got the first load of people." Stated Racetrack into the wireless

"Understood Racetrack have the flights move to their reassigned locations." said Karl Agathon as he stood in Galactica CIC.

"Galactica I have a UNSC Sergeant to meet with the admiral." said Racetrack

"Understood come onboard Racetrack the Admiral is meeting with Commander Pegasus." said Karl

"Will do." said Racetrack as her raptor broke off from the others.

"Interesting fleet." said Sergeant Stose as he looked at the two large battlestars surrounded by the rest of the fleet.

"It's our home." said Racetrack

"Well until you get the UNSC you can get a home on a true world." said an ODST as the Raptor came in for a landing.

It took a few minutes for Raptor to enter the hanger bay which was busy with what little engineers the fleet had left where busy trying to keep the viper and raptors ready to retake New Caprica. The Colonial Marines went to attention when they saw Admiral Adama and his son Commander Lee Adama rush onto the flight deck with extra marines. The marines quickly understood what was happening as two giant figures stepped out of the raptors.

"By the Gods." whispered Lee as he looked at the two Spartan IV the taller one was dressed orange armor while the female one had an light sky blue.

"Spartans." stated William Adama as the two Spartans jumped down from the Raptor onto the deck, the Raptor jumping up due to the lack of Spartan's weight. The next man who came out was a dressed in a uniform with a side arm at his hip. His salt and pepper hair was partly hidden under a cap. The next pair to came out while not as impressive as the two Spartans where dressed head to toe in black armor, their faces hidden behind helmets and darkened visors.

The unarmored man walked forward with the an ODST and a Spartan flanking him while the others watched for any sign of an attack from the colonials. Most of the colonials where too stunned by the strange Spartans.

"Admiral Adama." said Dan as he stood in front of the Admiral "Sergeant Dan Stose permission to come onboard."

"Granted." stated Admiral Adama as Dan held out his hand which Adama took.

"We have a lot to talk about." stated Dan

"Let's take this to my office." stated Adama

**Galen **Tyrol laid on the bed his guilt building at what he just did; half asleep beside him was Boomer, their cloths spread out all over the room.

"Is something wrong Galen?" asked Boomer

"I shouldn't have done this." Said Galen as he stood up only to have his hand grabbed by Boomer. "I am married with a kid."

"Tell me Galen how will Cally react to you being a Cylon?" asked Boomer "How would she react to having a Cylon human hybrid for a child?"

Galen said nothing as he looked at the deck.

"She would try to kill you and maybe her own child, so please Galen come back to bed." said Boomer

"Where is my son anyhow, that was part of the deal." said Galen

"Cavil said your son was taken by he resistance and may be with the UNSC at the moment." said Boomer "Don't worry we will find him, with the lost of Hera we want to have the only other Cylon human hybrid.'

It was night time over New Caprica City as ten pelicans from the Nightingale flew unseen by the raiders and thanks to their new engines they made almost no noise. Only the slight whine of the engine could be heard at any distance.

"This is Osprey 5 we are in position for pickup of civilians." stated the pilot as they hovered over the pyramid court.

"Understood killing the lights in five…. Four….three…two…one." said a voice as a pair of Longsword fighters came swopping out of the sky, low and fast. Unlike the pelicans they made no attempt to hid themselves as they locked onto their target. The UNSC didn't want to waste missiles so they used so called dumb bombs. These 600 pound bombs were not that different then the bombs used centuries ago in World War II but to they were still as deadly. The one of the Longsword dropped its bomb straight on the power station plunging the city into darkness. The only light came from the watchtowers most of them just over three stories tall. Those were taken care of by a quick sniper shot to the spotlight only the large tower located on the airstrip was bombed. The bombs from the second Longsword found its target as the tower shock for a moment before crashing down onto one of the hanger bays destroying raiders on the ground.

"Alright time to pick them up." said Osprey five pilot as the pelican lowered itself to the deck. The pelican never put down its landing gear instead it hovered less than six inches off the ground, the two marine guards jumped off with their assault rifles at the ready. Out of the darkness of the tent city came a large group of twenty people mostly the woman and child, they were being escorted by members of the riestiance.

"Get on board." ordered the UNSC marine as the people rushed onboard.

"Thanks for getting them out of here." yelled a fighter to the marine

"Don't worry your turn will come." yelled the marine as he got back onto the pelican as it took off now fully loaded with Colonial civilians.

"This is Osprey 5 I am incoming to the Gates of Valhalla with 16 adults and a handful of children." Said the pilot as the other pelicans joined the flight all of them fully loaded with people.

"Well that is 200 people who can get off world before the battle." Said a marine to his teammate as a baby started crying.

"Sorry, she is just afraid." said the woman as the marine walked to her.

"It's alright." said the marine as he pulled down his face scarf to show his face. "What is your name?"

"Maya." answered the woman "This is my daughter Isis."

"Well you two are both safe now." Said the marine as the pelican flew into the night.

**Back** on Galactica Sergeant Stose was filling in Admiral Adama and the other Colonial fleet leaders on the plan to get the rest of the population off New Caprica and back to UNSC space.

"We have to go back to Kobol?" asked Lee Adama

"Yes, at the moment that is where a UNSC task force is gathering to protect a new base they are setting up." Said Dan

"Why don't they just come to us?" asked Karl

"I don't know why but the Captain said the base is highly important to the UNSC and they have to protect it." explained Dan

"It will take at least two weeks to get back to Kobol." said Lee Adama

"Still it is very do able and if it means getting our people to safely it is worth it." said Admiral Adama

"What will happen to us once we get to UNSC space?" asked Lee

"I don't know, probably you will settle on one of the worlds within UNSC space from my understanding there are hundreds of planets that are still mostly empty from the war with the covenant." Said Dan "However you would have to follow UNSC law but that is something for the politicians to decide, we need to get your people and ours off that rock."

**Unknown** to anyone human that task was about to get a lot harder, onboard the Nightingale Captain Malhorta had just returned to the bridge of his ship.

"Anything to report?" asked the captain

"Nothing sir, the enemy ships still haven't moved from the other side of the planet." stated the radar operator

"Good, we just have to hope that last for two more days and then we can all get away from this place." stated Captain Malhorta as an alarm went off.

"Captain I got a new ship on radar." stated the operator as yet another two ships appear "Sir enemy ships have arrive and are joining the other enemy ships."

"How many?" asked Captain Malhorta as the radar operator looked up.

"Sir I have 45 enemy Base ships and seven unknown ships, each one three times the size the Base ships." Stated the operator

"It's a God Damn fleet." stated Captain Malhorta

"Sir how are we going to get our people off world?" asked the operator

"I don't know." answered Captain Malhorta as he wondered what those seven unknown ships could possibly be.

**First I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. I will be spending Christmas with my family so I will not update again till next Friday. Until then please keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Blood  
><strong>

Noble Six was as asleep as a Spartan III could be which was half awake by most standards; the sound of the intercom beeping was all that was needed to cause the Spartan to wake. Quickly Noble Six went to the intercom system.

"Noble Six." said Robert into the intercom

"Sir, you are needed on the bridge at once." stated the voice "An Enemy Fleet has appeared in orbit."

"How many?" asked Noble Six

"Forty Five base ships have joined the five in orbit and we have seven unknown ships along with them." stated the voice "The captain wants you on the bridge as soon as possible."

"Understood." stated Robert as he moved toward his armor.

Meanwhile above their heads onboard the Nightingale Captain Malhorta ordered the crew to battle station, the anti aircraft guns came online as the MAC powered up. The Longsword fighter pilots where at the ready to launch at the first sign of trouble.

"Where are they now?" asked Captain Malhorta

'They have angled themselves so we can't get a clean shot at the fleet." said the weapon's operator "However I don't understand why they aren't attacking.'

'They are protecting those seven unknown ships." stated Captain Malhorta as he moved toward the holographic map "Do we have detailed scans of those ships?"

"Bring it online now." stated the sensor operator as a ship longer then it was wide appeared, it's triangle shape with long legs sticking out. The center part was completely filled in.

"Detentions?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Over 1500 ft tall by 6,000 ft long." stated the operator as Captain Malhorta studied the ship "It's heavy armored along the bottom and sides. There is appears to be no clear weapon system onboard."

"Just because there is no clear weapon doesn't mean there isn't one." explained Captain Malhorta 'They are protecting those ships so they must be important."

"Sir the ships have begun moving." stated the operator

"Where too?" asked Captain Malhorta

"They are moving toward the planet." stated the official

"What are they up too." said Captain Malhorta "Patch me though to the Gates of Valhalla."

"Yes, sir." answered the official

**Down** on the planet Noble Six walked onto the bridge dressed in his full body armor, alright waiting for him was Captain Reed, Jun, along with a tired looking Laura Roslin, Athena and his sister.

"What is going on?" asked Laura Roslin

"Ten minutes ago a massive Cylon jumped into orbit." stated Captain Malhorta's voice as a miniature version of himself appeared on the table beside the smart AI Ben. "There is now 50 Cylon Base Stars in orbit over new Caprica."

"Fifty?" asked Laura Roslin as her eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Yes, fifty Base Stars and seven unknown ships." stated Ben as the holographic image of the ship appeared "We were hoping that Athena would know what these ships are."

"They look like a Resurrection ship." Said Roslin as she remembering seeing the photos once onboard Colonial One "But they are different."

"Because they are Goliaths." said Athena as everyone looked at her "I didn't think they would bring those."

"What are they, what sort of weapon platform is it?" asked Jun

"It's a troop transport." answered Athena "Massive troop transports…there are only 12 Goliaths in the entire Cylon fleet one per colonial world. Each one of them carry an entire army."

"That explains why they are moving toward New Caprica City they are unloading their forces." said Captain Malhorta

"How many?" asked Robert

"Seven fully loaded Goliaths plus fifty base ships which is most of the Cylon fleet pretty much means the entire Cylon military is over one planet." said Athena as she tried to avoid the answer because she didn't want to see the look of fear over the faces of the humans.

"How many?" asked Robert again.

"There is just over a hundred thousand centurions on each of the Goliaths pulse thousands of ground vehicles." stated Athena

"Captain if Athena's numbers are correct and they send down all the centurions onboard those Basestars we are looking at just over a million centurions, forty thousand raiders, ten thousand heavy raiders and an unknown number of ground vehicles." stated Ben

"Well this changes things a bit." stated Jun

"A bit?" asked Laura "Fifty Base Ships the colonial military only had fifty battlestars when the colonies fell.

"You have to understand a fifty ship fleet is average combat fleet size." stated Jun "The battle of Reach involved hundreds of ships on both sides."

"The question is how do we deal with them and get the people off world." said Lisa

"I don't think we can." stated Elizabeth Reed "We have thousands of people onboard we should get them out."

"You can't leave our people behind." stated Roslin

"No but once we get back to the UNSC we can get a fleet together and send the Cylons running." stated Captain Reed "There target is us not the people they already have under their control."

"There is another option." stated Ben "Onboard the Nightingale on top of the normal complaint of 15 Shiva class nuclear warheads we have one NOVA class nuke."

"You have a NOVA class onboard?" asked Noble Six

"It is standard equipment for any ship who is investigating a forerunner site." explained Jun 'It is suppose to be used in case of the Flood."

"What is a Nova class nuke?" asked Lisa as she looked toward Captain Reed.

"I don't know either." stated Captain Reed

"It was just in the development stages when Reach was attacked." explained Robert "It is a Nuke capable of turning an entire planet into a nuclear waste land."

"A single nuke?" asked Roslin

"Not really, it is nine fusion warheads incase in a lithium triteride case which focuses the base of the nine warheads releasing a blast hundreds of times stronger than the normal blast." stated Ben "The problem is that even at the lowest setting if we dentate in it inside the Cylon fleet it will turn over half the planet into a radioactive wasteland killing everyone in the city."

"Ben I need you to calculate the safe distance that would be needed for the NOVA to do damage but the people on the plant live." ordered Captain Malhorta

"Will do." answered Ben "It will take some time I am busy getting this FTL drive up and running."

"Another issue is the fact that if we go nuclear then so will the Cylon and a stray missile could hit the planet killing the people in the city." stated Jun

"The safe bet would be to leave and then come back with a fleet." answered Captain Reed

"It's really up to the Colonials; if they want to risk it then we could pull it off." stated Captain Malhorta

"The next flight of Raptors leave in a few minutes so we can send a message to them." stated Captain Reed

"Alright." said Laura Roslin

**Down**in the flight bay Doctor Spence was overlooking the next group of Colonial refugee to head back to into space.

"Sir the one you wanted us to test is coming up." said a medic as Cally Tyrol along with her son Nicholas where preparing to go though the blood test to get onto the raptor back to the fleet.

"We need to know if this kid is a hybrid." said Dr. Spence

"Why didn't you just pull her out and test her quietly?" asked the medic "People may react if something is wrong."

"Don't worry I have programmed it so I get the real results of the child's blood test, the people doing the test will get an error message." said Dr. Spence "if it isn't a hybrid then I will send the real results back if it is, if it isn't a simple fake report of a blood virus that needs medical attention."

"Alright." said the medic as the medic and the marine who were taking blood took the blood from Nicholas. The results came up instantly on Dr. Spence's computer pad.

"Well?" asked the medic

"No, not a hybrid." said Dr. Spence "The child isn't even the son's of the Cylon different DNA on the father side….looks like someone lied about the father of the child."

"I see." said the medic

"At least she doesn't have to learn she slept with a Cylon." said Spence as suddenly his computer alarm went off as he snapped his attention back to the computer. "We have a Cylon."

Unlike with Nicholas there was no programming as the words Cylon ran across the screens of the computer pad. Instantly the marine guard reached for her weapon as the mother held her child close to her as the marine raised her weapon.

"On your knees." ordered Private Matt Miller

"What are you doing?" asked Maya

"Your blood matches Cylon." stated Matt as Maya's eyes widened as more marines moved in as the colonials jumped back afraid that as a Cylon she would attack.

"Wait.' ordered other marine Kim Reed as she double checked the readings. "Something is strange."

"What is it?" asked Matt

"She isn't a Cylon it's the kid." said Kim

"What?" asked Matt as he looked at the sleeping little girl in the woman's arms.

"No I adopted Isis." stated Maya

"Whoever is her real parents are one of them is a Cylon.' stated Kim as she ran the children's DNA against known Cylons a match came up to the eight model "Both of you will have to come with us."

"You're lying machines can't have kids!" yelled a colonial man

"What reason do I have to lie?" asked Kim as her fellow marines moved in around the angry crowed. The UNSC civilians ran down a separate corridor as UNSC marines rushed to contain the growing crowed.

"Get to the captain we have a situation down here." ordered Kim. "Tell them we have a child of a number eight and a bunch of angry people."

**Up** on the bridge the meeting between the colonials and the UNSC was about over when an aid rushed.

"Captain we have a situation in the hanger bay." stated the aid

"What is it?" asked Captain Reed

"An angry mod is growing; they think we are faking about some Cylon child we found." said the aid

"A Cylon child?" asked Athena

"Yes, a girl and it's the child of one of your models." said the aid

"Hera….but she is dead." said Athena

"Who is Hera?" asked Lisa

"My Daughter." stated Athena as she looked at Roslin "She died."

"If you have something to say I would say it now." stated Ben "it isn't go to stay hidden for long."

"Hera didn't die, we replaced her and placed her in a good home." stated Roslin, instantly Athena took off down the hallway as a mother instinct took over, she had to see her child.

"Stop her, the hanger will exploded if they see her." ordered Captain Reed as everyone took off after Athena, the two Spartans in the lead. Maybe it was the need of a parent to see her kid or the fact having two fully armored Spartans trying to fit down a single small hallway but Athena burst into the upper level of the hanger bay only to see a large crowed surrounded by UNSC marines with snipers taking positions on the catwalks.

"Cylon!" yelled a civilian as they spotted Athena on the catwalk running around the hanger.

"It's a trick they are leading us to our death!" yelled another civilian as the two Spartans stepped into the room.

"You just screwed this up." stated Noble Six as Laura Roslin, Captain Reed and Lisa finally reached the hanger.

"Calm down." ordered Captain Reed

"We will not fall for your trick, death to all Cylon lovers!" yelled a man as he pulled out what seemed to be an MP-5 from his bag.

"Captain!" yelled Jun as he pulled Captain Reed down, Noble Six reacted by pulling his sister and Athena down as his shots rang out. The man turned his gun on the UNSC marines containing the crowed, it was the last thing he ever did as Marines fired into the crowed focusing on the gunman however some of their bullets missed hitting other people in the crowed. Screams filled the air as the smell of gun powdered filled the air as blood ran on the metal deck.

"Lisa are you ok?" asked Robert

"Yes." said Lisa to her brother as she looked at the scene below. Six colonials lied in a pool of their own blood, only two of them where moving and three of them lied unmoving including the gun man. A UNSC marine was also on the ground a luckily shot had went through a weak point in the armor; two other marines were hurt but remained standing. Medics where already rushing to help the wounded as the colonial civilians huddled in mass grouping the UNSC marines with their guns drawn on them. Most of the Colonial pilots stood their stunned a few had pulled their side arms only to have UNSC marines turn their guns on them.

"Captain are you alright?" asked Jun

"Yes." answered Captain Reed

"Help we need help." yelled Athena as Noble Six turned his attention to Laura Roslin who was lying on the catwalk with blood pouring from two bullet wounds one in her shoulder the other in her gut.

"Medic!" yelled Lisa as her brother placed his hands on the wounds as Laura Roslin's blood flowed out an alarming rate as life began to leave her eyes.

"We are losing her!" yelled Doctor Spence as he arrived at the scene.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the interaction between the UNSC and the colonial citizens. Once again I will not update on Monday so I can enjoy New Years Eve and day. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I will see you all in the New Year. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Powder Keg**

"You monsters!" yelled Colonial Citizens as the UNSC marines pulled them away from each other before restraining them. The UNSC medics where carrying away the wounded however only four people were wounded with four people dead, three colonials one UNSC marine. Two marines had flesh wounds on their arms and legs. Two colonial who had been hit when the UNSC marines fired into the crowed to kill the gunman had multiple bullet wounds in their upper bodies. Then there was the worst case Laura Roslin who had been rushed out of the hanger first, if there was anyone who could still die it was her.

"You shot my brother!" yelled a man as he tried to punch a marine only to be sent back down with a punch to the face.

"Shut the fuck up, you started this." stated a marine as he forced a man to the ground restraining him. "Your brother opened fire on our captain before turning the gun on a bunch of armored marines. You are just luckily we didn't go full automatic, then there would be more people dead."

'Shut up.' Ordered official Potter as he appeared on the sense along with other MPs. Slowly Officer Potter moved toward another one of the MPs who stood beside the dead gunman. "How did this guy get a weapon?"

'Well it isn't one of ours." stated the MP "Unless we have a classic gun armory onboard, because it looks a lot like one of the old MP5."

"So it's colonial." stated Tyler Potter

"Probably taken off that battlefield when the Cylons marched them in front of their armies." stated the MP "The gun is small enough with a folding stock to hid it from everything apart from a good pat down."

"And because someone was lazy we have a bloody mess on our hands." stated Potter as he looked at the line of Colonials restrained with armed UNSC marines standing behind them.

**Down** in the medical bay Athena was holding her daughter for the first time in a long time.

"Hera." softly Athena as she looked at the sleeping child.

"I want to see Isis." stated Maya on the other side of the curtain as she looked into Mai's visor

"The child is with her real mother." stated Mai

"I adopted her, her mother was an official on Pegasus." said Maya "The president herself told me that.'

"Your president lied." stated Mai "The child was kidnapped from her Cylon mother and given to you."

"No…that is impossible, machines can't have kids." stated Maya

"Nothing is impossible." Stated Mai as a pair of voices could be heard on the other side of the curtain.

"Athena if you want you and your daughter have a spot saved on one of the raptors." said a voice

"No….if I go back to the fleet they may take her from me." said Athena

"We are loading you up with UNSC civilians you will be protected by us." said the voice

"Alright." said Athena as she started walking toward the exit for a moment Maya could see Hera in Athena's arms.

"Wait you're taking my daughter!" yelled Maya as she rushed toward them only to be grabbed by Mai.

"I am sorry this happened to you." said Athena as she turned to face Maya "She isn't your daughter; she was given to you after she was stolen from me. I am her mother."

"Please…" said Maya "I am all she ever knew."

"She is my daughter." answered Athena as she walked away with an ODST in the lead.

"Isis." cried Maya as she fell to her knees in tears.

"Strange." said Robert as Noble Six walked into the scene. "The UNSC uniting families."

"It does go against our history but that is a sign of something good." stated Mai before whispering so low that not even the crying Maya could hear them but they could hear each other 'How is your sister?"

"Physically fine." answered Robert "She just isn't used to being shot at."

"Most people aren't." said Mai "How is the other woman, Laura Roslin?"

"Judging from the wounds." stated Robert as he remembered the wound placements and blood lost speed "She got hit in the right subclaviaican artery and the other bullet likely hit the liver. Based on the sound of bullets hitting the back wall means it is likely the bullets were likely fragmental types so she now has sharpenal shards within her."

"Chance of survival is 15%" said Mai "I went through the medical class too."

"Actually it is 16.7% chance and given the fact she was so close to medical help it goes up another two percent." Stated Noble Six "And you remember the rule they taught us."

"If the chance of servial is below 20% they are as good as dead." said Mai "It sucks that we put human like down to a simple equation."

"Yes, but it saved lives." stated Noble Six "Why risk saving a person's life when they are already dead."

"If my sister had followed that rule then I would be dead." stated Mai as Six looked at her "It was in the opening moments of the battle of Reach, I plasma grenade went off less than a foot away from me. It was a miracle that I even lived though the blast and it is unbeliever that I kept my limbs, my sister….Rose got me to a medical Falcon and I lived."

"Siblings in the Spartan program is unheard of." Stated Noble Six

"Well she wasn't really my sister in blood; we had both lost our true sisters to the Covenant." explained Mai

"What happened to her?" asked Robert

"Shot though the back of the helmet by a beam rifle when she loaded me onto the falcon." said Mai "The Falcon took off leaving her behind."

"I see." said Robert

**The** citizens of New Caprica city had no idea what was going on between the Colonials and the UNSC however they saw something that caused their blood to turn to ice as seven large ships landed around New Caprica City, dust flying as their large engines kicked up dust as the ship landed.

"What the frak are those?" asked Ellen as she stood beside her husband as the ground itself shock as the seven ships landed, three of them to the south, two to the east and west. Not a single ship was landing to the north.

"I have no idea." answered Saul as the triangle shaped center part of the ship lowered down until it touched the ground. To everyone who was watching amazement the sides of the triangle opened up before falling to the ground. The bottom floor of the ship was packed full of ground Cyclopes (Tanks), armored carriers, light recon vehicles which looked very slimier to the old Earth Humvee and mobile artillery platforms. The second landing was full of centurions packed so close together that they couldn't move until the ones in front of them unloaded. Along the bottom of the second floor where raiders hanging waiting to be release.

"By the Gods." said Ellen as the vehicles came alive as they started unloading their weapons of war onto New Caprica

"This isn't good." stated Zack as he hid among the trees of outside of New Caprica, sniper rifle in hand.

"You're telling me." said Second Lieutenant Ian Taylor as he lied on the ground beside Zack with a DMR in hand. The movement of the brush behind them caused Ian to turn to face his teammate Alec Fagaly

"So how fucked are we now?" asked Alec as he crouched as he walked up to the outpost.

"Take a look." answered Ian as Alec looked out.

"I wonder why they are here?" asked Alec with a grin

"Really this isn't the time to be sarcastic." stated Ian

"Maybe you should challenge them to a card game Alec it seems to be the only thing you really care about." stated Zack

"Ok I have to know why do you too hate each other?" asked Ian

"I beat him in a card game tournament." said Zack

"What….a card game?" asked Ian

"Not just any card game a children's card game." stated Alec

"A children's card game?" asked Ian

"I grew out of it, he still wants to kill me for beating him in the first road." said Zack

"I just don't get you Alec." said Ian

"You don't have to get me." said Alec "However I would like to point something out."

"What?" asked Ian

"Those artillery shells they have in those large containers would make a lovely boom with a little help." said Alec as Zack turned his sniper on the nearest ship.

"How could you see that?" asked Zack "I can just make it out with my sniper scope."

"I am a ginger I see everything." stated Alec as he moved away back to the warthog.

**Back**onboard the Gates of Valhalla the blood was washed away from the deck as more colonial citizens where being loaded onto the Raptors. The room was a like powder keg, with armored snipers on the catwalks and the Marines armed with rubber training rounds that would hurt but not kill.

"Hold." ordered a Spartan IV as the marines stopped the colonials "Prisoner coming in."

The side corridor opened as Athena holding Hera, along with a restrained Sam Anders and Kara Thrace entered. They where flanked by ODSTs making sure they got to their raptor.

"You are giving a ride to a Cylon but not us?" asked a colonial women

"They are taking one of the Raptor set aside for the UNSC not yours." Stated the marine as the raptor was loaded up. "Sir can we load them up now?"

"Negative we have a Banshee coming in with weapons from the Nightingale." stated the Spartan

"A banshee?" asked the marine as the a strange purple craft flew into the hanger coming in for a landing beside the falcons. The colonials eyes widened as the back of the craft opened up as out stepped a creature unlike anything they had seen.

"What is that?" asked the colonial as the Elite turned toward them for a moment before walking away.

"That isn't your concern now get moving.' ordered the marine it took only a few minutes for the final raptor to be loaded as it took off heading back to the fleet.

**Down **in the medical Bay Lisa Rancord sat just sat there, physical she was fine but she wasn't used to being shot at, she had heard gunshots when reach fell but it was different when the shots where being fired at her.

"So how are you doing." said a new voice as Lisa looked up to see woman a little younger than her. She was dressed in marine armor from the waist down with a black top. Her arm was in a sling.

"Do I know you?" asked Lisa

"Sorry my name is Kim Reed." said Kim "No I am not related to the captain."

You got hurt in the fight?" asked Lisa

"Just a flesh wound." answered Kim "Your Lisa Rancord right."

'Ya." answered Lisa

"Do you have a brother named Robert?" asked Kim

"You know Robert?" asked Lisa

"Ya…ran into him a few days ago while I was taking a run." answered Kim "I know this may seem weird but no one really seems to know where to find him and I kind of want to you know accidently run into him."

"Oh…I see." said Lisa

"So can you help me out." said Kim

"Well that is kind of hard to explain." said Lisa "My brother has some issues."

"Don't we all?" asked Kim

"Not like him." said Lisa

**It **was early in the morning Galactica time and Admiral Adama was currently looking at the ceiling of his bunk. Sleep had eluded him most of the night, something wasn't right. A knock at the door caused him to get out of the bed and move toward the large door. Slowly he opened it to let in his XO Karl Agathon.

"What is it?" asked Admiral Adama as he through his coat over his shoulder.

"Sir the second Raptor flight just came in and there has been some developments." said Karl as the Admiral sat down on his couch.

"What are they?" asked Adama

"Well there is now a Cylon fleet over New Caprica." said Karl

"There already was one, so they got reinforced?" asked Adama as Karl nodded his head "How bad?"

"There are now 50 Basestars over New Caprica." Said Karl as Adama blinked

"Fifty?" asked Adama

"Yes and seven troop transports, the UNSC believe that their will soon be over a million centurions on New Caprica." Said Karl "They believe they have a way to take down a lot of them but it means going nuclear."

"If they go Nuclear so will the Cylons." said Adama

"Correct, they recommend a pull out and come back with a fleet." said Karl

"I want the staff from Pegasus over here in an hour." stated Adama

"Sir there is more." stated Karl "There was a shooting on the UNSC ship. They say one of our people opened fire on their flight deck; the UNSC fired back killing him and some other people in the fire. Among the wounded was Laura Roslin.'

"What?" asked Adama as his heart seamed to stop mid beat.

"She was hit by fire from the gunman and they are operating on her, no word." said Karl

"I see." said Adama as he rubbed his eyes "What started it."

"You did." said Karl as Adama looked at him.

"What?" asked Adama

"They found Hera." stated Karl as Adama's eyes widened "You and the President took my daughter from me."

"Where is Hera?" asked Adama

"With her mother on the ship you gave the UNSC." stated Karl "Also they will kill anyone who tries to take her from them."

"I see." stated Adama

"Now I am going to see my daughter." stated Karl as he stormed out of the room.

**Back **on the planet inside the Gates of Valhalla Doctor Spence came out of surgery covered with blood.

"How is she Doctor?" asked Captain Reed

"We where lucky it missed her artery and somehow the round in her liver didn't break apart." said Doctor Spence "She lost a lot of blood, but we sealed the wounds."

"So she should make it?" asked Captain Reed

"She isn't out of woods and the cancer she has makes it harder." said Doctor Spence

"Cancer?" asked Elizabeth

"Looks like she had it in the past and it is coming back." said Doctor Spence

"The cure for cancer discovered in 2023." stated Captain Reed

"Yes, however whatever they used to cure her cancer last time is something I never seen before and it is preventing the cures from working." said Doctor Spence "Unless I know what it is we can't cure her cancer."

"I see, when will she wake up?" asked Captain Reed

"A few hours maybe a day." said Doctor Spence.

****Well I am back, hope you liked this chapter. I normally update on Fridays but I decided that if my Favorite NFL team, the Cincinnati Bengals wins on Saturday I will update again so you get an early chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep reading, Thanks Wilkins75****


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 The Board is Set**

"This isn't good." stated Lee Adama as he looked at the print out of the Basestar locations that the UNSC had given them. "We have never seen a Cylon fleet this size."

"Not even during the war did they have this many ships in one place." stated Admiral Adama

"Then there are this other ships the Goliath?" said Dee "A million centurions on the ground, how do the UNSC plan to take care of them?"

"Simple control the high ground." stated a new voice as Sergeant Dan Stose of the UNSC marines walked into the room. "Once we control Space we can do orbital MAC attacks on any enemy located on the planet."

"MAC?" asked Lee Adama

"Magnetic Accelerator Cannon." stated Dan "It will send a 600 ton slug to a quarter of the speed of light. It can go though almost anything that doesn't have shields. When it hit a planet it has the same effect as low level nuclear weapon only without the radioactive fallout."

"The question is how do you plan to destroy the ships in orbit?" asked Lee Adama

"From the reports I have given we will use a NOVA class nuke delivered by MAC which is capable of destroying an entire planet in a single blast." stated Dan

"You have a nuke that can do that?" asked Dee

"Yes, however it will not destroy the Cylon fleet because at the curtain location if we detonated it in the center of their fleet it would turn half the planet into radioactive lava pool." stated Dan "The closest safe distance we can detonate the bomb would only destroy around 17 Basestars."

"Do you have any other nukes?" asked Lee

"A hand full of Shiva class nukes but we would rather not use nukes unless we have to." said Dan "One stray missile would mean everyone on the planet is dead.'

"How long until your ship is capable of launch?" asked Admiral Adama

"A little bit over 24 hours." answered Dan "We should be able to get a few more raptor flights down and get more people off the planet."

"What about the people in New Caprica City?" asked Dee

"They are surrounded by enemy forces we can't risk any more pickups until the skies are cleared." answered Dan

"Admiral we have to consider leaving them behind." stated Lee Adama

"Can we really leave them behind?" asked Dee

"We are not leaving them behind per say, we will come back with fleet." said Lee

"The Nightingale is a stealth ship not designed for combat and the Gates of Valhalla is a transport ship which spent twenty years underground." stated Dan "Unless we go nuclear we don't have the force to get rid of the Cylons."

"Admiral what do you want to do?" asked Lee as he looked toward his father.

"Once the UNSC ship is off world the Pegasus along with the rest of the fleet will head to Kobol and join up with the UNSC." said Adama

"What of Galactica?" asked Lee Adama

"We will stay behind until every last one of our citizens is off New Caprica." stated Admiral Adama before looking toward Dan "hopefully the other UNSC ship, this Nightingale will stay around to help us monitor the Cylons.'

"I can't say for sure, that is Captain Malhorta's decision but I do not see why not." stated Dan "There is another issue, dealing with your people on our ship."

"What does your captain want to do?" asked Admiral Adama

"She wants you to send down some of your marines." stated Dan

"Why you have more ground forces then we do." stated Dee

"Because they may easier to handle when it is their own people who are forcing them to take blood." stated Dan

"Why do you even need to take blood?" asked Lee Adama

"We have a way to detect Cylons based off their blood; we already discovered two unknown Cylon models." stated Dan

"Who?" asked Lee as Dan looked down at the computer pad.

"Galen Tyrol which was discovered by his dead body which was found on the battlefield." stated Dan as the colonials eyes widened "And Sam Anders who is in our custody, he is ready to be transferred to your custody."

"Once we finish unloading the civilians we will move him." said Adama "Did you happen to bring Starbuck's back?"

"Yes, she was a handful." stated Dan "We will be happy to let you take care of her."

**A** couple of hours later night had fallen over New Caprica City but the sky was full of light from the hundreds of heavy raiders dropping off the centurions. The entire plan was full of centurions and their weapon systems all getting ready to move out. With so many troops landing and moving around there was no real defense line making it all so easy for a lone man dressed in ODST armor to get toward the ships.

"Sir, if you die can I have your stuff." stated Alec over the radio as his commander moved in between the large military supply containers.

"Apart from my armor I don't have anything." stated Ian as he moved into a line of none moving tanks "Everything burned on Reach."

"I still want it." stated Alec over the radio as Ian as he dove under a tank as a pair of centurions moved past him.

"Alec don't distract me.' ordered Ian as placed an explosive charge under the tank before crawling down the line.

"Alright you are less than a hundred meters away from the artillery shells." stated Zack as he provided over watch with his sniper rifle. "Enemy patrol within fifty meters of that."

"Alright." stated Ian as he kept crawling under the tanks until he reached a line of what seemed to be M198 howitzer guns ready to be pulled into battle. There right behind them where the rows of artillery shells sitting out in the open. He quickly dashed across the slight opening to reach the shells.

"You have just under three minutes until the next patrol." stated Zack

"Don't worry…this will buy some time." said Ian as he pulled out his computer tablet before tapping an icon. Instantly a large explosion went off on a small group of motor shells he had found when he had entered the growing base. The explosion caused centurions including the ones patrolling nearby to move toward the explosion.

"Alright now you have some time." said Zack as Ian started placing the charges on the artillery shells.

"Zack can you give me a distance between me and the next group of artillery shells?" asked Ian

"Ya, but that is almost half a kilometer deeper into the base." stated Zack "But that is too far away to risk."

"I just had a crazy idea to make this explosion just a tad bit bigger." stated Ian with a grin. "Transmit the location of next group of shells."

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" asked Alec as he watched Ian pick up one of the smaller artillery shells placing it inside the Cylon Artillery gun.

"Pretty smart." stated Zack as Ian programmed the target into the gun which moved to the right angle to hit its target. Ian then grabbed another shell loading it into the next gun.

"Are you two done being idiots our are you going to help me pick out some more targets." stated Ian

"Alright." stated Zack "I got a fueling station, a group of landed Raiders, some tanks and a large group of centurions just standing there waiting to be turned into scrap metal."

"I may have something better." stated Alec "I got some humanoid Cylons in what appears to be a command vehicles."

"All good.' stated Ian as he placed the shells in the guns before typing in the target location.

"The only problem is how are you going to fire all those guns." stated Alec over the radio

"These Cylons love their computers, they have timers on it. I can be outside of the area when they fire." explained Ian

**A** couple of minutes later the fires had been put out as the centurions went back to patrolling they didn't even notice that the guns where now pointed in different directions or the timer running down on the control pad. Ten minutes later Ian was already back on the hill overlooking New Caprica City.

"And here we go." stated Ian as the roar of the guns filled the air as each of them fired in order before the exploitive charges went off. The shells flew true hitting the different targets causing even more explosions.

"So pretty." said Alec as suddenly the radios came alive.

"All recon teams pull back to the Gates of Valhalla." stated the voice over the radio

"Understood we have hit the enemy forces and are falling back." stated Zack into his radio as the three of them moved toward their warthog and headed back to the ship.

**Unknown** to them a lone Cylon Raider was flying low and slow though the mountains it was one of over three dozen raiders flying though the mountain range its DRADUS scanning for signs of Colonials and UNSC ship. It was about to turn around and head back to base as suddenly a series of images jumped onto its screen. The onboard computer quickly indentified the crafts as colonial Raptors. Normally the Raider would go into attack mode and go after the colonial with its missiles however the Raider kept its distance as it flew low across the ground sometimes within fifty feet above the snow covered rocks.

"This is freezing." stated the UNSC ground control operator as he stood in the hidden bunker by the entrees to the underground runway that led to the Gates of Valhalla.

"Well it is winter.' stated another operator as he looked at his radar "I got the next flight of Raptors coming in."

"Alright alert the Bridge and the hanger bay just in case those Religious nut cases try something." said the first operator as he flipped a switch causing two bright lights one red one blue to appear on either side of the runway. The Raptors flew in as they had been before and everything appeared normal as the ground Control operator picked up his binoculars. He looked down the valley at the flight of Raptors. Suddenly he noticed some movement at the far end of the valley.

"Enemy Aircraft." yelled the operator as the Raider's camera zoomed in on the lights as it started transmitting the information back to the Cylon high command.

"Sir it is transmitting!" yelled the second operator as they yelled into the radio toward at one of the anti-aircraft weapon platforms.

"Shoot that thing out of the sky." yelled the first operator

"This is Raptor 516 calling Gates of Valhalla." Said the closest raptor pilot as suddenly a flash of light appeared. A second later the a fireball filled the air behind him "We are under fire!"

"The explosion came from behind me." said the last Raptor on the line.

"Colonial Raptors we have shot down a Cylon Raider who was behind you." stated UNSC ground control as the Raptors came in "They know where we are."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it is shorter then normal, I am setting up for the final part of the story. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 Armies on the March**

"Thank the Gods you are here to take care of these Godsless UNSC." praised a Sagittarian woman as she looked toward a Colonial Marine dressed in his black uniform which looked like a step above the armor used by the different nations of Earth almost five hundred years ago.

"I am here because you couldn't keep your fraken mouth shut and instead you shot up a hanger bay full of people trying to help you." stated the marine as he took some blood and placed it into the computer pad testing it.

"But they are Godsless." stated the woman

"If they can help us sent the toasters packing they can pray to whatever Gods or God they want to." stated the marine as the test came back "Alright get onto the Raptor."

Above their heads on the catwalk stood three Spartans IV sat around watching everything the mood of the civilians in the entire hanger was on edge but with the addition of the colonial Marines meant the colonials where calmer. Only the Colonial Marines, the Spartans and a growing number of the regular UNSC marines knew that their ship had been discovered and the Cylons where already on the move to their location.

"I wonder what plan they will come up for dealing with the Cylons?" asked one of the Spartans.

"Whatever it is we will be needed." said a female Spartan

"I just can't wait to actually do something instead of just standing around and making sure no one goes crazy." stated the youngest Spartan IV "I want to prove myself to be a great Spartan like the Master Chief during the Battle for Halo, Noble Six and the rest of the Noble Team on Reach or any of the great Spartans."

"You are a fool kid." stated a new voice as the Spartans turned to see Mai standing there "A true Spartan doesn't seek glory only victory. So when you say you want to prove yourself to prove you are not a true Spartan yet."

**Meanwhile** up on the bridge the higher ups of the UNSC where having a meeting about what to do.

"The Cylons are already on move." stated Ben as a holographic map of the moving Cylon force. It was massive filling the entire holographic map with the Cylon force, a large majority of the force was on foot with the vehicles spread out within the force. The tanks were not massed in any real strength. The artillery was located in the center and rear of the army. "The little strike done by Second Lieutenant Taylor caused some damage but not enough they will enter the valley within 15 hours."

"Options?" asked Captain Malhorta as he stood on the Bridge of the Nightingale. The Cylon fleet hadn't moved into a good a position that to attack but they had started to form more of a battle line.

"I know what you are thinking Captain a MAC strike from orbit." Stated Ben

"That would fix the problem." Stated Jun as he along with Noble Six stood on the bridge "A round or two in the center of the army would take care of the problem."

"Problem is we can't shot a MAC though a mountain." stated Ben as the image of the planet appeared above the planet was the nightingale which was located over the north pole of the planet "The curve of the planet means at the current location we can't hit them and when we finally cane we would have to shoot though a mountain to hit them and that isn't possible."

"There is too many raiders flying over their heads to do a strike, we would need them in range of our fixed anti air guns." stated Ben

"How soon can we launch?" asked Lisa

"The soonest we can launch is just under 17 hours." stated Ben

"So we need to hold them for at least two hours." said Jun as he looked toward Noble Six who nodded his head. "We can buy you that time."

"We have maybe 2,500 troops and they have a million plus." stated Captain Reed

"We just need to buy time not defeat them." stated Robert "We can use the mountains to our advantage force them to take a single path and do what the Spartans did at the battle of Thermopylae pass."

"Hold them in a small croak point where they can't bring their numbers to overwhelm us." stated Jun "What point do you recommend."

"Here." stated Noble Six as he pointed to a location on the holographic map which zoomed in to show three a large mountain pass. "The Cylons know the location of the runway and the most direct way to that location is though this pass. It is also well within range of all of our artillery."

"It is rather large Robert we would have to commit most of our forces to hold that line." stated Captain Malhorta

"Not if we make it smaller." explained Robert as he turned to Ben "How would MAC strikes on the top of the mountains cause."

"Just a moment." said Ben as he ran the probabilities. "It would narrow the pass by at least two thirds."

"That would make it easier." stated Jun "Still we would require a large part of our forces."

"Less than half, they can hold the line until the ship is away." stated Robert

"That would mean leaving around a thousand people on the planet to face millions." Stated Captain Reed

"The colonials will pick us up." stated Robert "Have Raptors land in different locations thought out the area and pick us up and jump away, the Spartans will go last."

"Your sister will not go along with this." said Elizabeth

"It is the only way." stated Robert

"I'll send down any extra small weapons we have." stated Captain Malhorta

"Can we load Civilians onto the Nightingale?" asked Captain Reed

"I wouldn't recommend it in case the Nightingale has to cover us, because the Cylons will try to hit us from Space like they did last time." stated Robert

"They are already moving into position to attack." stated Captain Malhorta "If needed we will use nukes but hopefully that will not be needed."

"The Colonials don't want Nukes to be used." stated Captain Reed

"The if it means getting our people off world I will use them." stated Captain Malhorta

"Jun, Robert you have permission to use whatever you need to defend the ship long enough to get the ship off world."

"Yes, sir." stated Jun as the holographic image of the Captain disappeared.

"I want all supplies loaded onto the ship and charges set on the side tunnels." Ordered Captain Reed "We don't want some lucky Cylon finding one of the side tunnels and get to the ship."

"We will make sure it is done." stated Noble Six as the two Spartans walked away.

**Elsewhere** inside the Gates of Valhalla a pair of marines from Galactica walked into the medical bay.

"Can I help you?" asked Doctor Spence

"Yes, Admiral Adama wants Laura Roslin on a Raptor back to Galactica." stated the Marine

"I am sorry but I can't allow that." stated Doctor Spence

"Why is that?" asked another Marine "Are you holding her for leverage."

"No…" said Doctor Spence as he moved toward a bed, he moved the curtain aside to show Roslin lying on the bed. "She lost a lot of blood from two gunshot wounds; she can't be moved without risking her life."

"Admiral Adama wants her on a Raptor." stated the first Marine

"Well if you put her on your Raptor she will likely die before you get back to your ship." stated Dr. Spence "I don't think your Admiral wants that does he?"

"Is it alright if we stay here to make sure she is safe?" asked a marine "She is important to the Admiral."

"Alright but this is still my medical bay." stated Doctor Spence "If you get in my way you will be gone."

"Understood Doctor." stated the marine

**Less** than an hour later onboard Galactica Admiral William Adama was walking toward the CIC.

"Admiral." yelled a voice behind him as he turned to see his top Viper pilot running toward him; he had been too busy to meet her when their Raptor came in.

"What is it Kara?" asked Adama

"It's Sam you got to let him out of detention….he isn't a Cylon." stated Kara

"I am sorry Starbucks but I won't do that." said Adama

"What?" asked Starbucks "He isn't a Cylon."

"Starbuck the UNSC explained their test and we are going to follow that test until we know something different." said Adama

"The test can't be right." said Kara

"Starbuck I don't know if the test is right or not but if it is wrong all that is happening is Sam being locked up, if we are wrong and let him out who knows what damage could be done." stated William Adama as Starbuck's eyes widened. "I am sorry but he is staying in lock up."

"But." started Starbuck's

"Remember Starbuck's we could have sent him out the airlock." said Adama as Kara lowered her head "Now I need you to get your head back in the game and get ready to back into the cockpit.'

"Understood." stated Kara as suddenly an aid ran up.

"Admiral the Raptors just jumped back." stated the Aid

"What is it?" asked Admiral Adama

"The Gates of Valhalla has been discovered and a Cylon army will reach them in 15 hours." stated the Aid "They will not be able to launch for 17 hours."

"So they are going to have a fight on their hands." stated Kara

"No, we will have a fight on our hands." stated Admiral Adama as he looked at Kara before looking back at the aid "Alert the CAG and Commander Pegasus to prepare for possible action."

"Yes, sir." answered the aid

"And tell the Raptor pilots to jump back the first moment they can to pick up as many people they can." ordered Admiral Adama

"Yes, Sir." said the aid as she ran off to send the orders.

"Kara get ready to get back into the cockpit." ordered Adama as he walked away.

**It **took less than two hours for word of the coming Cylon attack and the discovery of the ship by a Cylon Raider was too much to keep quite as word got around of the coming attack.

"Why do I have to do this?" asked Robert as he and Jun stood in one of the small pilot ready rooms just outside of the hanger.

"Because a majority of the people know you and they trust you." stated Jun moved toward the door. "You ready?"

"Fine." stated Robert as he and Jun walked out onto the catwalk overlooking the hanger bay. The Colonial Raptors where gone and instead the hanger was full of UNSC marines and Spartans in formation. Noble Six and Jun moved toward the center of the catwalk so that they stood over the heads of the marines. One of the hanger's security cameras was hijacked into a makeshift TV camera as the image of the two Spartans where broadcasted to several locations though out the ship.

"As you all know by now a large Cylon force is heading our way." stated Jun as he took off his helmet "They will reach the ship in just over 13 hours and we cannot launch the ship for another 15 hours. We have found a defendable location less than an hour from the ship and there we will make our stand. Once the ship and the civilians are away the forces left behind will break apart and move to different small landing zones where colonial Raptors will pick us up and take us off world."

Jun paused as he waited for the news to sink in.

"We could order people to take part in this defensive stand but we are asking for volenteres." stated Jun "We will be taking on a force of just over a million centurions but we are fighting to defend our people and our home. They have to force us out and we only have to hold them back for two hours. So if you are willing to go into the fight meet in the motor pool in half an hour."

With that the two living members of Noble Team walked away leaving everyone to complant their choices.

"I wonder how many people will show up?" asked Jun

"Whatever it is, it is." stated Robert as they moved toward the motor pool.

"Hopefully we will get at least a thousand." stated Jun "That would leave around the same number of combat trained marines here in case something happens."

"Even with a thousand we will be outnumber one soldier to a thousand centurions." stated Robert

"Remember those stories they told at training of the legendary battles of human history where a small force held out against a much larger one." Said Jun

"The battle of Thermopylae, the siege of Leningrad and Wolfs stand at the second battle of Harvest." stated Robert 'I know the history."

"Then you know that a much smaller force can do the seemly impossible." stated Jun as the two of them moved into the motor pool only to see it already filling up not only with Spartans and ODST but with regular marines. All of them where moving toward the weapon supplies which had been taken off Reach all those years ago and a few supplies fresh from the Nightingale. The line of people kept growing as the vehicles of war came alive. Everything was being called to action, every warthog, every scorpion, every cougar APC and even the Colonial vehicles like the large trucks that brought the first colonials to the Gates of Valhalla.

"I don't think we will have to worry about no one showing up." Stated Jun as a large group of colonial marines moved toward him.

"Are you two in command here?" asked the lead marine, a woman with deep brown hair.

"We are." stated Jun

"Sergeant Hadrian Master of Arms of the Battlestar Galactica." stated Hadrian "Need some help fraking some toasters?"

"Grab a rifle Sergeant." ordered Jun

"We have ours." stated a marine beside Hadrian

"Your weapons are not as powerful as ours; you should pick up one of ours."

"We will." stated Hadrian as her and her marines moved to the weapon cash.

All over the motor pool people where moving into position to head on out into battle. People where jumping onto any vehicle they could. Some had moved back to the hanger to get onto pelicans to transport them to the battlefield. The motor pool was empty as the last Scorpion tank rolled out leaving only Noble Six, Jun and Mai behind with a single warthog.

"Well time to get going." said Mai as she jumped into driver seat of the warthog as Jun got into the passenger seat.

"Yes, it is." said Robert as he moved toward the Warthog's gunner position.

"Stop." yelled a voice as Noble Six stopped in his tracks, he knew who it was.

"Lisa, your brother isn't here only the Spartans are left.' stated a second voice which Noble Six knew.

"Robert, don't go." stated Lisa as Noble Six lowered his head as he took off his helmet and turned to his sister and the woman he was running with the other day, Kim Reed. Kim's eyes widened as she saw who was under the helmet of the Spartan Noble Six.

"I have to." answered Robert "So you and everyone else get off world safe."

"Don't go, you have done enough." stated Lisa "I don't want to lose my brother again."

"I am going." said Robert as he moved toward the warthog as Lisa moved toward him. "Kim, keep her here."

'Yes, sir." said Kim as she grabbed Lisa with her one good arm, her other arm still in a sling from where she got hit by the colonials.

"Robert stop!" yelled Lisa as Noble Six put on his helmet as he got onto the gun before the warthog took off down the tunnel. The warthog whipped around corners passing the last scorpion tank and moving into the long line of vehicles moving toward the battlefield. With one sudden brust of cold wind the warthog moved out into the blowing snow of the mountains.

"ETA to defensive position one hour, enemy contact in just under 11 hours." stated Jun as the warthog moved though the snow with ease.

"And 13 hours until the Gates of Valhalla can launch." Said Noble Six as the roar of pelicans and flacons passed overhead as the combined UNSC/Colonial force moved to stop the Cylon Army dead in their tracks.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter the battle is coming up soon and I am going to take my time writing the battle to make sure it is done right so it may not be until next Friday that I update. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Spirits of Spartans**

The snow had stopped falling in the high mountains but it didn't seem that way as the cold wind whipped though the valley blowing the snow over the land.

"They should have reached us ten minutes ago." said Zack Quincy as the wind blew over his sniper cover that he probably had more snow over his body then he had under him. Even with his armor which was designed to keep him cool in the heat and warm in the cold he was freezing as he scanned the area with his new rifle. It was one of the new sniper rifles brought by the Nightingale. The UNSC now deployed two standard issues sniper rifles one for anti-personal which was just an upgraded version of the one used by the UNSC for years and the new one which was a much heavier and powerful anti-vehicle sniper rifle. The new version could go through a covenant Wraith with a single hit; however it was single shot bolt action gun.

"Ten minutes is less time we have to fight." said his co sniper from the colonial military armed with their version of the sniper rifle. He was hiding behind a large rock shielded from the wind by another rock.

"Still I would rather be fighting rather than freezing." explained Zack as he noticed movement down his scope. "Got them."

"Where?" asked the colonial sniper as he pocked his head out from behind the rock and looked down the sights.

"4.5 kilometers ahead and to the right." stated Zack

'Got them." said the colonial sniper as he looked at the massive force "By the Gods, Zeus help us."

"Maybe your Gods are listening, the snow is slowing them down." stated Zack as he hit his radio "This is sniper one enemy contact range 4.5 kilometer and closing ETA to gifts five minutes."

"Understood prepare for first phase of operation snowstorm." stated Jun over the radio.

**High **above the ground everyone was at their combat station onboard the Nightingale as Captain Malhorta sat on his chair on the bridge. He was looking out the reinforced glass at the massive Cylon Fleet which was moving into position to launch an attack.

"How long until they are in weapon range?" asked Captain Malhorta knowing that his MAC was weak to UNSC standards and they had to be within a curtain range to launch their attack.

"Five minutes to max range." stated the weapons operator

"How long until the Gates of Valhalla can launch?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Last report from the Ben is that he believes they may be able to launch in just over an hour and a half." Stated the radio operator

"Alright then we will have to fight, launch Longsword and Sabre fighters." ordered Captain Malhorta as the pilots onboard the Nightingale rushed out of their ready rooms and to their fighters. While the Longsword remained the main fighter-bomber of the UNSC the Sabre which had been combat tested on Reach was becoming the space fighter of the UNSC. The only really problem with the Sabre was it couldn't fight in the atmosphere like the Longsword.

"Captain Longsword and Sabre are in the air forming defensive fighter screen." said the radar operator

"Captain all anti air guns and missiles launchers are online and the MAC is charged." stated the weapons operator

"Understood." said Captain Malhorta as he prepared for the coming attack.

**Down** on the planet in the center of the Cylon army inside a large command vehicles were three humanoid Cylons. Other humanoid Cylons where located in different command vehicles spread out thought the army. The ground Cyclops and the other vehicles rolled though the snow as the centurions moved on foot, each step left marks into the five inches of snow.

"Why are we slowing down?" yelled Cavil as he looked out of a periscope as the twin peaks of the mountain pass disappeared from the scope because they were so close.

"The snow." answered a Six

"Understood." stated the Cavil "It shouldn't be long now until we are removing the UNSC from the picture once and for all."

The very moment he said he said that the ten plums of snow shot up out of the ground, in the heart of the snow was a metal disk no larger than a poker table. The larger disk nicknamed the Hornet's nest by the UNSC was the main anti vehicle mine. There was no stopping it as Hornet's nest lived up to its name as fifteen small disks shape shot off the main body. Each disk flew out toward the largest heat source it could find before exploding their warheads.

"What was that?" asked Cavil as clouds of smoke rose up from the burning wrecks of Cylon ground Cyclops and armored vehicles. No one had a chance to answer as explosions filled the air as the UNSC artillery shells came flying down as fast as they could.

**Hundreds** of yards away Zack lied in the snow watching the artillery shells land at the very front of the Cylon army causing massive fireballs to rise up along with shards of metal from the destroyed Cylon force.

"Move the rain up fifty feet." ordered Zack into the radio as he walked the artillery up deeper into the massive Cylon force. The Cylon raiders where now scrambling to find the hidden UNSC artillery firebases. Then as suddenly as it started it ended and the entire battlefield became quite apart from the sound of flames and the occasional pop when the shells from the destroyed Ground Cyclops went off.

"Why did they stop?" asked the colonial Sniper as Zack grinned

"All warfare is based on deception and now we have them looking in a single direction." stated Zack.

**On **the Cylons right flank appeared a line of warthogs as they rolled though the snow faster than the Cylon vehicles could. Their wheels kicking up snow as they moved toward the Cylon force which was distracted by the attack to their front. In the lead warthog was Mai, Jun and Noble Six.

"Are you ready?" asked Jun as he stood up a bit so that he could fire his sniper rifle over the windshield.

"When you are." stated Robert as he trained the machine gun on the fast approaching Cylon force.

"Here we go." stated Mai as Jun fired his sniper rifle hitting two of the foot centurions in the head with a single shot as Robert pulled the trigger on the machine gun causing hundreds of rounds to fly down range toward the large group of foot soldiers. The tanks of the Cylon force turned to fire but the warthogs where moving in too fast for them to get a lock as the warthogs actually entered their formation whipping around to travel though the formation itself. The warthogs where moving to close and too fast to be engaged by the tanks but the armored vehicles which was armed with what appeared to be 50 caliber machine guns could.

"Move to the right." ordered Jun as he shot the head off a centurion who was manning the gun.

"I am doing it." stated Mai as she whipped her warthog to the right passing close enough to one of the Cylon tanks to toss a frag grenade into the tracks, the explosion ripped apart the track causing the once mobile tank to become nothing more than a fixed gun.

"Enemy aircraft." yelled Robert as he trained the warthog's gun up at the swopping Cylon raiders. The Cylon raiders' guns opened up on the warthogs, one of the warthogs flipped over killing the people inside. Noble Six pulled the trigger as the bullets ripped into the wings of the Raider causing smoke to come out as it pulled away.

"We are about to leave the Cylon force." stated Mai as the warthogs pulled away from the Cylon army and headed toward the mountain pass leaving the burning wrecks of two warthogs behind and dozens of enemy vehicles and centurions lying destroyed in the snow.

"We are clear bring the rain." ordered Jun over the radio as the artillery platforms opened up again providing cover for the retreating warthogs.

"Well that bought a whole seven minutes." stated Noble Six as the warthog rushed toward the defense line.

**Up** in space the crew of the Nightingale was tense as the Cylon ships entered Range of the MAC gun.

"Sir they are in range." stated the weapons operator

"Alright target the lead Cylon ship and make sure we hit in the center of the ship, according to the layout from the Colonials that is the heart of the ship." Stated Captain Malhorta as the MAC computer picked out the closest Cylon Base ship.

Unaware of what was coming their way the CIC of the Lead Basestar was full of humanoid Cylons.

"We will be in range for missile strike in just under a minute." stated an Eight to the other Cylon models.

"This shouldn't take long even with ten ship guarding New Caprica City and the Golothics we outnumber him 40 to one." stated a four with a smile.

**At** that very moment along the sides of Nightingale small panels glowed as the fully charged MAC prepared to discharge.

"Sir target is locked and the round is ready." said the weapon's operator

'Fire." ordered Captain Malhorta as massive magnet coils sent 350 ton depleted Uranium shell down range at just over 30,000 meters per second. Since this the Nightingale was a stealth ship it didn't have the MAC guns of the regular ship of the line or a capital warship. It's weapon system was designed to charge up slowly so it wouldn't appear on any sensors of the Covenant forces. This limited the size of the shell as well as its max range but it was still the most powerful weapon the Colonials or the Cylons had ever seen. The 350 ton shell was moving so fast the Cylons didn't see it coming as the shell went straight though the center part of the Basestar like a hot knife through butter. The shell passed clean though the Basestar hitting the tip of another Cylon ship.

"Clean kill Captain, 45 seconds for full recharge." stated the weapon operator

"Sir Cylon raiders are closing in now." stated the radar operator

"Begin defensive move and when the Cylons are within range." ordered Captain Malhorta as the Nightingale began to rotate. The Cylons like the colonials didn't rotate their ships in battle, they didn't for two reasons first unlike the UNSC ships there ship's didn't have the computer power to let their gunners track moving targets as they themselves spun around. The second reason why the colonials and Cylons didn't do it was the fact while the gravity plating used on all spaceships within the Colonial and Cylon fleet it wasn't nearly as strong as the UNSC version and that allowed them to do faster rolls which is useful in combat since the enemy couldn't get a clean shot.

Just as the Nightingale started rotating the Cylons entered missile range, instantly the missile launchers on the Nightingale fired. The Archer missile while first introduced before contact at Harvest was still the workhorse missile of the UNSC Navy for ship to ship combat on unshielded ships. While over 50 years old the missiles where still over a hundred years more advanced then the Cylon version. The Cylons where just outside of missile range when their DRADUS picked up the coming attack. Unlike the Colonial Basestars which were based around guns the Cylons where based around missiles which meant very little when it came to missile defense. The Cylons fired their own missiles setting them to exploded between them and the coming UNSC missile. Space light up as thousands of explosion as UNSC and Cylon missiles exploded in space.

**Back **on the ground the artillery shells where still firing off from the main firebase as the seven long range guns fired off into the distance.

"Cleared." yelled a UNSC marine as he pulled the smoking shell casing out of gun before another Marine slammed in a new shell.

"Fire!" yelled a third Marine as he pulled the trigger sending the shell down range. The roar of the shells flying down range hid the screeching as a Cylon Raider dove out of the sky with it's weapon system locked on to Fire base. The Marines never knew what happened as the missile hit the firebase causing the shells to exploded. The entire firebase exploded in a gaint fireball that could be seen miles away at the UNSC defensive line.

"We lost the firebase." stated Robert as the warthog came to a stop by the defense line.

"This is Jun all firebases stop firing, we can't lose you." ordered Jun as the other four firebases guns fell silence as the attack on the Cylon force stopped. The entire front of the massive army was nothing more then burnt wretches but it was just the tip of the iceberg they Cylons still outnumbered the humans as their raiders formed an attack formation. The Raiders where moving in fast as the anti air weapons of the UNSC which was mostly made of the three type of armed warthogs fired up at them. Suddenly they stopped firing as a line of five Longsword fighters and a single Banshee can fly out from the underground runway toward the battlefield. Right behind them where refueled and rearmed pelicans. Once they where away the hanger doors of the Gates of Valhalla closed as the ship prepared for launch.

**Out** in space the Cylon fleet was moving toward the Nightingale their goal was to destroy the UNSC ship, they didn't care about the three ships that they left behind from the MAC fire alone or the other two that where brought down by Archer missiles. They still had 35 ships to attack with another ten in reserve.

"Captain should we load NOVA?" asked the weapons operator on the Nightingale

"If we use it here say goodbye to the planet." stated Captain Malhorta as the ship shock as the first Cylon missile got though the Nightingale's defense system. "Arm the Shiva's that may by the time we needed."

'Sir New contact.' stated the radar operator

"What?" asked Captain Malhorta as he looked at the holographic image of the battlefield. Only to see two glowing shells hitting a Cylon ship, he traced the source to a new ship.

"Sir, the writing on the side says Galactica." stated the radar operator as the Galactica turned to bring its main guns to fired into the Cylon fleet. On the other side of Galactica was the nebula, far away from the planet.

**Onboard** Galactica the CIC was full of activities as the ship fought the Cylon fleet.

"Admiral we are fifteen Base Ships approaching our position." stated Karl as he stood on across from the Admiral Adama "Shall I launch vipers."

"No." ordered Admiral Adama as Galactica's guns fired rapidly as waves of missiles streaked across space toward the old war ship. The explosions appeared on the DRADUS but every once in a while a missile would fly closer than the others before getting shot down by Galactica's guns. Those missiles got closer and closer as the Base Ships themselves closed in on the aged Battlestar. "Get me the Nightingale."

"Sir they are already on the line." said the wireless operator

"Patch him though." ordered Adama as he picked up his handheld speaker.

"Attention Galactica you need to get out of there.' Said a male voice

"This is Admiral Adama is this the Commander of the Nightingale?" asked Adama

'Yes, this is Captain Malhorta now get out of there we can't protect your ship there." said Captain Malhorta

"I don't want you to protect my ship I want you to fire on it." stated Adama as everyone in the CIC looked at him "I think my ship is far enough away for people on the planet to be safe."

For a moment the line was quite

"It is.' said Captain Malhorta "It will take a minute to launch."

'Very well." stated Admiral Adama

"Admiral Adama do you want to this?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Yes." answered Adama

"We will give you a warning but you will only have a few seconds between the warning and when we fire." stated Captain Malhorta

'Understood." said Admiral Adama as he lowered the wireless before turning to one of the station "Make sure FTL is ready."

**Onboard** the Nightingale Captain Malhorta turned to his weapon's operator

"Arm the NOVA and target Galactica." ordered Captain Malhorta

Deep in the weapons storage a large metal case was lifted into the MAC loading chamber. The first generation of NOVA nukes which was launched off a missile just a hair smaller then the Apollo rockets that took man to the moon for the first time. The NOVA onboard the Nightingale was a newer generation which was contained within a MAC shell which allowed the UNSC to strike at a distance.

The battle raged all around as the Cylon Forces got closer and closer to Galactica, the Cylons where moving around to surround Galactica and split it's defensive fire. The Nightingale was doing better keeping the enemy at a greater distance and its Anti air system of both missiles and guns where effective in protecting the ship.

"Is the NOVA ready?" asked Captain Malhorta

"10 seconds to fire." said the operator as the Nightingale turned to bring its MAC to target

"Inform the Galactica." ordered Captain Malhorta as the radio message went out

"Sir it is ready." stated the Weapon's operator as the Captain paused for a moment; Galactica was still at the location with explosions all around the ship. "Sir?"

"Fire." ordered Captain Malhorta as the powerful weapon that mankind had ever made launched out of his ship heading toward the Galactica. The NOVA class nuke flew down the range at over 30000 meters per seconds. The Shell was within yards of Galactica when it disappeared in a flash of light reappearing beside the Nightingale. The Cylons never had a chance to react as the NOVA warhead went off in a blinding flash of light unlike anything the Cylons had ever seen. The heat from the nuclear explosion was seven times hotter than the surface of a star, so hot that it light the Nebula surrounding New Caprica into a giant fireball that light up the sky. The shock wave shock the ships over New Caprica as the burning remains of two of the fifteen Base ships floated in space. The other thirteen Base ships had been incinerated by the NOVA along with thousands of Cylon raiders who had gone up in flames.

**Onboard **Galactica Adama was getting back onto his feet as the CIC came back online as the systems came online.

"We are still here." said Adama

"Somehow." added Karl as the DRADUS came back online to show that twenty Base ships still remained in range and ten ships over New Caprica City.

"Thirdly enemy ships on DRADUS." stated the DRADUS operator with a smile knowing that in one moment they had taken care of fifteen Base ships and untold number of raiders.

"Don't celebrate people they still have us outnumbered." stated Admiral Adama

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the battle scenes. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Armed by Faith**

"What the Frak is going on?" asked Ellen Tigh as she along with everyone else in New Caprica City looked up at the sky only to see that the sun had disappeared, after a blinding flash of light that made it seem like there was a second much stronger sun in the sky. That had faded as and instead the entire sky seemed to be on fire.

"I don't know." stated her husband Saul as he looked up at the sky as dozens of Cylons Raiders flew toward the north. "But something is going on, we need to get the resistance moving."

**Elsewhere** on the planet even the UNSC and Colonial ground forces where looking up at the glowing sky wondering what it could possibly be. However the roar of approaching Cylon Armor and the sounds of Longsword and a Banshee carry out a dogfight over head against Cylon Raiders and Heavy Raiders.

In front of the UNSC line was a hidden line of snipers both UNSC and Colonial forces. In charge of the sniper force was Zack.

"Alright I have the big son of a bitch out front." stated Zack into his radio as the other seven UNSC snipers armed with the new anti vehicle sniper rifle. The Other snipers armed with regular sniper rifles. He waited until all the sniper teams had reported in.

"Fire at will." ordered Zack as he pulled the trigger on the sniper rifle sending the round down range hitting what he believed to be the engine of the Cylon tank stopping it in its tracks as the round went clean though the engine. Zack pulled back on the bolt action gun sending the smoking shell flying out of the chamber. Zack waited a moment to let the barrel cool before putting in another round. The second he placed the round into the chamber a screeching sound filled the air as an artillery shell landed twenty five yards to his right sending snow and small chunks of rock into the air.

"What was that?" yelled the colonial sniper

"That was enemy artillery." stated Zack as he looked toward the end of the Cylon military force where a large group of centurions where setting up the long range artillery guns.

"Do they know where we are?" asked the colonial sniper as another shell landed almost a hundred yards away from them.

"No…they just know there are snipers in the hills." stated Zack as more shells started landing randomly all around the hill sides in the shadow of two giant mountains.

"Should we pull back?" asked the colonial as Zack pulled the trigger ending an armored vehicles.

"You can but the longer we hold them here the better the chances that our people get off world.' stated Zack as he loaded another round with ease. 'Besides if we die we die, we all have to do it sometime…I would rather not die from a bullet in my back.'

**Up** in space Galactica was a mess as the crew was busy trying to get the fires under control and at the same time bring some guns back online.

"What is the situation with the Cylons?" asked Admiral Adama

"They are backing up and spreading apart to avoid more nuke strikes." stated Karl

"Send the viper's out." ordered Adama as Karl reached down and grabbed the speaker.

"Launch all Vipers." ordered Karl as the line of Vipers loaded into the side tubes which would send them out into battle. One of the first vipers out the tubes was under the control of Kara Thrace also known as Starbucks. She spun her viper around as she headed out to the front of Galactica.

"Alright form up." stated Starbuck's into her wireless set as the vipers formed their attack wings. A head of them where the Cylon Base ships and the massive number of raiders and heavy raiders all waiting for the Base ships to move into positions to protect themselves from Nuke attacks before launching their attacks. Suddenly five shapes came shooting up from behind before stopping above their heads.

"What the Frak are those?" asked one of her pilots as they looked at strange crafts which moved gracefully overhead their heads.

"Colonial Vipers, this is Sabre Team one leader call sign Mobius 1." said a voice over the wireless

"This is Starbuck's leader of attack wing one from Galactica." said Starbuck's over the wireless "Is there a plan here?"

"We will strike first and try to keep them on their heels so our ships don't have to fight until they have too." stated Mobius one "Our fighters are faster and equipped with shields, you cover the Longswords on their bombing attacks."

"Longswords?" asked Starbuck's until she noticed different kind of spacecraft moving just behind them. Unlike the Sabres which looked like it was pure fighter these where larger but they were still as fast as the vipers something unheard of for ships of that size.

"Understood." stated Starbuck's as the Sabre team's engines kicked into high gear as they want shooting forward followed by two more five ship flights of the Sabre. Fifteen small fighters against thousands of Cylon raiders behind them was a flight of twenty viper's escorting a similar number of Longsword fighter bombers.

**Down **on the planet a massive dogfight was underway as the outnumbered UNSC air power did battle with the Cylon attack force. The small force was doing very well thanks to the speed, weapons and maneuverability advantages of the UNSC Longswords and the single banshee. Also adding the UNSC was the fact that they had better anti air defensives which could track enemy aircrafts and destroy them even if they were surrounded by friendly ships. The Cylons anti air defenses where not as good and they hit just as many as their own raiders as they did the UNSC forces.

Below the dog fights the UNSC marines and the colonials where tensed as they sat in foxholes with their guns at the ready. They didn't raise their heads over the wall of snow and frozen dirt for fear of showing their positions to the enemy before it was time.

**Moving** up and down the lines crouching so that they couldn't be seen where teams of Spartan IVs. Near the end of the war it was discovered that regular soldiers and marines stood their ground in a seemly hopeless situation ten times better when they saw a Spartan nearby. It gave them hope that they could do the seemly impossible and drove back their fears.

Above their trenches standing in hidden blinds where Noble Six and Noble Three.

'They are in almost in position." stated Jun as Robert nodded his head as he hit his radio.

"All sniper teams fall back you are in the kill box." ordered Noble Six as he noticed some of the sniper teams falling back from their attack positions and toward their positions along the main defense line.

**Up **in space Starbuck did a quick prayer to the goddess Athena as she neared the line of Cylon raiders. They where currently busy dealing with the UNSC Sabre fighters, it was strange watching the UNSC fighters do battle. Their moves while capable of being done by a Viper was far quicker and smother then her fighter. Their guns where mowing though the Cylon raiders but for every Cylon raider that was shot down three move took its place as they began to swarm the UNSC fighters.

"Alright let's get into this fight." Stated Starbuck's as she and a dozen vipers broke off from the Longswords and other vipers to help the embattled Sabres. The rest of the vipers broke apart into pairs to escort the Longswords toward the once again moving Cylon Basestars with the goals of slowing them down.

**Back** on the Nightingale Captain Malhorta was watching the battle take place on the holographic map. The Colonial Vipers had joined the dog fight but it was clear that in time they would be overrun and whipped out. The Longswords had to fire their missiles at long range in because they couldn't get closer due to enemy fighter strength.

"Sir we lost a second Sabre." stated an operator as three colonial vipers also disappeared from Radar.

"Bring them back." ordered Captain Malhorta "We will need them to protect the ships."

"Yes, sir." ordered the radio operator as she sent the order out to all the UNSC and Colonial forces. The UNSC Sabre's provided support and gave time for the slower colonial vipers to pull back before they kicked their engines into high gear as they headed back to the ships. With the Cylons fighters and now their Base ships in hot pursuit.

"Sir, they have reentered MAC range." stated the weapon's operator.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Captain Malhorta as the MAC charged and fired destroying yet another of the charging Cylon ships. Galactica turned to its side like an old ship of the line which dominated the seas of Earth for a long time. "Make sure you stay close to Galactica we don't want to lose her."

"Understood." said the ship's pilot.

"Sir a message from the Gates of Valhalla, they expect a sooner than expected launch." stated the radio operator.

"Finally some good news." stated Captain Malhorta as the ship prepared for the coming attack.

**The** last sniper team had made it back from the front lines as the Cylon army got closer until they were just over a hundred yards away from the defense line. The Cylons had no idea that they were so close to the human defense line.

"Noble Six calling Nightingale they are in position." stated Robert above their heads the Nightingale's MAC charged again as it angled down. So that it could hit both tops of the mountains that the Cylons where now under. The slug flew out of the Nightingale piercing the atmosphere like a knife through butter. The slug burned bright red with a long smoke trail that made it look like a comet falling down from the heavens as it rocketed though the top of the taller of the two mountains before crashing near the summit of the other. The Centurions looked up as two giant avalanches began charging down the mountains. There was nowhere to go as car size boulders crushed tanks and the snow entombed the centurions. In a split second the entire pass had been shrunk in half.

"Now!" yelled a voice in the trench as the UNSC and Colonial Marines stood up and pointed their weapons over the top of the trench. A line of guns, assault rifles, battle rifles, sniper rifles, even SMGs, pistols and shotguns where pointed down range. The warthogs, cougars armored vehicles and scorpion tanks which had remained hidden under camouflage came alive as they turned their guns and cannons on the Cylons. Suddenly out from behind a mountain appeared the small force of Falcon transports each armed with either two heavy machine guns or two grenade launchers. Behind yet another mountain appeared the pelicans along with the lone phantom with grunts manning the side plasma cannons and the main gun trained on the Cylons. If the Cylons centurions had eyes that could widened they would as they saw this line of guns which had sudden appeared out of the snow.

"Fire!" yelled Ian as the ODST squad commander gave the order which was copied down the line. As the sound of gunfire ripped off as the entire human defense line opened up dropping centurions with a single well placed hit. All over the line people where smiling even as they pulled the trigger as they watched the Cylons fall with easy. However the Spartans didn't smile because they knew that while the Cylons where now in a bottleneck they still had more soldiers and now the Cylons artillery would start raining death down. They had just played their best cards and the Cylons still had theirs. The battle would likely turn and not for their benefit.

**I hope you like this chapter even though it is shorter than normal. I consider it a bridge between major parts of the battle. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Death and Glory**

"Keep firing!" yelled Ian as he dropped the empty DMR ammo case before loading another ammo case into the gun. He looked down range before spotting a centurion who was trying to dig himself out of the snow. With a single shot the centurion stopped moving as its head exploded when a road which had made on Reach twenty years ago went though it's head.

"Tell me something I don't already fucking know!" yelled Alec as he fired his Assault Rifle into a group of centurions.

**The** UNSC was firing everything they had at the front of the Cylon army. The centurions and their front like tanks and armored vehicles where firing back.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" asked Jun as he fired his sniper rifle though four centurions at once.

"As long as it takes." answered Noble Six as he pulled a Frag grenade out of his vest and tossed it toward Mai who threw it down range. The power of the explosion ripped apart the closest Cylons. A second after the grenade blew up a load screeching sound filled the air as Cylon Artillery reentered the fight.

"All Artillery bases fire at will we need to stop those guns." ordered Jun into his radio as the remaining UNSC firebases opened up on the Cylon forces. While the UNSC guns where more accurate and fired at a faster rate the Cylon version however the Cylons had numbers on their sides and numbers could make up for a lot of short comings.

**Moving** above the soldiers was a line of pelicans where firing their missiles and their heavy guns at the Cylon ground forces. The Longswords and anti air fire where holding back the Cylon Raiders. The Cylons then started do a tactic straight out of the dark days of World War II. The pelican's pilot had almost to react as the Cylon raider came in on a Kamikaze attack. The pilot pulled on the controls as he tried to avoid the attack but the Cylon raider found it's mark as it cut though the pelican's right stabilizer wing and back engine.

"This is Raven one I have been hit hard." Yelled the pilot into the radio as the pelican began to spin out of control sending small pieces of burning metal off the pelican.

"In coming!" yelled Alec as the burning spinning pelican crashed into the snow in between the lines.

"Get those pilot's out" ordered Ian as Blake and Laura got out of the foxhole and sprinted across the open ground kicking up snow with each step. The slid across the ground when they got close taking cover behind the pelican.

"ODSTs coming in." yelled Blake as he and Laura moved into the pelican to find both pilot's dead with their heads smashed into the controls and the gunner who had been firing a machine gun out of the back ramp dead. The gunner wore cord which had been holding her in the ship when it moved had wrapped around her neck. Her lifeless body was hanging with blood dripping down her uniform.

"How are they?" asked Ian over the radio

"All of them are dead." stated Laura as she checked the pilots to make sure "We are falling back."

"Negative the pelican is blocking the field of fire we are moving the lines." stated Ian portion of the line got out of the trenches and moved toward the pelican so that they would have a clear field of fire.

The Artillery fire was coming down fast and hard now, raining death from the sky. The artillery was hitting all over flipping warthogs from their hiding places and knocking out one of the Scorpion tanks. The Raiders where now actively doing Kamikaze strikes against the UNSC air force. Pelicans, Longswords and Falcons where now falling out of the sky at a faster rate as they were brought down by the Cylon forces.

**Onboard** the lone phantom the two grunt pilots where fighting against the controls as it took a second Kamikaze strike on its top side. That was on top of the dozens of tank shells and thousands of

"_We can't stay in the air much longer." _stated the pilot grunt in a high pitch voice as the elites located in the main loading bay long with the other grunts.

"_Then it is time to get off this ship and into the fight."_ Stated Tul'Hungrel as he looked at thirteen elites which had slept on the Gates of Valhalla since Reach also preparing for battle was the eight grunts who were not needed to fly the phantom or main the side guns. The other elite was at the controls of the banshee which was in the middle of a dogfight with the Cylon raiders and thanks to being a much smaller target then the Longswords as able to dodge the Kamikaze attacks of the raiders.

"_Indeed brother."_ stated the Zealot class Youz Luician

"_Remember brothers, we do not kill humans anymore….the prophets lied to us and that lie caused us to wage war without honor." _stated Tul to the elites _"Regain your honor by repaying the humans by destroying thei_r _enemies and saving their lives."_

The elites raised their hands in a war cry as Tul and Youz activated their swords. They were the only elites on the planet who had earned the right to carry the highest weapon in elite culture. The others were armed with a mixture of old weapons taken off Reach and some of the personal weapon supply of Tul. The Phantom moved over the Cylon's lines before in began to hover about 15 feet off the ground.

"_For Death and Glory!"_ yelled Tul as he jumped of the phantom his sword at the ready. The other elites and grunts followed suit as they handed in the snow surrounded by Cylons, the UNSC forces where hundreds of yards away in their trench and foxholes. The Cylons had never fought against an enemy who used energy/plasma based weapons and thanks to them being so close the Cylons couldn't use artillery.

**Up **in space the Cylons where getting closer and closer to the two warships as the fighter screen pulled back and the Cylons where getting closer.

"Captain we are detecting radiation coming from the enemy ships." stated on official onboard the Nightingale

"They are going nuclear on us." said Captain Malhorta as the Nightingale's MAC fired again going though yet another Cylon ship cutting the number to 12 attacking with nine of ten base ships more moving in fast from over New Caprica city to enter the fight.

"NUCLEAR MISSLE LAUNCH!" yelled the radar operator "I GOT OVER A HUNDARD NUKES COMING OUR WAY."

"Calm down." ordered the Captain Malhorta "Fire five Shiva and detonate them between us then the enemy nukes."

The Captain's orders where followed as five missiles fired out of the top missile launcher of the Nightingale. The UNSC missiles where much faster than the Cylon version as the five missiles flew toward the hundred plus enemy missiles.

"By the Gods." said Starbucks as she looked out of her viper cockpit to see a wall of missiles flying toward her ship. "All Vipers we need to shot down those missiles."

"Stay back.' yelled Mobius One into the radio as seconds later the five Shiva class nukes detonate in an explosion seven times stronger than the standard nuke used by the Colonial/Cylons. The explosion caused the hundred plus Cylon missiles to exploded stopping the attack.

Onboard the Nightingale Captain Malhorta wasn't as happy as most of the crew.

"How many Shiva's do we have left?" asked Captain Malhorta

"Ten sir." stated the weapon's operator as Captain Malhorta looked at the holographic map.

'The Cylon ships are too far apart to take out multiple ships with a single strike." stated Captain Malhorta as the MAC charged up to fire again.

"Sir enemy fighters have broken though the fighter screen." stated the radar operator at the captain looked at the holographic map to show five Cylon raiders coming in on an attack run.

"Shoot them down." ordered Captain Malhorta as the AA guns of the Nightingale fired on the Cylon raiders. Three were down in seconds but two kept dodging the fire as they neared the Nightingale. The Nightingale's MAC was now fully charged as the Cylons fired on the front of the Nightingale where the MAC was located. The Cylons fired their missiles just as the MAC fired; the missiles flew though one of the opening in the armor that was located on the Nightingale so that the MAC could cool when used in the atmosphere. The missiles hit the barrel of the MAC knocking it just enough out of line to sent the MAC round cutting against the barrel of the MAC. The round slowed down until it came to a stop inside the barrel.

Alarms where going off on the Nightingale's bridge as the weapon's operator looked at his computer screen.

"Sir the round is struck in the barrel." stated the weapon's operator

"What would happen if we fire another round?" asked the radar operator

"Ever try to fire a rife with a plug in the barrel?" asked Captain Malhorta as the operator lowered his head "We're lost the MAC."

**Down **on the planet the Cylon artillery was falling down like rain and they had zeroed in on the human front lines.

"Take cover." yelled a Spartan IV as yet another warthog went flying into the air before landing in a mass of twisted burning metal.

"If we stay here we will be killed." stated Mai to the two living members of Noble Team, not they needed to told. As a shell landed right in the middle of the trench to their right sending bodies fly into the air.

"Remember what they told us to do in a hopeless situation with no option of escape?" asked Jun as he looked toward Noble Six.

"Attack." answered Robert as he and Jun broke from cover and started to run across the snow covered ground. For a moment all down the line every Spartan stopped firing as they watched the two living members of the legendary Noble Team run toward the enemy firing at the hip.

"What are you waiting for!" yelled a Spartan IV as the Spartans got out of the trench and followed suit. Charging across the open ground toward the Cylon front line firing their weapons everything from pistols to rocket launchers and every other weapon they had. The ODST followed suit but they stopped around the down pelican forming a makeshift line between the Spartans and the regular UNSC and Colonial Marines.

The Cylons where not excepting a charge and they weren't expecting the new weapons from the modern UNSC. Noble Six was in the lead firing his new battle rifle with Jun a few steps behind him firing his sniper rifle.

"_I hope this works." _thought Robert as he pushed a button above the gun safety as a six inch long energy blade shot off from a small box located under the gun barrel. This was one of the modifications made from the study of covenant technology it ran off the same principle as an elite energy sword only this was a bayonet on the end of a rifle. Noble Six ran the bayonets though a centurion with easy. The other Centurions went to turn their hand guns on Noble Six only to get mowed down by SMG rounds by Mai.

"I hope you know what you're doing." stated Mai as he duel wielding two SMGs

"The closer we get the less then can use their artillery." explained Jun as the Spartans moved into the Cylon army. A few tossing a Frag down the barrels of the Cylon's tanks destroying them or throwing a sticky onto an armored vehicle sending them flying.

**Behind** them the ODSTs had set up a fire line but even with the Spartans sudden charge the Centurions where still getting closer.

"Well they are a lot closer now." yelled Alec as he and other UNSC forces took cover behind the downed pelican. Bullets where bouncing off the metal sides of the pelican with pings and bangs.

"Close enough for me to use that." said Ian as he looked at a weapon lying in the snow.

"You have to joking." said Blake

"Just watch." Said Ian as he picked up the weapon and placed it on top of the pelican.

"BURN!" yelled Ian at the top of his lungs as he pulled the trigger on the M70757 Flamethrower. The flamethrower sent a stream of red hot flames that could burn though a Spartan's armor out fifteen feet in front of them. The flame burned though the Cylon metal skin but not before the less armored joint fused together.

"I think someone is channeling his inner Crazii." stated Blake

"YOU SHALL ALL BE CLEANSED!" laughed Ian as the flamethrower burned though Cylon centurions that neared the pelican as more artillery shells landed around the human forces.

**Onboard** the Gates of Valhalla the ship was at combat stations as they made the final checks.

"Captain we are ready." stated an aid as she looked toward the Captain

"Very well." stated Captain Reed as she looked toward Lisa Rancord who was watching the battle on the holographic map. She was trying to follow her brother but the deeper he and the other Spartans went into the Cylon force meant coverage was breaking apart add to that the fact that the UAV where now being shot down.

"Ben are we ready?" asked Captain Reed

"All systems read green and the ship is air tight." stated the smart AI Ben

"Take us up." ordered Captain Reed as a radio broadcast went out causing hundreds of small charges located in the ground around the ship to exploded freeing the ship from its rocky tomb.

**Miles** away in the Cylon command vehicle the line of explosions caught the attention of Cavil as he poked his head out of the hatch. His eyes widened as a large strange ship rose up from the ground, giant clumps of dirt was falling off the ship. The sides of the ship was stained dirt brown but the words "Gates of Valhalla" could still clearly be seen.

"They are trying to escape!" yelled Cavil as he reached for his wireless transmitter to send the orders.

**Elsewhere** on the battlefield Noble Six who had just stabbed a centurion with the energy bayonet looked up at the flying ship. It was powered by four giant rocket engines which had been patched together onboard the Gates of Valhalla.

"Go." whispered Robert as he watched the ship that held his sister, his last living family member along with thousands of UNSC civilians and hundreds of colonial civilians. The roar of the engines filled the valley as the Gates of Valhalla's main engines came to life.

"**Can** we jump?" asked Captain Reed onboard the Gates of Vahalla.

"We need at least five hundred feet between us and the ground to carry out a jump." explained Ben as the old transport ship gained altitude. Suddenly the entire ship rocked.

"What was that?" asked Lisa

"Nothing good, we are losing altitude." stated Ben as the ship began to fall toward the planet "We are going down."

"**No."** whispered Noble Six as he watched another pair of Cylon raiders slammed into the Gates of Valhalla in kamikaze attack. The ship was shaking as the engines gave way as it started a rapid fall toward the planet crashing into the side of the mountain coming to a rest on its side. Noble Six could do nothing, as small explosions could be seen coming from the Gates of Valhalla. At that moment dozens of heavy Cylon raiders flew toward the downed UNSC ship carrying dozens of heavily armed centurion boarding parties.

"What do we do now?" asked Mai

"The only thing we can." answered Robert as he shot a centurion "We fight."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the battle between the humans and the Cylons. I figured that Cylon raiders would have no problems carrying out Kamikaze style attacks. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 A Noble Sacrifice**

Smoke filled the room for a few minutes before the ship's air vents began to pull the smoke out and pump fresh air into the room. It was a system which was designed to clear the air when the ship was in combat or a fire onboard.

"What happened?" asked Kim as she stood up, however the entire room was tilted slightly to the right.

"We crashed." answered Ben as the information was coming in from all over the ship.

"Can we fly?" asked Captain Reed as the holographic image of the ship appeared red lines ran up and down its side. The largest red line ran covered five entire compartments and ran almost the entire height of the ship.

"Those are openings in the haul." stated Ben "Does that answer your question."

"This is not good." stated Captain Reed as some blood ran down her face from a blow she had gotten from the crash.

"And I am detecting enemy aircraft landing nearby." said Ben as the holographic map of the surrounding area appeared "We are about to be boarded."

"They are not landing on the north slope here by the A1 airlock on the deck one." stated Captain Reed "Get the people out there and head into the mountains maybe they can get picked up by colonial raptors."

"Can't we get them to the nightingale?" asked Lisa Rancord

"The nightingale is probably in the middle of a battle, we can't load them up in the middle of a battle." stated Captain Reed as she hit a button and got the ship wide speaker system. "All hands we have Cylons boarding the ship, lead the civilians to deck one airlock one, lead them into the mountains."

**Up **in space Captain Malhorta was looking at the map, nothing was going right. The Gates of Valhalla had crash and now lied on its side with huge gashes in its haul. It would take a dry dock ship at least seven months to get that ship off the ground. The situation on the ground was now desperate, not that their situation up here wasn't much better. They had used their NOVA class nuke along with five out of their fifteen Shiva class nukes where gone and to top it off one of the MAC rounds where jammed inside the barrel taking out their primary weapon. To make matters worse there was still twenty one enemy ships in striking range and thousands of enemy fighters pushing back their forces.

"Get me Galactica." ordered Captain Malhorta

**Thousands** of yards away from the Nightingale the old war ship of the Colonial Navy was showing its age. Two of its main guns were taken out by missile attacks and a quarter of the fighter wing was gone or hand to land because of damage. Standing in the middle of the CIC was Admiral Adama.

"Sir the Nightingale's commander is on the wireless." stated the wireless operator as the admiral picked up the wireless set located in the center map table. "This is Admiral Adama."

"Admiral." said the voice that Adama recognized as belonging to the Captain of the Nightingale, Captain Malhorta "The Gates of Valhalla was shot down."

Adama's heart sank as he looked around room at the faces of the man and women under his command.

"We need you to send every Raptor you have to pick up as many civilians as possible." stated Captain Malhorta "Then you need to get out of here. We will hold the line and let you escape."

"We are not leaving." said Admiral Adama "They are our people down there."

"Admiral you don't understand the situation, our primary weapon is out of commission we are down to only ten nukes and every moment our fighter force is falling apart and that isn't counting the situation on the ground." Stated Captain Malhorta

"Are you going to leave?" asked Admiral Adama

"No." stated Captain Malhorta

"Then this is a fight to the finish." stated Admiral Adama

"Good luck Admiral." said Captain Malhorta

"Same to you." said Adama as he put down the wireless before looking toward his XO Karl Agathon. He didn't say anything as he reached under his uniform and pulled a small key and placed it inside a small key hole in the center table.

"Captain Agathon your key please." stated Adama as Karl took out his own key and placed it into the XO's key hole.

"Three….two…one." stated Adama as the nukes located in four rows of five located along the top half of the ship, two rows in the front and two rows in the back. Normally a Battlestar could be capable of firing twenty nuclear missiles at once but Galactica was down to only ten nukes with five located in the bow starboard tubes and the other five located in the stern port launchers.

**Onboard** the lone Base ship that had stayed behind over New Caprica City Galan Tyrol pressed his hands down into a bioelectrical jell which allowed his Cylon brain. He could actually sense what was going on outside the ship though the DRADUS system. He could see hundreds of Cylon raiders being destroyed by the much more advanced UNSC star fighters however numbers where a great equalizer and now waves of Cylon raiders where now heading toward Galactic and the UNSC ship. His eyes widened as he realized that Galactica was arming their nuclear warheads.

"You can calm down Galan we are safe here." Said Boomer as she walked up and placed her hand in the gel right beside him. "We will destroy the two ships and then we will bring peace to New Caprica."

"Where is my son?" asked Galan

"We don't know he was taken by the UNSC." said Boomer "He may be on that ship that crashed on New Caprica. Where ever he is we will find him and bring him to you the attack force

**Inside **one of the Gates of Valhalla a group of Marines used whatever cover they could as they tried to hold the corridor against the flood of centurions who were coming in through one of the multiple holes in the haul.

"Reloading." yelled a marine as he dropped an enemy assault rifle case and loaded another one into the bull pup magazine. There were only three marines holding this corridor with another two civilians who had picked up some spare weapons.

"Coming out." yelled a marine as a marine stepped out from a small room firing as a group of six people ran out of the room and headed behind the marines and into the ship.

"They are clear." yelled a marine "Pull back."

With that the marines began to fall back shutting the massive blackhead door behind them. Cutting the Cylons off from entering deeper into the ship.

"How long will that hold?" asked a colonial woman as a bright red line appeared at the top of the door and began to work its way down.

"They are cutting though?" asked a UNSC civilian

"We need to move." ordered the marine as they moved deeper into the ship in the hopes of escape.

**Meanwhile** out on the battlefield things were going from bad to worse as even Spartans began to fall to the enemy. The artillery bases of the UNSC had been destroyed by enemy fire or kamikaze attacks. Their air force was now on its last leg as wave after wave of Cylon heavy raiders flew overhead and toward the downed Gates of Valhalla.

"Get down." yelled Noble Six as he pushed Mai down as the body of a Spartan IV came flying overhead landing in the snow beside them. The Spartan's armor was ripped apart as his guts lied outside his body. His helmet had landed beside him as blood ran out of his face.

"We have to pull back." yelled Mai "We are getting slaughtered."

"If we fall back then everyone on the ship is dead." answered Robert as he looked behind him at the advancing Cylon force. The human lines where breaking as centurions cut down humans either with gunfire, artillery or simply by using their claw like hands to cut apart humans.

"If we stay here we are dead.' stated Mai

"But we buy them more time." stated Jun as he tossed his empty sniper rifle aside and pulled out his SMG and pistol "To escape."

"So it is a fight to the death….well I have had worst missions." stated Mai as she stabbed a Centurion in the neck with a knife.

"Sounds like typical Noble mission." stated Robert as he threw a grenade like a baseball down the barrel of a Cylon tank. Even as another Spartan went flying from a tank shell hitting her in the chest, not even a Spartan's armor could stand up to that much force.

**Deeper** inside the Cylon forces the elites and the grunts where in even deeper trouble but there was no place the elites would rather be. A situation where all around them where enemies and they didn't have to worry about hitting a friendly, the perfect situation for Elites but it scared the grunts like no other. The plasma pistols carried by the grunts could go through a centurion in a single shot the pistol only had enough charge to fire a hundred time and that was a problem. They were now running out of energy. Whenever the grunts ran out of energy for their pistols they resorted to arming two sticky grenade and charging straight into the centurions.

Even the elites where beginning to fall as their shields fell due to the number of enemy rounds hitting their shields. Even with their shields down the elites fought, their owner system demanded that they will fight entitle either their enemy was dead or they were. To retreat was impossible and even if it was they wouldn't, retreat was almost as un honorable as getting wounded in combat without taking revenge. Tul was the only elite who hadn't had his shield drop since his armor was more advanced and the fact that he was wielding an energy sword in one hand while he shot with a plasma repeater. He said nothing some elites have a war cry as they go into battle, Tul said nothing. Suddenly a load boom filled the air as Tul and the other elites looked up to see the phantom which was among the last friendly air power explode in a giant fireball. Tul was the first Elite to look back to the battle as he stabbed another centurion with his energy sword before tossing it aside.

**Up** in space the battle wasn't going good as missiles now freely impacted the Nightingale and Galactica. The fighter screen had fallen apart and only less than a tenth of the combined fighter force remained. The Cylon raiders where still falling like flies but for everyone that was shot down two more took its place. Due to the massive number of enemy fighters the two human ships had to close distance with the enemy in order to raise their chances of hitting their enemies with the last of their power weapons, their nuclear weapons. Between the two of them they had twenty nukes with twenty two targets and it was unlikely that a single nuke from Galactica could destroy a base ship. Like Galactica itself it had armor that could stand up to the force of a nuke and keep the ship together.

The Nightingale was taking the damage better then Galactica the UNSC armor was ten times stronger than Galactica's amour but the ship was the primary target of the Cylon fire.

Onboard Galactica's smoke filled the CIC as the firefighter crew fought back the fire that had appeared in the corner.

"Sir we have lost FTL." said an operator

"Not that we were going to us it." said Admiral Adama as Galactica rocked as another of the main guns were knocked out by an attacking Cylon raider. Suddenly another larger boom sent everyone flying. Adama slammed his head into the center table opening a huge gash on his forehead which poured blood. A few people where sent flying into the flames scaring them. Unknown to anyone in the CIC knew that a Longsword fighter bomber which had been sent spinning out of control had smashed into the twin port engines destroying them. Now Galactica could only send power to its starboard engines so they would be moving in a circle if at all.

"Situation?" asked Adama as he got back onto his feet holding his hand up to his bleeding face.

"Admiral we lost engines 1 and 3 we can't get any closer than this." stated an operator as he looked at his screen.

'Then it will have to do." said Adama "Fire."

The ten nuclear missiles fired off the wounded Battlestar. Adama along with everyone else watched the DRADUS screen praying that the missiles would find their targets and maybe save them.

Onboard the nightingale they where handling the fire a little bit better but still the lower four decks had to be evacuated do to openings in the haul.

"Sir Galactica has launched their nuclear missiles." stated the radar operator

"Do we know where they are targeted?" asked Captain Mahlorta as the powerful computers on the Nightingale predicted the flight paths of Galactica's missiles.

"Yes, sir." stated the operator

"Then target the other Cylon Base ships and fire." ordered Mahlorta as the ten Shiva class missiles fired out of their launchers. The onboard computers of the Shiva's missiles began to guide the nuclear warhead down range dodging enemy fire as best it could. Still of the ten launched six got shot down before they could reach their target, the other four exploded on contact with the Base ship's haul. The haul which was designed to stand up to two direct nuclear warhead strikes denigrated under the power of the Shiva warhead. The raiders around the ship where thrown around like rag dolls from the shock wave caused by the warheads.

**Hundreds **of miles away from the warheads from Galactica where having more problems than the UNSC warheads getting though the Cylon defense screen. Only one got though the Cylon fighter screen and exploded crippling the enemy Basestar.

"Sir we still have seventeen enemy….." started an operator as suddenly the Nightingale was struck along its port side with four nuclear missiles. The flash blinded and fired all the long range instruments on the UNSC ship as the port side was ripped apart and opened to space. Fires began to fill the cambers within the ship. Three quarters of the Nightengale's AA system and ship to ship strike weapons were gone. The UNSC ship was on the ropes and her captain knew it.

"All hands abandon ship." yelled Captain Malhorta as smoke and fire filled the bridge as the crew of the nightingale headed toward the escape pods located throughout the ship. The captain didn't leave his post as he typed a code into the computer as the engines of the Nightingale began to burn at max power as the UNSC Stealth ship shot forward faster than any ship the Cylons had ever seen. The escape pods shot off the ship streaking away as they hoped to make it to the planet. Onboard Captain Malhorta sat calmly in his chair the fire was all around him as the last escape pod left his ship.

"May Allah and his angles take me to see his prophet, Muhammad." whispered Captain Malhorta as he prayed to God while thinking of his family, his sister's and her two sons on Reach and his brother who had died during the battle of Earth twenty years ago, he would see him soon. The Nightingale's computers did no praying it knew no fear as the collation alarm went off as the Nightingale closed within 1,000 yards of the lead Cylon base star.

Captain Malhorta looked though the now breaking reinforced glass at the Cylon ship which had no place to go. It couldn't dodge the charge of the Nightingale. Suddenly the Base ship exploded as a beam of red light shot straight down from the above, the beam shot though the Basestar like a knife through butter sending letting the Nightingale pass though the huge gap cleanly that had been cut open.

"What?" asked Captain Malhorta as the Nightingale's engines faltered and quite leaving the ship dead in the water. The working computer screens on the Nightingale came alive as Captain Malhorta smiled.

"**What** the frak was that?" asked Starbuck's as she looked up to see the largest ship she had ever seen. Flanking the ship where four smaller ships but each seemed to be three to four times the size of the Galactica and they where at least five times smaller than the giant ship that moved toward them at unheard of speed.

"**You** came." said Captain Malhorta as he looked at the computer screen as a huge ship came closer along with four smaller ships flanking it.

"UNSC Missouri…..Dreadnought class ….flagship of the 75th fleet." Read Captain Malhorta with a smile, he lowered his head as the bridge was consumed in flames.

**Outside **the Nightingale Starbuck looked up dozens of giant blue portals appeared over the planet as ships of all different sizes appeared as thousands of star fighters shot off from the ships heading into battle against the remaining Basestars.

"It's a fleet….by the Gods it is a fleet." said Starbucks with a huge smile on her face.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it took place mostly in space, I wanted to update sooner but for some reason Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	38. Note

Important Message Please Don't Review

As you may or may not know I have been reported by another author for what he/she claims to be a deal which I broke when he posted almost word for word the first copy of chapters of another story. Now I don't want you to find the story and send angry reviews because it lowers us all. I don't want to go into the issues only to inform you about my plans. I believe sometime this coming week maybe as early as Monday the fanfiction staff will decide our fate. One of the following things will happen.

They will remove the story/account of the author in question.

They will remove my account and delete my stories from Fanfiction

They will delete both accounts and all the stories.

They will do nothing.

While I am confidante that the first will happen I feel I must take steps to prepare for the other options. That being said I have downloaded all of my stories and saved them. I have also contacted another author on fanfiction who is one of my personal friends. He doesn't write anymore so he will provide the backup if the worst case happens. So I have sent him copies of all my stories which he will post on the site if I should be removed. His name is Demon Hero and if the worst case happens I Wilkins75 will be taking over his account. You can find him on my author list. So if you don't want to see any of the stories end please go to Demon Hero's page and sign on for alerts. Once again I hope for the best but prepare for the worst.

Thank you

Wilkins75


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 The Tables are Turned**

"What is that?" asked Galen troy as he looked though the Cylon flagship's DRADUS to see all these ships some of whom where larger than even the giant Goliaths ships which where the among the largest ships in the Cylon fleet, only the Colony and the resurrection hubs where larger. With the sudden destruction of

"I don't know." said Boomer as more and more ships appeared over New Caprica, while all of them where large none smaller then the ship they had just knocked out most where between three and two times its size. "But it can't be good, we have spin up FTL, hopefully they can take down a few of them."

**The** Cylons had no idea what they were really up against; they had believed that the Nightingale was the average size of a UNSC military ship when it was among the smallest ship in class in the fleet. Now not only where they up against an entire UNSC fleet they were up against the a Dreadnought class. Named after the precursor to the battleship that ruled the waves of Earth centuries ago the class had be reborn with the launch of the UNSC Winston Churchill. The Dreadnoughts where the largest ships in the UNSC fleet being over 500 meters longer then a covenant super carrier. The first time it went into combat against the Brutes two super carriers and a dozen corvettes where destroyed with minimal damage. The Missouri was only the third Dreadnought ship to launch from the rebuilt reach shipyards of Reach. It had the most advanced weapons, shields, engines and everything else the UNSC had.

"Admiral Sprague I have eighteen enemy capital ship, low class weight." said an operator on the Missouri's bridge as she looked behind her toward the Admiral and the Captain. The Admiral while in charge of the 75th fleet the captain was in charge of making sure the ship which had launched only six months earlier was up and ready.

"Give me a layout, Cindy." ordered the Admiral as a woman appeared beside him; she looked perfectly human apart from the glow around her body. She was the next generation of smart AI; instead of the seven year max lifespan they had a fifteen year life span before rampancy would take them.

"Admiral we outclass them in every way." stated Cindy as the advanced holographic projectors on the Missouri allowed her to walk around the bridge like any other member of the crew. "We weigh more then all their ships combined."

"Sir we are getting broken messages from the surface." said a radio operator "From what I could gather UNSC forces under heavy ground assault, civilians in the battle area."

"Alright." said the admiral as he moved toward the holographic map his fleet was still coming out of slip space but the thirdly six of the forty five ship strong fleet where coming out. More than enough to deal with the eighteen enemy capital ships. "Send the Roberts, Kongo and Hood down to the planet to provide close support tell them the enemy is to be forced back at all cost."

"Yes, sir." stated Cindy

"I want the Johnston to protect that ship that was fighting with the Nightingale." ordered Admiral Sprague as he pointed toward Galactica "Send rescue crews to the Nightingale and the unknown friendly vessel, make sure those escape pods are accounted for. The rest of the fleet is to spread out, we control this space and no one is going to take it from us. Make sure they use those new jammers we don't want these fuckers running."

"Yes, sir." said Cindy

"What about the enemy ships?" asked the Captain with a smile

"They are ours." stated Admiral Sprague

"Yes, sir." stated the Captain "Helm make your course 290 and ahead at quarter flank speed, we don't want to over shoot them."

**Outside** Starbuck watched from her viper as the first ships she saw began to move. Three of them shot toward the planet, the other smaller ship moved toward Galactica. The largest ship moved away from the others heading toward the Cylon fleet by itself. It was moving at least as fast as her viper at full speed.

"By the Gods." said Starbucks as suddenly a nearby explosion rocked her viper. She turned to see the remains of a Cylon raider exploding as one of those UNSC fighters came swooping by as it chased after Cylon raiders.

"Pay attention our else prepare to kiss your ass goodbye." stated a voice over the wireless.

**Onboard** the Cylon Flag ship over New Caprica city the Cylons prepared to jump away.

"FTL is charged." Stated a two on the bridge

"Then let's get out of here." stated a three

"We can't leave this planet to the humans." stated a one

"We can't stand up against that!" yelled a three as the DRADUS screen showed the forty five strong fleet spread out all around the planet, only the largest ship was coming their way.

"FTL charged." Stated an eight

"Jump." stated the three but nothing happened. "What happened?"

"I don't know, the FTL is charged and everything seems to be right but we aren't jumping." said an eight.

"We are stuck." Said a two

**Unaware** to the Cylons the UNSC had deployed one of their new weapon systems which was spent out from the UNSC ships and spread across the area. It was designed to flood the area with charged particles that made it impossible for a slip space portal to open. Luckily these particles had the same effect on the colonial FTL drive as they did to slip space drive.

"Sir I think they tried to enter slip space." stated the second radar operator on the Missouri.

"Well they aren't going anywhere." stated the Admiral

"Sir missile launch…wow they actually have a lot of missiles coming our way." stated another radar worker

"Threat level?" asked the captain as the Admiral calmly took a drink of coffee.

**Outside **in her viper Starbucks could only watch as the 18 base ships fired every missile they had at the largest ship. Surprising the ship launched no countermeasures instead it just moved forward as hundreds of missiles zoomed toward it, more than one of them had to be nuclear since a blinding flash of light filled space as the ship disappeared in the flashes.

"We got it." stated the Cavil on the Cylon flagship as he looked at the DRADUS screen; the radiation levels where blocking them from getting a good scan but nothing could six nuclear missiles and hundreds of regular missiles. The DRADUS did two more sweeps as the radiation cleared on the third speed a large dot appeared.

"It is still there." said a three "And coming at us like that was nothing."

**Onboard** the Missouri everyone was calm.

"Sir shields down to 75% of full strength, estimated seven minutes to full recharge." stated the shield operator

"A little surprising it went down that low." said the Captain

"No mater, let's show these things what real war is like." stated the Admiral as he looked to the weapon operator "Is our latest toy charged?"

"Sir the coils are charged and we are ready to fire." stated the operator

"Then fire." Stated the Admiral as the bow of the Missouri began to glow red. The Missouri like the other Dreadnought class ships was equipped with the most powerful ship to ship weapon developed. Named the Directional Ionized Beam or DIB, it was basically a supercharged version of the Spartan Laser. Positioned along with four super MAC guns in the bow of the Missouri a single hit from the DIB could tear apart a Super carrier but unlike the MACs which could fire almost every 15 seconds it took over a minute to recharge also it tend to disrupt the ships shields bringing their power levels down. The DIB along with the four super macs fired at the same time as five base ships were removed in an instant, four with 800 ton slug went straight though the ship, those four ships where lucky compared to the one who got vaporizers by the DIB.

**On **the surface, they were unaware of the arrival of the UNSC fleet, the Cylons had deployed radio/wireless jammers and the cavil in charge of the attack was too focused on killing the humans to pick up his own wireless.

Beside one of the downed Pelicans Ian Taylor and his ODST team was among the last living members of the human forces alive. The Centurions had surrounded the pelican and where now stepping over the fallen bodies of other centurions.

"Stay with me." stated their medical Laura as she tried to patch up her wounded husband black.

"Laura, I want you to know, just in case….I love you." said Blake as Laura keep putting presser on the wound.

"Stay with me." said Laura as Ian and Alec along with some UNSC ODST and colonial marines fired out of every hole in the pelican trying to keep the enemy at bay.

"I never thought it would end like this." said a colonial marine

"It isn't over yet." stated an ODST.

"Since we are all talking about the end there is something I have to tell you." said Alec as he loaded his last magazine.

"It's alright Alec we forgive you for being a son of a bitch." said Ian

"Actually I was going to say I hate you all." stated Alec "And my only regret it that I didn't get to kill Zack."

'Even when we are about to die you are a cold hearted son of a bitch." Stated Ian as Alec smiled.

**Yards **away from them lying among the dead bodies of his fellow humans was the sniper Zack. The enemy was all around him throwing the bodies of the humans they had killed into a single spot however Zack wasn't among the dead, he was lying under his Ghillie suit watching, the enemy was too close for him to shot without having them discover him. So he had to do the hardest thing any sniper could, watch a battle without being about to do anything to help.

"We are fucked." said Zack as he moved his head a little to see the Gates of Valhalla on its side with heavy raiders landing around the ship.

**Deeper** into the behind the Cylon lines the Spartans where still doing battle.

"How are you doing?" asked Noble Six as he went back to back with Jun.

'Pretty good." stated Jun as he punched a centurion before stabbing another with a knife "Out of rounds and down to a single knife."

"You are well off." stated Robert as he looked at the energy bayonet; it was flashing red meaning that its power level was almost gone. All around them where centurions closing in, apart from Mai they couldn't see any other Spartans who were standing.

"Well it's a good day to die." said Jun

"It's been an honor to fight with you one last time." stated Robert

"Same here." answered Jun as suddenly the sky above them ripped apart as hundreds of missiles shot out of nowhere the raiders and even some of the ground forces.

"What the?" asked Robert as he looked up as hundreds of Longsword came swopping out of the sky followed by dozens of pelicans.

"That can't be from the Nightingale." stated Jun as

"It isn't." said Robert as Jun looked toward the Gates of Valhalla, there above the mountain tops where glowing red clouds.

'Yes." said Jun knowing what those clouds meant.

"**What **is that?" asked Cavil as he poked his head out of the top of the command vehicle to look at the three large red clouds, suddenly the clouds broke apart as these three giant ships came out. They were far too big to be able to fly like they were. The ships opened up with heavy cannon rounds that where more actuate then what seemed possible. Cylon raiders where now dropping like flies, as pelicans full of troops where landing sending the centurions backwards. One of the ships was staying over the downed UNSC ship dropping even more troops to retake the ship. The other two ships where moving down the pass side by side shooting their weapons at the massive Cylon army. Cavil watched as a raider went in on a suicide run to slammed himself against the enemy ship, only he exploded against an invisible barrier before it could touch the ship.

"This can't be happening." said Cavil as his command vehicle exploded as a shell fired from the UNSC guns hit it.

"**Three** cruisers." laughed Jun as the pelicans began dropping more and troops. The Cylons where in full retreat not that they had a way to retreat. UNSC couldn't drop tanks and heavy vehicles in front of the Cylons but they where landing a lot of troops behind them. Not that they had to do more than mop up work since the cruisers Roberts and Kongo where now moving out of the mountains heading south toward New Caprica City leaving the burning remains of the largest Cylon ground force ever assembled destroyed.

**Up **in space the Cylons where in an even worst position as they went up against the Missouri which was treating the Cylon navel as nothing more than target practice that had a habit of shooting back. Already ten base ships had been destroyed

"Alright let's test the smaller rail guns and bring the side guns and missile launchers online." stated the Admiral as the Missouri turned to his side showing massive guns that made Galactica look like pea shooters. In a change for the UNSC space navy were now deploying most of their weapons along the sides of their ships with their most powerful weapons still located at the front. Like the battleships of old the Missouri trained its weapons on the eight remain enemy ships.

"Fire." ordered the Captain as the massive shells of the Missouri fired turning the nearest Cylon base ship into mince meat. While the missiles launched from the Missouri destroyed two more leaving only five base ships in what started only hours ago as a forty five ship strong fleet.

"Sir, we estimate another five minute to destroy them all." said Cindy

"That long?" asked the Admiral

"I was hoping to capture the one that is over the city." explained Cindy

"Alright then." said the Admiral

**Down** in New Caprica city people had no idea how the battle was going, since the massive flash filled the sky there was nothing apart from the wave after of wave of Cylon raiders flying off from the space port.

"I wonder what is happening." said Ellen as a resistance member came running into their tent.

"Saul, Ellen you have to see this." said the fighter as the two of them moved outside to see a lone Cylon raider flying backward the space port with black smoke trailing behind it. Suddenly it exploded as a missile hit the retreating raider.

"What?" asked Saul as he looked toward the source of the missile to see wave after wave of incoming aircraft that wasn't Cylon or colonial? Behind the fighters where these two massive ships which were coming toward New Caprica City. "Get everyone moving and armed."

**The** Cylon forces that were still in New Caprica city where in panic mode as they tried to understand what was going on.

"We lost contact with our space force and our army?" stated Caprica Six

"Yes." answered a Cavil "We still have some nukes on the Goliaths we can use them."

"You want to use a nuke?" asked Baltar

"We lost might as well take some humans with us." said Cavil as they moved out of Colonial one and toward a heavy raider located down the road at the space port "Don't worry we will take you with us, Caprica Six wants to keep her boy toy."

As they neared the space port the sound of gunfire filled the air, they turned a corner only to come face to face with a scorpion main battle tank with UNSC marines in front of it.

"Get down." yelled a marine as he pointed a gun at the president of the twelve colonies of Kobol.

"Die human." yelled cavil as he reached for a gun only to get shot thought the head.

"Last warning." stated another marine as the Cylons and Baltar got on their knees.

"This is impossible." said a three as the marines moved toward them.

"We lost." said Caprica Six as roar filled the air. She looked up to see some of the Goliaths taking off. The Goliaths where designed to gain some height before jumping away. Suddenly the ship exploded as a MAC round passed though the front of the ship exiting the back, the round impacted hundreds of miles away from New Caprica City.

"Sir, enemy ship is down." said an aid onboard the Roberts "We also have gained control of the space port and over half the city."

"Good, make sure no enemy ships get off world." said the captain

"Sir, flash message from the Missouri." said an aid "We have destroyed enemy fleet in orbit and all large enemy ground forces have been taken care of. We have control of the planet and the surrounding space."

**The UNSC now have total control over New Caprica, I felt the Cylons would stand no real chance against a UNSC fleet. Now I would like to thank anyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Aftermath Part 1**

The mood onboard Galactica was tensed minutes had passed and yet they were still there, there wasn't even the sound of bullets bouncing off the haul or the valiant rocking of the ship from missile explosions.

"Admiral DRADUS and wireless are still down." stated an operator as they tried to get things back online.

"Why aren't they attacking anymore?" asked Karl

"I don't know." answered Adama as he looked at the damage report which was coming in from all over his ship, every compartment was in the red it was a miracle that the ship was even still in one piece.

"Sir I am getting something on the wireless." said the operator as Adama turned to look at the operator as she flipped a couple of switches. "I can't get it on the headsets but maybe the speakers."

"Do it." ordered Adama as the wireless speakers came to life

"Attention Galactica this is the UNSC destroyer Johnston." stated a voice over the wireless "We are sending in recue pelicans and engineering teams."

At the same instant the DRADUS came back online showing a massive number of ships all unknown class and the remains of the Cylon base ships where floating in space.

"We won." said Adama as the members of the CIC broke out into cheers.

**Down** on the planet UNSC marines from the Hood which had remained over the downed gates of Valhalla. Pelicans from the cruiser where descending on the ship providing medical attention to the wounded and destroying any Cylon centurions that had been missed in the opening attack. One of the marine teams from the Hood had reached the center of the ship.

"We should be nearing the medical bay." stated a marine as he looked at the holographic map of the design of the Ohio class transport.

"I see it." answered another as they moved down the slanted hallway until they reached the door. The words medical bay could still be seen in faded white paint, a large metal beam blocked the door.

"Move it.' ordered the lead marine as four members of the seven men squad moved the beam out of the wall. Before the marines entered the room they ready their weapons.

'Three….two….one." stated the lead marine as they threw open the door and stormed the room.

"UNSC Marines!" yelled the marines as they stormed the room only to find the injuried being treated by a doctor and a handful of nurses.

"Get over here we need help with the wounded." ordered Doctor Spence as the marines moved out toward the wounded, most of them only had minor wounds like cuts on their faces and hands. Some of them had worst injuries such as broken bones and metal rods that had come off flying off the walls when they crashed which had pierced their skin. Some people where coming in from another doors carrying the wounded.

'What is the situation?" asked the lead marine

"I got maybe a dozen that need medical evacuation right now and another two dozen that can wait but need medical attention." explained Doctor Spence

"Alright." said the marine as she hit his radio "Hood, I need medical teams to the medical bay multiple wounded."

"Understood." stated a voice over the radio

The Marines looked around only to see people in strange uniforms with what looked like really old weapons.

"Colonial Marines." explained Doctor Spence

"Separatists?" asked a marine "There hasn't been a separatist movement since the UNSC reformation which reformed the government."

"From my understanding the captain believe the colonial ancestors where taken from Earth by some aliens." explained Doctor Spence

"The forerunners?" asked the marine as Doctor Spence simply looked at the marines and blinked.

"The what?" asked Spence

"Sorry I forgot you have been isolated since the fall of Reach." said the marine "I'll explain."

"Explain later." ordered Spence

**Meanwhile** in New Caprica City UNSC where still moving though the city streets making sure no humanoid Cylons remained. The visors on every marine's helmet was also a computer screen showing their location in the city and the read out from their motion sensors. Ben had uploaded the information on the Cylons to the UNSC fleet which had sent the information down the chain on command so now every marine on the ground knew who they were looking for. A team of marines turned the corner to see a group of colonial resistance with their guns pointed at some New Caprica police force members and some humanoid Cylons

"Let's kill these machines and traitors." yelled a colonial as he placed a pistol to the back of a police officer's head.

"Please Gods don't." cried the man as resistance fighter pulled the hammer back on the pistol.

"Drop the weapon!" yelled the UNSC marines as they rushed up weapons at the ready. The resistance fighters turned toward the marines only to have the UNSC train their weapons on them.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled another marine as the resistance fighters lowered their weapons but the marines kept their assault rifles and battle rifles at the ready.

"They are fraken traitors they need to be taken care of." stated the resistance fighter as he raised his weapon and pointed it at the back of the cop's head.

"If you pull that trigger you die.' stated the marine

"They are traitors." repeated the fighter

"We will take care of them." stated the marine "If they need to be killed we will take care of it."

"Alright." stated the fighter as he lowered his weapon as the marines moved in and took custody of the prisoners. Elsewhere in New Caprica city prisoners were not so luckily as they got exulted before the UNSC got there.

**Up** in space multiple flashes filled the sky as the Colonial fleet lead by the Battlestar Pegasus returned to New Caprica.

"Take a look at that." said Lee Adama as the DRADUS screen showed 45 ships some so large that he could hardly believe it was possible.

"It's true they took the planet in less than thirdly minutes." said Dee as they remember the reports of the battle coming back from the occasional raptor. The second to last raptor said that battle was all but lost and then thirdly minutes later they had victory.

"Sir I have one of the ships on the wireless." said an operator "I think it's the second biggest ship actually."

"Patch it though." ordered Lee Adama

"Attention Pegasus this is the UNSC Carrier Lexington." said a voice over the wireless

"This is Commander Pegasus." stated Lee into the wireless "What is the situation?"

"We have control over the planet and are currently loading prisoners into our ships." Stated the Captain of the Carrier class ship, unlike the Dreadnoughts which focused mostly on heavy weapons the carrier class relied on its aircraft. It held large fighter wings and waves of bombers on top of the large number of pelicans. "Galactica cannot take on its viper and raptor wings."

"We will take them." Said Lee Adama

"We also need you to prepare to send the UNSC civilians as possible to the Prince of Wales, Crazy Horse and the Teddy Roosevelt." stated the voice

"Alright what of our civilians on the planet?" asked Lee

"They are being sent to the same ships, if you want you can send your civilians there." Stated the voice "Once we have everything ready most of the fleet will head to Kobol. Only two ships will remain to guard the remains of the Nightingale, Gates of Valhalla and Galactica."

"Galactica is down?" asked Lee

"From our scans it will take months for the shipyards to come here and repair the ships to carry out a slip space jump." stated the voice "By then most of your people after a stay on Kobol will be on another planet."

"What planet?"

**Onboard** the remains of Cylon fleet flag ship alarms could still be heard as smoke coked the air. Slowly a figure moved as he got up small pieces of metal which had fallen from the ceiling rolled off his back.

"Boomer!" yelled Galen as he waited for an answer only to hear a slight moan coming from his right. Instantly he moved to her side sweeping away the shards of metal to uncover boomer.

'Chief?" asked Boomer as Galen looked at her, she had cuts from fallen glass but she seemed ok. "What happened?"

Before Galen could answer the door blew opened not from an explosion but from a hard kick. There standing in the doorway with lights coming from small lights around its visor was a giant figure holding a gun in its hand. Instantly the figure turned its gaze toward the two Cylons.

"They happened." answered Galen

**Meanwhile** on the battlefield Noble Six sat on top of a destroyed Cylon tank. His helmet was off as he took a deep drink of water. From this spot he could see the UNSC ship hovering over the Gate's of Valhalla, UNSC Hood. All around him the fresh UNSC troops where cleaning up the battlefield, removing the bodies. UNSC and Colonial they were all placed in the same black body bags. The Spartan IV who died would be listed as KIA but the fact that they where Spartans withheld, because Spartans never died. To clean up the ground from the destroyed centurions and other Cylon vehicles the UNSC had sent down the heavy exoskeleton robotic suits known as Cyclops. The heavy suits which could lift a warthog over its head was originally designed to move supplies around but could be used in combat. There was a story from the war that a Cylons operator had jumped on top of a Scarab and tore it apart. Now the Cyclops where cleaning the field of centurions and the other Cylon weapons. The civilians and the marines where being loaded onto either pelicans or the heavy duty transports called Chariots.

"Kind of beautiful isn't it." said Jun as he appeared from filling in the commanders of the situation on the ground. More and more ships where heading up and out into space

"I guess." answered Robert as he poured some water down his face. "Any word on my sister?"

"She is fine along with most of the people from the Gates of Valhalla." stated Jun "They make those ships to survive."

"Where are they going to take the civilians?" asked Robert

"Probably to Cena." answered Jun

"I remember that place." said Robert "They always said it was likely the safest spot from covenant attack."

"They were right; all of covenant space is on the other side of the UNSC." explained Jun "It is only a day shorter journey from Cena to Earth then Harvest to Earth. They would have had to gone though all UNSC space to get to it."

"It's such a minor world though what less than a million people right?" asked Robert

"That was twenty years ago, now it has over a hundred million people on it." said Jun "They will likely send you and the other marines from the Valhalla there too, to rest up."

"I am a Spartan I don't need to rest up." stated Robert "I was trained for the battlefield."

"Well I am not sure how much more you will fight." said Jun "Most Spartan III now are assigned either as trainers for the Spartan IV or assigned to planetary defense."

"What of the war with the Brutes you said that is going on between them and the elites?" asked Robert "Most of that is ship to ship combat and with the information from the station it will be over fast."

'I see." said Robert

'You could always retire?" stated Jun "I am."

"What?" asked Robert

"This was going to be my last mission." explained Jun "Mai and I were going to retire and actually start a family, when we are still young enough to have kids.'

"Good luck." stated Robert as the groups of pelicans flew low over their heads.

"I think it is time for you to get off this rock." said Jun as Robert nodded his head before picking up his helmet and jumping off the destroyed Cylon vehicles.

**Hours** later the civilians of New Caprica city where being loaded onto the chariot transports. These two story high transports where designed to bring massive numbers of troops to a planet. With giant engines located at each of the four corners and ramps that could unload troops and vehicles quickly. Now the Colonials where being loaded inside, they had been asked to bring as little as possible because each bag had to be scanned and checked for weapons. Each cilivian had their blood checked to see if they where a Cylon or not.

"It's finally happening." said Ellen as she moved though one of the multiple lines, right behind her was her husband Saul.

"Where are our vipers?" asked Saul as he saw yet another one of the UNSC fighters, he had learned they are called Longswords.

"Don't worry they are probably up in space." answered Ellen as she had to be scanned for being a Cylon. Unaware to any of the regular UNSC marines the scanners would always report back that they were not Cylons. They didn't want to cause a riot, so ONI operators would get to them away from the crowds.

"Alright your clean." stated the marine as he waved Ellen in and after a quick scan Saul followed her.

**Up **on the Bridge of the Missouri Ellen's and Saul's face joined Galen, Sam and Tory Foster on one of the many holographic screens.

"So these are the final five Cylons?" asked the admiral

"Yes." answered Cindy "We will grab the last three once they reach the crazy horse."

"Very good." said the admiral "That is the last chariot?"

"No sir we still have three more on the planet but it should only take another hour." said Cindy

"Alright once that happens I want to get under way." ordered the Admiral

"Sir we have the captain of the Gates of Valhalla and the commanders of the Spartan teams on their way up." said Cindy "Also the Admiral from Galactica will be on the way shortly…he has to say goodbye to his ship."

"Is it even repairable?" asked the admiral

**On** the lower decks of the Missouri a pelican passed though the force field that kept the air inside the hanger bay. From the first pelican walked out the Captain of the Gates of Valhalla Elizabeth Reed and the civilian leader of the UNSC Lisa Rancord. Both women where dirty and had a few cuts on their arms and head.

"Mommy." yelled a boy as Lisa turned to see her son running across the deck to his mom with her husband behind him.

"Robert." said Lisa as she hugged her son, her husband stopped a few feet away from his wife and son. After hugging her son for a moment she moved and kissed her husband unaware of the other pelican which had landed to her right. Her son Robert noticed him first only to tug on his mom's pants leg.

"Mom." said little Robert as Lisa turned around to see the hulking armored giant; his silver armor was covered in marks and cuts from the battle he had just come from. Lisa only smiled as she saw that blue visor helmet rested under his arm letting his natural blue eyes look at his sister.

"How did you fair sis?" asked older Robert as his sister lunged forward and hugged her brother.

**Meanwhile** onboard Galactica the CIC was now empty apart from Admiral Adama and a UNSC engineer.

"She was a great ship." said Adama as he placed his hand on the table in the center of the CIC.

"We will do everything we can to bring her back." said the engineer

"No…this was her last battle." said Adama "This was our last battle, she completed the mission we are one race again."

Adama said nothing more as he slowly walked out of the CIC to see UNSC engineering teams along with a handful of his own people beginning to work on the repairing the old war ship for whatever future lied ahead to a clearly obsolete warship. As he neared the hanger bay he couldn't help but remember the times he had spent on the ship. The years he had spent commanding her, his duties with the colonial navy before the fall and the escape from the colonies. Now it was all over. Finally he reached the hanger bay where a lone raptor sat along with four pelicans. Leading to the raptor where two lines of people. Colonial marines and navy personal along with their UNSC counter parts stood one line on either side leading to the Raptor.

"Admiral on the deck." yelled a voice as the lines of shoulders came to attention. Both UNSC and his on crew stood at attention as he walked down the line. As he passed each on saluted that when he noticed that the UNSC saluted with the other hand, yet another thing that will be changing. As he neared the viper a UNSC official flanked by two of the Spartans stepped forward.

"Admiral Adama it is traditional in the UNSC navy when a ship is retired that their war flag is taken." said the UNSC officer as he held out a flag which was folded into a triangle. He could just make out a part of the seal of Galactica on it. It was probably taken from the old museum which would have been Galactica's fate if the colonies hadn't been attacked.

"Thank you.' said Adama as took the flag.

"Admiral you are relieved." stated the official as he and the Spartans saluted Admiral Adama.

"I stand relieved." stated Adama as he stepped onto the Raptor stopping to look back at his ship.

'Goodbye old girl." whispered Adama to himself as he sat down and let the Raptor take off and headed into space.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, there is probably only one more chapter and there will be time skips in the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 Aftermath Part 2**

"We will be jumping in ten minutes we want to give the mining ships time to get enough Tylium form the asteroids." stated a four as a Cavil nodded his head.

"The rest of our forces are gathering at the next system." Stated Cavil "Has anyone resurrected after those who got executed by the colonials on New Caprica?"

"None….the UNSC must be holding them." Stated a six

"The raider we sent reported two massive ships over the planet and two smaller ones." stated a two "The larger ones are trying to repair the Galactica and the two UNSC ships and the smaller ones are provided cover. We can assume the larger ships are repair ships not designed for combat"

"Sadly the smaller ships are two times the size of the UNSC ship we did take out so we can guess that they are more powerful." stated a four "That is on top of their massive fleet which has disappeared."

"We have the colony and we have been preparing our counterstrike." said Cavil "We will strike back at New Caprica and then we find out where Earth is and turn it into nothing more than a radioactive wasteland."

"What of their fleet?" asked an Eight

"That has to be a large portion of their fleet and they will be distracted by helping the colonials." stated Cavil as he tried to convince the other models.

"I still think we should have headed back behind the 12 tribes, they said on New Caprica if we went there we would have peace." stated a six

"Peace between Cylon and man is impossible." stated Cavil "They have no idea where we are and when we will strike."

The Colony was the largest ship in the Cylon navy, even by UNSC standards it was large about the size of two covenant super carriers put side by side. It was well armed with enough weapons to take on almost anything, it was the home base of all Cylon forces. It had internal factories where ships and centurions could be made along with weapons. It was made around the ship that the original Cylons had escaped Kobol on thousands of years ago and in which the final five Cylons had come to the 12 tribes on. None of the Cylons knew that the huge structure located in the center of the ship was one of the most powerful things ever made to them it was a holy shrine and its power source supplied the entire ship with power.

**The** UNSC had an idea what it was and they had come to get it, lurking unseen by the Cylon raiders where ships sent by the Office of Naval Intelligence, ONI. These stealth ships sent by direct orders of the main ONI offices on Earth made the Nightingale stealth ship or the war era Prowler class ship look as stealthy as a charging elephant. These ships which technically didn't appear on the roaster of any official list of ships but it was removed that they were real and that they tended to work in at least three ships. They where nicknamed ONI's wolves or when together a Wolf pack, a nickname which had been adopted by ONI itself. On the bridge of the lead ship an ONI operator sat waiting for all twenty of his wolves to get into place. This was the largest number of ONI's new ships on a single mission and if the Captain of the lead ship had it his way it would go off perfectly.

"How many ships?" asked the Captain as he looked out the window at the Cylon colony and the number of Basestars that surrounded it.

"Counting the target we have 19 enemy capital ships." stated an AI

"Sir the wolf pack is in position." stated an operator as the eight ONI ships prepared to use a tactic which was used by the German and American submarines in World War II, when multiple submarines would attack a group of surface ships. In space there was no surface but the UNSC stealth technology makes that point mute.

"Well the stage is set, I think it is time to raise the curtain." stated the captain as the ONI ships began releasing the charged partials that stopped slip space drives from opening up a stable portal and stops FTLs from working. No one was going to be running away from this fight, if there was going to be a fight. The three MAC guns while slow charging and less powerful compared to the regular version it couldn't be detected with sensors. The fact that it took longer to charge is the reason why the ONI ships carried three of them.

"Fire." ordered the captain as one MAC gun on every ship in the wolf pack fired at once.

**The** Cylons had no idea they were under attack until the slugs hit their targets, in the opening moments six Cylon Basestars where knocked out and the engines of the Colony where hit. The MACs hitting the Colony where lesser charge to help prevent damage. They had come for the colony and they weren't going to let it get destroyed by their own actions. Even before the alarm could be raised ONI triggered the next part of their trap. All around the Cylon fleet where boxes about the size of a semi trailer. These boxes opened at command and fired waves of archer missiles toward the Cylon fleet. These missiles where aimed not at the Base ships but at the AA defense of the colony. The Cylons where caught flat footed as the missiles destroyed the weapons of the colony, missile launchers and guns. Now that there weapon systems where down and they could run away it was time to send in the Spartans.

"What is going on?" yelled Cavil as he stepped onto the bridge of the colony.

"We are under attack." Stated a two as eight Base ships disappeared from DRADUS as the ONI ships fired their second MAC while the first was recharging.

"Send out the raiders!" yelled Cavil as suddenly all the Cylon raiders out on patrol stopped moving.

"What is going on?" asked Cavil but no one onboard had an answer.

**What** was happening was ONI had deployed one of their favorite new toys, it was basically a space born Gremlin. The gremlin was an older weapon system that sent an EMP wave that stopped vehicles from working that had fallen out of favor in the middle of the war against the covenant because it was so easy for Covenant ground forces to destroy. The newer space born system worked on the same principle send out an EMP wave that stopped unshielded electronics from working. While it wouldn't work on large ships like a Base ship it did stop all Cylon raiders from working allowing the shielded Pelicans to near their targets without taking any fire.

"Sir we have landed on the target Spartans and ODSTs are moving in." stated an aid "They should be inserting the AI in a moment."

"Understood." stated the Captain as the third MAC fired destroying the remaining of the Cylon fleet. Now only the colony remained and the UNSC had forces on it.

**On** the Cylon bridge they were desperately trying to get the ship to jump away, but nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly all the computers went dark as the lights turned off, not even the emergency lights where working. Even the centurions powered down and stood like statues on the bridge

"What is happening now?" asked Cavil

"I happened." Said a voice as the image of a woman with dark skin appeared on the computer screen.

"Who are you?" asked Cavil

"I am Libby and I now have complete control of your ship." answered the smart AI "Your little hybrid is no match compared to my generation of smart AI. Also thanks hooking your centurions up to the mainframe to help stop them rebelling against you really helped shut them down."

"You're an AI." said a six

"Yes….and now it is time for you to die." said Libby

"Wait we are like you…we can." started Cavil as suddenly the air started to get pumped out of the Colony.

"No…we are not the same." said Libby as the Cylons began to gasp for air. "Also if you think you will resurrect again…you should know another ONI team captured the reservation hub an hour ago…this time you die for real."

"You fraken bitch." said Cavil as the air dropped even lower.

Libby simply smiled as she pumped all the air from the ship killing all the humanoid Cylons onboard. In a twist of fate, the Cylons had been killed by another AI.

**Onboard** the ONI ship the all clear single came in, the battle was over in less than two minutes. All Cylon forces where disabled or destroyed. The colony was taken and most importantly they had gotten their target.

**Deep** inside the Colony the Spartans where taking their target, the original ship that the Forerunner Cylons had stolen from Kobol. The final five who had left their earth had no idea how to make it work and the Cylons had no idea that this ship could have singly handily destroyed the 12 tribes and cause massive destruction to the UNSC. There before the Spartans was slightly damage but still intact forerunner Key ship.

**Six** months after the Cavil meeting his final end Robert Rancord best known as Noble Six stood on top of a large hill, the grass, flowers and trees that should have been in full bloom were dead. The plant and animal life where victims of the long ago attacks, just like the city that was before him. The nuclear mushroom clouds had disappeared to the winds but they left behind a radioactive city. For years the city had been quite since the Cylons themselves abounded Caprica and Caprica city. Now it was full of actives UNSC marines dressed in the highest anti-radiation suits where moving around the city, their goal was to gather items of historical importance to the 12 tribes of Kobol. The museums that had been hit by nuclear warheads had their items taken for safe keeping. Some items were too heavy or too saturated with radiation to take. A UNSC cruiser was the base of operation in the cleanup of Caprica, other ships where handling the cleanup of the other planets in the system. The recovery was in the final stages and soon the clean up would begin and the none of the cities that once graced the planet would remain.

"Commander, they have arrived." said another Spartan

"Understood, have them begin when we clear out." stated Robert he had been promoted and given the task of being head Spartan of this system. After the war the UNSC had three major goals, first rebuild the human world, rebuild and rearm the almost whipped out UNSC military forces so humanity would never be threaten again and lastly reformation of the government to stop separatist movements.

The military part of this plan lead to the massive rebuilding effort of the fleet and when it comes to Spartans every system now had least one Spartan team in order to protect the people. Robert had been assigned the renamed Caprica system which had the 12 worlds of Kobol. The new UNSC department of recolonization was throwing a lot of resources to rebuilding the 12 tribes. Maybe it was because they was no other system where 12 habitable world of that size in a single system. On top of that there was the new massive joint UNSC/Elite base on Kobol mainning the Forerunner intastion. The human families of base personal needed a place to live and the 12 tribes was only a days trip in Slip space to Kobol. Either way the planets would rise again, this time under the UNSC flag. The pelicans moved out leaving the city abounded as a large object filled the sky over Caprica City. Robert couldn't help himself from tensing up a bit as he looked at the elite super carrier which now filled the sky over the city its plasma weapons charging as they prepared to glass the planet. He why it had to be done, the charged particles of the plasma beam destroyed the nuclear radiation and fall out on the planet meaning that with UNSC terraforming technology the planet could be alive again in just over a year but it just brought back to many old memories of the war.

"Sir it is time to go." said an aid as the Elites began to glass the planet, the buildings which had made it through a nuclear explosions where melted away by the beams. For a moment Robert just stood there watching.

"Understood." stated Robert as he turned and boarded the pelican which would take him to the UNSC ship in obit.

**Over** a decade later Admiral Adama stood looking out the reinforced glass of the observation deck. In the distance he could make out his old ship, Galactica. The ship that had been meant to become a museum had finally become one. The UNSC had repaired her and brought her to Caprica. She now sat beside a UNSC invention which would have seen nothing more than science fiction to the Colonials a decade ago. An orbital elevator which ran from the center of the newly refounded Caprica City to a massive space station in orbit. The massive structure was a staple of every UNSC world, which Caprica along with the other planets of the former 12 tribes of Kobol. Now the UNSC flag flew over the flags of every planet's flag. Not that it really mattered while almost everyone from their fleet returned most of the small but growing population of the planet traced their history to the UNSC not the 12 tribes.

Adama looked toward Galactica; a pelican flew toward its flight deck to unload another group of tourist and school children. He couldn't help but think about his memories of the ship and those who had been with him during the exodus.

Saul Tight and his wife Ellen had been killed in a pelican crash, just after they had reached Kobol. They along and Roslin's aid died when they were on their way to the Missouri, all hands where lost. Their bodies had never been recovered, that was the official story. Just like Sam and Galen where killed during the escape from New Caprica. In relativity they had been taken to some unknown UNSC world by some group called ONI along with the rest of the Cylon prisoners and Baltar. It was a hard pile for Adama to take that his best friend Saul was a Cylon but when the UNSC found the Cylon version of earth settled by Saul ancestors after leaving Kobol, he accepted it. It was likely they were on some other planet across space and they would never be seen again. Without resurrection technology the humanoid Cylons would die just like a regular human if they hadn't already been executed.

His son's Lee marriage to Dee had fallen apart, before he had even left the military and while father and son talked whenever possible it was very hard. Not for lack of love for each other but the fact that Lee had elected to represent the 12 planets in the UNSC senate on earth herself. Adama had visited him a few times but it took just over a month to reach Earth. He was actually going to go to earth in a few weeks, to attend his sons wedding to some woman who had been born on earth, in fact most of family lived in the area of earth called Greece which is the area where most of the stories from the holy scrolls where from.

Unlike most members of the colonial navy who didn't want to go back to school to learn how to work UNSC technology Starbucks had had joined the UNSC military branch. She had to go back to flight school to learn how to fly UNSC spacecraft. Last he heard she was at on a ship by Harvest. Last he heard she was almost kicked out for drinking.

He hadn't heard anything from Karl Agathon or Athena since they arrived on Reach, the UNSC had given Athena citizenship and protection. Adama knew he would never see those two again they would stay away from the 12 tribes. Not that the 12 tribes where the same most of the population was UNSC born, in fact most of the people from the Gates of Valhalla had settled on the planets. Their home world of Reach had changed too much in the twenty years they slept. Now temples to the Lords of Kobol stood beside the churches, mosques, synagogues and other holy buildings from the religions of Earth. AIs where now being used to help run the city and it was rumored that the UNSC would soon be allowing older AIs to download most of their minds into cloned bodies. A technology created by the forerunners, used by the Cylons and now by the UNSC.

"Bill it is time." said Laura Roslin as Admiral Adama nodded his head as he turned and walked out onto the stage. Before him stood a large group of people, the press from the 12 tribes and UNSC military personal the older ones where born in the UNSC but some of the eighteen and nineteen year old faces where kids that had been in his fleet all those years ago. Over the stage where the 12 flags of the 12 tribes of Kobol with the UNSC flag in the middle. A line of marines and ODSTs lined the walls in their dress uniforms. Armored Spartans along the back wall most with their helmets off. He could make out the silver and blue armor of Robert who still answered to Noble Six, his sister had become the president of all 12 worlds. Near the ODST stood the older Ian Taylor, Alec, Black and Laura they would be assigned to the new ship. Behind them was a giant reinforced glass window showing a massive ship, the first warship built in the 12 tribes. While only a heavy cruiser it overshadowed its name shake in size and power. A man dressed in the white uniform of the UNSC navy moved toward the podium. Instantly the soldiers and sailors came to attention.

"At easy." said the official "We are here to launch the newest ship in the UNSC fleet, a ship that will defend humanity until it is her time to rest. Now it is my honor to hand the launching of the UNSC Galactica to the last commander of the Colonial Navy ship Galactica, retired Admiral William Adama."

**While **the newest ship in the UNSC navy prepared to launch an operator on Kobol was looking over the screen. For years now these stations had been manned around the clock watching the forerunner sensors for signs of any threat to the UNSC. Elites didn't really care to watch screens around the clock so they along with more UNSC military personal was behind the defense of the military world.

Ever since the war with the Brutes ended with victory there wasn't much to see, watch the movement of UNSC ships as they recolonization the worlds they watched as the Elites rested from a series of long wars. From this single location they could see any ship in the UNSC/Elite space, from the Forerunner data base they found that there was more sensor stations like this but their location were still unknown.

"You want more coffee?" asked another operator

"No.' said the operator

"Well I am going to use the restroom." said the other operator

"Alright, nothing is happening." said the operator as his coworker moved off. Almost instantly the computer beeped as a new ship entered the range of the sensors. Normally it was just the launching of a cargo ship from one of the worlds but this beep came an empty part of space where there was almost no habitable systems. The operator zoomed in on the ship; thanks to the scanner they could actually get a detail image of the ship.

The operator's eyes widened as he reached for a bottom that called the admiral, normally it was when they found some pirates or an accident had happened and ships had to be sent out.

"What is it?" asked the admiral as he stepped out of his office.

"Sir, a new ship just entered sensor range." said the operator

"A threat?" asked the admiral as the operator shook his head

"No, sir." said the operator as he pulled up the image of the ship. Placing it on the large screen so everyone could see it, the ship's engines where dead and it looked as if it had just drifted into range, the entire half front of the ship had been cut off however clear as day written on the side of the ship was the words.

"UNSC Forward Unto Dawn."

**Well this is the end of the story; I wanted to end the story with the discovery of the master Chief. I have no sequel planned so don't expect one however I have posted on my profile short descriptions of story ideas I am working on, you can go read and vote on which one you like. I hope you liked this story and I would like to thank you all for reading. I thank you all Wilkins75.**


End file.
